The Royal Line
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Sequel to 'A Sister's Strength' Naoko and Uryu discover their royal heritage, to find out more they along with others travel to Germany. But while there an evil group lies in wait ready to kill off the Quincy siblings.
1. Prolgue

The Royal Line

*******Summary: ****After the Winter War Uryu and Naoko get a hold of shocking news. They're royalty a prince and princess. The Quincy siblings and a few others travel to their race's home country of Germany to find out more. But while there they discover disturbing secrets, unexpected twists, and romantic feelings for each other. Plus an ancient traitorous organization that exterminated most of their ancestors is out for their heads. Can the siblings and others pull together to defeat them, solve ancient family secrets and get their feelings in order? **

* * *

Prologue:

_March 10__th__, 1946-Berlin, Germany. Two black cloaked figures stood upon the top of the Brandenburg Gate, in the heart of Berlin. There jet black hoods covered their faces and kept them from the light drizzling night rain, both unmoving. Their mission had been accomplished, now they just had to wait for their counterparts to finish theirs and this mess will finally be put to rest. _

_One of the figures a slender and sleek woman, tilted her head up just a bit to look into the sky and said, "I wonder if it's raining, because heaven is mourning their death?"_

_The other figure a tall slightly muscular man gave her an annoyed snort. His partner always started talking like something out of the Bible, she usually did this when she was board or just to piss him off or sometimes both. _

"_Like it matters. They were doomed from the start; they saw this coming and did nothing. They didn't even try to fight back, or hide or at least make a run for it." He grunted. It was true, they didn't even bother to do anything, and they just sat there. It made their job easy, but it was too easy as if they were insulting them. _

"_So all that's left is the family in America and Japan. It shouldn't be too hard for the others. I mean if we were able to take out the head of the family, the others should fall much easier. Isn't that right Edmund?" Commented the woman, ignoring her partner's tone of voice. _

_Giving her an aggravated sigh, "Don't you ever shut up Abigail?" _

_Abigail was about to snap back with a retort but was stopped by blinking light on her communicator. Quickly Abigail whipped it out and answered, "What is it, Emanuel?"_

"_We succeed in our mission, well not so much. The American family is dead, but so is Beraht. I'll be back by tomorrow morning. I trust everything went well with your mission Abigail?" Asked the crackling voice through the receiving end. _

"_Yes, Emanuel everything went fine. It's too bad about Beraht though, but it can't be helped. Have you heard from Franz or Harman yet?" asked a slightly aggravated Abigail. Beraht wasn't the best so it wasn't that bad of a loss but still it was an annoyance. _

"_Yes, I have. Apparently the last living child of Nora and her husband is dead. They received word she was murdered, perhaps by a Hollow, but they didn't find a body. Should we have them keep looking?" _

_Abigail paused to think, and answered, "No, don't bother. If it was a Hollow it probably ate her whole so there is no point, but don't forget about Nora, she's still on our hit list."_

"_Yes, ma'am. I'll convey a message to them right away. Emanuel out." And the line went dead._

_Abigail clicked off her specially designed walkie-talkie and slid it back into its holder on her hip. She sighed as she rubbed her temples. _

"_Even in death the Royal Quincy Family is still a pain in the ass." She moaned._

_Edmund quietly chuckled to himself as the two darted off into the night._

* * *

_(Japan, afternoon)_

_A young couple, a man and woman, in their early twenties walked quickly down the street. They kept their heads low, and tried to look inconspicuous. Their suitcases in one hand and the other locked together in each other's grip. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests, shaking their bodies, shortening their breath. _

_Neither would relax until they were on the train and heading far away from here. They passed another pair, two young men of European origin dressed in black, trying to look equally inconspicuous with heads low, eyes down, and fast walking pace. _

_The woman slowly turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse, her heart went cold for some unknown reason, and she hurried her pace. The young man didn't question her; he merely sped up to keep up with her._

_Two pairs crossed paths and indirectly they will cross paths again...in about sixty years._

* * *

**So what do you think? This was an idea that came to me and I thought I'd go along with it. I chose Germany because the Quincy terms derive from the German language, so I pictured them descending from Germany. The names are German as you can tell; more will be reviled if you review…: D **


	2. It begins to unravel

Chapter Two: It begins to unravel

***Chapter two is here please enjoy***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's **

* * *

The Winter War that was thought to decide the fate of the World of the Living and the Soul Society had ended in less than a month. Aizen and his traitorous cronies had been defeated, and with minimal losses to the Soul Society. A few deaths here and there, but despite those lost the War was still won, the Arrancar and their leader Aizen were delt with justly. Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living and the Soul Society were at once again peace. Although peace and normality don't seem to like to stick around our hero's for very long….

_(Present Day, Urahara's Shop)_

The early raising sun's rays streamed through the empty alleyways and streets of Karakura. The recently reinstated Captain of Squad Twelve was about to leave his shop/home for the past century and head back to the Soul Society along with his childhood friend and the reinstated Captain of Squad Two, Yoruichi Shinoh. But he paused when someone rapped at his door.

Both of them were puzzled as to who or what would be here at this time of day. Kisuke Urahara opened the door and looked all around but saw no one at all, but when he looked down he saw a medium sized package wrapped in brown paper with a small white envelope with his name on it.

Curiosity had always been the man's fault but that's what was distinctive and different about him. He still stood in the doorway when Yoruichi popped her head over his shoulder to see what he was holding. The two exchanged curious glances and then Kisuke opened the envelope.

_Dear Kisuke,_

_I'm placing something of great importance to my family in your hands. Please keep it safe until you think my grandchildren should have it. Make sure they follow the instructions inside. _

_From,_

_Setsuna Ishida._

"Is it really from Setsuna?" Asked Yoruichi.

_P.S. Do not even try and open this, you curious and sly weasel of a scientist._

"Yup, that's defiantly Setsuna. But why would she leave this here?" He asked looking over his shoulder to Yoruichi.

"I think a better question is...how did it get here?"

The reason behind her question was because Setsuna Ishida, grandmother to Uryu and Naoko, died almost a month ago.

* * *

_(Soul Society, Squad Twelve Research Department._)

With a heave and a huff Naoko had slammed two heavy boxes on an already overcrowded and dusty table. She sighed as she dusted off her long black skirt. It may have been hard work but it was worth it. Kisuke had made a deal with the two of them. If they helped go through and organize all of the pervious Captains stuff, they could keep and look through all of it. Who knew that the previous crazed Captain had so many possessions that belonged to the Quincy race?

Naoko's eyes glanced over to her brother who was busy sitting at the long dusty table surrounded with open books, he was currently engrossed in one that he had open in his lap and completely unaware of anyone or thing around him. Slightly fed up with doing all the manual labor Urahara had placed on the both of them she slid herself in a chair across from him.

It was difficult to tell if it was night or day for there were no windows; Naoko glanced at her black wrist watch it read quarter after eleven. Obviously not in the morning, upon realizing this Naoko's body became conscious of how sore and stiff it really was. Her eye lids begged to drop down and her body pleaded for sleep. So the young girl stood up and stretched her arms up, though her elder brother remained unmindful to her hints that she was tired and wanted to call it a day. Annoyed with his ignoring behavior Naoko slowly and nonchalantly grabbed a small but heavy book and gave it a good throw at his head.

But he surprised his younger sister by catching the book right before it came into contact with his head and without taking his eyes off his book.

"You know Naoko there are better ways to get my attention." He stated calmly, closing the large and old book.

Naoko's shock gave away to an impressed and wonder feeling towards him, this wasn't the first time he's amazed her.

She gave him a small and soft smile and said, "Can we go now? It's late and I'm very tired."

She stretched out her arms to highlight her fatigue. Her brother sighed obviously not wanting to part away with the vast amount of newly acquired data on their almost lost kind. But he was able to walk away and out into the bracing and chilly night air with his little sister and begin their long trek to the fifth division where their mother was probably waiting worried.

Granted the thirteenth was closer but there was no way in Hell that they were going to stay with Ichigo, Naoko just didn't care for the carrot-toped boy and her brother is somewhat of a rival/friend of his but still… The day had started out so warm and comfortable it was a shame to spend it indoors, but now the cozy warmth of the day had replaced with chill of the night. The two siblings remained silent through there walk. But as they crossed past the tenth they were ambushed.

Pair of dark clad figures popped out behind them and was about to strike, but Naoko and Uryu quickly jumped out the way. There would-be attackers carried bladed weapons, but they didn't resemble any sort of katana that the siblings had ever seen. One figure held a silver double edged sword, while the other had a similar one but it had a raven ingrained on the blade. The two figures tried to strike again splitting up so they could take them both.

The eagle swordsman went after Uryu while the counterpart went at Naoko.

Uryu quickly summoned his bow and had an arrow drawn out ready to be fired. He had leaded his attacker to the top of the wall at the side of the alley.

Before firing Uryu asked, "Who are you? What is it that you want from us?"

The black cloaked figure stood upright and growled in a deep vicious voice, "We are the Royal Knights sent to destroy the last fragments of the pitiful Royal Family."

He lunged forward, sword ready to pierce his target. Uryu stood firm and let loose and immense flurry of arrows. That sent the unknown man tumbling off the roof, but he quickly regained his balance and landed on the ground on his feet, like a cat. He disappeared quickly and reappeared behind Uryu with his sword in mid-swing. Uryu dodged the worst of the swing but the side of the sword grazed his shoulder.

His sister was having just as much of a difficult time as her brother. Naoko's opponent was a slim and agile woman. Every time Naoko tried to swing her leg or arm to kick or punch her but the woman dodged it with ease. Naoko found this insulting even though her enemy made no attempt to tease her about her slowing reflexes. The young Quincy had been taught by the Goddess of Flash, so Naoko's speed was much more acute and powerful than most. But it obviously couldn't match that of this mysterious woman.

And what was stranger still was that this woman didn't make any attempt to hit or attack Naoko when her kicks or punches missed her. When Naoko missed she was wide open for an attack, was this woman toying with her?

Then the woman raised her sword above her head and was going to swing it down but there was a sudden flash of orange and the attack was halted. Ichigo Kurosaki stood; with his huge sword drawn and holding back the attack, between Naoko and her attacker.

"Kurosaki…" Naoko growled in frustration. _How dare he intercept my fight and play the hero?_ Naoko thought furiously.

Uryu's enemy had side stepped another flurry of arrows, and reappeared behind him ready to stab him in the back. But the attack was stopped by a diminutive black haired Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. Uryu stood in stunned surprise, "Rukia..."

Rukia swung her white sword at the cloaked man but he jumped back. He sheathed his sword and called out to his comrade, "Abigail that's enough! Our mission was only to find them not kill them yet! Fall back!"

Reluctantly the woman stopped attacking and withdrew her sword. She joined her comrade, "The last of the Royal Quincy Family will perish once and for all!" She screamed before the pair disappeared into the night.

"What the...? Who the Hell were they?" Ichigo asked in an annoyed tone. Naoko took that as an opportunity to kick him Hiyori style on the side of his head, sending him flying.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! We were handling ourselves fine before you idiots showed up!" Naoko screamed in utter frustration.

Ichigo was rubbing the side of his head, "I was helping you! If we hadn't stepped in you two would've been killed, you stupid mutt!"

Naoko kicked Ichigo on the head into the ground. While those two were fighting it out Rukia and Uryu stayed off to the side.

"Uryu, did either you or Naoko know those people?" Asked the diminutive Soul Reaper as she watched her Captain being kicked around by the youngest Ishida.

"I'm afraid not Miss Kuchiki. I've never heard of the Royal Knights. Perhaps they had me and my sister confused for someone else." Uryu answered evenly.

_Well whoever they are I feel we have not seen or heard the last of them... _

* * *

***Not bad eh? Sorry if it's choppy and slightly confusing things ****will make sense**** as the story goes on... By the way I don't really like to use Japanese honorifics except for like –sama, -sensei, -hime, and - dono***


	3. The Royal Secret

Chapter 3: The Royal Secret

***Seriously I thought you people loved me! I've got like no reviews...I'm gonna cry. TT-TT**

**Naoko: While the authoress pulls herself together...again please read and review. We're serious about the reviewing folks bad things happen to us when the authoress is upset.**

**Me: TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's***

* * *

"Wow that's quite a tale you four." Kisuke laughed.

"It's not some made up tale Hat-n-Clogs! It actually happened!" Ichigo hollered in frustration. "Now do you know anything about these Royal Knights?"

Captain Urahara's face went from joyful to shock and then to serious in two seconds flat. He tipped his hat forward so the brim covered his eyes and said nothing. But the group, which consisted of Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Naoko, Renji and Nemu, all took the hint. He knew something but really didn't want to say it.

"You do know something don't you?" Uryu asked.

Kisuke looked away. Captain Yoruichi who was leaning against the wall in the Twelfth division's meeting room huffed.

"Kisuke, maybe we should give them the package. If those knights have attacked here, there's a great chance they'll attack again. It's best if they know the back-story to them. She did say when we thought they were ready." She said in a gentle and serious tone.

Urahara sighed, "Yeah, your right."

He dipped his hand into his robes and pulled out the brown wrapped package he had received at his doorstop not long ago. He placed it on the table and slid to Naoko and Uryu.

"That was left to me not long after your grandmother passed away. It was addressed to me with a letter from her asking I give this to you two when I thought you were ready. I think now is a best time." He explained.

The Quincy siblings stiffened when they heard who it was from. A deep set layer of grief stricken pain covered Naoko's eyes for a moment. Uryu gently tore the paper off and opened the box and gently spilled out its contents. A worn leather journal, a few dull photographs, a strange silver key, a few decorated documents and a video tape fell onto the table.

Naoko took the journal and flipped gently through its worn delicate pages. She recognized the hand writing, it was her grandmother's.

Uryu and the others were peering at the old photographs. One was a group picture of a man and woman and two young boys, little twin girls and a toddler girl sitting on the woman's lap. All of them were finely dressed and looked wealthy. Another was a picture of three people, two men and one woman. The third had Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai in it along with the woman and one man from the picture before all standing together in front of the shop. It looked like a small wedding had been held.

Kisuke picked up the video tape, "So care to dive further into this mystery?"

They all nodded, he turned and slipped the tape into the old VCR and turned the TV on and pressed play. The image of the late Setsuna Ishida flickered on screen. She was sitting on the maroon colored sofa wearing a white kimono with a sky blue obi belt. Her shimmering silver hair had been brushed and twirled into a curled ponytail draped over her right shoulder. She wore no makeup and had on few pieces of jewelry.

Kisuke immediately hit pause before Naoko could look up from the leather journal. The others looked from the screen to her and back again. The elderly woman's death had hit Naoko the hardest of them all and that was understood. Setsuna was Naoko's mother figure; she was the one who mostly raised Naoko.

She looked up at the screen and then back to her friends' questioning faces.

"What are you looking at me for?" She asked innocently.

"Well it's just..." Ichigo motioned towards the screen. He didn't want to say anything that could push Naoko back into that depressing slump she went into after her grandmother's passing.

Naoko shrugged, "I don't care, play the tape."

Kisuke hesitated for a moment but pressed play.

"Hello to you all. If you're watching this it means I've past away and Urahara has given you the package I entrusted him with. This video is for me to say any last minute comments. There are a few things I never really had a chance to tell anyone...especially to my grandchildren who I hope are watching this. There are secrets people would like or must take to their graves but this I do not. Not because this is a burden too much for me to bear but merely that this is one secret I refuse to let die with me." She spoke gently.

That soothing voice tugged at Naoko's heart but her eyes didn't moisten or mist. Not even at the funeral, Naoko's tears refused to fall from her eyes. She didn't try to cry or hold back, she just couldn't. But Naoko had never felt so empty in a long time. She was numb so much so that nothing anyone did to her for two weeks got a reaction out of her.

Uryu and their mother tried to coax her into talking but got nothing. Ichigo and Renji let Naoko take a free hit at them but still nothing. Yoruichi and Urahara used every comforting and cheering up method they knew but got no reaction from the numbed girl. For two weeks Naoko didn't talk, hardly ate and slept even less. There was an eerie blank look in her eyes, like nothing mattered to her anymore.

Finally after two silent eerie weeks Naoko spoke. Uryu was sitting at the kitchen table at Naoko's home when she shuffled in and asked if he could make her breakfast. Uryu almost choked on his tea when she voiced her request. Still a little stunned but glad his sister was back from the dead he complied, scrambled eggs with extra bacon.

Naoko slowly got back into the groove of things and everyone was glad to see she was coming to. Her sapped strength returned gradually until she had returned to her former glory. Though Uryu had a slight suspicion something was off but he pushed it aside when he saw his sister smile. Then Urahara came to them with a proposition to clean out a part of his lab and keep whatever Quincy artifacts and files they found.

Setsuna spoke again, a set determination in her voice. "First there are a few things I need to explain. My real name is Tsukiume. My maiden name was Fukumoto." Kisuke paused the video and looked at Yoruichi who looked a bit stunned.

"Something wrong Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

The tan feline woman blinked slowly in surprise, "Not really. I'm just a little surprised. I knew Setsuna came from a good family but not _that_ good."

"What do you mean?" Rukia piped.

"Well the Fukumoto's were the most powerful and wealthy Quincy nobles, there the equivalent to my family maybe even the Kuchiki's."

Everyone's jaws dropped literally and figuratively.

"Y-you mean our grandmother's family...is of that high class?" Uryu asked in stunned disbelief.

"I'm just going to continue the video and see if we can find out more." Kisuke chirped as he pressed play.

"I had four older siblings, two older brothers Isamu and Haru, a pair of twin older sisters Miki and Miku. In that group photo that was in the package you'll see our family, I'm the little toddler sitting in my mother's lap."

She paused again and gently bit her lip. "All four of my siblings and my father all perished before my fifteenth birthday. My mother and I were all that was left. But I guess their deaths were not completely in vain because my mother hired two bodyguards, she was becoming more paranoid after my father's death, and I fell in love with one of them, your grandfather."

There was a collective gasp and widening of eyes. Now this was getting interesting.

"But that's another story for another time I'm afraid. But what I actually want to tell you is the origins of my family. My mother came from Germany; she had one sister who fled to America and one brother who stayed in Germany. My uncle Nicholas Silberherz along with his wife Lillian were the king and queen of the Quincy race, my mother Nora and her sister Isabelle were the princesses.

I know that my aunts, uncles and cousins were killed off little by little. I'm still not sure by who but my set hunch has always been that it's been the Royal Knights doing. Though I really can't blame them for the deaths of my family members.

I know that our extended family in those countries are dead and since I'm the last direct living descendent, being one of the kings nieces, the throne was given to me. Though due to certain events I chose not to take it and I still believe its open until I or some one of my family does. That means that I am the queen of the Quincy race. But since I'm dead by now the title of king is passed onto my son. Thus making my grandson Uryu and granddaughter Naoko the prince and princess of the Quincy race."

Kisuke paused the video there.

"D-did she just say..." Uryu stammered.

"That you two a fucking royalty!" Renji finished.

"Oh...my...God." Ichigo and Rukia stuttered.

Naoko just plain fainted. Nemu and Yoruichi stood there dumbstruck and blinking their wide eyes.

"Wow. Who knew?" Kisuke laughed as he waved his white fan.

* * *

After taking a twenty minute respite to let the shocking news settle in and revive Naoko the group met back together to finish the video.

"Alright wait a minute." Said Ichigo, "Let's get things straight here. Uryu and Naoko's grandmother is part German. She's the niece to the Quincy king and since everyone in the family is dead but here she gets the throne."

Urahara nodded.

"But no she's dead so that gets passed down to their dad so Uryu and Naoko are a prince and princess." The orange haired captain finished.

"He can be taught folks." Urahara joked. "But seriously that seems to be the story. But let's finish the video and see if there are any more surprises."

He bent down and pushed play.

"I know this is quite a shock and I'm sure most of you are still gaping." Setsuna chuckled lightly. "But what I am speaking is the truth. I am not asking any of you to do anything nor that you take this as a last request. I am merely passing on a secret that I refuse to let die. Naoko and Uryu if you two are watching this I want you both to know I'm very proud of you both and I always will be. Oh, before I go I want to say one last thing to Naoko.

Do you remember that particular story I used to tell you? The one you said only I could tell? Well it's not as fictional as you think. That story tells of what happened in our family's history. I hope you and Uryu can forgive me so keeping so many secrets from you both. I love you both dearly...good-bye." She finished softly before the tape cut to static.

Just about everyone turned their attention to the pale stunned girl.

"That story...was real? This whole time she was telling me a piece of her history and I just didn't see it." Naoko muttered.

"Naoko, what story is she talking about?" Ichigo asked gently.

"I'll tell you." She looked up at Yoruichi, "Feel free to jump in if I miss anything. I know you've heard the story as much as I have."

The feline woman nodded as Naoko began to tell the story of her family's sad but hopeful history.

* * *

***Next chapter is going to have a cute little flashback and shed more light on this sudden discovery. Okay seriously I'm so upset and disappointed by the lack of reviews. I haven't even gotten one yet. Do I really suck or are you people just that lazy?**

**Anyway there will be romantic pairings in here, care to know ahead of time? There's IshiNemu (obviously), IchiRuki, RenjiHime (yes you read that right Renji and Orihime), Chad x Isane and others.**

**Please guys I'm seriously asking for you to review...I'm getting depressed here.**


	4. Journey to the West

Chapter 4: Journey to the West

***Yay people have started reviewing. :D Thank you ****SasuTenLuvr**** and thanks for the tips on the honorifics. ****.chan.x**** I think you might be right about Naoko going to be an odd sort of princess but who knows? Maybe it'll work out.**

**I've actually had this idea for well over a year now...it's been a long time in the making. Now things should start to move on a little more. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

_(Karakura, Five years ago)_

_In an empty spacious pagoda shaped clinic a young girl slowly treaded down a staircase in search of her grandmother. She was small with pale skin, large glittering blue eyes and a short layer of messy ink colored hair. She was dressed in solid color pajamas and carried her soft blanket and a white stuffed dog. A silky black cat treaded behind the girl. _

_It was quite dark inside the building but the young girl knew her way around very well having grown up here. She reached a paper screen door and pulled it open and walked outside along with her feline escort. An elderly woman was sitting on a padded wooden bench wearing an evening kimono. She looked at the young one in surprise._

"_Naoko what are you doing up? You should be sleeping." The grandmother chided gently. _

_A young Naoko looked down in shyness and nibbled on the stuffed dog's ear. "I couldn't sleep and I was hoping you could tell me a story." _

_Her grandmother smiled softly and patted the seat next to her, "Alright, come up here now and I'll tell you a story."_

_The little girl's face lit up as she scurried over and pulled herself up onto the bench. She made herself comfortable next to her grandmother and the black cat curled up on Naoko's lap. _

"_Now which story would you like me to tell?"_

"_Grandma you know exactly which story I want."_

_The older woman laughed gently, "Oh, that one huh. I'm surprised you haven't gotten tired of it yet."_

"_Nope." The little girl giggled. _

"_Alright then. There were once three siblings, one boy, a prince, and two girls, princesses. The siblings loved each other dearly. When their parents passed away the prince became a king but he and his sister's were being targeted by an evil group of people. The king ordered his sisters to flee the country and live their lives somewhere else. One sister went to the west to America, while the other went to the East to Japan. The brother stayed behind hoping to buy his sister's some time."_

"_Did the villains kill him?" Naoko asked anxiously._

"_Well let's just the siblings were never reunited in life again." Setsuna replied softly._

_She continued the story, "The two sisters lived their lives in their separate countries. Each getting married and raising their families. But the sisters were eventually found they and their families were...dealt with."_

_Even at the age of ten Naoko knew may coded meanings for dead, die, or killed._

"_But one member of the Japanese sister's family lived. Her youngest daughter, though no one knows who she is or if she's still alive or where they just know that a member of the Royal Family is still alive. She is the symbol of undying hope, the spark that will never go out."_

_Naoko's eyes grew heavy as she let out a loud yawn. The little girl pulled the blanket tighter around her and nestled herself against her grandmother as the older woman gently stroked her hair and Yoruichi purred._

"My grandmother always told me that story when I couldn't sleep. It had a depressing tone to it but ended on a happy and hopeful note. I guess that's why I liked it so much, it was sad but happy."

"I guess that story was more fact than fiction." Uryu remarked softly.

Naoko smiled, "Only one way to find out. Anyone care for a European excursion?"

* * *

"You wish to travel to the country of...Germany?" The Head Captain asked Ichigo with a questioning look.

Standing in front of the elderly yet freighting strong captain were Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, his captain Byakuya, Uryu, Naoko, their mother Captain Sakura Ishida, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Nemu.

Ichigo stood upright, "Yes sir along with my lieutenant and lieutenants Abarai and Kurotsuchi. Our friends Naoko and Uryu will be accompanying us as well. They're actually the reason as to why we're going."

"I understand bringing Kuchiki and Abarai but why Kurotsuchi?"

Kisuke perked up at this one, "That was on my suggestion. Nemu can speak, read and understand fifteen languages, German and English among them. I think she'd be very helpful to everyone and it'd be a great chance for her to see the world and gather information on other cultures."

He paused for a moment before gently adding, "And this could be a good way to reopen communications with the European Head Captain and indirectly the Americans."

Kisuke just stepped into figurative mine field. The topic of getting the Head Captain to speak with his foreign counter parts was dangerous territory. The air tensed for a moment before relaxing.

Yamamoto had sent two other lieutenants, Isane and Hisagi along with Chad and Orihime to Mexico to handle unusual Hollow activity. Normally the American Soul Reapers would handle it but they and the Mexican branch were having conflicting issues. So Yamamoto took the initiative he sent two skilled healers, a leader like and powerful lieutenant and a strong young man who knew the lay of the land, the people and could speak the language.

"And the both of you wish to make a pilgrimage to this country?" His question was directed at Naoko and Uryu.

Both gave him a stiff nod.

"Do you approve of this Captain Ishida?"

Sakura shifted her shoulders. "I must admit I am a little nervous about sending my children half way across the world along with three lieutenants and a young captain. But I do trust them to be responsible and respectful there. So yes I do approve."

The Quincy siblings breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what about you Captain Kuchiki? Will you allow your lieutenant to accompany this group?''

Byakuya eyed his eager almost begging lieutenant. "Yes, I will allow my lieutenant to accompany Captain Kurosaki and the Ishida's to Germany."

The Head Captain nodded, "Very well then. I will grant the four of you two weeks of leave for now, but you must organize your own way of transportation. It would be nearly impossible to use a Senkimon gate to travel half way across the world. Is that all?"

"Yes sir." Kisuke affirmed.

"Then you are all dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the spacious room. Ichigo and the others were excitedly chatting about their vacation/mission. While the other four captains hung back behind them.

Yoruichi, on Byakuya's left, grinned and slapped her hand on his shoulder, "So now that Sakura's royalty you're going to have to address her as Ishida-dono now huh Byakuya-bou?"

"I would sooner bend down and kiss Captain Kurosaki and my lieutenants rear ends before addressing Captain Ishida as such." He replied icily and stiffly.

Sakura patted his other shoulder, "Well then you better get ready to bend down and pucker up."

* * *

After spending a few hours gathering their things and saying goodbyes the six walked through the Senkimon gate to the Living World. The group planned on staying the night at Naoko's home since it was large enough to accommodate them all and they would catch their flight to Germany in the morning. It would be an eleven hour flight, going one way nonstop. Germany is eight hours behind Japan, so Naoko told the others to be wary of jetlag.

Urahara was able to get their flight tickets quickly and whip up a few realistic passports, which he assured them all were not forged. Along with spare Soul Reaper gadgets and ear devices that looked exactly like the ones the foreign captains, Flynn and Diallo wore.

"These will allow you all to converse with anyone from another country. All you have to do is turn it on and talk. What you say will be translated to their language and what you say will be translated to theirs. Easy as pie!" He laughed happily as he waved them off.

Ichigo, curious as to how the Ishida siblings could afford this asked, "How can you two pay for all this? Unless your dad's putting in his fair share."

Naoko, in the kitchen, gave out a bark like laugh. Uryu pushed his glasses up, "There is no way in hell Ryuken would pay for something like this. No, it's all us. We're using the money we inherited from our grandmother."

"Oh really?" Renji piped, "How much did she leave you both?"

Uryu shifted uncomfortably, "It's not really polite to talk about finances."

"Come on just tell us or at least write it down." Ichigo prodded.

Uryu sighed and pulled out a small slip of paper. He jotted down quickly, folded it and slid across the table. Renji and Ichigo picked it up and unfolded it and their jaws hit the floor in a split second.

"SHE LEFT YOU TWO THIS MUCH?" The screamed in disbelief.

The Quincy calmly pushed his glasses up again, "No, that's just what she left me. You see her fortune was split into fourths. One was given to Naoko, another to me, another to our father and the last was placed into the clinic. As you can see this trip and all its expenses will cause hardly a dent."

Uryu stood up to go refill his tea and left Ichigo and Renji still gaping at the paper. Rukia and Nemu exchanged curious glances.

"Hey Naoko," Rukia said, "I'm surprised you didn't say good-bye to Yumichika. How come?"

Naoko's eyes grew icy and angry but she maintained an even voice, "Because we've stopped seeing each other well over a week ago. Besides that narcissistic, prideful bastard doesn't deserve a farewell gesture from me."

"You two broke up? Seriously? You two were like the most popular and talked about couple in the Seireitei." Renji stammered.

It was true. A lot of people treated Naoko and Yumichika's relationship like they were celebrities. It wasn't everyday a Quincy and Soul Reaper hooked up romantically. But because of the strain of the loss of her grandmother and not being able to get a hold of Yumichika, he was out on a mission with Naomi (the new fourth seat of Squad Eleven) and Ikkaku, their relationship dispelled after one nasty fight.

Naoko nor Naomi would go into details about it except it didn't come to blows just raised voices and harsh words. _I bet he's kicking himself for dumping a princess._ Naoko though bitterly. _But let the fool sulk, see if I care._

* * *

Morning arrived quickly and after much frantic running about the house by all trying to get their last minute things organized. Uryu had called ahead for a shuttle to take them to the airport, when they arrived Naoko checked in their entire luggage and after an interesting fiasco of going through security they were able to rest their exhausted selves at their gate.

"How much time before we start boarding?" Ichigo grunted.

Uryu took a quick look at his wrist watch, "About a half hour. I suggest you grab some snacks, it's going to a long flight and the food they sell on the airplane is far from cheap."

Naoko and Rukia took care of that. Each carrying a bag of various snack foods and pre-packed meals for the long trip. Naoko also thought a head and grabbed a few things for motion sickness and other ailments that may strike them on the plane.

A pleasant monotone voice echoed above them, "Now boarding second class, rows A through D. 9:30 flight from Tokyo, Japan to Berlin, Germany non-stop. Now boarding."

"That's us." Naoko sighed as she heaved her carryon bag over her shoulder. Everyone else followed suite and grabbed their things and meandered into the flying contraption and slipped into their tight fitting seats.

After anticipating waiting the plane finally crawled to the runway, revved up and took off like a rocket into the sky. All six of them were clutching their arm rests with white knuckled. Two hours into the flight they finally relaxed and eased back. Naoko and Uryu were sitting together, across from them were Renji and Ichigo and behind the siblings were Rukia and Nemu. Each trying to preoccupy themselves for the next nine hours. Oh joy...

* * *

***Done, and thank you folks for finally starting to review. It really cheered me up. Despite my crappy healthy and damn cold setting in. Karma is out to get me I swear.**

**Naoko: Maybe we should perform a sacrifice. I volunteer Ichigo!**

**Me: I'm sure you would, though I know some people who would volunteer your father...**

**Naoko: Yeah...let's do him too!**

**Me: *face palm* Please review folks while I try to keep Naoko from going all savage on us.**


	5. Foregin Meetings

Chapter 5: Foreign Meetings

***I still feel like crap. My throat is on fire and my head has a bothersome pounding to it. The first long weekend I have with little to no homework and I'm here sick. I'll say it again...Karma is out to get me.**

**Naoko: And I'll say again we should perform a sacrifice. We won't know if it'll help if we don't try.**

**Me: For the last time no. *cough cough* Please review folks you know I love it when you do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

Eleven exhausting hours later six Japanese teens trudged out of the plane and into Berlin's bustling airport. They had left at nine thirty in the morning add eleven hours and back home its eight o'clock at night. But here go back eight hours from whatever time it is in Japan. So in Germany it was noon. The jetlag sets in. But it was worse in Mexico, so for Chad, Orihime, Isane and Hisagi they were fifteen hours behind Japan.

Ichigo bent his back until it popped a few times, "Man...how the Hell can anyone sleep or sit in those seats? My back is killing me."

A green gilled Rukia sharply jabbed his side, "Oh quit complaining about your back. My stomach won't stop churning."

Naoko shoved her hand in her carryon bag and pulled out a plastic baggie with thick small tan roots. She pulled one out and handed it to Rukia.

"Here's some ginger root. It's good for curing motion sickness." She explained.

Rukia gnawed on the thick sweet tasting root and started to feel better. She and the others made their way through the throngs of people to the baggage carousel.

Meanwhile a young reddish brunette man and a short blonde pigtailed woman were searching for their new foreign friends.

"I don't see them. How do we even know what they look like?" The man asked in his mild British accent.

The blonde pulled out and looked at a sheet of paper that had the descriptions. "Well one of them has bright orange hair. You can't miss it, though I'm sure you could."

"Thanks...thanks for that." He sighed. Suddenly he perked up when he spotted a head of bright orange hair. "Hey, hey! Excuse me, you with the orange hair!"

Ichigo and the others turned around to see two people approach them. The man was about Ichigo's height, he had brown eyes with short spiky reddish brown hair. The young woman looked to be Hiyori's height with bright blonde curly pigtails and apathetic blues eyes.

"Um...hi?" Ichigo said hesitantly. He and the others had put in and turned on the translators Kisuke had given them once they had gotten off the plane.

"Are you by any chance Captain Ichigo Kurosaki?" The British accented man asked.

"Um...yeah who are you?" The tangerine teen questioned.

"Well that's a relief I was worried we would miss you. I'm captain of the Eighth Division of the European Gotei thirteen Oliver Twitterson. This lovely lady here is my lieutenant Angelica Rosenberg. We're assigned to be you and your groups tour guides so to speak."

"Oh, well nice to meet you. Well I'm Ichigo; this is my lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant's Renji Abarai and Nemu Kurotsuchi. These two are Quincy siblings Uryu and Naoko Ishida." Ichigo nonchalantly introduced.

"Great! Why don't you all grab your luggage and well take to wherever it is your heading." Oliver exclaimed.

The group gathered their things from the rotating assembly like line. Oliver and Angelic lead them to a limousine waiting outside. Out here they were hit with a cold chilly wind and they could see a lot of snow still on the ground, just like back home. But when they saw the car the six's jaws dropped and eyes bugged out.

"Is this for us?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Well yes. Our Head Captain wanted to spare no expense for our foreign companions and Quincy royalty." Oliver explained happily.

"Wait! You knew..?" Uryu stammered.

"But of course. Head Captain Aqualis received a message from your Head Captain about your arrival and your purpose here which I find admirable. I think you're doing a good thing by trying to get all the branches of the Gotei to open up communications. Now come along" Angelica explained calmly.

The others filled into the black stretch car well Ichigo and Renji actually dove in. The interior was a comfy dark rich red with mahogany and teak wood finishes.

Oliver settled himself in, "So where to?"

Naoko pulled out one of the documents that came in the package. It was a deed to a house.

"Here, the address on this sheet." She pointed.

Oliver nodded and gave instructions to the driver. He pulled out slowly of the airport pick up and onto the freeway. The address was located in a small town north of Berlin. As they drove along Oliver was excitedly asking dozens of questions like what it is like in Japan, who they were and such. Ichigo and the others were asking just as many.

Uryu noticed Nemu had been very quiet through almost the whole trip. She was quietly staring out the tinted window observing the passing scenery.

"Are you alright Nemu?" He asked softly.

She turned, slightly surprised and smiled lightly. "Yes, I'm just a little tired is all. It's been quite an exciting but tiring adventure so far and this country is very different to back home."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But this place is amazing. I've always dreamed of coming here someday." Uryu said.

"Hey guys look out your windows were coming into the town." Oliver exclaimed.

The six huddled and peered out the darkened windows. The car slowly crawled through a large simple yet bustling village like town. It looked one part modern another part medieval village, two parts perfectly blended together. On the edge of the town were a few spaced out statues that looked to encompass the town perimeter.

The statues were of knights or other warrior looking people men and women. They were all carved of plain gray stone and stood about the same height on a thick matching pedestal. One looked like a samurai, a Norse warrior; there was a Native American Indian, an English knight and others.

When the car slipped past the statutes Uryu and Naoko suddenly received throbbing headaches but both held their tongues thinking it was because of hunger or thirst or just exhaustion.

"Everyone we have just entered the largest Quincy settlement in Germany." Oliver announced.

"Wait! What did you just say?" Naoko gasped.

"This is the most heavily Quincy populated city in Germany. What's not to get?" The British man repeated innocently.

Naoko and Uryu exchanged surprised looks before she threw herself in his arms. He held her tight and he was smiling too.

"We're not the last ones after all brother. We're not the last of our kind anymore." Naoko joyfully squealed.

"No we're not." Uryu whispered.

"Um...someone mind telling me what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"It's a really, really long story, trust us." Renji filled in.

Angelica and Oliver exchanged looks. The limousine pulled around slowly to the front of a large white and gray mansion. The large building was a solid white with grayish marble pillars in front. There were a total of sixteen windows all evenly placed across the front. Two staircases on both sides lead up to a large dark wood intricate double door.

"I-is this really the right address?" Naoko stammered as she looked between the house deed and the address on the building. They were the same, this was the place.

"Yup. Welcome to the Royal Quincy Manor." Oliver said with a wave of his arm, gesturing to the building.

Everyone climbed out of the car and stared at the expansive manor, dumbstruck.

Holy crap!" Renji screamed.

"Damn..."Ichigo murmured as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wow..." Rukia's eyes were wide with amazement. Even Nemu looked quite surprised.

Naoko looked like she was going to faint again, Uryu kept a firm hand on her to keep her standing.

"Well don't just stand there dilly-dallying grab your things and let's get inside." Oliver beckoned as if this were nothing.

* * *

The group hauled in their luggage and bags and entered the impressive manor. The first room was well decorated. A bright crystal chandelier hung above the high ceiling, dark polished wood covered the floor, along with a few chairs and bookcases the place just screamed fancy, rich and royal.

"Come on I'll show where you'll be sleeping so you can unpack and we'll give you a tour of the place." The British captain chimed.

Still shocked the others numbly gathered their things and followed the foreign officers. The group looked all around them observing the interior and décor. They walked through a carpeted hallway and to a large staircase leading up. After much hauling, grunting and cursing at on another they were able to heave all the suitcases and bags up the beautiful wooden staircase.

The wide hallway nearest the stairs was carpeted and lit with a row of small chandeliers go down the whole length. On either side were a row of fancy decorated wooden doors. Behind them was another hallway, Oliver said that lead to the library and other various rooms. But this hall had all the bedrooms and to take their pick.

Renji opened the first door, "Hell yeah this one is so mine."

Inside the large room was a large fluffy four poster bed with dark brown sheets and matching gold fringed pillows. On the walls were animal trophies, weapons of all sorts and a few other pieces of furniture. There was wood flooring with white walls and rugs. There were two floor length windows that let in plenty of light with matching brown thick curtains. There was also another door which leads to an expansive private bathroom.

Next Ichigo picked the door next to Renji's. "I guess I'll take this one. It's nice enough."

Inside was a similar looking bed but with dark green bedding. The walls had floral and forest scene paintings, similar lighting fixtures, windows and wooden furniture. The floor had thick plush green rugs layered on top of sandy brown wood.

Uryu chose the room next Ichigo's. His had a similar bed but with slate gray silk bedding. A white desk and chair sat at one corner and next to the bed was a matching nightstand and lamp. The two wide windows gave him a perfect view of the back yard.

The three girls took the rooms across from the guys, Rukia across Renji, Nemu across Ichigo and Naoko across Uryu. Each girl's room was similar in furniture but different in color.

Rukia's was a light violet and covered in soft stuffed animals. She started squealing when she found a stuffed bunny that looked very close to her beloved Chappy. Nemu's was a soft lacy peach with floral accents and Naoko's been a pearly white and had a very Victorian look to it. Each room was about the same wide large size and came with their own personal bathroom.

Everyone first unpacked their things and surveyed their rooms before meeting up again so Oliver and Angelic could give them the grand tour.

* * *

"First up, since were on this floor already is the library." He pushed open a pair of double oak doors.

The opened with a loud creak to reveal a large room with its walls covered in shelf upon shelf in books. There was a large fireplace on the other side and a couple of fancy cushiony armchairs along with a few spread out tables and lamps.

Naoko's jaw dropped. "I am in heaven." She moaned.

"Right then. This way folks." Oliver said slowly.

He led them down different corridors to different small and large rooms stocked with various things. He then opened a door and led them to a wrap around balcony above a grand ballroom. But it also served as a throne room as well. For on a long wide marble platform were two red and gold decorated thrones. He then led them to the lower level and showed them the kitchen, dining room, parlor and various other places.

After their arrival and tour it was now almost three o'clock and Naoko and Uryu still had those pestering headaches. A few hours later the group enjoyed a buffet like dinner and retired to their rooms. Before Naoko entered her room Uryu gently grabbed her wrist.

"Are you feeling alright Naoko? You didn't eat much at dinner." Uryu observed.

This was true she barely touched anything but the same went for Uryu. His appetite was lacking as well.

"I could say the same for you brother." Naoko softly snapped.

"You have that headache too don't you?"

She looked away for a moment. "Yes, ever since we stepped foot in this town. I don't think it's being caused by normal means."

Uryu paused for a minute, "Try and get some sleep. Maybe we're just over thinking things here."

"Yeah, good night big brother."

"Good night Naoko."

* * *

Outside sitting in a tree in the nearby forest was a slim black clad woman. She was peering into the window of the manor with binoculars.

She snickered. "Well look who's returned to their roots. I feel a wave of nostalgia coming on."

Her headset crackled with another more gruff voice, "Abigail shut it. Are you sure it's them? You know we can't afford another mistake."

"Yeah it's them. Do we move in or wait?"

The voice crackled, "We wait for the Kopf Ritter's command. Until then return to base for now."

"Roger that." She sighed. "Just you wait you little bastards you'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

* * *

***I know, I know another one of my famously freaking long chapters. And I've updated twice in one day imagine that. Now everyone's met and arrived in Germany, who knows what surprises this place holds? I'm sorry the description of the interior was so lengthy and I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

**Please review folks just because I got a couple don't mean you should stop altogether.**

**Naoko: Do you know how bratty and selfish that sounds?**

**Me: Shut up.**


	6. Meeting of Heart and Souls

Chapter 6: Meeting of the Heart and Souls

***Now we're going to see how things are run in a European Soul Society and we may even meet Naoko's next love. Plus there is a devastating twist at the end that relates to my previous fic **_**A Sister's Strength**_**. So please review...I'm serious here folks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.**

* * *

Nestled under the warm soft fresh blankets Ichigo was having a pleasant dream involving Rukia. _Rukia? Why am I dreaming about her?_ He shrugged and decided to enjoy the romantic dream for now. At least until he was cut off by a sharp cheerful trumpet noise.

He gave out a startled yelp and toppled off the bed. Annoyed and pissed off he ripped off the bed sheets he was tangled in and stomped to the door to see who dared to wake him up. He yanked open the door to see a chipper and smiling Oliver Twitterson holding a brass trumpet.

"Good morning there Mr. Kurosaki. Breakfast will be ready soon so get the others up and dressed in half an hour." Oliver's tone reminded Ichigo so very much of Urahara.

"Yeah sure." He grumbled, going back into his room.

He quickly cast off his pajamas and threw on jeans and shirt. Ichigo walked out and saw Renji dressed but still looking a little sleepy.

"The trumpet wake you up too?" Ichigo yawned.

"Yeah." Renji grumbled.

Rukia and Nemu stepped out of their rooms looking awake and dressed. Ichigo noticed Rukia wearing a long subtly form fitting lilac dress. His cheeks turned a dusty shade of pink as she walked by.

"Morning guys." She greeted cheerily.

Both Ichigo and Renji's heads turned as they walked away.

"You think Uryu's awake yet?" Renji asked.

"Probably. He was probably the first to get up. But just to be sure." Ichigo answered.

Both quietly crept to Uryu's door and lightly knocked. No answer, so they knocked harder. Annoyed Ichigo tried the handle and the two stepped inside. They were quite surprised to find Uryu still snug in his bed asleep.

"Well that's odd. I never really pegged Uryu as the type to sleep in." Renji grumbled.

"We'll just have to wake him up then." Ichigo said with a mischievous smile.

Renji caught on quickly. He and Ichigo each took a handful of the comforter and blankets and yanked them off Uryu. He gave a startled twitch and slowly woke up. He was bleary eyed and didn't have his glasses on but could quickly tell who had wakened him.

"I don't believe I requested a wakeup call from you idiots." The Quincy prince growled.

"Sorry your highness but it's time to get up, breakfast is almost ready." Ichigo sarcastically snapped.

Even though he was blind as a bat without his glasses Uryu still had dead on aim. He snatched two pillows and threw them at the rude young men. The pillows hit the both square in the face and threw them out the room.

Alone in his room Uryu laid his head in his hand. His head was throbbing even more then last night. So much for sleep being the best medicine. He slowly stood up to change and grab some breakfast.

The spread of food across the table was impressive to say the least. There were plates of pancakes, sausage links, crispy bacon; eggs prepared three different ways, bowls of colorful fresh fruit, and pitchers of tangy orange juice, sweet apple and creamy white milk. A few small plates with steaming warm pastries and dishes of cream cheese, jams and jellies as well. Everyone stared at the spread with wide eyes and salivating mouths.

"Well dig in everybody. We weren't sure what exactly you guys liked so we made a little bit of everything. Help yourselves. We have a busy day today." Oliver, sitting at the head of the table, cheered.

Ichigo and Renji ravenously dug into the large plates of food. Rukia and Nemu dug in as well just not as voraciously. Naoko and Uryu barely touched anything. Besides their throbbing heads food didn't look so appetizing. Angelica and Oliver took notice of this and exchanged worried looks but kept their mouths shut.

"So Oliver, what did you mean by a busy day?" Rukia asked as she speared a plump strawberry with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"Well since you lot are here to see and speak with our Head Captain we were able set up an appointment today in a few hours." Oliver said as he started chewing on a juicy sausage.

"So we're going to visit this other Head Captain today?" Naoko asked.

"Yes, you Soul Reapers merely need to wear your uniforms but I suggest you Quinces dress respectably. You'll want to make a good impression." Angelica said calmly as she slowly ate her piled plate of eggs.

She stole a glance at a nearby clock hanging on the wall and sighed.

"I wonder where James is. It's not like him to be late. He was supposed to meet with us at the airport yesterday but didn't."

Oliver swallowed a mouthful of meat, "I think he got tied up somewhere and said he would meet us before we headed over to the Captains meeting."

As if on cue the dining room door slowly open and in stepped a teenage gentleman. He was about Uryu's height, with short soft sandy brown hair and crystal ocean blue eyes. He was wearing black pants, a white button down shirt and a black jacket.

Oliver jumped up, "James there you are. Better late than never I suppose."

Naoko's mouth gapped like a floundering fish at the sight of the young man. Her cheeks were bursting with pink color and her heart took off racing. When James's eyes locked onto Naoko's he didn't know how to react such beauty he was witnessing.

Oliver noticed the look of infatuation setting in between James and Naoko. "Well don't just stand there gaping like a fool come over here so we can introduce you."

James walked over the other end of the table where Oliver wrapped his arm around James's shoulders.

"Everyone this is James Thornson. He's the best officer in the whole Soul Council. That's what we call our organization instead of Gotei thirteen. He jumps around from division to division, he's actually so well rounded it's hard to find a good place for him."

James sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "You don't have to say it like that. You make it sound as if I'm some perfect officer."

"Well you pretty damn close. Well the orange haired one is their captain Ichigo Kurosaki, the one next to him is his lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, then the tattooed one is Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and the lovely little braided doll is Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. Then these two are the Quinces, the royal ones, Uryu and his younger sister Naoko." Oliver introduced.

Each person gave a slight wave or smile accompanied by a mumbled greeting as they were introduced. The group finished off their breakfast before heading back to their rooms to change and freshen up. Ichigo and the lieutenants were wearing their standard black kimonos and armbands. Naoko changed into a crisp knee-length white skirt, blouse and matching jacket with black ribbon around the hemline. Uryu was wearing a pressed dark gray suit with no tie.

When Nemu caught sight of Uryu's new look she found herself deeply blushing. James felt light and airy when he saw Naoko all tidied up. She looked regal, like an actual princess not some random teen from Japan.

"Hey, Naoko how come your not wearing your feather hairclip? I don't think I've ever seen you without it." Ichigo pointed out.

_Now he notices_, Naoko rolls her eyes. She hadn't worn her signature feathered fascinator since her grandmother died. She just couldn't bear to see or touch let alone wear it. She tucked a strand of loose hair from her bun behind her ear.

"I just...didn't want to wear it, that's all." She answered curtly.

Naoko and the others looked to see Oliver, James, and Angelica in completely different outfits. Oliver was wearing black creased pants, a red and gold admiral's shirt and a gold hilted sword hung at his hip. James wore a similar outfit just with a blue and silver top and a copper colored sword hilt at his hip. Angelica wore a long black long sleeved dress with furry trim and a bright red sash across her hip. Her sword was red with a bird design on the hilt.

"So is everybody ready?" Oliver asked. Everyone nodded. Oliver drew out his sword and slid it into the air. A pair of large ornate carved doors materialized and opened. "Then let's go."

* * *

The group walked through the blinding white light and stepped into a large meeting hall similar to the one back in the Soul Society. The place was empty though.

"Seems we're a bit early." Oliver said.

"Yes you are but not by much." Chimed a sweet and gentle voice.

The group turned around as one to see a tall woman wearing a silver gown. She had dark red hair twirled up into a bun and her eyes were a similar shade of ocean blue to James's eyes. She looked very young like in her mid-thirties at the most. She had a blue and white hilted sword strapped to her back.

"Head Captain!" Oliver stammered in surprise.

"Hello there. You must be the group form Shigekuni Genryusai's branch. It's been quite a long time since I've seen anyone from his side of the world. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenants Abarai, Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi. "She turned to Naoko and Uryu. "It's a true pleasure to meet the new Quincy prince and princess, Uryu and Naoko Ishida."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Uryu said.

"I should introduce myself; I am the Head Captain of the Soul Council and captain of Squad one, Victoria Aqualias. You'll soon be meeting the other eleven captains and lieutenants." She said calmly. Her tone voice sounded very much like Unohana's.

"You actually look pretty young, like not even a day over thirty." Ichigo pointed out.

Victoria giggled, "Why thank you Captain Kurosaki. Truthfully I'm the same age as Yamamoto but I've used quite a bit of a special Kidō to make myself young. Even I'll admit to being a little vain."

Soon the doors opened and a stream of diverse people flowed in. Some had skin as dark as Yoruichi's or Chad's, other's looked as muscular as Kenpachi and just as tall and the two other female captains had a different kind of beauty about them. They all paid the group little attention and sorted themselves into two organized lines, Oliver and Angelic fitted themselves in one of them lines.

They all wore similar outfits to Oliver's but in different colors for the men. While the two woman wore long dresses in solid and accented colors. The lieutenants behind them wore black dresses or suits with sashes matching the colors of their captains.

The Head Captain stood at the head of the twin lines, "Welcome everyone and good morning. I have called you all here to introduce a few members of Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto's branch."

All eyes and heads turned to see the group standing next to Victoria. Both Ichigo's group and the various ethnic captains looked at each other and blinked. One of them, a tall muscular red haired man burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious. These little pipsqueaks." He bellowed in a thick Scottish accent. The other captain's followed in laughing.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?" Ichigo hollered.

"Enough all of you. This is most disrespectful. Cease and desist." Head Captain Aqualias shouted.

The room fell silent in a second.

"Thank you. These young people are not only some of Yamamoto's best but they all also fought in the recent Winter War against the man named Sosuke Aizen. And these two," She gestured to Naoko and Uryu. "Are the Royal Quincy prince and princess Uryu and Naoko Ishida."

There was a collective gasp and murmuring amongst them.

"So what are they doing here? That war against Aizen not satisfying for them? Have they come looking for another fight?" Cried a pale blonde haired man with a Norse accent.

"No that is not the case. They are merely here to reopen communications with our eastern allies. They are here on peaceful business, just to visit and see how other world branches work. Now please be respectful to them during their stay. That is all." She finished firmly.

The other captains and lieutenants slowly made their way out but threw Ichigo and the other's wary glances.

"Well, that was a nice warm welcome wouldn't you say." Renji leaned over and whispered.

* * *

_(Japan, Soul Society)_

Evening had blanketed the Fifth Division grounds in darkness quickly. But a lone woman sat filling out the last of the day's paperwork. Sakura moved the pen in her hand writing in the lines and spaces on the form. With a quick flick of her wrist she signed it at the bottom and placed the last sheet in the complete pile. She let out a soft satisfied sigh.

The door to her office quietly opened and in stepped her lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

"Hello there Hinamori. How are you?" Sakura asks gently. Hinamori had recently been discharged from the Fourth but still looked a little shaky.

"I'm fine captain. Could I speak with you...out here?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Alright." Sakura found it a bit odd that she would ask if they could speak in the courtyard, but a little night air was good for the body.

She stepped outside and the two walked for a bit in silence. Sakura stopped but Hinamori still walked on before turning around.

"Hinamori was there something you wanted to talk about or did you just want to take a midnight stroll with me?" Sakura asked gently but a little guarded.

She knew that eve since she's been released from Unohana's care that her lieutenant had been acting strange. She's caught her, in the corner of her eye, glare daggers at Sakura from behind. There were other times she had been seen staring wistfully out the window like her mind wasn't all there.

The young girl slowly pulled out her sword, her face was stone cold, "Snap Tobiume."

Three prongs shot out from the sides, like branches. Sakura saw the sword glint in the moonlight. She instinctively reached for her sword to remember in shock that she left it back in her office.

"Hinamori please put your sword away. I have a feeling this isn't a surprise sparring match, so please put it away." Sakura ordered.

But her lieutenant didn't listen instead she flash stepped and caught Sakura off guard. The cold sharp metal glided easily through Sakura's stomach. The metal and flying specks of ruby blood shimmered in the moonlight. The last thing the Quincy captain registered was someone wrapping their arm around her and catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

***Yes, I leave you with another one of my cliff hangers and something seems off about Naoko and Uryu's health huh? This is what you all get for not reviewing. Oh, in the last chapter I forgot to mention, Kopf Ritter is German for Head Knight. Please review...seriously help a girl's self-confidence out.***


	7. A Royal Turn of Events

Chapter 7: A Royal Turn of Events

***Yes! Another awesome chapter and I bet you all want to know what happens to Sakura. X3 I'm evil for making cliff hangers. :D You know I'm kind of surprised no one made a comment about Naoko and Yumichika breaking up and Naoko possibly falling in love again.**

**Naoko: You make it sound like I'm a tramp or something.**

**Me: *shrugs* Oh and Ayame has your tiara.**

**Naoko: What? Brother, Ayame stole my tiara!**

**Uryu: *sweat drop* Please review everyone and will you two stop bickering!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki did not expect his evening walk to take such an interesting turn. He didn't expect to find himself cradling a bleeding fellow captain and facing her deranged lieutenant. The sword painfully stuck out of Sakura's stomach, blood oozing out of the sides of the gaping hole.

HInamori, before she could cause any more damage, was apprehended by Captain Kyoraku.

"Well, seems both our evenings have taken an interesting turn huh Byakuya?" He drawled as he tipped the brim of his straw hat down.

"Yes," He looked down at Sakura. "They most certainly have."

"You take care of Sakura and I'll take care of HInamori and you may want to remove the sword jutting out from her stomach before you bring her to Unohana, just to save her the trouble." He suggested lazily.

Byakuya gripped the hilt of the pronged sword and quickly yanked it out. A small trail of blood flew out from the wound and Sakura gave a yelp of pain. The nobleman picked Sakura up bridal-style and flash-steeped quickly to the Fourth Division.

Kyoraku stayed back and kept a firm grip on Hinamori, he didn't move yet for he knew who would be coming in about...

_3...2...1... Ah, there he is_.

Hitsugaya enters the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" He questions in a frantic tone.

"Easy Hitsugaya. I don't know all the detail either, all I know is I felt Captain Ishida's reiatsu drop suddenly. I came here and found her stabbed in the stomach with Hinamori's zanpaku-tō." Kyoraku explained in a dead serious tone.

The snowy haired boy looked at his incapacitated friend. Her eyes looked slightly crazed and bewildered and possibly mad.

"H-hinamori? What...why?" Hitsugaya stuttered.

"I did it because...Captain Aizen promised he would return. So I was just trying to open up his position so it would be ready for his return. Don't you see Toshiro, Captain Aizen will come back you'll see..." Her voice took on a deranged tone.

Captain Kyoraku used a quick harmless Kido spell to knock her out and stop her crazed ramblings. Hitsugaya was beside himself with rage and frustration.

"Even when that bastard is dead...he's still screwing with her mind!" He hissed.

"Hitsugaya, calm down..." The elder captain asked softly. The boy's reiatsu was off the charts, frost was beginning to slowly creep over the nearby vegetation.

The much younger captain slowly took in deep breaths and tried to remain calm. He needed to keep an eye on Hinamori; he should've taken Sakura up on her proposition.

Earlier the Quincy captain had offered to trade lieutenants, Hinamori for Matsumoto. Sakura knew Hinamori and Hitsugaya had a very close relationship and thought maybe the ill girl would do better under his care. Hitsugaya was certainly kicking himself for not thinking about the offer seriously enough and agreeing.

"Put her in the Tenth Division holding cells." He ordered coldly.

"Pardon?" The straw hat wearing man asked.

"You heard me. Put her in my division's cells." He coldly hissed.

Kyoraku agreed after all it wasn't him who was going to have to face an angered Quincy queen/captain.

* * *

_(Europe, Soul Council)_

Ichigo and company were trying to shake off all the stares, pointing and whispering going on as they meandered through the streets. Though that was much easier said than done. Each was trying to hold themselves back reminding themselves that they are representing the eastern Gotei Thirteen. Naoko was about ready to whip around and bite off the head of the next person who thinks pointing and whispering about someone in public is okay.

But she kept herself in check by reminding herself that a princess does not give into the temptation of angry outbursts. _A princess must be calm, level-headed and not let what others say bother her. Man, I wonder how grandmother survived. Maybe this is part of the reason why she left this kind of life._

So to keep herself in check she struck up a conversation with James.

"So...uh...James, what Division are you exactly from?" She asked, her voice was shaking and her heart was pounding.

James looked at her, his crystal ocean blue eyes locking on with her shimmering sapphire eyes. A faint dusty pink spread across his face.

"Well, I actually move about from Division to Division. My skill set is quite well rounded and I don't exactly fit into one place. So I go where I'm needed basically." He answered.

"Oh, well...which Division do you prefer then?" Naoko asked innocently.

James's face noticeably softened, "The First Division. Head Captain Aquailas almost seems like...a mother to me. I know it sounds strange but...I feel some sort of connection with her. You see I grew up in the Outskirts which I believe you call the Rukongai. Out there I had no real family like a mother of father, just a loose band of street urchins trying to survive."

Naoko sympathized with him. For almost her whole life she thought her parents had perished in a car accident and she had no siblings. She knew quite well what it was like not to have a true mom and dad. Not to say her grandparents didn't take good care of her and love her, but a parent's compassion is something that just can't be matched.

The group then came up to Sixth Company and out stepped its captain. Naoko noticed James go rigid and his face turned into an icy glare. He was a tall pale skinned man with dark bronze colored eyes and finely cut steel silver hair. He wore a gold and black Navy admiral top and black pants and boots. His sword dangled from his hip, a bronze hilt with a red and black guard. The guard had four playing card symbols, a heart, club, spade and diamond.

"Well hello there." He said warmly.

_There's something about him...and it's sending off a major red flag._ Naoko thought.

"I hope your all enjoying you stay here. I am Captain of Squad Six Erhard Wilter. It's pleasure to make all your acquaintances." His warm smile shot sharp chills up Naoko and Uryu's spines.

"They sure are Captain Wilter. No need to worry about that." Oliver perked up cheerily.

"Well that's good to hear," He turned to walk past them. He stopped and cocked his head back before walking along. "Though I'm quite surprised you're letting a former member of the Royal Knights stay so close to you. Isn't that right James?"

James's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"Wait a minute! What does he mean former member? Were you part of the Royal Knights?" Ichigo demanded. He gripped his sword ready to strike should James try anything.

Oliver sighed, "Come on now let's all relax. Well go to our Division for tea and we'll tell you all about it."

* * *

The interior of Twiterson's office was a cozy Victorian like library. The group sat themselves on cushioned, stiff chairs and couches. Angelic served them all hot, steaming cups of sweet amber colored tea.

"Alright let's get one thing straight. James _was_ a member of the Royal Knights, but now he's one of us." Oliver began.

"You guys seriously put your trust into a former enemy?" Ichigo scoffed.

Naoko held the brim of the porcelain teacup to her lip, "Ichigo, if we're able to put _our_ trust into Arrancar, former members of Aizen's army, I don't think we have any right to point fingers here."

"Yeah, you've got a point." He mumbled.

"First off, who are the Royal Knights?" Uryu asked.

"Well, here were not called Soul Reapers but rather Soul Knights. The Royal Knights were a group of extraordinary talented Knights and were assigned to protect the Royal Quincy Family. The Family was quite close with the Head Captain and she considered Quinces as friends and allies, that's why she had the Royal Knights made. Am I right so far James?" Oliver spoke.

James was seated next to Naoko and had kept his eyes down to the floor. He turned his head and looked away, "Yes so far you are right."

Oliver nodded, "There were seven members total and one leader, and the leader is a captain though no one knows who he or she is or was. James was the last and youngest member of the group."

The normally cheery captain's voice took a grave serious turn, "But as time wore on the Royal Knights began to question the fairness of them protecting Quinces. They saw them as second class people, save for James of course. If it weren't for him the whole family would've been killed."

When this was mentioned James looked quite hurt like he was reminded of a past failure he has yet to forgive himself of.

"I didn't do anything. I couldn't save them even when I did warn them. My efforts were futile, I lost much more than I gained." James mourned softly.

"Now that's a load of rubbish and you know it. You betrayed the Royal Knights and saved most of the family, if you hadn't I don't think Uryu and Naoko would be here right now." Oliver gently chastised.

"So why did the Royal Knights try and kill them in the first place?" Rukia piped in.

"Well, since they were talented than most they thought they were better than others. They had quite the ego. They began their plans to usurp and seize the throne. They thought why should they listen to the commands of a second class race?" Angelica added.

"So when they were about to put their plan to action..." Started Oliver but was cut off by James.

"I fled to the Soul Council and told the Head Captain everything. She sent a team out there but when we arrived all that was there was a pool of their blood. No bodies, clothing or anything of the like." James finished. "After that the Royal Knights went into hiding and I was accepted into the Soul Council. End of story."

Everyone sat in silence until a small black bird fluttered in. Oliver held out his finger for it to land on and he leaned as if listening to the silent creature. The others looked on in confusion until Angelica explained.

"Those are Hell Sparrows; they relay messages just like your Hell Butterflies."

The little bird flew off. Oliver's face looked grim.

"The Head Captain's received some bad news and requests that all of us to head over to her office."

* * *

The group scurried over to the Head Captain's office where she was situated calmly at her desk.

"Head Captain what's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly.

Victoria sighed softly before pulling out a sheet of paper with a written message.

"It seems there's been an incident at Yamamoto's branch. One of the captains was attacked by her lieutenant. It says here that Captain Sakura Ishida was stabbed by her lieutenant Momo HInamori. Captain Ishida is currently resting in the Fourth Division and is recovering nicely. Her lieutenant has been reprimanded and will be punished. The captain wishes to tell her children she is doing fine and to enjoy the rest of their vacation." The Head Captain read off.

"I always knew Hinamori was a little nuts but..." Naoko stuttered.

"Does it say why she attacked the captain? I mean Hinamori just...isn't the type of person to do this." Renji protested.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Abarai but that's all that's there. I understand she may be a friend of yours but even friends can change..." Victoria broke off. "It is becoming quite late; I suggest you all return back to the Living World and rest. We can resume talk of reopening communications another day."

They reluctantly agreed and Oliver opened the doors to return home. Once back inside the mansion they could see how dark and late it really was. When Naoko and Uryu stepped back inside their headaches returned full force. While staying in the Soul Council their headaches had almost completely disappeared.

Everyone said their goodnights and retired to their rooms. Except for Oliver, Angelica and James, who gathered in the parlor.

"Everyone seems pretty down. How about we take them out for a day out on the town? Maybe even drive down to Berlin later. That should get their spirits up." Oliver suggested.

"Well a day of fun and enjoyment with no work to think about could be what they need." Angelica added.

"I think it's a great idea. We can get to know them better and they can get to know us." James said.

"You just want to get to know Naoko better, huh James?" Oliver said in a sly tone.

The sandy haired boy blushed, "N-No that's not it...I mean...it's none of your business."

Oliver slapped James on the back with a big grin on his face, "Hey don't worry mate. Your little secret crush is safe with us."

* * *

***Done, not much to say except I hope you're all picking up on the hints of a possible romance between Naoko and James, the strange headaches the Quincy siblings seem to have and you keep an eye on Erhard Wilter...I know I haven't put much in on a IshiNemu romance but just be patient. **

**Please Review. **


	8. The Secret of the Statues

Chapter 8: The Secret behind the Statues

***Yay my story is picking up speed...despite the lack of reviews... oh well. For those of you who don't know who Ayame is she's SasuTenLuvr's OC. It's a bit of an inside joke between us when it comes to her and Naoko fighting. **

**Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

Ichigo and the others slowly roused themselves up luckily with no annoying trumpet. Earlier Ichigo and Renji had threatened Oliver that if he did that again they would take the trumpet and stick it somewhere unpleasant. Naoko and Uryu still had the persistent pounding headaches now accompanied by small random bouts of nausea.

Uryu had just stepped out his room when he noticed Nemu walking out as well. She was wearing a long black skirt, a black and blue blouse, but what Uryu really noticed was that her hair was loose and not in its usual constricting braid. And best of all Uryu found himself liking that style. Her long straight jet black hair swayed with her movement like a banner in the wind.

She turned to catch Uryu gawking at her new look and blushed. The two walked together to the dining room for breakfast.

"Y-You look...different." Uryu commented softly.

Nemu blushed and bite her lip. "Well I thought of trying something new. Don't you like it?"

"I-I do like it. It looks very nice. I've just never seen you with your hair down before, it looks really nice." The dusty pink blush on Uryu's pale face grew a deeper shade.

After everyone settled themselves at the table and took their portions, miniscule to heaping, portions of food, Oliver made the suggestion.

"Well, since your all on holiday why not spend today out exploring the town, perhaps even going to the country's capital, Berlin."

"You mean just spend a day wandering around this town like a group of tourists?" Naoko softly sarcastically snapped.

"Well no not like that. Just meandering through the shops and around town like you would back home." Oliver corrected.

"Sounds like fun." Rukia chirped.

Ichigo and Renji exchanged looks and shrugged which was code for _why not?_

Naoko, Uryu and Nemu quietly acquiesced to the proposed trip into town.

* * *

The Quincy dominated city was bustling just like a normal town. The girls took a great interest in the clothing stores, antiques shops and cute cafés. But what was odd was that the people seemed to be sluggish and tired like no one in the whole town got a decent night's sleep.

Naoko and James were walking around a market square when they stopped at a flower shop. There were large barrels filled to the brim with colorful bouquets. James paused and plucked a white carnation, he handed the proprietor a few monetary marks for the flower.

"Come here." James said to Naoko.

She turned and he took her chin in his hand. Naoko's face flushed scarlet at his touch. He slipped the short stemmed white carnation behind her right ear. He took a few steps back and looked through a window made with his fingers.

"Perfect, I knew something was missing." James said proudly.

Naoko didn't know what to say. No one had ever performed such a random act of romance to her, not even Yumichika. The thought of him stung Naoko on the inside. The way he just tossed her aside because of one stupid fight about pride or something, she couldn't really remember anymore.

James put a tender hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright love?"

That stinging pain faded when she looked into his concerned cerulean blue eyes. She gently placed her hand on his causing him to blush madly.

"I'm fine, James don't worry."

"Hey lovebirds!" Ichigo cried. "Are you two coming or what?"

"We're coming carrot-top just hang on. Honestly." Naoko scoffed. James smiled at Naoko's annoyance as the two hurried to catch up with the group.

* * *

After a half a day of popping in and out of various shops the group was ready for lunch. They stopped at a small café that was tucked out of the way of the bustling center.

But before they could even touch their food they were suddenly hit with the reiatsu of several Hollows. Oliver, Angelica and James turned pale.

"What the Hell? Is that a Hollow? How the Hell can there be a Hollow? Here of all places!" Oliver whispered frantically to Angelica.

"Don't worry guys we'll take care of it." Said Ichigo as he and the others slipped out of their gigais.

Naoko and Uryu defiantly planned on jumping in despite their pounding heads. There was no way in Hell they were going to let a group of Soul Reapers show them up.

"What! No wait-!" Oliver tried to call out.

"This could end quite badly." Angelica muttered.

"Didn't you two tell them?" James asked, worry showing in his voice.

"It never really came up so..." Oliver said sheepishly.

"We should go keep an eye on them, especially the Quincy siblings." Angelic coldly suggested as she rose to leave. The two men followed.

Ichigo blocked the Hollows oncoming claws. Something was defiantly off with the Hollows. They were unusually weak, like they were running out of strength.

"Is it me or is this the weakest group of Hollows I've ever seen?" Ichigo asked.

"Your right, it's so strange." Rukia answered.

_Even stranger, the townspeople are fleeing and hiding. Wouldn't a town full of Quincy's jump at the opportunity to slay a group of minor Hollows? It's like their fearing for their lives. Plus they seem pretty shocked and startled to see a few Soul Reapers. _Rukia thought.

There were seven total, one for each of them. Renji and Nemu both slid their swords through the demons white masks effectively killing them. The Hollow in front of Uryu jumped forward just as the Quincy was about to summon his bow, which turned out to be a mistake.

A sharp migraine like pain shot through his head. He collapsed to his knees clutching his head with one hand. Nemu saw Uryu go down and quickly sprang in to help. She slid her white rapier through the Hollow to get it away from him. The pained Quincy prince lay crumpled on the ground. Nemu slashed the creature's mask quickly and rushed to Uryu's side.

Naoko, not seeing what befell her brother, tried to use her bow. She was rewarded with the same sharp pain shooting through her head. The pain that seized her caused Naoko to collapse. James and the other two arrived just as she fell.

"Princess!" He cried. He rushed over and gently picked up her limp form.

Ichigo and the others noticed a comatose Naoko and Uryu.

"What the Hell?" Ichigo yelped as he finished off the last Hollow.

"We have to get them back to the mansion and get help now." Oliver ordered.

James picked up Naoko bridal style while Ichigo and Renji hoisted Uryu up between them. Angelica was already busy calling in two medics for them as the group made their way quickly back to the mansion.

* * *

Uryu felt a damp washcloth being dabbed gingerly on his face. His head was throbbing painfully but not as bad as it had before. He could hear Ichigo's unbearably loud voice, Renji's too and Rukia's demanding voice. Every time one of their voices grew a little too loud Uryu would wince as his head redoubled in pounding.

Finally, to see what all the commotion was, Uryu pried open his eyes. He could see he was in the mansion's parlor and he was laying on one of the couches. Naoko was placed on a nearby chaise lounge chair. He could see Ichigo and the other's looking furiously at Oliver.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Uryu." Nemu said softly.

Uryu sighed in relief at hearing her soft calming voice; at least hers didn't aggravate his headache. The quiet woman sat on the edge of the couch Uryu had been placed on. She dipped the washcloth in a bowl of water, rung it out and laid it across Uryu's forehead.

"H-Hey Uryu. Did we wake you?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Your raucous voices are quite hard to ignore so yes you did." He weakly snapped back.

"Well hopefully this will help ease your malady." Chimed an airy British or perhaps Irish accented voice.

A middle aged man wearing glasses, thinning blonde hair and well filled out figure stood next to Uryu. He was dressed formally like for the early nineteen hundreds. He helped Uryu sit up against the pillows and handed the ailing Quincy two small white pills and a glass of cold water.

"Don't worry it isn't poison or anything. It should help reduce the pain of your headache and help you feel a bit better." He explained slowly.

Uryu slipped the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them quickly with a gulp of water. _Wait...how did he know about the headaches?_ Uryu was about to ask when the man beat him to it.

"I know all about the painful headaches you and your sister have been plagued with. By the way I should probably introduce myself I am the Captain of the Fourth Division also known as the medical division. I'm Captain Albert Robbinsdale, and this lovely young woman is my lieutenant Amanda Charbonneau."

He pointed to a kneeling petite woman whose black hair had been braided in two. She wore a similar lieutenants uniform but with obvious augmentations to make it look more Gothic. Her eyes were laced heavily with black eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. She was trying to coax Naoko into taking the same pills Uryu had. Unfortunately for her Naoko was not one to take medicine easily.

The gentleman turned to an embarrassed looking Oliver and Angelica.

'I'm going to safely assume you both didn't tell them what would happen if they tried to use their Quincy powers?"

"Well it never really came up so..." Oliver stammered. The gent merely sighed and shook his head.

"It could've had a much worse impact on them, your quite lucky their not worse off."

"Excuse me, but could you all please tell us what's going on?" Rukia asked.

"Well my dear to put it simply, this area is drained of reishi and that has a negative effect on a Quincy's physiology. You two don't realize it but your body takes in a considerable amount of reishi to function, take that away and it can harm the body if not done gradually."

He paused to push his glasses up and sighed.

"To make it short this place is slowly killing them."

Stunned silence layered the room. They all, save for the Europeans, gaped at him in disbelief.

"Wait...what do you mean by killing us? How?" Uryu asked shakily.

"Your bodies are basically functioning without a vital sustenance. That is the primary cause of the strain being put on your health. The only really effective way to help it would be to refrain from using your Quincy powers." The captain explained.

"Wait back up. You said this place was drained of reishi how can it be?" Naoko asked.

"I'm sure you all noticed the exquisitely carved statues that boarded the city?" Everyone nodded. "Those statues were specially created to deplete the reishi in or outside of a certain area. They deplete the inside perimeter's supply of reishi and have been doing so for almost 200 years."

Again a shocked silence befalls the room as the serious gent paused for a breath.

"Now before you ask yes it does have something to do with the Quincy massacre on the Asian regions, I am well aware of that. Truthfully I find our Eastern brethren's way of handling their Quincy populace quite brutal and plain barbaric." He shot a glance to Ichigo, Renji and Rukia.

"Hey don't look at us. This was way before any of our times." Renji said defensively.

"Alright, the King and Queen wanted to send their own to help them but the Head Captain said that once they stepped foot out of her territory she couldn't protect them. They would be at Yamamoto's mercy. So they relented and stayed. The Head Captain was also faced with the same problems that lead Yamamoto to kill off the Quinces. So instead of killing them she placed them all in designated cities and towns with reishi depleting statues.

"That way they could live, keep their powers and she wouldn't need to dirty her hands in an unnecessary massacre. Their bodies soon adjusted to the lack of reishi but still had some side effects like a common lack of strength and frequent bouts of fatigue but these side maladies soon became less severe as time wore on.

"Also she assigned more Soul Knights to patrol these areas for souls to send to the next life. Hollow attacks also became less and less common but when they did enter they were quite weak as I'm sure you all noticed."

Uryu lay back onto the couch, removed his glasses and placed his arm across his eyes. A rueful and bitter smile crossed his lips.

"We're either killed for trying to live and survive or we're herded into pens like animals. We can't seem to cut a break anywhere."

Naoko just pulled her blanket tighter around herself.

"I guess the only thing we can really do now is leave." Said Ichigo.

"What?" Uryu spat.

"Like Hell we are!" Naoko growled.

"Look if staying here is killing you two then we gotta leave. There's no point in staying if it's hurting you two." The orange haired captain argued.

"We are not leaving." Naoko said coldly. The tone of her voice left little room for protest.

"We're staying. If the rest of you want to leave that's fine but not us." Uryu snapped.

"This could be our only chance to learn more about our family's past, more about our own culture and race. We can't pass this up; Lord only knows if we'll ever get another chance." Naoko reasoned.

Ichigo irritably ran his hand through his hair. He knew how stubborn Uryu and Naoko were and if they were this set on staying, there was little point in dissuading them.

"Fine, we'll stay. But you two have to swear to take it easy alright?" He relented.

"We promise." Naoko sarcastically drawled.

"So I guess the coronation for you two in a week an' a half is still on?" Oliver asked.

"Pardon?" Uryu gaped.

"Coronation? What coronation?" Naoko demanded.

"Well you know the whole ceremony you two have to go through to be crowned the actual Quincy Prince and Princess. I thought you knew." Oliver explained simply.

Naoko fainted and Uryu looked like he was going to do the same or be sick.

* * *

***Done, now the next chapter will be about Chad and Orihime's adventures in Mexico. Plus we may revisit the Soul Society and see how everyone is handling Hinamori's sudden...action. **

**Please stay tuned and review as always.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to do me a favor, smack **_**ishidasgirlII**_** for me for putting me on the ballot for our school's Incoming (our school's mid-year Homecoming) Royalty. Seriously, I don't want that attention or any at all for that matter. ***


	9. Troubles around the world

Chapter 9: Troubles around the world

***A quick break from the gang in Germany. We're now going to see how Chad, Orihime, Hisagi and Isane are doing in Mexico and the rest of the Reapers in Japan. So please review and I apologize for the long wait, school's been a bitch and a bunch of other stressful stuff is going on. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

**

* * *

**

_(Flor Roja, Mexico)_

When the sun beat down upon the small city of Flor Roja, a few miles north of Mexico City, it could become quite a blistering day. But the darkness of night helped in bringing the temperature down. The windows in the nicely decorated hotel room were open wide to let in the cool night air in.

Shuuhei Hisagi sat out on the hotel room's balcony tuning his guitar. He was enjoying himself even though he was here on a mission and should be working. But for now the strange Hollows were staying quiet, which was fine by him and the others.

He paused in tuning his guitar and took a sip of his sangria. It was tart, sweet and refreshing. The alcohol tasted much different than the sake back home but he still liked the new drinks.

The culture here in Mexico was quite different than that of Japan, but still had its similarities. The alcohol tasted different but it still got you drunk, the women looked different but were still beautiful and slightly flirtatious, and people sat together and laughed and talked with friends.

He briefly wondered if Renji was thinking the same thing about the people in Germany.

Orihime and Isane had gone out to walk through the market square and shop. Orihime loved all the new food she got to try. The people here also shot questioning looks at the combinations of food she made, like churros and red bean paste.

Isane was shying away like usual and didn't enjoy the attention her height and hair color brought. Though she seemed to lighten up and relax a bit whenever Chad was around. Hisagi noticed how those two seemed to be inching closer and closer together. He could've sworn this afternoon he had seen them both holding hands.

Speaking of their Mexican friend, he was inside on the phone talking with Ichigo.

"Well you know how stubborn those two are. They're not going to give up a chance like this." Said Chad. He could easily picture Uryu and Naoko standing their ground and refusing to leave, even if it meant dying.

"_Yeah, I know but still."_ _Ichigo grumbled._

"It's hard to believe that they're royalty and all." He said quietly.

"_Tell me about it. I'm surprised Naoko hasn't put on a prissy princess attitude yet." The captain smirked._

"How about everything else? It's been pretty quiet here recently. The Hollows here have a different reiatsu on them and their a bit tougher to bring down, but not too tough."

"_Okay I guess, we met the European Soul Society, they call themselves the Soul Council though. They're not that different compared to the captains back home. Over here the Hollows are really weak, but that's only in the city. It's because of those statues I told you about earlier. Plus those guys the Royal Knights haven't made a move against us yet. It's weird." Ichigo explained. _

"Well enjoy the peace while you can, you never know when it'll end." Chad warned.

"_I know what you mean. It's just odd, I mean they attack us in the Soul Society yet we come into their territory and they haven't done anything. Bah, forget it. So you and Orihime enjoying the warm weather? It's cold and snowy over here." _

"Orihime's really enjoying the food and sunlight. The people around here like her because she's so friendly. Yesterday some of the Soul Reapers stationed here took us horseback riding. Hisagi had almost fallen off and Orihime was beside herself in excitement. Isane rode with me because she was too scared to go on her own." He softly recounted yesterday's thrilling events.

"_Oh, getting a bit of action eh? Did Isane wrap her arms around you?" Ichigo drawled in a teasing manner. _

"Very funny, but yeah she did. She's actually very sweet and surprisingly brave and..." Chad said lightly.

"_You still there? Don't go drifting off on me here." _

"So what about you and Rukia? You get any action yet?" Chad jokingly retorted.

_Ichigo's voice deadpanned, "Ha, Ha very funny. No, I just...don't know what to do. She's my lieutenant I don't want to hit on her and be like Kyoraku and Nanao. Plus, God only knows what sort of punishment Byakuya would inflict on me if he ever found out I had romantic feelings for Rukia." _

"True, perhaps you just need to be patient. Enjoy your time in Germany and tell Naoko and Uryu congratulations on them becoming royalty."

"_Will do and you guys enjoy the warm weather and be careful." Ichigo said._

Chad nodded before hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay on their end?" Hisagi asked from his outdoor perch.

Chad nodded, "Yeah, there having...quite an adventure on their side."

"Well that's good to hear, I hope everything back home is okay though." Hisagi murmured.

* * *

After everyone had bade their goodnights the group retired to their respective beds. A few quiet hours passed before a silver haired lieutenant began tossing and turning in her bed. As usual her dreams were being twisted into nightmares involving fish paste, or were it fish sausage?

The fishy product tormented Isane to the point where she shot up out of bed terrified. It took her a few moments to remember that she was in a hotel room in Mexico and not in her barracks. She looked to her left and saw that Orihime was still sound asleep.

She sighed_; at least my restless dreaming didn't wake her up._

But now Isane had a problem, after a nightmare it would become nearly impossible for her to fall back asleep. The fact that she was half a world away meant that Kiyone or Unohana wouldn't be here to help her get back to sleep. Isane twisted the sheets in her balled up hands, not knowing what to do.

Quietly Isane slipped out her bed, into her silky robe and softly left the room. Her bare feet padded softly against the warm solid wood flooring and out into the wrap around veranda. Isane was nothing less of surprised to see Chad outside too. He was leaning on the railing and looking up at the glittering stars.

He turned his head in her direction when she softly walked up to him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

"No, I had a bad nightmare and...well it's hard for me to get back to sleep." She sighed, feeling ashamed for letting her night's rest being disturbed by such a silly dream.

"I know how you feel. I've been there."

Isane was glad it was night; there was less chance that Chad would be able to see the blush on her face. _So I'm not the only one who suffers from nightmares._

The silver haired healer looked up at the sky. The ink black sky was coated in silver glimmering stars. It looked like a sea of stars, like a dozen twirling rivers of glitter, coiling around each other and the massive expanse of the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Isane gasped, her nightmare and insomnia vanished from her mind.

Chad smiled and nodded. He moved his hand and gently touched Isane's. Neither of them moved away from the touch, instead they intertwined their fingers together. They spent most of that night holding hands and star gazing.

* * *

_(Soul Society, Japan)_

After the last nights recent burst of excitement of Captain Kuchiki bringing in a bleeding Captain Ishida and the flurry of visitors she had, even though she was well under pain and sleep medicine, the next day had passed and the medical division had calmed. Said injured captain's room was dark and quiet, lit only by the pale bright moonlight that shone through the window next to her bed.

Byakuya Kuchiki sat in a nearby chair he looked like he was in a meditative state though inside he was on high alert. His ears picked up on the slightest noise in and outside of the room. He opened his eyes a crack to see if Sakura was still there, which she was.

She was sleeping peacefully, dressed in a warm sleeping kimono on the bed. She was connected to a few monitors and an IV line which Unohana put in, just in case. Sakura's pale skin was accentuated by the pearl white moonlight coming from the window, and her ink black hair that was sprawled out underneath looked even darker. The noble captain didn't realize how different she looked without her pink hairclip in.

She possessed a considerable amount of regality. _Perhaps she could pass off as a queen...yes and Yoruichi could become a respectable noblewoman._ He mentally scoffed.

His eyes roamed the almost barren room. Unohana had said Sakura's condition was stable and she would be fine, so why hadn't Byakuya left yet? _There is no reason for me to be here, yet why can't I get myself to leave? She requires no extra attention or protection. My presence is not needed. _

Byakuya plans on bolting out of the room the minute Sakura shows signs of regaining consciousness or when her friends, the American captain or the fellow from Africa decided to reappear. The noble barely slipped out in time last time. He didn't want anyone but Unohana to know he was here at Sakura's bedside tonight. Rumors of them being romantically involved are the last thing either of them would want to deal with.

The tired noble leaned his head back_. Things are taking...an interesting turn. First Captain Ishida finds out she's royalty a queen no less of an entire race. Her son and daughter are the prince and princess. Then they depart for Germany, wherever that is, and Captain Ishida is attacked by her own lieutenant. I do hope Captain Hitsugaya placed the lieutenant in the Fifth Division's cells like I asked._

His brows knitted together as he remembered the younger captain coming here yesterday. He may have appeared calm but his frigid reiatsu was going wild. Sakura actually started shivering violently when he stepped foot in her room. Hitsugaya was asked to leave immediately and not return until he had calmed down. The captain stormed off and did not return.

Byakuya felt a wave of fatigue slowly wash over him, like a wave of water. He felt too tired to return to his own quarters. Plus he saw no harm in spending one more night at the Quincy queen's bed side.

* * *

Out in the bustling Rukongai sat a popular bar filled with drunken paying customers. Since it was close to the Seireitei it was quite the hotspot for work weary Soul Reapers looking for a reprieve from a hard day. Inside near the wall in a corner sat a lieutenant, a captain and two seated officers.

"So you two really let the best things in your lives go? Man, you guys...Hell I think stupid is an understatement in this case." Said the red haired American captain, Stanly Marcus Flynn.

Ikkaku and Yumichika glared daggers at him for restating their obvious mistake.

"Yeah we know we screwed up." Ikkaku snapped.

"No, you did more than just screw up. You know how much Yachiru loves Naomi and now that you kicked her out...well Yachiru's going to be out for more than just your head." Rangiku said angrily.

"The damn woman didn't tell me her sword was a Kido type!" Ikkaku said hotly.

"Yeah, because you just _had _to see her Bankai didn't you? Even when she told you it was better you didn't know, you didn't listen!" Yumichika barked.

"Your one to talk! You dumped a freaking princess!" The bald man hollered back.

"Yeah? Well you booted out the Head Captain's own granddaughter! I'm surprised he hasn't burnt you to a crisp yet!" The feathered Reaper shouted.

"So? I'm shocked Captain Ishida hasn't shot you yet for dumping her daughter or better yet having Uryu or her husband do it!" Ikkaku bellowed.

"That's enough you two!" Rangiku intervened.

Both men stopped their shouting match and looked at her.

"Listen bottom line is you both messed up. So what are you two going to do to fix it?" She challenged.

The pair looked away and started to sulk over how foolish they've been.

"I think a better question is, if you two could do anything to fix this what would it be?" Flynn suggested.

The two still looked away and sipped at their drinks before either answered.

Yumichika was first, "If I could I would anything and everything Naoko asked me to if it meant receiving her forgiveness."

"Same here. For Naomi, I'd do anything." Ikkaku mumbled.

"You guys really care about those girls don't you?" Flynn stated softly.

"Aww, sweet romantic epiphanies. Hey, where's Kira?" Rangiku asked.

"Hm? Oh, he said he was feeling tired and took off early." Flynn explained.

* * *

The halls and jail cells were empty except for one occupant but she was silent as well. A cold winter wind swirled in as a blonde haired young man opened the door and slipped himself in. His sandaled feet padded quietly against the cold stone ground.

Kira gripped the frigid cell bars. The lone occupant sat curled up in a corner shivering. He could see strands of her hair sticking out from her bun. Her body looked worn and spent.

"Hinamori? Hinamori wake up." Kira whispered.

The young peach stirred and lifted her head. She shakily stood up and walked over to the door.

"Kira, is it time to go?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, they're waiting for us." Kira confirmed as he went to work on picking the lock. He succeeds in a few seconds and the pair was making their way to the Senkaimon and to rendezvous with an organization that had contacted them recently...the Royal Knights.

* * *

***Epic cliffhanger. Yes in the next chapter we will be rejoining our favorite Quincy siblings and co. in Europe. But there is some serious dark foreboding stuff on the horizon for everyone. **

**Please review.***


	10. Vault of Secrets

Chapter 10: Vault of Secrets

***Okay a few things, first I'm (yet again) disappointed in the amount of reviews. Second school has been a major pain in my ass! Don't get me started. Third karma is out to get me again because I have a long weekend with no homework and I feel another cold coming on.**

**Naoko: I'll say it again, we need to perform a sacrifice.**

**Me: Fine...but no one in your family. **

**Naoko: Damn. Alright I'll need rope, a red apple and someone to start a spit fire.**

**Me: Please review guys...pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's***

* * *

Night's familiar cloak of darkness covered the still Seireitei. It was not peaceful for such peace was balanced on a razors edge and it was about to fall. Two lone figures, lieutenants, made their way swiftly to the deserted Senkimon Gate. Or at least they would have made it if not for the appearance of the Third Division's captain.

"Kira what the Hell are you doing?" Flynn cried. "Get Hinamori back to her cell, that's an order."

"Sorry, but I'm not taking orders from you anymore." Kira hissed as he drew out his sword.

"Kira, think about what you're doing. You're making a mistake." Flynn tried to reason as his hand gripped the hilt of his own sword.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and I'm not going to let you stop us. Show yourself, Wabisuke." Kira said solemnly.

His blade glowed and cracked to form its bent hook shape. Flynn sighed; he really didn't want to fight his lieutenant. Ever since he became a captain Flynn has done whatever he could to befriend Izuru_. Looks like all my attempts at friendship were in vain. _

He drew at his sword, "Saisir et coupe."

The blade emitted a grassy green glow before splitting into seven longer, limp blades. Flynn pulled his arm up and brought it down quickly. The blades swung with his arm towards Kira but he dodged it. The lieutenant struck the captain's arm with the blade, which because of its special abilities doubled the weight of Flynn's arm.

"Byakurai!" Kira cried.

The pale blue lightening struck Flynn square on his side, sending him flying and leaving him with a nasty bleeding burn. But he pushed himself up despite the screaming wound. _Think man c'mon. There's gotta be a spell I can use to just tie him up or something. _Flynn, like Renji and Ichigo, was not the best or brightest when it came to using Kido. Not able to come up with anything Flynn settled on his usual alternative: fight using his sword and pray for a miracle.

Kira came at him again and Flynn flicked his arm to raise his blades. Metal against metal struck, bright sparks glittered off their blades.

"Kira please stop! We're friends, teammates I don't want to hurt you. I'm your captain listen to me." Flynn argued.

"You neither are nor were you ever my captain! You're just some imprudent foreigner!" Kira flash-stepped closer to Flynn, "Hadō #6 Sakura bakudan shotto!"

_Aw crap..._ That was all Flynn could think of as the sizable ball of pink and red energy hit him square in the chest. The shot sent him flying backwards and slammed hard onto the ground. His energy nearly sapped and losing consciousness Flynn collapsed.

"Alright Hinamori open the gate so we can get out of here." Kira ordered.

Hinamori had already commenced the opening of the gate when Matsumoto and Hitsugaya appeared. Both looked stunned and hurt.

"Flynn!" Matsumoto cried as she ran to his side.

Hitsugaya held his sword at the ready. "Both of you, back away from the gate now!"

"Sorry Shiro but we have to do this." Hinamori said sweetly.

"Momo please...don't..." He pleaded.

But both lieutenants had slipped through the immense closing doors.

At the very western part of China a pair of glowing sliding doors appeared out of thin air. Out stepped Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori. The thick wilderness of the sparsely populated part of China gave them a good cover. Three black cloaked figures emerged from the woods to greet them.

"Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Said one of the cloaked figures.

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal his face. A pale man with steel silver hair and bronze eyes, his face held that same type of charismatic charm as Aizen's had. The two others were a curvy blonde haired woman and a skinny fellow with a teal colored spiked Mohawk.

"The Royal Knights welcome you." The bronze eyed man said.

* * *

Back in the lovely small Mexican town, Flor Roja a busty restless red head tossed around in her hotel bed. Orihime was suffering a bothersome bout of insomnia. The pestering feeling of sleep eluding her could be attributed to the romantic bond developing between Chad and Isane. Not that Orihime was jealous of either of them; she just wishes she could have that bond with Ichigo.

But his heart was slowly falling into Rukia's grasp instead of hers. Orihime's heart wanted no needed someone to love it. But who?

A dim light bulb went off in her head. She knew exactly who would love her whether she loved him back or not. Someone who also had recently become royalty.

Quietly Orihime took the hotel phone and slipped outside, so as not to disturb Isane. She made herself comfy and dialed.

* * *

Evening had settled over the small German Quincy city. The group was scattered about the mansion each preoccupied with their own activities. Rukia and Angelica were busy drawing together, turns out both have a lack of talent and an unhealthy obsession over rabbits.

Renji, Ichigo and Oliver were sharing sparring and sword techniques. Oliver taught them fencing, while the boys taught Oliver kendo.

Nemu and Uryu were nestled in the library perusing through the vast collection of books. The volumes were also in various languages including Japanese.

James and Naoko were meandering through the hallways of the vast mansion. The pair passed by a study when the phone on the desk went off. The two exchanged looks and Naoko answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Naoko is that you?" Orihime said in their native tongue._

"Hey, Orihime." Naoko said grudgingly.

"_Um...is Uryu around, I wanted to talk to him." She asked quietly._

Naoko bit her lip and resisted the urge to slam the phone back on the cradle.

"James, go get my brother and tell him a friend of ours wants to talk to him." Naoko asked him.

James nodded and left. He reappeared quickly with Uryu following him. Naoko thrust the phone into her brother's hands.

"The red head wants to talk to you." Naoko snapped. "Come on James."

"Coming love." The sandy blonde chirped.

After the couple departed Uryu sat down before speaking.

"Orihime are you there?"

"_Oh, uh yeah I'm here. So...how are you? How's Germany?" She asked._

"I'm fine. It's lovely here, cold but nice. How about you?"

"_Good, good. It's really warm and sunny which is great. There are also so many new foods to try here, it's great." Orihime said quickly. _

"That's good to hear."

"_So...have you and Nemu been having a good time?" Orihime asked gently._ She had her suspicions that Uryu was falling for Nemu, who in Orihime's eyes was an artificially created being, a robot, a tool nothing more.

"Yeah we have. We're both enjoying ourselves." Uryu said softly. A warm pink blush crept across his cheeks when Nemu came to mind. Her enchanting emerald eyes, ink black hair flowing around her, and her gentle touch and voice.

A surprising surge of bitterness swept through Orihime. She knew that tone that was the tone of someone falling in love. She was fully aware of Uryu's crush on her but she turned a blind eye so she could focus on Ichigo. But now that Ichigo had set his sights on someone _else_, she decided to settle for her back up love to be.

Meanwhile, since Uryu hadn't returned in a while Nemu began to worry a bit so she set off to find him. She crept quietly through the halls, carefully stretching out her senses to pick up his reiatsu. She found him in the study and could hear him talking. She peaked to see he was on the phone, with her enhanced hearing Nemu was able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"_Oh, I'm surprised Nemu's able to enjoy anything. I-I mean it's just that she's not really a Soul Reaper right? N-No what I mean is..." Orihime stuttered. _

"Wait. What do you mean not really a Soul Reaper?" Uryu questioned.

"_Well, she was artificially created by that creepy clown like captain. I mean she's the combination of a fake soul and a fake body. I don't mean to sound mean or anything but isn't pretty much just a living doll?" Orihime said with a thin tone of bitterness. _

"That may be true but Nemu can think and feel for herself. She's no one's doll." Uryu protested. _Why did Orihime even call me in the first place? I thought she'd want to speak with Ichigo not me._ "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"_Um...no I guess not." She said, sounding defeated. _

"Alright then, good-bye Orihime I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip." Uryu said a tad curtly.

"_Yeah, I will. Oh, Uryu I love you." Orihime quickly hung up after her false confession._

Uryu still sat in the plush leather chair with his mouth agape. Nemu's hand flew to her open mouth to stifle any sound. She quickly walked down the hall and kept walking at that pace until she bumped into Rukia.

"Oh, hey Nemu are you alright?" The petite Reaper asked. Nemu looked like she was about to break down and cry.

She straightened herself up, "Why bother asking if I'm alright? I'm just some emotionless doll!"

"What? You're not a doll. Are you sure your fine? What's wrong?" Rukia was beginning to worry.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" Nemu snapped. It was quite odd to see her of all people become angry or snaps at someone.

"Nemu, if something's bothering you, please tell me." Rukia said gently.

"Who or what would count as a 'real' Soul Reaper?" Nemu asked worriedly.

Rukia thought this over for a moment, "Well I guess someone who's died or someone with a soul. I've never really thought about it. Why?"

"I-It's just...what if I'm not an actual legitimate Soul Reaper. What if I'm just some useless doll?" Her voice grew very quiet.

"Well you have a zanpaktuo don't you? The fact that you have one and can use it proves you have soul of your own. And just because you were made differently doesn't mean you're anything less then what you are. You are a Soul Reaper." Rukia said with confidence.

Nemu smiled gently, "Yes, I suppose your right."

* * *

The clock struck midnight and like clockwork Oliver Twitterson was up and fixing himself a midnight snack. A small plate of cookies and a mug of tea. He was about to retire back to his room when he noticed a glowing light coming from the parlor.

He slowly nudged the door open and peered inside. He caught sight of Nemu sitting on the couch in front of a smoldering bright fire. Oliver walked in and took a seat near her. Nemu didn't even jump at his sudden appearance.

"What's wrong there dear? Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No, I couldn't."

Oliver noticed tear streaks that ran down her eyes. Glittering trails of congealed sadness carved down her cheeks.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

Nemu rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of her robe. "No nothing is bothering me."

Oliver grabbed a cookie and dunked it in the tea before slipping it into his mouth.

"Now that's a load of rubbish darling. What's on your mind?" He slowly prodded.

"Have you ever liked someone perhaps love them but to find out someone else loves them?" Nemu asked her voice cracking.

Oliver nodded his head like a wise old sage. "Personally I haven't really been there but I do have close friends who have. So do I need to ask who the bloke is that has captured your heart?"

Nemu looked away.

"Uryu huh? So who's the other girl?"

"Her name's Orihime and Uryu used to hold affections towards her and I heard them talking and I heard her say I love you to him."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything."

Oliver nodded again and ate the last cookie on the plate and drained the last of his tea. "I think the best thing you can do, is find out how he feels about you. But try to do it in a subtle way got it? And remember if he doesn't like you there are thousands of guys out there. He's not the only one."

Nemu began to feel better, "That is true, thank you for the advice."

"Sure thing love."

* * *

The next morning Nemu rapped on the door to Rukia's room. The violet eyed midget opened and looked a tad surprised to see Nemu there.

"Can I help you?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I wanted to thank for your advice the other night and to apologize for snapping at you." Nemu responded.

"Its okay and you're welcomed for the advice. I'm glad I could help."

Suddenly both women noticed Naoko coming out of her room, gripping the strange silver key. She looked excited and riled up about something.

"Guys you won't believe what we found in the parlor room, c'mon!" Naoko beckoned as she raced past them.

With their curiosities peaked the girls dashed after her.

* * *

Everyone had gathered inside the parlor room and was crowded around a large wood and metal door set in the floor. It had been hidden under the thick Persian rug; Naoko noticed an odd hollow sound when she had walked over it earlier. She now knelt in front of the door and slipped the key in the matching key hole. She licked her lips in apprehension and gave the key a sharp twist.

Tumblers and locking mechanisms could be heard as they released their hold. Ichigo and Renji bent down and gripped the ringed handle.

"Moment of truth." Ichigo muttered before he and Renji heaved the door open.

The group was blasted with a wave of musty and dusty air. They looked down to see a finely carved stone spiral staircase leading down into the unknown inky depths.

"Bloody Hell." Oliver whispered in disbelief.

"What are all waiting for? Go grab some flashlights or torches or something and let's check it out." Angelica barked to the gaping group.

In a few moments the teens found themselves slowly descending deeper down. They traveled in single file with flashlights in hand.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of medieval castle." Said Ichigo.

"Or better yet a dungeon." Renji added.

While everyone was still so amazed by the discovery Naoko was trying not to hyperventilate and pass out. She did not do well in small spaces.

James gently touched her shoulder, "Are you alright love?"

"Yes, it's just...small spaces aren't...really my thing." Panic creeping on her voice.

"Just stay calm and focus on taking each step, this has got lead out somewhere."

Naoko nodded and focused on her steps.

James turned out to be correct and the staircase led to a very large storeroom. Oliver and the guys noticed a few torches on the walls. He grabbed a couple and tossed it to the other fellas.

"Good thing I always keep a pack of matches with me." Oliver chirped as he struck one and lit a torch.

The torch light was much more sufficient than the flashlights. They could now see the rows and rows of lined and packed shelves. Books, tomes, scrolls all stuffed and orderly packed into the shelves. Chests and trunks of all sizes lined up and stacked against the walls. Cobwebs and dust hung heavily on everything.

Naoko picked up a silvery and dusty object and blew the dust off. She held in her hand a silver Quincy cross.

"Guys..." Naoko cried.

The others began shuffling through the treasure. Uryu and Nemu found the texts were in dozens of languages but had list and detailed descriptions on everything dealing with the Quincy, from lore to manuals to history. Rukia and Angelica opened a few of the trunks to find different Quincy uniforms some plain others very elaborate that even Uryu had pay respects to the craftsman. The other boys found trinkets, weapons and gadgets that were for Quincy use.

"Good Lord, I do believe we've stumbled onto a Quincy storehouse or rather treasure trove." Oliver exclaimed.

"This-This is incredible." Uryu gapped.

Naoko was giddy and giggling with amazement and excitement. "Talk about finding more about our culture. We hit the jackpot."

Ichigo had his attention drawn to Naoko's sudden and rare bouts of utter happiness and was not watching where he was going until his head lightly hit something.

"What the-?" He lifted his torch to see what he bumped into. His heart paused, breath caught in his chest and his eyes doubled in size.

"Guys, you're gonna want to see this!"

The others gathered to where he was and followed his petrified gaze.

"Good God Almighty!" Oliver screamed.

"Dear mother of God!" Angelica whispered.

Rukia looked like she was going to faint, Nemu, who had quite a many things in her life, looked utterly disturbed while Naoko was trying to repress a scream.

"What...the Hell?" Uryu stuttered.

"That's just...just..." Renji couldn't complete his train of thought.

James's face took on a ghostly shade of white at the sight.

Dangling above them was a pair of decayed skeleton hung up by their necks. Their cloths were moth eaten, torn, dusty and splotched with dried aged blood. All their hair, their eyes, noses and skin completely gone. But the most disturbing part was the Quincy crosses that hung from their necks and inscribed on those crosses was the Royal Family crest.

* * *

***What a spooky end eh? Anyway this is a long chapter with a lot of stuff in it. It's just that I really didn't want to split this chapter up. The next is where things take an epic adventurous turn. Thank you Riia I do know what its like to be stuck in a creative rut and I'll try to keep going.**

**Please review while I recover from my cold and this recent dump of snow we got here in Minnesota. Honestly just when I could start wearing my sneakers again and put my boots away. Really Mother Nature? Really?**

**Naoko: Okay I've got everything set up. So who are we sacrificing? **

**Gin: How 'bout Aizen? No-No wait Szayel? Or Mayrui?**

**Naoko: Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Gin: *shrugs* the physics of canonical material doesn't really apply to fanfiction.**

**Naoko: That's true.**

**Me: Please review folks while go curl up somewhere. I apologize if any of the characters seemed OOC and Sakura bakuden shotto means cherry bomb shot.* **


	11. A Taste of Royal Battle

Chapter 11: A Taste of Royal Battle

***Yay! Exciting and epic plot twisting battles. Plus foreshadowing on a major secret.**

**Naoko: So who the Hell are we sacrificing? I can't keep this fire going forever you know!**

**Gin: Yeah!**

**Me: Fine grab Ulquiorra or HItsugaya I don't care. Though I do care about getting reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

The sun ran its arc through the sky though little attention was paid to it. After the spooky and disturbing discovery of the skeletal remains the group continued their search through the vault of treasures. The remains were taken down and given to the Reapers who ran the science department to test the bones to see if they really were the missing bodies of the king and queen.

Everyone took turns hauling up different chests, trunks, books and things of the line up the spiral staircase and to the dining room.

Ichigo heaved another heavy box onto the table; he looked to the side and saw Naoko pouring over a dozen open books.

"What the Hell Naoko? You can read later! Help us get the stuff up here!" He screamed.

Naoko retained her cool, distracted demeanor. She didn't even look up from her book.

"Shut it carrot-top." Her brows furrowed together. "This is beyond weird."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"This," She said pointing to a passage on the worn page. It was written in some language Ichigo couldn't understand.

"What's it say? I can't read English." The orange haired boy said.

"It's not English; it's Latin, an ancient now dead language. It's pretty much the root that all other languages steamed from. It says Mysterium est haereret anima Quincy, nec non efficerent messor. Solum et regii mundo corde inveniet eam. Occultis etiam tulerit maximi animi ad genua nobilis. Loculis in tenebris lumen tantum et disperdam vitae campis.

If James and I translated this right it says, the secret is embedded in the soul of the Quincy, affecting even that of the Reaper. Only that of royal blood and pure heart can find it. Secrets that can bring even the highest Spirit noble to their knees. Locked away in darkness, light will only devastate life on both plains." Her voice took an ominous turn.

"Sounds pretty spooky." Oliver gulped.

"That's not the worst part. Naoko I found this exact same passage in every history book in every language, word for word." James added.

"Meaning?" Renji probed, not grasping the shocking coincidence.

"It means this secret was known by all Quinces around the world and it has enough significance that they needed to put it in writing in a text for safe keeping." Nemu concluded.

"Just wish we knew what that secret was exactly." Naoko groaned.

"Well, we're not going to find any lost secrets on empty stomach now are we? How 'bout some dinner and then we'll get to organizing all this." Oliver suggested.

* * *

Night had laid its thick dark cover after the sun had dipped past the horizon. After a satisfying dinner Ichigo and the others retired to the parlor, stuffed and tired.

"Perfect. Like sitting plump ducks. Alright guys its show time." A blonde woman, sitting outside on a thick bare tree branch, said into her ear piece.

"Right." The receiver, a tall well-built man said. He threw his weight against the front door and smashed it open.

'What the Hell?" Ichigo cried. He and the others darted out of the parlor and to the entrance.

Standing there were five people standing in the doorway. Four men and one woman. The woman had long blonde hair and was dressed in a form fitting black suit with a matching split skirt. One man, the tallest, was wore fancy black suit but one could see his muscles bulging out. A shorter, skinny man had a teal colored spiked Mohawk and wore a black outfit in the style of a heavy metal fan, multiple decorative chains included. The other two men, who shared a likeness in appearance, wore black uniforms but were covered by their matching floor length cloaks.

One each person was a gold badge that had an R and K intricately inscribed.

"Mind if we let ourselves in?" The woman chimed.

"Who the Hell are you?" Ichigo barked.

"They're the Royal Knights Ichigo." Oliver said gravely. "We must be careful, but remember our top priority is to protect the Prince and Princess."

The Mohawk man tilted his head to the side, "Is that James I see?"

The others looked to see James standing protectively in front of Naoko.

"It is James. How ya' doin' traitor?" The teal haired man sneered.

"What the bloody Hell are you all doing here?" Angelica hissed.

"What does it look like pipsqueak? We're here for _them_." The blonde pointed her sword at Uryu and Naoko.

"Yeah? The Hell you will!" Ichigo bellowed as he and the others jumped out of their gigais and drew their swords.

"This'll be more fun than I thought." A sadistic smile crept over the teal haired man's face as he lunged forward only to be blocked by James.

Rukia and Nemu directed their attention to the lone woman, who looked unnervingly confident. Renji and Ichigo took on the near identical men. While Oliver and Angelica took on the muscular brute of a man. Naoko and Uryu were left powerless and stranded on the sidelines.

_I'm forced to be helpless again! I can't stand it!_ Uryu thought bitterly. Even with his powers he couldn't do anything to help his friends.

_I...can't do anything. All we can do is stand out of the way like helpless fools. I'm a princess damn it! I will not be a helpless damsel in distress!_ Naoko gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Naoko! Uryu! You guys have to get out of here!" Ichigo ordered as he ducked the man's sword.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going to go?" Naoko snapped.

"Anywhere has to be safer than here. Just haul ass." Renji barked.

Naoko was about to retaliate with a few choice phrases but Uryu seized her wrist and dragged her away from the violent scuffle going on. The Quincy princess didn't try to yank her wrist from her brother's grasp because the only thing they could do was run. It made her feel sick and useless but it was all they could do.

There was no guarantee that the siblings could find a safe place in the mansion, so they had to get out. The pair snuck through the back door and sprinted to the woods. The snow crunched under their feet and icy frigid air stinging their lungs as they ran. They finally slowed and stopped in a clearing.

"No one's following us?" Naoko asked puzzled. "I thought they wanted us."

"Maybe Ichigo and the others are holding them up." Uryu said as he started to shiver.

Both were not dressed for the cold weather. They still had their shoes on from exploring the vault earlier. But Uryu was dressed in a thin long sleeved white buttoned shirt and Naoko had on a jacket and knee length skirt.

"Now what? Stay out here and freeze?" Naoko asked.

"No, we'll keep walking around the house to stay warm or find a house nearby." Uryu said between his chattering teeth. "God, I can feel Ichigo's wild reiatsu all the way over here. Idiot still can't keep it under control."

Suddenly the siblings felt the reiatsu of two others and they were right behind them. Although it wasn't the figures' reiatsu they felt first it was cold metal of two swords touching their necks that they felt.

"Well, well, well looks like we found a pair of Royals huh Hinamori?" Taunted Kira as he swung his sword, only to miss Uryu's neck but cut his arm instead.

"This will truly be satisfying." Hinamori said as she swung her sword only to have cut the air because Naoko had ducked and rolled out the way.

Naoko reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a kunai, she'd have to thank Urahara later for mailing her weapons to her since she couldn't take them on the plane. She blocked Hinamori's blade as it was brought down.

Uryu though wasn't as fortunate to have a weapon on hand; he'd have to make do with what was around him. Quickly he grabbed a thick tree branch to block Kira's sword, though his defensive attack lagged a bit. He found it was harder to move his right arm even though the cold and the cut weren't that severe.

"I see you've noticed the difference in your arm. My zanpakutuo doubles the weight of whatever it cuts, whether it's deep or just a scratch. All it has to do is touch you." Kira said darkly.

_Great, I get the one Soul Reaper who it would be best to attack from a long range like with a bow and arrow. Damn it!_ Uryu thought angrily. _I just hope Naoko will fare better than me._

In a sense Naoko was faring better than her brother, but not by much. Her kunai allowed her to defend against the worst of HInamori's attacks. A blazing ball of fire charged up from her sword and was thrown at Naoko who jumped out the way, but HInamori shunpoed behind her and slammed her foot on Naoko's back, slamming her onto the snow covered ground.

Naoko hauled herself up and rubbed away a trickle of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. _Damn it, this isn't like me. If I was back home or even in the Soul Society I could easily beat her. But now, I'm so out of my element that I'm not fighting anywhere near my usual standard. What do I do?_

Naoko ducked and moved as Hinmoari tried to strike and this time she deeply cut Naoko's arm. The Quincy jumped back and gave a yelp of surprise and pain. She tightly clutched her arm to her chest. Her body continued to shiver in a futile attempt to restore warmth back in her body. Naoko rubbed her numb fingers.

_If they don't kill us the hypothermia will. If the others don't come soon, we're screwed. _

* * *

Ichigo and Renji threw off the blades of the twin men that they found out were named Harman and Emanuel. Both men jumped back and paused before charging.

"It's like they're not even trying." Said Ichigo. Renji nodded in agreement.

"That's because we're not trying." The blonde woman, Abigail, answered.

"What do you mean? Are you just toying with us?" Nemu snapped.

"It's not like that. We're merely a diversion. A wild goose for you all to chase while your 'top priorities' are fending for themselves in the cold against a pair of disgruntled lieutenants." Abigail said haughtily.

"Princess." James gasped before the Mohawk man named Franz slammed his sword against James's.

"That's right traitor. Your dear princess is either going to die by someone's blade or the freezing cold." Franz taunted.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cried. He swung Zangetsu hard and severely hurt both men.

Abigail suddenly stopped and pressed her hand to her ear and listened intently.

"Alright everyone, it's time to pack up. We've got orders to head back to base now! We're done here, for now that is." Abigail ordered.

The other men grudgingly retracted their weapons and darted away before any of the others could stop them.

"Angelica send a Hell Sparrow to the Head Captain telling what happened and get Robinsdale over here ASAP tell him to prepare for a medical emergency here. Everyone else spilt into groups and fan out! Let's move!" Oliver ordered with a surprising air of command.

Ichigo and the others didn't question him but darted outside. Nemu, Rukia and Oliver went right and Ichigo, Renji and James went left. Each of them praying their friends were still alive.

* * *

Uryu could feel the chilly air seep into his bones and muscles, gripping and twisting them in its icy hands. Kira had already cut his right arm and left leg twice. The blonde lieutenant shunpoed to Uryu's side and swung his leg and throwing the Quincy prince quite a distance. Uryu tried to pick himself back up but was kicked harder again and sent flying back.

This time he didn't land on solid ground but rather on the thin ice of the lake near the mansion. Uryu stayed perfectly still, the air was cold enough Uryu didn't even want to think about how cold the water might be.

"Wh-Why ar-are you e-even at-ttacking u-us?" Uryu asked between shivered breaths.

"Think of this as our shot at revenge. You killed Ichimaru, that's why I'm attacking you. Hinamori wanted to kill Ichigo for killing Aizen, but she'll settle for your sister. We allied with the Royal Knights because they promised to help us if we killed you two." Kira said as he lightly treaded across the ice.

He swung down his sword, Uryu tried to move but the ice broke underneath him and Kira was able to deeply slash his leg. Uryu fell into the freezing lake. It felt as though thousands of sharp daggers were being stabbed into him. Cold and arctic waters encased him. He clawed his way back to the surface only to have Kira kick him across the face sending his glasses skittering across the ice.

The freezing Quincy tried to tread water but his limbs were becoming heavy and were completely numb. His muscles gave out and sunk beneath the ink tinted water.

Nemu felt a sudden jolt pass through her heart and took a sharp turn, Rukia and Oliver following close behind. The trio came to the edge of the lake and could see Kira standing over a large gapping toothed hole in the lake. Nemu could feel traces of Uryu's reiatsu. Before she could step onto the ice Rukia stopped her.

"Hold on the ice is too thin. If we step on it we'll fall in" She stabbed her sword into the ice. "Juhaku."

Nemu and Oliver watched as the ice thickened around her blade and then outwards. Rukia carefully directed the ice around the hole so as not to freeze over it. Once the majority of was thick enough to support their weight they stepped forward.

Oliver took after Kira who darted away after Rukia froze the ice. The two girls ran or rather carefully slid to the open hole. Rukia looked up and saw Uryu's glasses a few feet away, she picked them up and slid them into her robe pocket. Nemu was starring helplessly into the cold dark portal waiting for any sign of Uryu trying to resurface.

Uryu could feel himself sinking, like a rock in water. His limbs felt as heavy as lead and his lungs burned horribly. He could feel his mind fading, dipping into the darkness and just let this all fade away.

_This is it. After everything I've been through, after all the times I've come close to losing my life I'm going to die by drowning. It seems a pretty anti-climactic death. Ichigo would probably slap me over the head for dying so easily. Naoko probably wouldn't forgive me; I hope she's alright though. Nemu...she's saved my life so many times before. I never really truly thanked her and I never told her that it was her I loved not Orihime. _

The thought of not seeing Nemu once more woke something up in Uryu's head. The resolve to see her again warmed his limbs enough for him to move again. Uryu fought to stay conscious and clawed his way back to the surface. The frigid water was wrapping its icy claws around him, trying to pull him back down. _No! I refuse to die like this. A Quincy does not drown. We fight to live; we beat Death back so we can live to see another day!_

Uryu's strength was draining away quickly but he kept moving. His chest convulsed and he opened his mouth and sucked in a lungful of icy water. With the last of his fading strength Uryu thrusted his arm as far as he could, just barely breaking the surface. Nemu saw his arm break through and shoved her arm into the water and latched onto his ice cold arm. Rukia grabbed hold of Uryu's other arm and both girls hauled him out of the water.

They laid him down on his back on the ice. Nemu pressed her ear to Uryu's chest, he wasn't breathing and his heart beat was slowing down.

"He isn't breathing but he still has a heartbeat." Nemu said.

"He won't for long if he doesn't start breathing again." Rukia said worriedly.

Nemu was immediately grateful that Unohana had all lieutenants learn CPR and emergency first-aid. She put her hands on his chest and did a rapid succession of chest compressions. Nemu stopped and quickly tipped Uryu's head back, opened his mouth and pinched his nose. She took a deep breath and put her mouth over his and exhaled. His chest rose and fell with each breath she forcibly gave him.

Nemu went back to the chest compressions when Uryu started coughing up water. Both girls sighed in relief. Rukia rolled Uryu onto his side and slammed the heel of her hand onto his back. Uryu kept coughing up more water and finally ceased and gasped for air.

He was rolled back onto his back. Uryu opened and looked through glassy eyes to see two blurry figures hovering over him. Nemu took his hand in hers and gave it a brief squeeze. Uryu smiled feeling relived that he was alive and for now safe.

Oliver finally reappeared, "I lost the bloody bastard. Come on we got get him some place warm."

The girls helped get Uryu onto Oliver's back. The trio ran through the cold and back to the mansion.

* * *

Ichigo, Renji and James arrived at the scene right when Naoko landed a kick to Hinamori's stomach and sending her tumbling into the snow.

"Take that you insane little bitch!" Naoko hollered, feeling good about actually landing a blow on her.

James gad never seen Naoko's fighting side before and he was finding that he liked it.

"Wow, I never knew Naoko was...such a fighter." James said in stunned surprise.

"You have no idea." Ichigo and Renji said together.

Hinamori picked herself up and slammed her foot on Naoko's chest. The force sent the Quincy girl flying and slamming into a tree. Naoko finally collapsed into a deep snow bank.

James rushed up to Naoko and gathered her in his arms. The princess pried her eyes open and looked up to see James looking worriedly down at her. He gently traced her cheek and jaw line with his soft hand. Naoko weakly smiled at him and touched his hand.

"You really are something princess. Please forgive me for letting you into harm's way." James said softly.

Naoko weakly chuckled, "This is nothing; I've been through much worse. So don't blame yourself."

"Just please give up and come quietly lieutenant. We don't want to hurt you." Ichigo ordered.

"No! This-This is the only way to avenge Captain Aizen!" Hinamori screamed.

"Jeez is she still going on about Aizen?" Renji moaned.

"Renji please, you're my friend right? We used to serve under Captain Aizen and so did Izuru. Why are fighting against us? Help us avenger him." HInamori said hysterically, tears streamed down her face but she still wore a disturbing happy smile.

Renji was frozen to the ground. It was true that he, Hinamori and Kira had all served under the same captain at one point. By being under the same Division they had developed a friendship. But now that friendship was being seriously tested.

Ichigo noticed the rigid way Renji stood. He hadn't known Renji as long as Rukia or others have but he still felt a sort of kinship towards the red head. Before either of them could move Kira appeared and seized Hinamori's hand.

"We have to go now!" He said sounding a little panicked. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small red ball that he threw on to the ground. A giant smog of red smoke enveloped the area. When it cleared they were gone.

"Nice going carrot-top." Naoko snapped as James walked up to them carrying her.

"Oh be quiet your highness." Ichigo snapped.

* * *

***So freaking long. I hope you liked it and pardon the wait. Once again school's been a bit of a drag and a lot of other things... So please if you want to cheer me up please review and if you could I'm starting to look for critique like reviews. I really want to know how I could improve this fic are the chapters too long? Is there not enough or too much detail? Is some part confusing? Things like that you know. **

**Gin: I've got Toshiro here!**

**Hitsugaya: Release me at once Ichimaru! Or so help me!**

**Naoko: Oh can it Captain Chibi *shoves apple in his mouth* Now, who wants roasted chibi!**

**Me: Oh dear God, I gotta a go! Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya, I'll save you!***


	12. To Heal the Chill

Chapter 12: To Heal the Chill

**Me: *gulps at the sight of pissed off Hitsugaya fangirls* Naoko do not sacrifice Hitsugaya!**

**Naoko: What? why not?**

**Me: Do you not see the mob of angry fangirls who will maul us the second you start roasting him?**

**Naoko: You're afraid of a bunch of girls?**

**Me: Well excuse me for not wanting to die! Now let him go!**

**Naoko: Fine. *puts out fire* Sorry guys sacrifice is canceled. Everyone return the sacrificial island/luau props and costumes and head home.**

**Me: *sighs in relief* Thank you.**

**Gin: *walks in wearing a grass skirt and tiki hat* Is that it then?**

**Me: Yes, now dear readers please review and I apologize to the fangirls for Hitsugaya almost being killed. I should have been more specific on who Naoko could sacrifice. **

**Naoko: Whatever, just review people and remember the authoress doesn't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

The parlor of the mansion had been turned into a miniature emergency room. _When someone says emergency this guy sure does come well prepared._ Oliver thought in amazement as he lowered Uryu onto a blanketed part of the floor.

"Care to tell me the extent of the damage?" Robbinsdale asked as he took Uryu's pulse.

"Couple of bad cuts, bruises and the girls here pulled him out the lake so you can add hypothermia and frostbite to that list." Oliver explained.

"Oh lovely," Robbinsdale said sarcastically. "One of you grab me a few thick blankets and towels now."

A medic rushed up carrying an armful of the called for items. Robbinsdale removed as much of Uryu's wet clothing as he could. Nemu took a seat on Uryu's other side across from the captain medic. She took the blankets and wrapped them around the Quincy's chilled still form.

"Be careful dear we don't want to move him around too much. His state is fragile enough. Someone fetch me heat compresses here." Robbinsdale instructed as he focused his healing kido on a deep laceration on Uryu's side.

Nemu caught the compresses the medic as he tossed them to her. The captain instructed her to place them on his chest and the back of his neck. She gently lifted his head and slid the pliable heated pack under his neck. Since his shirt had already been removed (Nemu had to keep harshly reminding herself to stop gawking and blushing at his chiseled marble chest and focus) she pressed the other pack on his chest.

Suddenly Ichigo and the others arrived, James was carrying Naoko.

Robbinsdale looked up and sighed, "Oh bloody Hell. Amanda please take care of Miss Ishida I have my hands full taking care of her brother here."

The black clad charcoal make up wearing lieutenant bounded up, "Oui, captain."

James placed Naoko on a nearby chaise lounge. Lieutenant Charbonneau removed Naoko's jacket and handed him a blanket to drape over her lower half to give her some warmth. She removed rolls of gauze, bandages, clips and bottles of disinfectant.

"You will be feeling bonnes nouvelles bientôt princesse." The gothic woman reassuringly chirped.

James gently gripped Naoko's arm. His face was heavy with melancholy and shame. "I'm so sorry princess. I shouldn't have let you leave without someone with you. I'm so sorry."

Amanda patted James's hand, "Ah oui you did make a mistake. But you are here now monsieur petit. You are here now by her side and now she is safe."

Ichigo and Renji caught sight of a drenched Uryu being tended to.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged, "Almost drowned in a lake. Naoko?"

"Oh, thrown against a tree by Hinamori."

Oliver reappeared beside the three Reapers holding a red cardinal perched on his finger.

"Angelica says she sent a few of her homing cardinals on the Knights and the lieutenants and so far they're still on their tail. She says we can cut them off if we head a mile north if we move now."

"Right. You guys comin'?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm staying." Nemu said firmly.

"As am I." James agreed.

Renji followed Ichigo and Oliver out the door and Rukia was about to join before she stopped.

She dug into her robe and pulled out Uryu's glasses.

"Here," Said Rukia as she handed them to Nemu. "He'll probably need these when he wakes up."

Nemu took them gently. Before Rukia set out Nemu called out to her, "Kick their asses for me Rukia."

The midget Reaper blinked for a moment then flashed Nemu a confident smile and gave her a thumbs up before heading out the door to catch up with the men.

After they left Nemu and James continued helping in providing medical ministrations to the injured royals. When Robbinsdale switched his focus to a few of Uryu's broken ribs he noticed the pentacle scar on his chest. He cocked his head to get a better view and to confirm what he was seeing was what he thought.

"My, this boy certainly...has been through a lot. I never thought I'd see someone with this kind of scar." He muttered to himself.

Nemu gave him a quizzical look when the captain looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well my dear this scar signifies that this boy at some point in his young life lost his Quincy powers and had to have them restored. One of the methods I've heard of his having the person push their body and mind to its limits and then shooting an arrow nineteen millimeters right of the heart." He explained casually.

"One method?" Nemu asked in disbelief.

"Well yes, I've read there are other ways but that one in particular stuck out in my mind. I just wonder how he lost his powers in the first place; it's not an easy thing to do."

Nemu blanched and looked away. She knew exactly how Uryu lost his powers and thanks to the (now gone) surveillance bacteria she knew of all the painstaking training he went through to get them back. Nemu was hit with a wave of shame and sympathy.

Indirectly she could be blamed for Uryu losing his powers. If she hadn't grabbed him, if she hadn't gotten hurt and needed someone to defend her... She felt sympathy towards Uryu; he worked so hard for something he desperately wanted back. While he did achieve that goal what he had to go through and with _who_ made it seem almost not worth it at least to Nemu.

"No, no it isn't." Nemu muttered. She loosely grasped his ice cold hand in her much warmer hand.

Robbinsdale stuck an electric thermometer in Uryu's mouth and held it there until it beeped. He lifted it and looked at the digitized numbers.

"33.8°C, that would be about 93°F. His breathing and pulse are a tad low but improving. He's also starting to shiver again and some color is coming back. I've treated the worst of his wounds, I'll let them air out before wrapping them. As far as I can tell we've gotten him out of the first part of the woods, but he still has a ways to go." The captain observed.

Nemu breathed a sigh of relief; she laid her hand on Uryu's forehead. His icy damp skin stung her hand and Uryu stirred slightly. He briefly opened his eyes for a moment, his glazed cobalt orbs locked onto Nemu. Uryu gave her a weak smile before his eyes fluttered shut, to rest.

* * *

Half a mile north of the small Quincy town was wilderness, bare tall trees and slopping hills and knolls layered with snow. A glittering scene of foreboding wintery malice, the type of scene where in a movie the monster would pop out.

Ichigo and the others rushed through the woods sprinting through the snow. Angelica was at the lead following a ruby red cardinal bird.

"Hey," Ichigo called. "How much farther?"

Before anyone answered Angelica and the bird stopped. The avian creature fluttered around looking confused. It landed on Angelica's finger and started chirping in her ear. The bird dissolved away, going back into her sword, the blonde Reaper turned and gave the others a crestfallen look.

"Well?" Oliver asked. "What's wrong?"

"The bird lost the trail. It ends here, there's nothing. It's like they've vanished." Angelica said coldly.

"What if they used a Senkimon gate or something?" Renji offered.

Angelica shook her head, "Even if they did my birds would still be able to follow them. Demon magic, Kido as you lot would call it, wouldn't work in throwing off my birds."

'So what now?" Ichigo asked shivering.

"Look around the area, report if you find anything unusual." Oliver ordered.

The group spread out looking around trees, kicking away snow, using sensory Kido and keeping their eyes and ears pricked up for any movement. On the side of an inconspicuous knoll the snow drifted down as a wooden door was lifted ever so slightly.

A pair of narrow icy blue eyes peaked out from the door. Abigail held a small dart gun loaded with dangerous poisonous darts. She held it steady, the barrel resting on the frame of the door. Her finger was loosely curled around the trigger. Abigail licked her chapped lips waiting. All Ichigo had to do was take two steps to the right and he'd be in perfect range.

It was quite irritating that Abigail and the others had to retreat and then to find out that the pesky blonde sent out a swarm of her wretched homing cardinals. Luckily they slashed and killed all of them or so they thought, one escaped them and led the enemy to them.

A passage way to the base was located nearby so they were all able to jump in and hide. Each passage was able to completely hide their reiatsu, scent and whatever else could be used to track them.

_Come on, take another step I dare you._ Abigail thought as she narrowed her eyes. But Ichigo walked away from the knoll not finding anything.

Slowly she retracted the gun and quietly closed the door. Abigail pressed her ear to the wood to catch snippets of their voices.

"Please tell me we didn't lose them." Oliver said with exasperation.

"Sorry, didn't find anything." Ichigo reported. Rukia and Renji shook their heads too.

"Damn it," Oliver ran his hand through his hair. "We'll spread out farther and keep searching. They couldn't have just up and disappeared."

Abigail could hear their retreating footsteps growing distant. She pulled her ear away and turned to the group behind her and signaled them to move farther down the tunnel. The two foreign Reapers had also made it in, they looked terrified. _And they should be._ Abigail thought furiously.

* * *

The group traveled in silence through the torch lit underground tunnel until they came to a large heavy pair of worn oak doors. The largest man, Edmund, pushed the doors open and the others walked in, or rather pushed in as Kira and HInamori were. The wooden panels slammed together with a dull deafening thud.

The room was circular and open with a vaulted ceiling that makes one wonder how far underground one really is. There were several staircases along the edge of the circle. A high torch holding chandelier hung up above and cast its deep fiery glow all around. Kira and Hinamori stood together at the center.

Abigail unsheathed her blade and held it menacingly at them. "We gave you two a fucking opening to kill those Quincy brats and you two wasted it! How hard is it to kill a pair of weakened Quinces? Give me reason why I shouldn't end your pathetic lives!"

"Abigail, calm down." Edmund said lazily.

"Yeah, Abby you wouldn't want to piss off the Kopf Ritter now would you?" Franz mocked.

"Oh shut the Hell up both of you!" She screamed. Abigail turned to Kira and Hinamori, "Now about you two..."

"Keep them alive." A new voice sultry interjected.

All of them turned to face the man descending from the largest staircase. A lean man with his sharp cut silver hair and even sharper bronze eyes stepped down each step.

The four Knights got on one knee as a sign of respect and rose when he bade them to. Erhard Wilter stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So, do I need to ask how it went?" He asked leisurely.

The Knights looked away in shame and fear. He may look like a gentleman but Wilter could cleanly slice off one's head without them even noticing until it was too late.

"I'll take your reluctance to answer as a 'not well'. Pity. Well, perhaps that's a good thing. For there will be a slight change of plans one that requires these two," He gestured to Kira and Hinamori. "to stay alive and the Quincy siblings."

"Why's that?" Franz ventured to ask.

"It has come to my attention that the Quinces have yet to learn the coveted secret. A secret that only blood related members of the Royal family can ever know. It is rumored to be so great in power that it could bring the Spirit King himself to his knees. It is also legend to grant the knower vast strength that they could wipe out an entire army with just a flick of their wrist." His voice taking on a tone of passion as he spoke.

Erhard paused to regain his composure, "We need the Ishidas' to live so that they may learn the secret and we have them pass that knowledge on. Also, I'm sure we can find a purpose for Miss Hinamori and Mr. Kira to serve. After all they went through so much trouble and came such a long way, it would be a shame if all that effort went to waste."

The lights above flickered, casting ghoulish shadows up against the cavernous walls and upon the villainous visages of those around them. Kira and Hinamori wondered just what exactly had they gotten themselves into.

* * *

The Quincy prince couldn't put his finger on it but he felt...different. He felt warm and comfortable but also chilled to the bone. There were a few dull aching throbbing areas on his body but he felt too relaxed and content to really care. _Have I died?_ He wondered. _Did I drown or freeze? I could've sworn someone pulled me out of the water. They kind of looked like...Rukia and Nemu._ _And if I'm dead why is everything pitch black? I guess it would help to try and open my eyes. _

After his condition stabilized some more Uryu was brought up to his room. He was dressed in dry pajamas and placed into his bed with a few extra blankets draped over him. He was also connected to an IV, which Robbinsdale had brought in, to give him warm fluids and keep him hydrated.

Uryu's wounds had been treated and wrapped nicely. His temperature had also continued its steady climb back up. The Quincy was now at the stage of violent shivering and his skin still looked a bluish-grey. Nemu sat quietly on the edge of the bed loosely holding Uryu's hand.

He looked frail and drained as he lay in the large bed under the thick covers and sheets. His thin form was nestled under a few dozen pillows.

"You really care about him don't you?" Robbinsdale spoke, as he was jotting down notes on a clipboard.

Nemu jumped at the question. "Wh-What do you mean? Uryu is a good person but I...I mean we..."

She looked up to see the captain's face that said I-already-know-dear. Nemu sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

Robbinsdale smiled warmly, "Not to all my dear. Just to those who have a trained eye like me."

Nemu gently rubbed her thumb over Uryu's frigid fingers, "He's so cold."

The older gentleman placed his hand on her shoulder, "Yes but he won't be for long as long as he has a warm hand to hold his. Give me holler if his condition changes, I'm going to check up on our younger patient and see how she's doing."

He quietly closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Nemu and Uryu alone. Nemu gently grasped Uryu's hand a bit more firmly. Then Uryu stirred and a slight moan passed his bluish lips. The Quincy prince forced his eyes open and noticed everything was quite blurry and realized he didn't have his glasses on.

But someone suddenly handed them to him. As Uryu slipped them on everything sharpened and became clear. He could see he was lying in bed back in his room, he also felt the feel of someone's hand holding his. Uryu looked and blushed to see that it was Nemu who was tenderly grasping his hand.

"Uryu? How do you feel?" Nemu asked worriedly.

"Cold..." Uryu replied weakly. He felt utterly drained but strangely revived. _Perhaps because Nemu's here with me? _He thought sleepily. She stood up and grabbed a quilt lying at the end of the bed. Nemu helped Uryu sit up enough for her to wrap it around his shoulders.

"Feel better?" She asked kindly as she helped him settle back against the pillows.

Uryu could feel heat prickling against his cheeks, "Yes, thank you."

"Ah, Mr. Ishida I see you've returned to the living once again. How are you my boy?" Robbinsdale asked cordially as he reentered.

"Fine I guess. Still pretty cold...tired...and sore." Uryu's voice still sounded very weak but still sounded strong.

"Well after a few days of bed rest and hot meals and I believe you'll be just fine. Your sister is making a nice recovery as well. Her wounds were easy to treat; she'll just need a few days of rest is all. Is there anything I can get or do for you before I depart?"

Uryu thought for a moment and shook his head, "No sir I'm fine. Thank you for treating my sister and me."

"It was no trouble my boy, none at all. Now you just make sure to relax and rest up. Miss Kurotsuchi I trust you'll be making sure he does?" Nemu nodded. "Very good then, the others should be returning soon. I was told the Knights eluded their grasp just like they always have. Well then have a pleasant evening." He said cheerily as he packed his things and left.

Nemu and Uryu stayed in a semi-comfortable silence. The clock chimed at eleven o'clock. It was hard for them to believe it wasn't much later. Nemu reluctantly withdrew her hand from Uryu's.

"I suppose I should wait downstairs for the others and I should let you rest." Nemu said softly.

"Yes...I suppose." Uryu agreed.

There was a very strong part of him that wanted to call Nemu back and have her take a hold of his hand. Because when she let go and left Uryu felt a whole lot colder.

* * *

***Holy crap that was long but I hope you all enjoyed all the same. I apologize for the long wait but school as always has been a major pain but I'm now on Spring Break so I should have a lot more free time. **

**I know by now everyone has heard about the natural disasters going on in Japan and Hawaii. I just wanted to say I hope everything turns out for the best. I hope this won't end up as some giant devastating event that'll land itself in the history books. I have an aunt and uncle who are currently vacationing in Hawaii but they are doing fine and I hope it stays that way. **

**I give them and the victims my blessings and prayers, I hope (those of you who have some type of faith) you will too. **

**Naoko: Maybe we should perform a sacrifice to please the Gods?**

**Me: What is it with you and sacrifices? No, just no.**

**Naoko: Fine, everyone please review.***


	13. A Taste of History

Chapter 13: A Taste of History

***Do I really need to say it? Do I? Guys please review; you know I love to hear what you have to say. I know the temptation to be lazy and not review is enticing but fight it. Not just for my sake but the sake of other authors. By the way Riia you are amazing! Thank you for that awesome review!**

**So please review and Happy St. Patrick's Day! Today is also my OC Naomi's B-day; my half-b-day was last Thursday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

* * *

Ichigo and the others returned sullenly to the mansion. Nemu, Robbinsdale and his lieutenant were cleaning up and packing away supplies in the parlor.

"Well?" Nemu asked gently.

Ichigo scowled, "We lost them."

"Bunch of sneaky bastards." Renji muttered.

"How are Naoko and Uryu?" Rukia asked.

"Better," Said Robbinsdale as he packed away the last of his supplies. "The Prince is recovering from his hypothermia and his wounds. The Princess is resting and healing nicely."

"Well at least that's some good right?" Said Oliver.

"Yeah, at least they're still alive, even after my stupid mistake on telling them to leave." Ichigo sighed.

"Your mistake? Don't be taking all the credit here Ichigo." Said Rukia firmly but softly. "We shouldn't blame ourselves for what happened tonight. No one was killed, everyone is still in one piece, and no serious damage has been done."

"She makes an excellent point here gentlemen. We should learn from our mistakes not berate ourselves on past mishaps." Angelica agreed.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the joke of the Soul Council." Oliver brooded.

"That is not true! You are not a joke! You may run things differently but you are a good captain. If you weren't do you think I'd still be serving under you?" Angelica argued.

"No...I suppose not. It's just...I know the other captains are going to give me a hard time about tonight. A bunch of stuck up bastards." Oliver spat sullenly.

"Believe me Twitterson I know how you feel; I know of a couple of other captains' back home who could sympathize with you too. People look at you like a joke, they don't take you seriously, and they treat you like someone of a lesser status." Ichigo said quietly, sounding deep in thought.

"I think we've all been there at some point." Renji agreed.

"Yes, well it's those times in our lives that our character is tested and made stronger." Robbinsdale added sagely. "Shall we depart, Amanda dear?"

"Oui captain." Said the charcoal covered woman as she bounded up next to him.

Suddenly Ichigo remembered something.

"Hey, Doc what a sec."

The doctor turned around looking at Ichigo curiously. "Yes Captain Kurosaki?"

"Are you one of the oldest captains? Not to be rude or say your old or anything. I'm just wondering." Ichigo asked.

"Well yes I am I've been a part of the Soul Council since 1059 A.D. Why do you ask?" The gentleman inquired.

"I remember Naoko talking about some ancient Quincy secret and it had something to do with Soul Reapers and the Spirit King. I was wondering if you knew anything about that. I mean since you've been around a long time..." Ichigo explained casually.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Kurosaki." Robbinsdale said firmly and abruptly.

"But you do don't you?" Oliver asked.

"I will tell you all this, there are some secrets that should and should not be known to specific people for certain reasons. There is a reason that only blood relatives of the Royal Family can know that secret. I'm sure Naoko and Uryu will learn it soon and I pray they will guard it with their lives. Curiosity is a good thing...to a point. Keep that in mind." Robbinsdale said solemnly as he and his lieutenant departed.

I swear...the longer we're here the stranger things become." Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand through his vibrant locks.

* * *

In the dimly lit pearl white Victorian bedroom James sat quietly on the edge of Naoko's bed while she slept peacefully. James rested a hand on one of the pearly poles of her four poster bed and sighed.

"The bastards got away again. I know they did...they always do. They did over sixty years ago and they did now." James shook his head.

Naoko's chest fell and rose at a reassuring steady even pace. If she was awake or about to wake she gave no sign.

The former Knight ran his hand through his sandy hair,

"_M__ö__rder des B__ö__sen,_

_Verteidiger der reinen,_

_Besch__ü__tzer aller._

Now that's a load of bull. In English its,

Killers of evil,

Defenders of the pure,

Protectors of all. The code of the Holy Royal Knights of the Soul Council. Such a load of bull. Killers of evil? We—They were evil! Defending the pure? They were killing innocent and pure people. Protectors of all? They protected no one but themselves. I'm just as bad as them, I couldn't kill the evil that I saw and knew about, I couldn't defend anyone and I couldn't protect them either. I had a chance to stop all of it...but I waited too long and I failed."

* * *

_(Flashback, Germany 1946)_

_Stormy grey clouds hung in the heavens casting its foreboding sense. The dreary light cast its shadows through the barred windows and onto the bloodstained stone floor._

_A young woman with brown hair and wide grey eyes and dressed in white and blue, kneeled before her menacing captor futility pleading._

"_Please no! Please stop! Ple—" She was cut short be the blade that was brought down onto her quite messily. _

"_Stupid bitch! You'd think they'd learn not to beg...even though it's quite a turn on. Here I thought Quinces were too prideful to beg." Franz said manically as he stepped out of the cell and sheathed his sword. "Ain't that right James?"_

_A teen with longer sandy brown hair and disgust filled ocean blue eyes leaned against the wall next to the cell. He wore a long sleeved button up black shirt, black creased pants, matching boots and a heavy cape with a hood that fell over his shoulders and hung inches above the floor. His gold and bronze sword was slung on his hip. _

"_You're disgusting." James spat, not even looking up at Franz._

"_Che, whatever. At least she didn't die as a pitiful virgin, not after I got through with her." Franz snickered. _

_James tightened his hold on his sword's hilt. Picorer, James's Zanpakuto spirit, stiffened up and was poised to attack. He knew very well that Franz was nearby he could feel the man's tainted reiatsu and that of Diavolo, Franz's sword spirit. _

"_You're nothing but a vile cretin." James hissed, trying and failing at keeping his anger under control._

"_What? You think these 'people' deserve respect? Ha! They're nothing but worthless creatures, animals are at a higher standing than them!" Franz argued._

"_We're supposed to be protecting their lot." James retorted. _

"_Now why would we bother protecting a lesser species?" Franz said mockingly. _

_That did it. James's fist came into contact with Franz's mouth a second after the Italian man spat his vile response. Franz landed onto the floor and rubbed his jaw, glaring at James but smiling as well. Franz absolutely loved to rile James up. _

_James Thornson was not like the other Royal Knights. He cared about the Quincy people and the Royal Family. The queen, Lillian Silberherz, treated James with nothing short of kindness and respect. She was gentle, kind, but also strong and intelligent. Her husband, Nicholas, a fair just and wise man who never raised his hand against anyone and rarely raised his voice. They were kind rulers who merely wanted what was best for their people. James could never think to hurt them or anyone close to them._

_The young man began to stalk away until Franz spoke loudly._

"_You do know the Kopf Ritter plans on killing off the Royal Family right? And I'm not just talking about those here in Germany. He's also going after the two bitches that ran away and their kids." _

_James slowly turned around, "What? Why-Why are you telling me this now?"_

_Franz stood up and smirked, "Because there ain't a damned thing you can do about it. Besides there a sub-species, we're doing the world a favor by getting rid of them, just like the Japanese Soul Reapers did a couple decades back." _

_James stared at his former friend with wide eyes. He turned away quickly and sprinted down the stone hallway, Franz's cackling voice echoed after him._

"_You're doomed to fail! They deserve nothing but death!"_

* * *

_Outside the door to her office Head Captain Victoria Aqualis heard a loud racket being made. It was quite late and she finishing up her weekly reports. Suddenly the doors burst open and James tumbled out along with a few dozen other Soul Reapers trying to hold him down. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" She demanded as she rose from her seat._

_One of the Reapers stood up and dusted himself off as the others were trying to hold James down._

"_Head Captain this man is making an outrageous claim that the Royal Quincy Family is in danger. He claims that the Royal Knights are the cause; it's nothing but a load of nonsensical rubbish. We'll escort him away quickly ma'am."_

"_It's not rubbish its true! The Kopf Ritter is planning on killing the Family tonight! We have to help them now!" James cried as he tried to wiggle free from his restrainers. _

"_Silence boy! You're a member of the Knights, how dare you turn against your own and frame them!" The unnamed Reaper shouted._

"_Be silent all of you," The Head Captain ordered. She bent down to face James who was currently being pinned down. "Is the Royal Family truly in danger?"_

"_Yes." He gasped._

"_Are the Royal Knights planning on killing them?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Do you know why?"_

"_I'm not sure, either revenge, power or a coup de tat. Please you have to help the Family." James pleaded. _

_Victoria looked deeply into James's eyes searching for any hint of deceit, she found none. The pleading look on his face, the honesty in his voice and the clear truth of his words in his eyes. The Head Captain rose and looked the Reapers square in the eyes._

"_Let him go and assemble Captains Matahari, Robbinsdale and Wilter along with their lieutenants and meet with me at the Gate. Now hurry!" She ordered. The men quickly fled to deliver the message leaving James alone with Victoria. _

_She gently placed a hand on his slightly quivering shoulder. He glanced up at her and she looked down at him with a comforting motherly gaze._

"_They'll be alright James; you did the right thing by coming here. Now come with me." She said quietly. _

_James followed her out the door thinking, I hope your right about everything._

_But James and the others learned quickly that she wasn't right. The last of the Royal's fading reiatsu came from the parlor room. A bright but dimming fire was crackling in the fire place. The sound made James's skin itch, it sounded like Franz's voice. _

_There were two armchairs drenched in blood, but that was it. No bodies, no clothing not even a thread and no weapon. _

_Robbinsdale got on one knee to examine the dark blotches. "Even if they are still alive, they won't be for long. They've lost too much blood already and if their wounds are grave enough to cause this much loss well not much we can do." _

_Matahari spoke next, "I can have my men spread out and search the area and contact other Soul Reapers stationed in the outer regions." _

"_It's nothing short of a shame. We all trusted them and they betray us all except for James that is. Such a tragedy to befall us all." Erhard WIlter bemoaned silkily. _

"_Cease your poetic moaning Wilter and give me a hand here." Robbinsdale said. _

_When the others had their backs turned James stole a glance at Wilter. He saw a satisfying smug smirk lightly playing on his lips. _

_It dawned on James at that instant. You bastard! I will make you pay for what you've done...Kopf Ritter. _

* * *

"That memory of that night has yet to loosen its unforgiving grip. After that I was bumped from division to division, never staying in one place too long. I always kept an eye on Wilter since then. I knew deep down that he was...is the Kopf Ritter. But some disbelieving part of me refuse to believe it, that's why I never said anything out loud. Unlike right now, where I'm pretty much talking to myself." James concluded.

He glanced over to see Naoko still sleeping soundly, James smiled softly. He stood up quietly and walked to the door.

Before he left he turned, "I promise not to let history repeat itself Princess, I promise"

Once he was gone Naoko opened one eye. She propped herself up on one elbow. _Playing possum has never been more beneficial than just now. _Naoko thought smugly as she settled back into bed.

* * *

***Done, yay! I thought it would be interesting to show what happened when the Family was murdered, just to shed a little light and give a bit more background on James. Not much else to say except review. ***


	14. Judging One's Character

Chapter 14: Judging One's Character

***First off I'm going to start with some serious IshiNemu fluff! Key word here people FLUFF! Nothing sexual here (despite what Renji and Ichigo may think). So please keep that in mind. Plus I'm not going to be pestering you guys for reviews; I would still like them very much though. It's just that no one seems to give me any and I'm very tired of asking. So there.**

**Plus SymphonysPianist you are amazing! Because of you I was able to finally put this up, thank you. Fanfiction you need to shape up and fix this now please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

Night at the mansion returned to its peaceful state once again. Everyone had retired for the night seeing as the danger has passed and there was nothing productive they could do besides sleep.

Once she was sure everyone had drifted to sleep, Nemu, dressed in a long flannel lilac nightgown, quietly sneaked out of her room carrying a pillow and blanket. She slowly nudged Uryu's door open and slipped inside. The Quincy prince was asleep but still violently shivering under the layers of blankets.

Nemu made herself comfortable on a chaise lounge chair across from Uryu. She didn't trust him being alone at night and in a fragile state of health. She couldn't sleep at first so she settled on resting her head on the arm of the chair and looking out the window, occasionally stealing a glance at Uryu.

Her brows knitted in worry as she looked at Uryu again. She silently stood up and walked over to his bedside. The lieutenant gently pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. His skin still felt icy cold. A thought on how to help Uryu crossed Nemu's mind and her cheeks burned a deep pink.

_No, get that thought out of your head! That would be too personal and should only be used as a last resort!_

Uryu moaned softly and gave another violent shudder. Nemu could tell that the blankets weren't doing much in helping Uryu regain and keep his body heat. She bit her lower lip wondering if she should cross _that _line if it meant assisting him.

The prince stirred and opened his eyes. He didn't have his glasses on but could still tell it was Nemu sitting next to him.

"Nemu, what's wrong?" He asked as he shivered.

"Nothing, it's just your temperature is still significantly low and it may help if I..." Nemu couldn't go on, she was glad it was dark so Uryu couldn't see her blushing like crazy.

"If you crawled into bed with me so you could share your body warmth." He finished, also blushing.

Nemu looked away feeling embarrassed and nodded.

Uryu pulled back a few of the bed sheets next to him, "Well, the bed's big enough for two and if it'll help in getting rid of this bothersome shivering..."

Nemu was surprised, to say the least, how quickly he acquiesced to the idea of the two of them being in the same bed. _His judgment is probably still impaired because of the hypothermia._ She reasoned. But that didn't stop her from climbing into his bed and curling up next to him while Uryu rolled over on to his side to face her.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and drew herself closer, their bodies pressed up against each other. Nemu could feel Uryu's icy skin through her pajamas but didn't move away or let go. Uryu's shivering ceased as her warmth seeped into his body. Uryu then gently wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Do you feel better?" Nemu asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you." Uryu replied softly.

Nemu relaxed into his arms and nestled her face in his chest, she could feel his heart gentle beat against her. The two slowly fell into a comfortable warm sleep intertwined in each other's arms.

* * *

Morning came quickly and quietly. The sunlight seeped in through the tall clear windows and lit every nook and cranny. Rukia was the first to be up and dressed, so she decided to check on Uryu and Naoko to see how they were doing. The petite Reaper looked in on the Princess first, who was curled up and peacefully asleep. Next she peeked in on Uryu.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nemu and Uryu in bed together. She couldn't help but let out a soft ''awww". Renji and Ichigo had also risen by now and Rukia beckoned them to come over to her.

The two boys poked their heads in and their jaws dropped. Renji nudged Ichigo, who turned to him.

"How the Hell does he get laid before us?" He whispered frantically.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Ichigo wheezed.

"That's not fair..." Renji gasped.

"Would you two shut up!" Rukia hissed as she started pushing them out, "Now get out before they wake up."

* * *

A few hours later Nemu slowly regained consciousness and let her eyes flutter open. For a few moments she was confused as to why she wasn't in her own bed, but soon recalled last night's events. Uryu still had his arms wrapped around her and was asleep.

Nemu gently brushed away a lock of hair from his eyes. The prince slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly at his companion.

"Good morning," He said sleepily.

"Good morning to you too. Do you know what time it is?" Nemu asked.

Uryu rolled over, slipped his glasses on and looked at the clock. "Jeez, it's almost ten-thirty. I bet the others are up already."

Nemu stretched and slowly sat up.

"Would you like me to get something to eat?" She asked.

"That'd be nice. Just something easy for my stomach and some tea please." Uryu answered.

Nemu leaned down and was about to kiss him on the lips but stopped herself and instead gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled at Uryu's blushing face as she climbed out of bed.

She quickly went to her room and changed before heading downstairs and to the kitchen. While their Nemu was successful in gathering the food and tea for the both of them onto a silver tray and was about to leave when Rukia found her.

"Hey Nemu, how'd you sleep last night?" She asked smiling.

"Fine and you?" Nemu asked trying to walk around her and up the stairs.

"Pretty good I guess, though I had to sleep all alone." She softly giggled.

"Uh...really?" Nemu stammered. She knew were this was going. _Oh, please don't tell me she saw us in bed together and didn't get any __ideas._

"Yeah, anyway tell Uryu I wish him to get well." Rukia said as she skipped away.

Nemu breathed a sigh of relief thinking she dodged a bullet there.

"What were you and Rukia talking about?" Uryu asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all" She sighed as she walked in carrying breakfast.

* * *

The day passed as peaceful but wary. Both Naoko and Uryu were confined to strict bed rest, plus the others were quite intent on staying with or near them at all times. The Quincy siblings kept themselves occupied by reading through all the texts and scrolls brought in from the underground vault. Studying and taking notes consistently on all sorts of Quincy information from new moves to ancient history.

Ichigo, Renji and Oliver entertained each other with exaggerated stories about their grand battles. The girls merely rolled their eyes at the men's lame attempts to wow each other. Rukia and Angelica went back to their drawings of rabbits. Nemu spent most of the day in Uryu's company reading many of the dusty tomes.

James and Naoko were between reading and talking with each other.

"So," Naoko propped herself on her elbow on a lacy pillow. "what's your favorite color, food and season?"

"Hmm," James leaned back on his chair thoughtfully. "Well, my favorite color is gold, I love anything made with fish and my favorite season is autumn. Same questions to you."

"Blue, most meat dishes and winter," Naoko said. "Your turn."

"What are your favorite flower, music and book?" James questioned.

"I love lilies and carnations of any color. I like classical music and techno. My favorite book is anything by the Brontë sisters." The Princess said smiling.

"Okay, I like marigolds and snapdragons. For music I like R&B. I absolutely adore anything by Mark Twain." James answered.

"Okay I know this maybe random but I want to ask. What's the name of your Zanpakuto and what does it do?" Naoko asked curiously.

"His name is Picorer. He is a strength based sword, and he turns into a double edged sword with a bronze hilt with a falcon on it. So since we're asking about each other's weapons, what about your bow?" James shot back.

"I wield a silver bow called the Lunar Bow. It's quite beautiful and strong but I prefer to use small knives and a double bladed staff. The fact that I like to use blades and close combat than a bow and long range, it makes me feel like not a true Quincy." Naoko's voice took a solemn turn.

James leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry love, I can tell you're a Quincy through and through, even if you fight a little different than others."

Naoko slid her hand on top of his, "Thanks James."

* * *

"Alright Twitterson," Uryu said irritably as he fixed his tie. "Are there any more surprises we need to know about?"

After a full day of resting Naoko and Uryu were well enough to move around. The morning of the next day Oliver and Angelica had told them that they had a meeting with a council of Quincy elders to determine if they were worthy of truly becoming a prince and princess. If it weren't for James holding her back Naoko would've thrown her knife at Oliver's head.

The meeting was scheduled for the afternoon and the siblings had to well dressed and on their best behavior. Once again Naoko tried to hurt Oliver and would have if it weren't for James restraining her.

The group was now gathered in the library. Ichigo and the others were in their gigais dressed in semi-formal clothing. Even if they weren't going to go see the elders they at least wanted to look a little bit presentable just in case, despite Ichigo and Renji's grumbling. The Quincy siblings were dressed as if they were going to a wedding, Uryu was in a grey suit and Naoko was in a bell-sleeved white blouse and long pleated black skirt.

Oliver tugged uncomfortably at his collar, "No, I think that's everything. Just answer their questions truthfully, do any demonstrations of your powers they ask and you'll be on your way. Simple as that."

"Why is that when people say something is simple it really isn't?" Naoko muttered to James.

"Fine, where do we have to meet them?" Uryu sighed.

"In the ballroom, they've set everything up and they'll send for you when their ready." Oliver explained as he hurriedly departed, dragging Angelica with him.

"Well, it can't be that bad right?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Are you kidding?" Rukia snapped. "If these guys are just as stuffy and stuck up as the Kuchiki Elders then Uryu and Naoko are in trouble. Those old fools are going to be poking, prodding and judging them every second."

"Thanks Rukia, now I feel loads better about this." Naoko drawled sarcastically.

"Are you nervous Naoko?" Renji asked skeptically.

"Just a tad." She confessed. That was an understatement; Naoko was a nervous wreck on the inside. But there was no way in Hell she was going to show one bit of that in front of anyone. Naoko, being able to turn into a dog, is not fond of being poked and prodded. That's why she'll never enter herself in a dog show and why she wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Alright guys, show time." Said Oliver.

* * *

The ball room had one long table in the center with seven people sitting there, three women and four men. All of them were elderly with grey and white hair. The ladies wore white and blue long sleeved white and blue dresses and the men wore similar colored suits. They all had files and clipboards in front of them and fountain pens in hand, ready to make and record their judgments.

Outlining a large circle were one dozen statues set a certain distance apart from each other. The statues looked like Celtic crosses carved from marble and granite.

All the air left Naoko's lungs as she and Uryu stepped inside. These people looked down right intimidating. Uryu wasn't feeling all that confident either, these people greatly reminded him of their father, cold and hypercritical.

A strict looking woman in the middle stood up, holding a clipboard in hand.

"Uryu Ishida and Naoko Asuna Ishida, resident Quinces of Karakura Japan. The only grandchildren to Tsukiume Fukumoto, niece of King Nicholas Silberherz. You both are the only known blood descendents of the Royal Quincy Family. But that does not mean that the throne is automatically yours. You both must prove yourselves worthy of being in such a place of high power and you must prove to us that you are true Quinces." The old woman said solemnly.

Naoko opened her mouth to say something but Uryu put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a stern look that said _don't even think about it._ He knew very well that Naoko was going to protest vehemently about having to "prove herself". She closed her mouth.

"First off," The woman continued. "We have a few questions regarding your choice of alliances you've made. Mainly that you've both fraternized and even befriended the Soul Reapers who are a part of the Gotei Thirteen. Would either of you care to justify that?"

Naoko spoke up first, "Well, ma'am where we come from we've actually made peace with the Soul Reapers. A lot of them are our friends; we've fought alongside them during the recent Winter War. They've helped us and we've helped them."

The elders started scoffing and muttering amongst each other, it didn't sound good.

"Have you two forgotten the travesty caused by those people 200 years ago? They slaughtered our Eastern brothers and sisters mercilessly and you two a getting chummy with them?" An older gentleman near the middle screeched.

"Henry clam down now," Another older man interjected calmly. "Give them a chance to explain themselves."

"What are you blathering on about now Seiichi?" The man, Henry, bellowed.

"I'm merely saying you or any of you should jump on those two before letting them clarify." The calmer man reasoned. He signaled for Uryu and Naoko to speak.

Uryu took his turn in defending him and his sister, "The massacre was a tragedy and will not be forgotten but that doesn't mean we have to carry that burden of a grudge against them. Most of the Soul Reapers we know weren't even alive or dead in this case during that time. They have no idea what happened so we see no reason to hold it against them."

If Ichigo and the others were in that room when he said that none of them would've believed it. Uryu, out of all people, was defending Soul Reapers and his relation to them. _So much for my axiom on hating Soul Reapers_. Uryu thought.

"The young man does prove a good point. I'm impressed." Seiichi said calmly.

A few of the other elders looked either absolutely furious or dumbstruck. The first woman who spoke pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an irritable sigh.

"Alright then, besides your affiliations we'd also like to see a demonstration of your abilities. You _can_ use your Quincy bows, can't you?"

Uryu had never felt so offended before. He was about to shot back a nasty retort but Naoko grabbed a hold of his arm and shot Uryu a warning look. He grudgingly relaxed and Naoko released his arm.

"We'll start with you Mr. Ishida, since you look so eager." The woman drawled.

"Very well." Uryu replied curtly. He stepped forward and trying not to look agitated.

"We merely require you to manifest your bow, draw an arrow and hold it there. There is plenty of reishi for you both to work with tanks to these statues you see around you. You may begin." The clipboard wielding woman said.

Uryu extended his arm out, channeled the familiar flow of energy and grasped his webbed bow confidently in his hand. The recognizable feel of his choice weapon in hand sent a comfortable wave of reassurance through him. The Quincy prince slowly drew out a brightly glowing and thrumming arrow and held it.

Uryu couldn't help but feel a little smug as the elders stared awe-stricken. _Can I use my bow? Ha!_ He mentally scoffed.

"Quite impressive Mr. Ishida, next we'll have Miss Ishida." Beckoned another elder.

Uryu let his bow dissipate and stepped back as Naoko stepped forward. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He whispered reassuringly.

Naoko's Quincy powers never developed properly when she was young. It wasn't until she was fourteen did she get any formal training at all and that was when Uryu hadn't had his powers restored yet. Plus Naoko never felt truly comfortable with a bow in her hand, she always felt her hands were meant for bladed weapons. During the Winter War Naoko used almost every drop of her power to cut through Tousen's cero and give her friends an opening to kill him. Since then her powers have been a little shaky but slowly improving.

The Quincy princess took a deep breath and extended her arm. She pulled together the reishi around her but then her arm started to shake and waver. Naoko seized her arm and doubled her concentration. Her bow materialized unsteadily but soon firmed and took the shape of the curved silver Lunar Bow. And it would've stayed that way if it hadn't spontaneously bursted, like a bubble was being popped.

Everyone stood in shock.

The elders looked at her with displeasure and repulsion. They shook their heads in disapproval as their pens scratched on the paper on the clipboard. Naoko looked to Uryu who merely looked back in helpless shock.

"Such a disgrace. This child can't even use her bow! How dare she call herself a Quincy." Muttered one of the elders.

"How pitiful that she can't do the simplest of techniques." Hissed another.

"She is far from being capable enough to take the throne. How can someone lead their people when they're inept at the easiest of skills?" Snapped another

"She's an embarrassment to herself, her family and her own kind!" Another one barked ruthlessly.

"Now wait a minute!" Uryu hollered, grabbing their attention. "My sister is not an embarrassment and how dare you say she is. She is a talented, intelligent and skilled fighter who has proven her capabilities multiple times. Naoko can use her bow, perhaps not now because her powers haven't fully healed from the Winter War but she can."

"Silence boy! Your pitiful reasons matter naught. This girl is a—. " The man would've continued his rant if the kinder man, Seiichi, hadn't stopped him.

"I believe the young woman has done her best and we will all take into account what her brother has said. We will be meeting with you both at a later time to discuss our opinions and whether you're suitable to take the throne or not. You're both excused." He made the possibility of being rejected sound less hurtful.

Naoko and Uryu both bowed and left. Ichigo and the others were gathered around the doors waiting eagerly.

"Well?" Ichigo prodded.

The Quincy princess straightened her back and walks hurriedly past all of them and tried not to break out into a run into her room. The others looked at Uryu for an explanation.

He sighs and let's his shoulders slump, "I'll explain everything in the library, somewhere quite and secluded. This...is going to take a while."

* * *

***Aww...poor Naoko. Those guys just ripped at her mercilessly didn't they? Anyway just drop a line on what you think.***


	15. Torturous Dreams

Chapter 15: Torturous Dreams

***This might be a little scary and gory so read at own risk. Please review guys; I feed off your reviews!**

**Naoko: Well plan on starving then because I doubt anyone's going to be reviewing this piece of detestable work.**

**Me: *eyes narrow* You know I am planning on killing off a character, but I have yet to decide if it should be canon or an OC.**

**Naoko: *nervous* You-You wouldn't kill off one of the main cast members of this story would you?**

**Me: *straight face* **

**Naoko: *panicking* Okay guys seriously you gotta review! Someone's life is on the line!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

"So they don't think Naoko's a real Quincy? What the Hell?" Ichigo growled.

"Who are they to judge her?" Rukia scowled.

The group had convened at the library. Everyone was in quite an uproar once Uryu had finished telling them what had transpired. They were each protesting and arguing but Uryu and Nemu as well, sat in silence.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to almost make Naoko cry," Said Renji.

"She _is_ crying," James interjected as he stepped in. "I tried to talk to her but she violently threw a pillow at me, I left the second she reached for a vase."

The others looked up at him in shock and disbelief. Naoko was the type to take any sort of pain and not shed a tear. She didn't even cry at her grandmother's funeral, nor did she cry when Szayel kept cutting her with his scalpel.

"Man, those guys really hit her where it hurt," Ichigo said quietly.

"I told you those fools were going to be like the Kuchiki Elders. Cold, harsh, judgmental and just plain cruel." Rukia huffed.

"Maybe a certain _big brother_ should go talk to her?" Renji hinted. The others shifted their gazes to Uryu who had been quietly staring off into space. He hadn't said another word after his explanatory story.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he waved his hand in front of Uryu. "Anybody there? Hello?"

Uryu swatted Ichigo's hand away irritated. "Yes I heard you and I will go talk to her. I just think it's best to let her cool down first. I don't think I could survive a vase to the head."

The others murmured their agreements.

* * *

After the meeting Naoko had thrown herself into her room and onto her bed. She grabbed a thick pillow and buried her face in it and cried. The princess (she mentally scoffed) had never felt so torn up like a curtain after a cat had raked its claws through it.

James tried to come in but when his foot crossed the doorway Naoko violently threw a pillow at him. When it didn't make him leave she grabbed for the nearby vase, now that made him scurry away.

Naoko curled back into her weeping ball with the tear stained pillow clutched dearly o her chest. Her crying had slowed though thick round tears kept spilling out of her eyes no matter how hard she clenched them shut.

Their cruel words kept ringing in her ears. _Disgrace, pitiful, pathetic, an embarrassment and not a real Quincy._

Another batch of sobs chocked her. Her chest rattled and heaved into the pillow futile trying to smother her sadness. All this crying was also amplifying her already pounding head. There was a light knock on her door and she heard it click open. Naoko cursed herself for not locking the door in the first place. The intruder sat down on the edge of her bed. She was curled up with her back to whoever it may be.

Uryu gently put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched at his touch.

"Naoko?" He prodded gently. "Are you alright?"

She turned her head up to look at him and Uryu could see how red and puffy her eyes were.

"What do you think?" She snapped.

_Alright bad question_, he thought. Slowly Uryu slid his hands under her and moved her onto his lap. Naoko rested her head on his chest and clutched her pillow closer. Uryu gently stroked her hair as Naoko tried to stifle her crying.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright." Uryu murmured consolingly. Ever since he had gotten his sister Uryu has improved quite a bit when it came to consoling someone, considering he had rarely been consoled himself. "Why do their opinions bother you so much?"

"It's just...It's the way they said all those things. They were so harsh, acerbic and awful. I just..." Naoko was cut off by another choking sob. "They...were right. I-I'm not a Quincy. I'm nothing."

Uryu gently pulled Naoko's face out the pillow and towards him. He used the hem of his sleeve to wipe away her tears. When he finished he let Naoko rest her head back on his chest and continued to stroke her hair.

"Naoko, I don't want to ever take to heart what they said. Just because your powers are different doesn't mean you're not a Quincy. You are one, no matter what. I'm very proud of you and I know Grandmother would be too." Uryu whispered soothingly.

His sister's crying slowly came to a stop and she relaxed. She sniffled, "Yeah?"

Uryu nodded, "Grandmother would be proud of how far you've come. She'd be proud at how you were able to stand firm under those people's hard gazes. You stood strong where I'm sure others would have fallen."

Naoko nodded and nestled herself in her brother's arms. It had been a while since Naoko was able to enjoy the protective warm embrace of a sibling and she intended to savior this moment.

* * *

_(Soul Society, Japan)_

_Yumichika had no idea as to how he had gotten here. He found himself standing at the edge of a ball room, something out of one of Yachiru's fairytale books. He was dressed in his Soul Reaper uniform with Kujaku at his hip. He could see glittering crystal chandlers hanging from above, a polished marble floor, large ceiling to floor windows that showed the pitch black of night outside. _

_His eyes finally settled on a lone figure, a woman, garbed in white standing in the center. Yumichika took a few tentative steps closer to get a better look. He knew her but couldn't put his finger on her identity. _

_She was tall, thin; the white dress hugged and gently accentuated her curves, navy hair pulled up into a bun, a glittering tiara rested on her head. She turned to face him and her blue eyes shone brightly but they were also empty. The girl's identity hit Yumichika hard._

"_Naoko..." He whispered. She truly did look like a princess. A beautiful storybook princess._

_Her plush pink tinted lips curved up into a light painful smile. Her lips moved and she looked like she was talking to him, but Yumichika couldn't hear a thing._

"_What?" He asked; panic curling its fingers around him. He cupped his hand around his ear to try and hear better but it didn't help. "I can't hear you."_

_He could see her giggle a little like a taunting imp. Suddenly a blade, out of nowhere, shoots out and skewers Naoko through her side. Ruby red liquid was splashed upon the floor and onto Naoko. Her white dress staining crimson. But she still smiled even with last bit of life fading from her eyes._

"NO!" Yumichika screamed as he shot up in bed.

His heart was hammering against his chest, his body was shaking and droplets of cold sweat trickled down his skin. He finally calmed down enough to realize he was still in his bed in the Soul Society; it was all just a dream. Yumichika ripped his bed sheets off and shakily made it to his bathroom.

He flicked on the harsh bright light and looked in the mirror. He looked at the waxy sheen his skin was taking, the dark circles that made him look like a raccoon, and the all around exhausted look. His beauty had been deteriorating since he and Naoko ended their relationship.

Beauty seemed to lose all meaning to him and he knew his passion for battle would begin to die away too. Sighing Yumichika turned the lights off and shuffled out of the bathroom. He knew sleep would be next to impossible right now.

"Maybe a bottle of sake wouldn't hurt." The drained Reaper mumbled. _Yeah...Sake, a real man's sleeping aid._

* * *

Ikkaku woke with a start. No loud noise or anything else woke him, he just woke up and he wished he hadn't. Because staring at him with a cold mocking was the empty half of his bed. Ikkaku growled and gripped the bed sheets tightly in his fist.

He missed her, but he'd be damned if he admitted to it.

She_ lied_ to him. She kept secret the nature of her zanpakutuo. He had a right to be angry with her...right? But she did warn him about her Bankai and that he may not like it. _I guess it's both our faults._

But was it really her fault at all? No one had a say in what type of zanpakutuo they got. All they could do was deal with the hand they were dealt. _And I got angry at her for something she had no control over. It's all my fault, not Naomi's, not at all._

Ikkaku continued to stare at the empty space in front of him. Ever since she left everything had felt colder, especially his bed. He missed the presence of her warm body. When her skin touched his, it felt he was lying out in the sun. Now the sun was hidden behind some very dark thick clouds.

The pair never did_ anything_ in bed, but merely lay with each other. Usually after a hard day of training (fighting some would call it) the two would retire to one of their rooms for sake and eventually rest.

The bald man knew that sleep would not be granted to him again. So he ripped off the sheets, grabbed a bottle of sake and decided to find a place outside to sit and drink until he drowned his troubled heart.

Ikkaku and Yumichika should be surprised to see one another outside holding a bottle of sake in the middle of the night, but they weren't. Both knew what was ailing the other, the banes and blessings of their existences: Naomi Yamamoto and Naoko Ishida.

Both men sat down on the smooth wooden floor of the wrap around deck and leaned against the walls behind them. They opened the bottles and took a swig of the burning but sweet liquid. Neither of them really wanted to talk.

"I tried to talk to Naomi today." Ikkaku said quietly.

"Oh, really? And how did that go?" Yumichika asked.

"Bad," Ikkaku replied bluntly.

"Care to be more specific?" His feathered friend prodded.

"I started to talk, and then we broke out arguing. Then she did some wired Judo thing and I found myself on my back outside the Fifth Division. I got up and tried to go back but she brought her sword in Shikai and started using it. I had to go the Fourth to have my ass tried for first degree burns." The bald man growled.

"You really don't know how to communicate very well with women do you?" Yumichika chided.

"You're one to talk. You and Naoko have a fight and she leaves the country, I betcha she's already found another guy," Ikkaku snapped as he took another sip of sake.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Besides she deserves someone better," Yumichika lamented softly.

The two relapsed into silence.

"Everyone was right. We fucked up bad. Those girls...We just...We messed up." Ikkaku groaned.

"Yeah," Yumichika sat up a little straighter. "But maybe not entirely."

"What do ya' mean?"

"I don't think our mistake is irreversible just yet. For one Naomi actually talked back to you and two if I can speak with Naoko I bet you she'd talk with me as well. Maybe those girls miss us as much as we miss them, but it's our pride whether Quincy, Soul Reaper, man or woman that's holding us all back." Yumichika reasoned.

"Yeah? Or we could use every man's fail-safe plan of getting a woman's love back." Ikkaku suggested.

"And that would be?"

"Buy them flowers, get on our knees, tell them their right and always will be and beg for forgiveness."

Yumichika thought this over, "Yeah that might work too."

* * *

***A short chapter huh? I haven't had one of those in a while. Well I hope you still liked it. Once again I implore you readers to review.**

**Naoko: So you're not going to kill me off are you?**

**Me: Who knows... **


	16. Death's Sunrise Part 1

Chapter 16: Death's Sunrise Part 1

***Folks look at the title...now keep it in mind. I'll warn you now this is going to be a two-part chapter with a lot going on ranging from funny to romantic to tragic. Enjoy and seriously please review.**

**Oh and another thing I apologize for the exaggerated warning on the last chapter. I was thinking of putting in a dream Nemu has about a ballroom massacre but I just couldn't work it in...pity. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

_She still looks upset. It's a wonder how she can still smile as everyone voiced their questions and concerns. Perhaps I can cheer her up._ James thought to himself as he walked to Naoko's bedroom. Night had fallen once again and everyone was turning in one by one. The sandy blonde hadn't had a chance to explain his cheering up plan.

A small sliver of light fell onto the hallway floor from the partly opened bedroom door. James softly rapped the door, hearing no response he carefully nudged it open...and he wished he hadn't.

Naoko was wearing a long sleeved pajama top that fell past her buttocks. She had one bare long pale leg propped up in front of her and a bottle of lotion in hand. She had been in the middle of moisturizing her legs.

Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths, though for a few seconds neither one made a move to cover their eyes or selves. Finally Naoko spoke up in a sultry charming voice.

"Enjoying the view James?" Yoruichi's suggestive mannerisms defiantly rubbed off on Naoko. Her feline teacher would be proud.

"A true gentleman would say no b-but I'd be lying if I denied...I-I mean-I'm terribly sorry—but..." James stammered as he slapped his hand over his eyes and tried to leave and hit the doorframe instead.

Naoko smiled and rolled her eyes at how cute James was acting. She quickly threw a silk robe on, tied it and helped James back on his feet. He uncovered his eyes to see she was mostly covered though he could still see her legs. His eyes followed until they hit the hem of the robe. But he noticed something, small and large almost camouflaged scars decorated her legs.

Naoko noticed his eyes still glued to her legs and saw why, he had spotted her scars. She moved back the silk folds to show the rest of the scars that coated her legs. James blinked in surprise he hadn't noticed before because Naoko wore long skirts or knee-high socks.

Once he was on his feet Naoko turned around and let her robe and top slip down to reveal part of her back and shoulders. With one hand she gathered her hair and pulled it over her shoulder.

Without turning Naoko said, "If you're going to gawk at my scars you may as well see the worst I have to offer."

James slowly walked up to her. His eyes were glued to the large prominent bluish-purple bruise that covered almost all of her bony left shoulder. He hesitantly rested his fingertips on it. _What on earth has she been through? I mean I know she and her brother were in some kind of war but this is just...unreal._

"Pretty gruesome huh? A princess is supposed to be pure, unmarred and perfect. While I'm deformed, scarred, and faulty." Naoko laughed bitterly.

James laid his whole hand on her bruise-like wound. Naoko flinched but relaxed. He was still perplexed and mesmerized at all the scars she had collected on her body.

"Princess," He breathed. "You may have a few more scars than most high society girls would but that isn't a bad thing. All these scars are like tributes to all the battles you've been in and from what I can see you've been in quite a lot."

Naoko smiled sadly, "I've tangled with Hollows, Bounts, Arrancar, and other Soul Reapers, so yes I have had my share of battle experience."

At each name Naoko could see their faces flash in her mind's eye, random masked Hollows, Jin Kariya and Utegawa and Frida, Szayel Aporro Granz, and Kenpachi during their training together. A combination of sweet, bitter and sour memories.

"So besides marveling at my scars," Naoko interrupted as she shrugged on her robe. "Why is it that you came here?"

"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me tomorrow morning. There was something I wanted to show you, but you'll have to get up early for it." James said in a gentlemanly tone.

If she didn't know any better Naoko could've sworn James was asking her on a date. This was a first for her; no guy has ever come up and asked. When she and Yumichika were together they would just instinctively spend the day together. She felt a touch of giddiness.

"I'd love to, just tell me the time and place." She agreed.

James's face lit up, "Great, uh well 6 AM sharp and I'll meet you outside your room."

"It's a date then."

"Yeah," He sighed distractedly. "Yes, it's a date, I-I'll see you then love."

Naoko giggled as James stumbled out her room and shutting the door.

"A date huh?" She said softly. Naoko could feel herself falling into a fit of happiness but then a question crossed her mind.

"What am I going to wear?"

* * *

Six o'clock came both surprisingly fast and agonizingly slow. Naoko kept waking up every few minutes to check the clock on her bed stand and then flopping back down on her bed in exasperation. Finally at five she slid out of bed and began to get ready.

She changed into a white blouse with a black corset vest, a black skirt, her black blazer and black flats with white knee-highs. Naoko could pretty much hear her brother and mother scolding her for wearing so much black and white and so little color. The youngest Ishida had a dead set belief that any shade brighter than black did not look good on her.

Since her hair refused to cooperate she settled on wearing it in a pony-tail. As she set her hairbrush down her hand brushed against her hairclip.

Ever since her grandmother's passing Naoko can't even bear to look at the hair accessory. It had been given to her on her fifth birthday and she has worn it every day since. But now the mere thought of touching it sends a wave of abhorrence through her. Naoko jerked her hand away as though it scalded her.

"Not yet...I-I can't..." She murmured as though apologizing to the hair accessory.

The Quincy princess looked in the mirror of the vanity she sat at. A pale thin heart shaped face studded with sapphire blue eyes and a head of limp navy hair looked back. It looked like the face of a child not a teen let alone a princess looking back.

Naoko sighed and shook her head and glanced at the clock. Her heart almost stopped when she saw it read five fifty-five. _How the hell long has I been sitting here?_

She quickly grabbed her purse and stood in front of her door. She self-consciously started to straighten out her outfit and hair. When the clock struck six there was a knock on the door. _Talk about being punctual..._

In a fluid motion Naoko seized the doorknob and pulled the door back. James was wearing brown creased pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown and gold vest and dress shoes. He held in his hand a red rose, a classic symbol of romance.

The former Royal Knight looked Naoko up and down. He hadn't expected her to look so stunning and she wasn't even trying.

"So where is it you're taking me so early in the morning?" Naoko asked.

"Oh," James snapped back to reality. "Follow me and I'll show you and here this is for you."

Naoko took the single ruby red flower and inhaled deeply. The aromatic scent filled her nose and lungs. She snapped a bit off the stem and slid it above her ear.

"Do you always have to have something there?" James asked.

"It's a habit." Naoko replied.

The pair lapsed into silence as James led Naoko to wherever it was they were going. They meandered through the halls until they walked into the second floor of the ballroom. James led her to the other side, which was quite far, and took a few steps around a thick marble pillar.

"The Queen told me about this secret staircase a long time ago," James slid his fingers into a small hairline crack and pulled a slab of thinned marble like he was opening a paper sliding door.

There was a stone spiral staircase that led upwards hidden inside the pillar. _This place keeps pumping out more and more surprises. _Naoko thought as she followed James up the stairs. They stopped at a worn wooden door, James jiggled the handle and it swung open to reveal a small marble balcony.

The pair stepped out onto it. The view was beyond exquisite even breathtaking was an understatement. To the whole Quincy village could be seen, to the right a plentiful forest and the lake, straight in front of them was the first peeking lights of the sunrise.

"This is what I wanted to show you," James explained with a flourish of his hand. "Nature's most beautiful daily gift to all. Her constant promise of the hope of a new day, a better tomorrow and the distancing of a painful past. The sunrise shows how life moves on like it always has and always will."

The sky was beginning to turn a lighter blue and the stars disappeared one by one. Streaks of yellow, orange and pink painted the sky as the brilliant glowing orb slowly climbed over the horizon. Naoko had seen the sun rise but this felt so different.

"Why...did you want to show me this?" She asked James gently.

"Well I heard you say last night how you thought you might have to leave because the Elders didn't like you so I thought I'd...you know...do this," James admitted, he was furiously blushing.

Naoko smiled warmly and blushed; she hesitantly tried to take James's hand but stopped thinking she would be going too far. James decided for her by taking her hand.

The pair stood there holding hands that were softly lit by the suns morning rays. Everything was peacefully romantic...until Naoko's stomach rudely growled out loud.

James chuckled softly at Naoko's furiously blushing face, "How about we sneak some breakfast and I take you out for a day out on the town to make up for the one that was ruined the last time."

* * *

After having breakfast, James was surprised at how much bacon and sausage Naoko was able to put away, the pair slipped out of the mansion, hopped onto James's moped and zipped into town. The Quincy Princess wrapped her arms tightly around James's midsection, she was surprised at how fast they were moving in such a small vehicle, she made a mental note to look for one of these back home.

The pair twisted and turned swiftly through the streets which were surprisingly becoming lively despite the still early hour. People opening their shops, others were stopping to chat on street corners and some sitting in outside cafés enjoying the pastries and coffee. The people appeared bubbly and jovial.

_It's so much different compared to the last time we were in town. I wonder why? _Naoko wondered.

"Hey James," Naoko said. The moped wasn't too loud for casual conversation. "How come everyone seems so different? I mean last time we were here they all looked kind of scared especially when they saw Ichigo, Rukia and Renji."

James slowed the moped down to a stop as the streetlight turned red. Naoko could feel his muscles stiffen.

"Well the Quinces here don't really like Soul Reapers. Before you say anything I know that was an obvious statement but...it's a different kind of dislike." James said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Naoko prodded.

The sandy blonde sighed tiredly, "The Quinces here are nothing short of terrified of Soul Reapers. They've heard about what happened to their Eastern comrades and everyday they're terrified it'll happen to them. But it's not just that, these people are also terrorized by Soul Knights usually at night. That's why everyone is up so early, they cherish the morning and afternoon but when evening rolls around...it's a different story."

"Let me guess the Royal Knights had something to do with them being terrorized on a nightly basis." Naoko said grimly.

"Yes and No," James answered cryptically. "They started it and believe me Naoko it's for the very best that I _don't _go into the details as to what they did. Let's just say it'll make whatever that Aizen fellow had ever done seem tame. But after the Knights dispelled the other Soul Knights started picking up where they left off.

Some don't really share the Head Captain's view on maintaining peace between the two sides. Not long after, the Head Captain put her foot down and put a stop to it all that was about three maybe four decades ago. But the people here past, present and future generations bear the scars of those terroristic acts."

"That explains why they all fled from Ichigo and the other's when those Hollows appeared," Naoko muttered to herself.

James slowed to a stop in front of a normal looking building. It was a slim two-story building made of red brick with four glass windows and most of the lower half was covered in crawling ivy. The two stepped off the moped and walked up the stone steps to the attractively carved wood door. James grabbed hold of the brass knocker and banged it a few times.

An older woman dressed in a flowing short white and blue dress opened the door. She smiled and perked up when she saw James.

"Oh James how nice it is to see you. Are you here for another _dance_ lesson hmm? Oh and you have a friend.'' She squealed.

"It's nice to see you too Miranda, hope I'm not intruding. This here is Naoko a friend from Japan; I thought I'd take her to the Blume Versteckt, "James said.

"But of course, right this way," She chirped.

Miranda side-stepped to allow Naoko and James to walk in. The room was fairly sized with wood flooring and beige wallpaper. There were a few tall bookcases, a small coffee table, a couple of armchairs and two staircases one going up and the other going down.

James grabbed Naoko's hand and led her down stairs. They entered a large basement half filled with people either sitting at tables or dancing on a large section of floor off to the side. She could hear upbeat jazzy music playing. There was a bar counter with shelves and shelves of all sorts of alcohol. Naoko was sure Captain Kyoraku, Captain Flynn and Lieutenant Matsumoto would cry tears of joy at the sight of the plentiful booze.

"James what is this place?" Naoko asked as the two walked through the crowd and sat at a secluded empty table.

"This is the Blume Versteckt, the Hidden Flower. It's modeled after the American speakeasies that were around during the nineteen twenties. The nightlife for Quinces is pretty much non-existent so they party in the early morning. It's a mostly young folk that come here that's why it's hidden so the older adults don't find out. I thought it's be a fun little rebel thing to do. Unless you don't like that sort of stuff..." James said frantically at the end.

Naoko smiled brightly, "No, it's perfectly fine. This place looks amazing, can we go dance?"

Seeing that he hadn't screwed up James relaxed and led Naoko to the dance floor. Naoko giggled like a regular love struck teenage girl. The pair threw themselves into the throng of people and moved their bodies in tune with the upbeat rhythm.

James gently took Naoko's hand and twirled her. Naoko shook and rocked her body energetically. But James stopped when he heard a loud ringing coming from his phone.

"Hello?" He pressed it close to his ear.

"James where the bloody Hell are you?" Oliver screamed.

James set his hand on the phone and whispered to Naoko, "I've never heard Oliver that mad before."

He put his phone back to his ear, "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell what's bloody wrong! You and the princess are both missing! Where the Hell are you both?" Oliver roared.

"Naoko is with me, we're both fine. We'll be back at the mansion soon, I just thought it'd be nice to spend a morning in town," James explained quickly and defensively.

Oliver took a few deep breaths, "You both need to get back here ASAP! The Quincy Council has agreed to give Naoko another shot at proving herself to be a true Quincy. The thing is they're here right now and they expect her to be here in fifteen minutes or she and Uryu will be denied the throne! So you both better haul ass!"

James flipped the phone shut and looked at Naoko with wide eyes. He seized her wrist and dragged her across the room and up the stairs.

"James? What's going on?" Naoko asked slightly panicked.

"The Quincy Council is giving you another shot at proving yourself."

"Really? That's great! When?"

"Oh in about fifteen minutes," James slipped in quietly as he started up the moped, pulled a tight U-turn and zoomed down the streets.

* * *

***Part 1 is done! Yes I know this was all about James and Naoko but come on even OCs need love. Part 2 is coming soon. Please feel free to review while you wait.***


	17. Death's Sunrise Part 2

Chapter 17: Death's Sunrise Part 2

***Yay epic part two! This is the first time I've had to take a chapter and split-it in half. But I hope you readers find each half enjoyable. The English translation of the poem is at the very end of the chapter.**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OCs.***

* * *

_Meine schöne versteckte Blume,  
komm tanz mit mir,  
lass mich dir helfen Blüte,  
Lassen Sie Ihre Seele und Herz zu öffnen._

_Das Leben ist die Sonne,_  
_Es erhebt sich ein-Sets,_  
_wie das Leben beginnt und endet._

_Tod und Leben,_  
_zwei Terrains haben wir überschritten._

_Zusammen zu sein in Ewigkeit._

* * *

Naoko hung onto James for what she was pretty sure was for her life. James steered the moped down almost hidden alleyways that most people would miss.

'Hey James, how do you know about all these shortcuts?" Naoko asked.

"When I was younger and living in the Outskirts I was taught all the shortcuts, hiding places and pathways in our district, you know to survive. When I was stationed here I spent a couple days combing the city for such things and now I'm seriously glad I did," James said.

Finally after all the twisting and turning the mansion was in sight. Rukia stood at the top of the steps outside the door looking through a pair of binoculars. She spotted James and Naoko barreling towards them.

"Guys there they are! I see them!" Chirped the miniature Reaper.

"Thank the merciful heavens," Oliver sighed dramatically as he rushed outside a few of the others following.

The moped came to a screeching halt at the base of the stairs. Naoko and James threw off their helmets and ran up the steps. The others began to crowd them each throwing questions at them like where have you been, where'd you go, what we're you thinking and such.

"So where'd you two go?" Rukia and Nemu asked Naoko eagerly like school friends starved for gossip.

"I'll tell you guys later," Naoko giggled. "So what exactly does the Council want?"

"They want," Uryu said, "to give you another chance. But they just want you and you alone. I suppose they want to see if and what you've done to compensate for your...lack of talent." Her brother shuddered at the last part.

Before entering James seized Naoko's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She gently put her hand onto his and tilted her head to look at him.

"You can do this Princess, I know you can," He said, brimming with confidence.

A charming smile graced Naoko's lips, "Thank you James."

Brimming with self-assurance she didn't think she'd ever posses Naoko walked through the double doors with a poised stride and gleam in her eyes. When the doors closed Uryu turned to James.

"So where exactly _did_ you take my sister?" James and the others could practically see the menacing and protective aura Uryu was putting off.

"Before things get violent how 'bout we take a sneak peek as to what's going on in the ballroom?" Oliver suggested.

"How? The doors locked now," Ichigo said.

"The ballroom has _two_ floors," Oliver pointed upwards. "We can sneak in and observe."

The group quickly filed upstairs and quietly opened the door that lead to the ballroom's second level. Everyone crouched low to the ground and huddled to the side so the Council wouldn't see them but Naoko might if she looked up.

"Now everyone keep quiet and keep your spiritual pressures low," Angelica whispered.

"That might be a problem for Ichigo since he has yet to learn how," Uryu said dryly.

"Shut it Ishida," Ichigo harshly whispered.

"Shh!" Rukia shushed them.

"So Miss Ishida we have allowed you to come before us again to prove to us that you are not as pathetic and weak as we currently believe you are. We ask that you show us how you've compensated for your lack of basic skill. Surly you have something don't you?" One of the elderly women politely hissed.

Naoko was obviously still not in their good graces; then again she had no reason to be. To them she was still seen as worthless and unfit to rule_. I'm surprised they haven't said anything about our ages. You'd think it'd be a little odd giving power to a pair of teenagers who have no experience with leadership or politics or haven't even been trained for such things._ But she pushed that thought aside.

"I do have something in mind but you may find it a little...beastly," Naoko hinted.

From their hidden view point Ichigo and the group's eyes widened, they caught on to her hint.

"She wouldn't actually do it would she?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "I pray not. They already don't like her; this will either help her or send her off the edge."

"What the bloody Hell are all you talking about?" Oliver demanded.

"Just watch and learn," Renji said.

"Whatever it is you have to show had should be better than that feeble excuse of power you showed earlier," another man jeered.

"Believe me sir this will be quite the display," Naoko said calmly.

She straightened up and focused. In a flash Naoko had gone from a human girl to a medium sized furry white dog. The council looked as though they were about to all have heart attacks. They gasped in shock at the sudden transformation.

Oliver shot up and almost shouted 'what the bloody fucking Hell' when Renji, Ichigo and Uryu pulled him down and slapped their hands over his mouth. Angelica was struck speechless and with wonder. James's eyes widen and his mouth was left gaping in shock.

"So how's this for compensating? Is that enough?" Naoko asked innocently, still in her canine form.

The council members nodded silently in shock. A princess who was able to turn into a dog, imagine that. One member, Seiichi kept his eye on her as she turned to leave. _She is defiantly Setsuna's granddaughter._

* * *

"A toast I say!" Oliver cheered as he stood up from his seat at the head of the dining room table.

The red headed captain had ordered a feast to be made in Naoko and Uryu's honor and for Naoko's display for the Council. The spread of food was impressive and quite a bit for just a party of nine. Large plates of plump turkey, juicy ham and tasty chicken, numerous small plates filled with various vegetables and side dishes. It looked like a Christmas feast from the Victorian era.

"A toast to what exactly?" Angelica asked curtly yet lazily.

"To the Prince and Princess for one thing and for that jaw-dropping skill Naoko showed off. That my dear was priceless, I've never seen the Council so dumbstruck before. So cheers to you both!" Oliver cheered.

The others smiled and lifted and clinked their glasses. Naoko and Uryu smiled shyly at all the attention they were receiving, completely unfamiliar to it.

"Hey don't be looking so bashful you two," Said Oliver. "You should get used to being the center of attention. You both are going to e the talk of the town."

"We'll keep that in mind Twitterson," Uryu said, still feeling inhibited.

"Yeah," Naoko agreed. "It's going to be hard for a pair of introverts to get used to attention."

"Just don't let it get to your heads," Ichigo warned.

"Like you Captain Carrot-top?" Naoko asked amused.

"Yeah like," Ichigo stopped and his face redden. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Naoko and the others started laughing. Soon the room was filled with soft laughter, inside jokes, lame puns and the resulting groan, outrageous tales being spun, and the all around enjoyable atmosphere that encompassed all of them.

Neither of the Ishida's had ever been around so much pleasant comfortable happiness before. It was the grandest feeling they had ever felt.

* * *

In the outskirts of the small town, deep underground was a lair that was home to the current threat to the Ishidas. The curving and twisting tunnels that turned into halls lead to different rooms. Either bedrooms, dining hall, meeting room, prison/torture chambers, a couple forbidden rooms that only Wilter was allowed to be in, and some spare rooms the members gathered in to talk, relax or train.

In one of the spare rooms had congregated Wilter, Abigail and Franz. The other were sleeping, eating or sparing which was nothing better than them trying to kill each other. Wilter was engrossed in some aged scrolls he had already read countless times, just hoping that one more would reveal some information he desired. Abigail didn't feel like being alone which was odd for her but no one questioned it, if they did they would most assuredly be injured so badly they prayed for death. Franz was polishing his sword; he said he liked the way it gleamed in the light before it was stained by his prey's blood.

Just like the guttering flames of the meager candles that lit their abode so did their eyes, flickering edgily from one thing to another. Everyone was on some level of restlessness; it just varied for each of them. Franz was showing and feeling the most boredom induced agitation.

With a growl he stomped his foot, "For the love of fucking Hell! Why can't why just storm in there and take the stupid royals huh? It's not like they can defend themselves!"

Erhard Wilter didn't even bother to look up from the scrolls he was poring over, "Calm yourself Franz. All good things come to those who wait."

"Che," Franz sneered. "I'm sick of waiting. I've waited for nearly a century to finally be rid of that vile family!"

"We've all waited just as long idiot," Abigail shot at him. "You're not the only one who's frustrated here."

"Shut it you blond bitch. Are we going to make a move or not?"

Weary of his loud shouting Erhard finally looked up and stared at Franz with a still even gaze.

"I remember Aizen informing me about an unruly subordinate of his named Grimmjow. I believe I told you all of his punishment for acting before thinking. I would hate for such a fate to befall you Franz."

A twitching menacing sneer is still plastered to Franz's face as he storms out of the large underground common room. When he was out of earshot Abigail said lazily,

"You do know he's going to do something stupid right?"

Erhard's attention is brought back to the scrolls, "I am aware of that Abigail. But surly you're not opposed to a little thinning of the herd are you?"

The lustrous blonde smiles a cunning and conniving smile, "Not at all."

* * *

After the food had been devoured, dessert included, the group retired to either the library or parlor to relax or in Ichigo, Renji and Oliver's case slip into a food coma. Naoko though was wandering the halls in search of James. After the group disbanded James had slipped away somewhere and Naoko hadn't seen him since and neither had anyone else. Finally he came waltzing up the stairs wearing his Soul Reaper uniform and looking pretty happy.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, where've you been?" Naoko asked.

"Just...setting something up is all," James gently took her hand. "Come with me."

"You've been leading me to all sorts of places today haven't you?" Naoko laughed lightly.

"Trust me this'll be the last time, then I'll let you lead me around," James lightly joked.

The couple arrived back at the ballroom, not much had changed except that James had set up a phonograph nearby. The decorative crystal chandeliers that hung above had been lit. Naoko's eyes were drawn to the pair of thrones at the other end of the vast room. She felt an icy tendril coil around her heart and pull it down to her stomach. The fact that she was going to become an actual princess finally hit her and it hit _hard_.

The whole coronation ceremony to make it official was a little less than a week away. In less than a week Naoko was going to become royalty. She suddenly felt short of breath, her heart beating with dread and the room starting to tilt.

James noticed Naoko's panic stricken pallor. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Princess?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine...I think. It's just the whole...me becoming a princess...it's a little hard to swallow. I just don't think I'm meant to sit on that throne or wear that crown. I'm merely some simple Japanese teenager not a princess of an entire race! I don't think I can do this," Naoko sighed.

"I know you can do it love," James reassured her. "You have royal blood flowing through your veins and the soul of a Quincy burning passionately in your heart. You, my dear, are capable of great things. Don't let doubt from yourself or anyone else gets in your way."

"Thank you for that now...not to sound oblivious or anything but..." Naoko gestured to the empty vast ballroom.

James chuckled lightly, "When we were at the Blume Versteckt we didn't have a chance to dance for long. So I thought we could make that up now."

He leaned over to the phonograph and put the needle on the record. A light soft classical music filled the air.

"Care to finish our dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

Naoko tentatively placed her hand in his outstretched to her and James gently pulled her close. He set one hand at the small of her back causing her to twitch in shock while she put one hand on his shoulder and they both interlocked their remaining hands.

Their bodies swayed in tune with the music, James gently leading Naoko step by step, sway by sway. Naoko had never felt her heart pound as much as to was now but it gave her a euphoric feeling. The young lass felt as though she were a storybook princess dancing with her prince or knight in shining armor.

His body felt warm, firm, and protective. Slowly his hands moved down and settled hesitantly on her hips. In response Naoko moved her hands up around his neck. The two looked like a pair of experienced couples who were completely comfortable with each other.

_What is wrong with me? Lately I've been acting like a love sick school girl. I can't stop blushing, giggling, my heart flutters and my thoughts become hazy whenever I'm around James. Is it really that easy for me to fall in love? How childish. You'd think I'd learn my lesson with Yumichika but..._

"Princess...there's something...I've wanted to say..." James stuttered softly, jarring Naoko from her thoughts.

"Yes James?" Naoko inquired tenderly.

"Well it's just that...I wanted to apologize for not being able to protect your ancestors. The guilt I have from that night has been growing heavier and heavier and I wish to make amends," He said.

"Don't tell me that's the reason you've been spending time with me?" Naoko asked with a sudden tone of severity.

"What? Oh no, no Princess that's not it at all. I enjoy spending time with you because you're beautiful, smart, kind, and especially strong and determined. I just feel as though there is some sort of resentment because I couldn't protect your family," James explained.

"James," Naoko gently cupped his face with one hand. "I hold no resentment against you for what happened in the past. You did everything you could and I'm grateful I know my ancestors are indebted as well. Don't beat yourself up about the past."

The Soul Knight's ocean teal eyes softened as he gently touched her hand that still rested on his face. "Thank you Princess."

Naoko leaned forward and rested her forehead on his, smiling, "It's no trouble."

From the next few moments it was like Naoko and James's body's had minds of their own. Naoko's hand slid to the back of James's neck and his hand gently slid into her silky locks of hair. His other hand firmly pressed against her back, pushing her closer to him.

Both of their faces were getting closer and closer to each other until their lips united in a tender chaste kiss.

Naoko could feel her face burning either from passion or embarrassment. _What the Hell am I doing? I'm kissing some guy I barely know! Since when do I give into my hormones or romantic impulses? What would brother think? Or our parents? Or everyone back home? I bet Yumichika would keel over._

Yumichika... Naoko's mind began to wander to her first love. _Wait love? Oh no we never got that far...did we? Curse my inexperience with romance and relationships. Well to Hell with Yumichika!_

James was wrestling with his own personal turmoil. _What the bloody Hell am I doing? She's a princess for God's sake, I shouldn't be kissing her! I'm just some lowly knight ordered to protect her not court her! And yet...she hasn't pulled away or slapped or hollered at me for my sudden action. I think she's enjoying it and honestly so am I. _

_She truly is a lovely young woman. She'll make an excellent princess. I hope she'll still want me to be her trusty knight. I really do want to get to know her, spend more time with her and maybe start a serious relationship with her. _

The two parted after a few seconds after their lips had made contact. Neither spoke but rather gazed into each other's eyes, sapphire and teal locked in a graceful dance of blossoming love.

But neither spoke because at that moment a figure crashed loudly through one of the tall glass windows. Glass shards scattered across the floor and around the feet of the black clad figure. He stood up and brushed off his cloak that still hung onto him. His teal spiked Mohawk was a dead giveaway.

"Hey there Traitor. I see your feeling up your little royal bitch there. Well get your hands off and draw your sword so I can kill you properly and," Franz sneered haughtily as his gaze drifted to Naoko. "I'll make sure she joins the rest of her loathsome race in Hell."

James narrowed his eyes and slowly drew out Picorer, his bronze handled double edged sword, and stood between Franz and Naoko.

"Over my dead body," James said boldly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Franz snickered as he launched himself at James.

* * *

***That was freakin' long. Not the longest but pretty close. I apologize for not updating in a while...but you know stuff has been going on and...I graduate from high school in little more than A MONTH! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE FOLKS! *passes out***

**Naoko: *sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.* The Empress is getting a tad hysterical and well...stressed about her impending graduation. So please be kind and leave a review. Seriously we got like NO NEW reviews from the last chapter. Oh and here's the English translation of the poem from earlier. That poem belongs to EmpressSaix ONLY, got that?**

_My beautiful hidden flower,_

_Come dance with me,_

_Let me help you bloom,_

_Let your soul and heart open._

_Life is the sun,_

_It rises and sets,_

_Just as life begins and ends._

_Death and life,_

_Two terrains we have crossed._

_To be together forevermore._


	18. Dancing with Death

Chapter 18 Dancing with Death

***Naoko: What's with your latest chapter's titles having death in them? You haven't killed anyone off.**

**Me: Yet. *Achoo!* *cough, cough***

**Naoko: *gulps* Yeah...not yet. Wait...don't tell me you're sick again?**

**Me: No, no of course not *coughs*. Anyway please enjoy, review and etc.**

**Naoko: Liar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

* * *

James kept his back to her when he said, "Naoko get out of here now. Alert the others quickly!"

But before Naoko could turn Franz quickly shouted, "Sera et clave!"

A pair of thick glowing chains formed an X across the double doors and a thick lock missing its keyhole appeared in the middle.

"You're not going anywhere Princess," Franz hissed.

James firmed his stance and tightened his grip on his sword. He'd have to defeat Franz quickly or find another way for the Princess to escape. Her safety was his prime concern.

Franz charged at James, their swords colliding in a shower of sparks. Naoko looked on helpless, she had left her knives in her room and it was much too dangerous for her to use her bow least she want another debilitating migraine.

The two men took turns lunging and smashing their swords together, both were equally skilled. But Franz pulled a trick move and gave James a nice deep gash on his shoulder.

"James!" Naoko cried pitifully as she was about to run to his aid.

"No, stay back Princess! I can't let you interfere and get hurt!" James barked.

Naoko froze in place. He was right, she couldn't do anything. Hand to hand combat wouldn't be a very wise choice because Franz looked pretty skilled at wielding the double-edged sword. The door was locked so she couldn't get help, her Quincy powers were rendered useless, and her kunai knives were in her room.

Naoko truly was helpless.

James staggered back up and gripped his sword. Blood was running heavily down his arm and pooling on the floor. But the ocean eyed young man pushed the pain aside and charged foreword to his smirking cocky opponent. When their blades clashed a wave of pain shot up his arm but James pulled his sword downward and left a nice cut on Franz's side.

"Just returning the favor mate," James said as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Bastard," Franz snapped.

"You're not going to storm off like a sore loser like you used to, are you?" James asked tauntingly.

"Don't get so fucking cocky asshole," Franz sneered.

The two resumed their repeated clashing of blades. A fair amount of blood was spilled between the two and each dealt and received a reasonable amount of injuries and wounds. But after each clash James staggered a bit more and his reflexes were slowing down. Both he and Naoko knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Unfortunately Franz noticed too.

He smirked and stood at attention, his sword held in front of him, he took one step forward and said, "Step forth and spread your darkness, Diavolo."

A wave of dark, malevolent and forbidding aura swept through the room as Franz's sword began to glow.

* * *

Ichigo looked up as Uryu and Nemu entered the parlor. Renji was nibbling on a tart and Oliver was downing his third cup of tea as they entered.

"Have any of you seen Naoko or James?" Uryu asked, worried they may have scampered off somewhere.

"No why—"Ichigo was cut off by a large menacing pressure sweeping the room. By the look on everyone else's shocked faces, they felt it too.

"What the Hell was that?" Renji barked at Oliver.

"How should I bloody know? I don't know everything that goes on, it feels like it came from the ballroom though," Oliver said as he jumped out of his own gigai.

Ichigo, Nemu and Renji following his example. The five headed to the ballroom where they met up with Rukia and Angelica, in their spirit forms as well. Angelica grabbed the door handles and gave them a heavy shove but they didn't budge.

"Step aside little lady," Oliver said as he gently nudged her away.

He pushed himself against the doors but they still didn't budge. Ichigo and the other boys pushed against the door but it still didn't give.

"What the Hell? The locks can't be that good," Ichigo grumbled.

"Move," Angelica said harshly as she shoved past them.

She placed her hands on the wooden door and closed her eyes. A few edgy moments passed before she snapped her eyes open.

"It won't open because some used a Demon spell on it. Something's going on in there and whatever it is with whomever they don't want any intrusions," Angelica recited solemnly.

"Who here wants to bet it's one of the Royal Knights," Renji muttered sarcastically.

"Defiantly," Oliver agreed.

"We can't just stand here doing nothing," Rukia mused perturbed. "What a minute."

The others looked to her as she relayed her idea. "The ballroom has two floors remember. We'll just go through the second level entrance."

"Brilliant," Oliver chimed, he then turned to Ichigo and Renji, "You two keep working on the door, every Demon spell has a breaking point and with enough physical force it might break. The rest of us will head up to the second floor and go in."

The group split, Ichigo and Renji staying by the door trying to break it open while the others sprinted up the stairs and down the hall. All of them hoping for the best.

* * *

When the wave of dark energy passed Naoko looked up to see the new blade Franz was holding. It was a double edged blade with black swirling lines covering it. The weapon also had a black thorny guard.

Franz held his weapon up smirking, "Remember this James? Of course you do, no one ever forgets Diavolo for he is always lurking in your nightmares. Prepare for a grisly nightmarish death."

"Not on your life," James retorted boldly. He held his sword up high, the tip pointing to the ceiling. "Fly to the Heavens, Picorer."

His sword had a golden glow to it as it transformed. The hilt was a falcon with its outstretched wings acting as the guard. In his other hand he held a gold and bronze shield with a falcon with spread wings on the front.

_That's James's shikai,_ Naoko thought, _it really fits him. So noble, courageous and heavenly. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when the familiar sound of metal clashing rang through the room again. This time James was able to block more of Franz's attacks but he was still slowing down. Unfortunately James's reflexes slowed at the wrong moment and the Royal Knight took advantage of it.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The blade, the blood and the body falling. The realization of what exactly was happening numbly registered in Naoko's mind. It took a second (or minute or hour time seemed irrelevant) for her to realize it was Franz's sword that was coated in James's blood and it was James's body that was falling to the ground.

The shield and sword fell with a clatter as James's landed on his back on the floor. Naoko ran to his side and gently cradled his upper half. She could feel the blood slipping out of his wounds and soaking into her clothes. It was a chilling feeling, of someone's source of life dripping onto you.

Naoko held him close, her body shaking and tears balancing precariously in her eyes. She gently stroked his face and hair while softly whispering his name.

With the last of his dimming strength James forced his eyes open and looked to see Naoko cradling him and piteously calling for him. He lifted one blood stained hand and gently touched her cheek. Naoko's eyes snapped open and looked at James.

He bitterly smiled, "Don't cry...Princess."

Naoko's lips quivered, "James..."

"Pity...I didn't...have a chance...to tell you..." He gave a raspy cough, a trail of blood snaked down the corner of his mouth. "To tell you...I love you...Princess..."

Mentally Naoko ruefully scoffed at the bitter irony of someone confessing their love only to die. But in reality she didn't know how to react. No one outside of her family had every really said 'I love you' not even Yumichika.

"If...I may...have one last...kiss...before I...depart?" He asked, still smiling.

"Of course," Her own voice was becoming choked with emotion.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, there was still a hint of warmth before death stole it away. When she pulled back she saw a peaceful look on his face before it relaxed and his eyes closed and he was gone.

"James?" Naoko called weakly, "James?"

Still nothing. Naoko checked his pulse, pressed her ear to his chest, and strained her ears for any sound of breath but nothing.

James was dead. Simple as that. But death has never nor will it ever be simple.

And his killer was standing in front of her looking triumphant. He sauntered over to a still shocked Naoko clutching a dead man's body.

"Now it's your turn. Tell James I said hello when you cross paths in Hell!" Franz hollered as he lifted his blade above Naoko's exposed neck.

The Quincy Princess made no attempt to move. She still sat there, grasping another loved one ripped away from her.

* * *

Uryu and the others burst through the door not long after James had perished. Ichigo and Renji finally broke through the door as well. Angelica spotted his bloody body.

"Isn't that James?" She said in disbelief.

"Oh bloody Hell no!" Oliver hollered in sheer anger and fear.

Uryu noticed the man standing front of his sister, about to kill her. "Naoko move!"

The group scrambled down the steps but stopped when Naoko grabbed Picorer and used it to block Franz's sword. They stood in shock as Naoko gently put James's body on the ground and slowly stood up. Franz quickly backed off in either fear or caution.

Her eyes held a dead look to them, completely hollow and devoid of anything. She gripped James's sword with both hands and charged towards Franz. Their swords clashed but Naoko pressed forward and pushed Franz back. He staggered and Naoko swung the heavy blade at him, cutting his arm very deeply.

"You damn bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Franz screamed. Naoko just looked at him with her blank stony face and dead eyes. It was starting to creep even _him_ out.

Ichigo and the others looked on in awe and trepidation. They didn't know whether to help her or stop her.

"Uryu," Ichigo asked a tad wary. "Do we stop her or..."

Uryu looked at his younger sister as she continued to attempt hacking and slashing away at Franz, who was fearfully dodging her. He had never seen such a side to her. A merciless, killing, vicious side to her. This was her fight and her fight alone; it looked as though Naoko would probably kill anyone who intervened.

"No, unless you want to be killed for trying to intervene," Uryu narrowed his eyes. "We just...have to let her settle this."

The other grudgingly agreed and held their positions.

Naoko skillfully swung the blade around cutting and slicing Franz with impressive ferocity. She showed no hint of mercy or hesitation in her moves. Finally Franz sidestepped to avoid another swing and was about to stab Naoko from behind.

And he would have...if his head hadn't been detached from his body by her blade.

The numb girl swung her leg and kicked the head like a soccer ball to the other side of the room. The body fell to the ground and Naoko was about to continue her slaughter on it when Ichigo had had enough. He flash stepped to Naoko and seized her wrist. Still stuck on kill mode Naoko didn't recognize who had grabbed her and instinctively swung her sword.

She almost cut Ichigo but Angelic quickly cried, "Hypnotica!"

Naoko's body went rigid then limp, Ichigo's grip kept her from falling onto the floor.

Ichigo gently set Naoko on the ground and tried to wake her by gently slapping her face and shaking her but to no avail; if she had woken she would've ripped his arm off for slapping her.

He turned to a passive Angelica, "What the Hell did you just do?"

"I merely knocked her out, that's all. She's was going to harm perhaps kill you Captain Kurosaki!" She said sternly.

"Yeah...but still..." Ichigo muttered.

"James Thornson is officially dead," Oliver announced solemnly. "I'm going to contact the Head Captain and explain this whole mess. I'm also contacting Captain Robbinsdale, Naoko may have a few wounds herself plus I think a mental evaluation is in order."

"Evaluation? What the Hell? Naoko doesn't-" Uryu was cut off by Oliver in an unusual commanding voice.

"Look you just saw what happened. Naoko basically decapitated the guy, granted he was the enemy but that was just bloody overkill. Maybe...she isn't all that right in the head," Oliver said the last part carefully.

He was about to argue back but his head started to increase in pounding. The Ishida siblings had actually become accustomed to them and were almost able to ignore it.

Uryu gave a frustrated sigh but he knew there may be some traces of truth to what Oliver said. The Quincy Prince had a sneaking suspicion that his sister might have been mentally off kilter since their grandmother had died.

_Maybe Naoko does need help..._Uryu thought as he and Ichigo picked her up and brought her to her room.

* * *

The mansion had fallen back into its familiar eerie silence as one lone figure briskly trotted down the hall. Nemu gently nudged the door to Naoko's bedroom open and quietly stepped inside. After the medic Captain had arrived he and his lieutenant cleaned Naoko up, treated any wounds she had and heavily sedated her, much to Uryu's protest.

Said Quincy was seated in a plush chaise lounge, with his elbows resting on his knees and hands threaded together in front of his face, across from the edge of Naoko's pearl colored bed. His eyes were clouded and half lidded, his body appeared tense. The Princess was asleep though it was difficult to tell if it was peaceful or not. Her face was relaxed but it bore a look of tension and stress.

Considering what she had just been through, Nemu couldn't blame her for not being able to rest peacefully.

"Uryu?" Nemu asked quietly.

He made no move to register if he heard her or not. So Nemu continued to speak hoping he could still hear.

"Captain Twitterson has reported this incident to his Head Captain. Captain Kurosaki will be relaying some of the details to our comrades in Mexico and he was wondering if he should inform those back home. Since this pertains to your family he wanted to be considerate and wanted your permission first," She spoke.

Uryu merely turned his head away from Nemu but didn't speak. The normally stoic lieutenant took a seat next him.

"Maybe Ichigo was right; maybe we should have left earlier. If trying to find out more about our family's past is going to bring us nothing but this kind of trouble...perhaps its best if we don't know anymore," Uryu said softly.

"The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we don't understand," Uryu gave Nemu a quizzical and surprised look. "That was a quote from Frank Herbert. I believe it means that people want to learn more about something when they first find out about it and don't understand but wish to. Don't you think that applies to you and Naoko?"

Uryu blinked a few times and his face took on a look of melancholy and perhaps regret as he looked away.

"Yes, I guess it would. It wasn't the whole becoming royalty that enamored us. It was finally finding out more about our family's history. But now I think it's best if Naoko rests up and we get home," Uryu sighed.

"What about the throne and becoming a prince and restoring the monarchy?" Nemu asked.

"My sister and I only came here to find out more about our history, not become royalty. The Quincy race has survived for sixty years maybe more without a monarchy or any sort of royal rule," Uryu said as he started to rub his temples.

Normally Uryu wouldn't give up so easily on something like this but his sister's life may be on the line and his as well and he'd be damned if his friends got hurt because of his selfish pursuits.

"I'm not entirely sure they may be surviving at all," Nemu muttered to herself.

Uryu's interest was piqued, "What do you mean?"

"Well a few days ago when that Hollow attacked I noticed how scared and freighted the Quinces in that town looked. I found it quite odd, so I inquired to Angelica who explained quite a bit. She said that those Quinces had been tormented and terrorized by the Royal Knights and when they disappeared other Soul Reaper continued their acts until the Head Captain put a personal stop to it all.

I also found it odd that when the King and Queen were killed that no one tried to grab the vacant throne, at least I don't think that was the case. But if it was, if history holds true, there would have been some sort of civil war," Nemu explained.

Now this place had Uryu's attention, "You might be right about that. If the belief of a need of monarchy is still alive then when one family is thrown off, there'd be other families doing everything they can to seize it. Something or someone is keeping that throne vacant and still keeping up that fear of Soul Reapers in that town."

"So," Nemu said, gently putting her hand on his. "Are you staying or leavening?"

Uryu smirked and pushed his glasses up, "A King doesn't abandon his people and neither does a Prince."

* * *

***So...freaking...long! I actually don't know what to say right now...**

**Naoko: Oh I'll tell you what to say. I have a question. Does this story end with me in a padded cell? **

**Me: Well...not...uh...**

**Naoko: *growls***

**Me: You'll just have to read to find out. *runs***

**Naoko: *sighs* Please review guys, it really helps out.**


	19. Divulge into Histories Mysteries

Chapter 19: Divulge into Histories Mysteries

***Catchy title eh? I know the last few chapters have been focusing on James and Naoko-**

***Naoko cries when James's name is mentioned***

**Me: But now the focus will be shifted to the rest of the cast-**

**Ichigo: About damn time!**

**Me: Would you people stop interrupting me? Anyway please review and remember I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

Uryu waited till about nine o'clock the next morning. Back home in Japan it would be four o'clock in the afternoon, so his mother should still be at her desk. _With the amount of paperwork people complain about she should defiantly still be there._ He thought as he listened through the dial tone. Finally someone answered,

"_Substitute Lieutenant of Squad Five Naomi Yamamoto speaking_," The female voice said tiredly.

"Naomi? It's—"But he was cut when he heard her yell.

"_Damn it Madarame I don't want to talk with you! I don't care if you have flowers! Do you want me to burn your ass to a crisp? Get out of here! I'm sorry who is this again?" _She screeched. Uryu was sure he could hear Ikkaku arguing in the background.

"It's Uryu, is my mother around? I need to speak with her."

The blonde's voice perked up, _"Uryu, oh how are you? How's Germany? Are you and Naoko okay? I haven't heard from either of you."_

Uryu cringed a bit when she mentioned Naoko as last night's events came back to him. But he fought to keep his voice friendly and calm, "We're both fine and having a...interesting time here. But I really need to speak with my mother about something pertaining to our family."

"_Oh right, right of course. I'll get her, just hang on."_

Uryu drummed his fingers on the oak wood desk while waiting for his mother to pick up.

The sound of Sakura's playful voice almost made Uryu jump, _"Well, it's about time you called dear."_

"Sorry about that mother but things here...have taken a hectic turn. So how are you? Last I heard you had been gutted by your former lieutenant," Uryu said, trying to sound casual.

His mother gave a tired sigh, _"I'm fine, physically at least. The workload isn't too bad; Naomi did a lovely job keeping everything—"_Uryu heard a crash, yelling and yelps of pain in the background, "_under control while I was laid up in the Fourth. _

_Excuse me for a minute dear. Naomi, be nice to Ikkaku he just wants to talk. No, you cannot hold him at sword point nor threaten him with incineration. Be civil about this dear._

_Sorry about that. But...Naomi and Ikkkaku are having...issues not to mention the grief from Hitsugaya I've been getting. I'm sure he blames me for Hinamori...going a little nuts. Flynn was also attacked by his lieutenant. People haven't really looked at us the same since, I think because we're still fairly new that it's our fault."_

"I'm sorry to hear about that Mother," Uryu sympathized.

Sakura waved her stress off, _"It's alright dear besides I've been through worse. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"_

The Quincy prince chewed on his lip. How do you tell one's mother that one of her children went temporarily insane and decapitated a guy? Hell Sakura didn't even know half the Hell her son and daughter had been through. Being attacked by two rouge lieutenants, almost drowning and freezing to death, being evaluated by a group of bitter elders, and James dying in Naoko's arms.

"Well..." He started slowly. Then Uryu began retelling all that had happened by using sparse and vague details, though he was sure his mother was picking up on all of it. But she remind mostly silent except for a slight noise or comment. It didn't seem right to keep all of what has happened a secret from her. Naoko and Uryu were quite tired of people lying to them; it wouldn't be fair to do the same to someone else.

"Are you still there Mother?" Uryu asked when he finished.

"_Yes dear I'm still here. I must say you two have...been through quite a lot. I know it may have been difficult to recall all that but I'm glad you told me. Lately I've been having these odd feelings that something's wrong, now I know why. So what was it you wanted to ask me?"_ Sakura sounded winded like she had just experienced a great surprise.

"Well I'm trying to dig up more information on our family background and before you say anything-"Uryu started.

"_Don't worry dear I'm not as difficult when it comes to family history unlike your father, but I'm afraid I can't really help you. It's his side of the family, not mine,"_ Sakura said gently.

Uryu mentally groaned he really had hoped it wouldn't come to that. Lately the relationship between him and his father had improved _slightly_; Uryu didn't think it was at the point that he could start poking around in his father's past.

Luckily his mother could sense his reluctance_, "If it'll help I can talk to him for you. This is my family too and I have my share of questions for him as well."_

"Thank you Mother, that'd be greatly appreciated," Uryu sighed feeling relieved.

"_Sure thing dear. You know-"Sakura_ stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Something wrong Mother?" Uryu asked.

From the other end, Sakura was chewing her lip absent mindedly. In her mind a few stray pieces were starting to connect. The story about Setsuna's past that Naoko had thought was a fairytale was ringing a few bells in Sakura's head but she couldn't figure out why.

"_It's nothing dear. But I do have some advice if you want to continue your hunt. Try combing through any old texts, tomes, scrolls and such that even mention one of the family names like Ishida, Fukumoto or Siblerherz. Second if that Quincy town is as large and old as you told me there must be at least one person who was alive during the '40's when the King and Queen were attacked and maybe even before that._

_Try interviewing them and see what you find. Call me back tomorrow and I'll tell you anything your father told me that might help,"_ Sakura assured.

"Thank you again Mother," Uryu said a tad grateful.

"_Uryu dear before you go...I just want to say...be careful. Curiosity is a good thing but...if you stick your nose in too far...it might get cut off. Just please exercise caution and...when Naoko awakes and if she feels up to it, have her call me,"_ The Quincy captain stressed the last part.

"I will Mother, don't worry. Thank you for your help and I...uh..." Saying 'I miss you' to a mother you hardly know is a tad harder than Uryu thought.

Sakura smiled understanding what her son was trying to say, _"I miss you too dear."_

The Quincy prince finished his good-byes and hung up the phone. He looked up to see Ichigo leaning against the doorway.

"Normally I'd make a crack about you calling your mother, but considering all that's happened...that would be pretty tact-less and cruel huh?" The tangerine haired teen asked casually.

"You think?" Uryu snapped tiredly.

"So did your mom tell you anything useful we could do?" Ichigo asked, he sounded a bit eager to help.

Uryu smirked and pushed his glasses up, "Yes, oh yes."

* * *

"Either Uryu's trickier then he lets on or you're an idiot," Renji grumbled.

"Oh shut up. Would you rather be stuck in the mansion or actually out here doing something useful?" Ichigo retorted.

Renji thought it over for a minute, "Good point."

The group had agreed to split up and search except for Rukia, Oliver and Angelica who agreed to stay behind at the mansion and watch over Naoko who was still comatose. Nemu and Uryu head left to the older part of town and Ichigo and Renji went straight then right to the slightly newer part. The plan was to spend a few hours interviewing and nonchalantly digging for information. Whatever they got they would go on from there.

"Let's try this place, it looks kind of old," Ichigo said pointing to a worn down but still open shop.

The two boys slowly opened the windowed door. The inside was packed with shelves that were equally packed with books, scrolls, papers, little metal (mostly silver) objects and other curios. It reminded them of a messier version of the Urahara Shop back home. They just hoped the owner wasn't as jovially insane.

Suddenly the pair heard a crash in the back and a huge cloud of dust emerges from a camouflaged doorway. Ichigo and Renji exchanged looks and walked over to see what had happened.

A young woman, dazed and dusty, was caught under a pile of books and papers. The two sighed and started to dig her out. Their hopes of the owner not being Urahara standard crazy were dashed.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry about that," The young woman said sheepishly. "I was trying to grab a paper out from under a pile of books and when I heard you come in it startled me and pulled too hard and well...you saw the result. By the way my name is Anna Fleiss and welcome to my shop."

"Well...nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Renji Abarai," Ichigo said.

The young woman was short but still taller than Rukia; she looked like a frazzled friendly version of Nanao. Anna had lanky dirty blonde hair and wore sky blue horn rimmed glasses. She wore a matching blue blouse like tunic and a floor length white skirt.

She blinked looking puzzled for a moment, "Those don't sound like German names or European for that matter. Are you two foreigners?"

"Yeah, we're both from Japan actually," Ichigo answered awkwardly.

"Oh my," Anna said sounding impressed. "Ohh, a pair of oriental Quinces. This is so amazing."

Both Ichigo and Renji looked startled and shocked that she came to such a conclusion.

"Huh? No, no, no we're not Quinces though two of our friends are but not us," Renji quickly corrected.

"Then you're either just humans or...Soul Knights?" She squeaked out the last part.

Ichigo and Renji stayed quiet and that was all the answer Anna need. She then darted to the farthest corner holding a large tome ready to throw at them.

"S-stay back! I-I'm warning you!" She squeaked trying not to sound scared.

"Wait a minute we just want to talk. We don't want any trouble," Ichigo said calmly.

Anna snorted though they could tell she was shaking, "Yeah right. The last time any of _you_ people wanted to talk almost half my family ended up dead! I-I won't...let you do the s-same to me!"

"Please hear us out. We just want to ask you a few questions; it's to help our friends, the real Quinces we mentioned earlier. We're not going to hurt you, we promise," Renji said coolly, trying to come off as peaceful and non-threatening.

After a few moments of Anna studying them intensely she put the book down and heaved a shuddering sigh.

"Alright, but first help me close the shutters and lock the doors. I could lose my life for even thinking about telling you anything."

* * *

After the shutters had been securely locked over the windows and all the locks on the doors had been set Anna led both teens to the back room and lit a few candles on a candelabrum. Ichigo had opened a small notebook and planned to jot down any key bits of info Anna told them. She sat across from them at the worn wood table, her hands resting fidgety on her lap.

"I am merely repeating what my grandparents told me and my parents. They pass away...not long after telling us," She paused and shut her eyes tightly.

"Anna, what you can tell us, we might be able to help. Our friends, Naoko and Uryu, they're next in line to take the throne," Anna perked up at this and stared at both of them with wide hopeful eyes. "We know something vile is going on here and the sooner we find out the sooner we can stop it."

"The Quincy monarchy...coming back..." Anna whispered in disbelief. "My grandparents always held out hope that if they came back that all of _this_ would stop."

"We'll make sure it does...if you help us," Renji said gently.

Anna briefly closed and reopened her eyes, a new look of determination.

"Alright, not long after the King and Queen passed away did all the trouble and terror begin. After the sun went down, if a Quincy wasn't somewhere safe and secure, hidden away, well there was a good chance you wouldn't see them alive when the sun came back up," Anna paused to let this sink in.

"There is an assortment of horror stories ranging from malicious murder to horrifying torture to young maidens beginning raped and gutted and...well you get the picture. A lot of people wanted to stand up and fight back but with no monarchy or any type of leader to guide them and with the thought of the fates their Eastern clans suffered...no one went through with it.

After the King and Queen died other noble families tried to grab the vacant seat of power but it ended up as a bloodbath. The noble families pretty much destroyed themselves trying to get at it. And we always thought Soul Knights were malicious and animalistic."

"So while their own people were being tormented...they only cared about becoming the next monarchy?" Ichigo asked a little stunned and disgusted.

Renji snorted, his dislike for haughty nobles just went up a notch.

Anna nodded, "I'm afraid so. My grandparents called them fools but...Anyway they fought amongst each other until they had killed each other."

"I have a question," Renji asked. "Why didn't any of you just leave?"

Anna fidgeted a bit before answering, "It was quite dangerous to move to another town because there aren't that many nearby and it's not really possible to move an entire household to another town in the space of one day. Plus...there were rumors that the threat and terror were even_ worse_ in other neighboring towns. It was a choice between a lesser of two evils; stay here and bear it or take a chance to leave.

Plus at that time the country itself was still recovering from World War II. The whole country was in disarray, moving to another town that was equally chaotic and ruined wouldn't do much good. "

Ichigo jotted down the last of it while Renji sat beside him and mulled it all over.

"I remember hearing about the Head Captain putting a stop to all this. Do you think that's true?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"If she did I didn't notice nor did my parents. The attacks lessened but they were still a constant presence and threat. She probably just said that to dispel any worry that may be out there," Anna said with a bit of spite in her tone.

The boys thanked her for her help and they both swore that no harm would come to Anna for said help; soon they were on their way back down the streets. But not before Renji accidently bumped into a couple.

"Oh, sorry about that," He apologized quickly.

"That's fine," The man said hurriedly as he tugged his hat down over his face and the woman pulled her head scarf tighter around her head next to him scurried away.

The two looked eerily familiar to Renji. The man had blonde hair almost the same color and style as Kira and the woman looked to be Hinamori's height and figure. Hell if he didn't know any better he'd say the man sounded exactly like Kira but...

Renji shook his head and pushed the thought away.

"Renji, you coming or what?" Ichigo called.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm coming. So how do you think Nemu and Uryu are doing?" Renji asked as he caught up.

"Dunno, I hope they've found more info then we did or at least enough to connect all this. I still feel like we're missing something vital like we're just skimming the surface and there's something darker lurking beneath," Ichigo answered sounding both deep in thought and ominous.

* * *

_(Soul Society, Japan)_

After her conversation with her son Sakura felt that perhaps letting her children travel to Germany may have been a bad idea. _No way in Hell I'm going to let Ryuken know that._ But it was too late now and her kids weren't alone either, they were with friends who would fight alongside them and protect them.

_It's not like I can drag them back or force them to come home. Yet another reason why I'm going to leave a few details out the next time I talk to Ryuken. _

Sakura sat cross legged on her chair at her desk with a few folders, papers and decrepit scrolls spread out on her desk. After talking with Uryu, Sakura headed down to the Twelfth Division and asked/demanded nicely if Kisuke could look up and find any information pertaining to Quincy nobility or even royalty.

The fruits of his labor were set in front of her and there wasn't much. A few family files, traced family trees and mentions of long, long dead ancestors. None of the names clicked familiarly in Sakura's head and neither did the faces. At least until she picked up a half-buried file and read the list of names and her eyes widened when they hit one.

It was_ her_ mother's name.

Her mother Asuna Tsukino, whose maiden name was Asuna Oshiro, was the daughter of a high Quincy noble man named Hayato Oshiro and his wife Kimiko. They also had one son, Katsuo, the oldest and heir to the family fortune and power and, if the marriage had been successfully completed, the king of the Quincy race.

Sakura's eyes followed the faded line next to his name that connected to another name, Tsukiume Fukumoto with a question mark next to her name. Suddenly Asuna's harsh piercingly cold voice rang in Sakura's head, "_You'd like a story? Alright, there was once a selfish princess and a gallant prince who was cheated as was his family..."_

"Son of a bitch!" Sakura said stunned.

Her eyes were then snagged by a small footnote written on the side.

*_1946 March 10__th_

_A large scale killing of both the Oshiro and Fukumoto families and their associates along with other Quinces in the Tenzan Shrine. Few survivors, many dead, highly suspected as a terroristic attack from the Soul Reapers of the Gotei Thirteen or the last fragments of the Royal Knights.*_

Sakura read the file sheet over and over again. Still shocked with disbelief she closed the file and set it on her desk. She took a few deep breaths and let the new found information sink in. _Well...this is...quite the new development._ After the shock wore off, Sakura picked up the phone and dialed.

_Ryuken is going to just love this. My uncle was supposed to marry his mother. Plus, I'm sure he's got his fair share of family stories._

* * *

***Wow...just...wow. Sorry this took so long but I've had a lot going on like prom (which was epic by the way), Relay for Life and just plain school. **

**Quick family tree explanation:**

**Hayato Oshiro—Head of the powerful Quincy noble family (the Oshiro clan), Asuna and Katsuo's father.**

**Kimiko Oshiro—Hayato's wife and Asuna and Katsuo's mother**

**Asuna (Oshiro) Tsukino—Katsuo's sister, Sakura and Sada's mother, Ryuken's mother-in-law, Naoko and Uryu's maternal grandmother.**

**Katsuo Oshiro—Setsuna (Tsukiume)'s fiancée, heir to the Oshiro family fortune. **

**The Oshiro's and the Fukumoto's are the Quincy equivalent to the Kuchiki's and the Shihoin's. That would be Sakura's side of the family. Confusing? Slightly. Interesting and a nice twist? Yes. **

**I can't stress this enough...PLEASE REVIEW! I got like no new reviews and it made me feel like a worthless hack of a writer! Okay maybe that was a bit much but you know what I mean.***


	20. Truth and Stories go Hand in Hand

Chapter 20: Truth and Stories go Hand in Hand

***Hey guys, I have finished high school! :D Party! And...and...**

**Naoko: *waves hand in front of my blank face* Authoress? You there? **

**Gin: What's up with her?**

**Naoko: I think it's a combination of the realization that she's finished high school and other stressors. **

**Gin: So what do we do?**

**Naoko: Dunno, oh wait there's a letter in her hand and it's addressed to us. *opens and reads***

**~Dear Naoko and Gin, If you are reading this then that means I've become unresponsive and/or are incapacitated. That means you both must remind people to review (a futile gesture I know) and the disclaimer. **_Also I'm allowing people to leave anonymous reviews, that means __anyone__ with or without an account __can review__._** I trust that I can leave those few tasks to you both without having to worry about chaos and discord erupting. Good luck, EmpressSaix. ~**

**Gin: Well you read the letter. So folks please review it would mean so much to our authoress.**

**Naoko: A quick note the name of the town where the story takes place is Himmel Feld (Heaven Field). And as always EmpressSaix does not own Bleach, just the OC's. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Nemu and Uryu meander through the smooth stone streets of the supposedly older part of Himmel Feld. Thanks to the old records of past villagers and tracing bloodlines the group was able to deduce the identity of the oldest living resident. An old woman by the name of Sabrina Frauhertz aged at about 92. As Ichigo said earlier, _"Good luck getting any information out of that old crone." _

Uryu rubbed his temples. The pestering headache was rearing its ugly head out further and wreaking its painful vengeance. Most likely due to stress, lack of food (due to Uryu's decreasing appetite) and restless sleep. But he wasn't going to let a bothersome headache stop him from finding what he needed to know. He refused to sit by and be easily incapacitated, he wasn't _that_ weak.

Nemu shifted her gaze to Uryu and shot him a brief worried look. She had noticed how quickly his health was deteriorating. He was becoming paler, eating less, and sleeping less soundly. It didn't take her long to figure out how badly his headaches must be getting.

"Uryu, are you sure you want to continue?" Nemu asked gently.

The ailing prince looked at her and saw her concern. "Yes, these people might know something useful. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides we can't let Ichigo and Renji do all the work, now can we?"

The address leads them to a small well taken care of two story shop. The first level was most likely the shop itself and the second floor was an apartment. The sign read Nähen für Sie, Frauhertz und Co.

"I guess this is the place," Uryu murmured as he and Nemu entered.

The shop was quite clean and organized. Shelves of neatly sorted thread, yarn, ribbon and lace all lined up, not to mention how extensive the collection was. The walls were lined with different sized drawers and cupboards. Uryu felt like he was in absolute heaven. Said Quincy was about to start perusing through the wares until Nemu tapped his shoulder.

"Remember why we came here Uryu, it was for an interview with Mrs. Frauhertz not to shop for fabric and wares," Nemu said with a sly smile.

Uryu got himself under control rather awkwardly, "Right, you're right. The interview comes first. Uh, hello? Anyone here?"

A young man with brown spiky hair pulled into a pony tail and wearing half-moon glasses stepped out from a nearby door way. He was dressed in casual attire of a shirt and jeans along with a red apron, most likely the store's uniform.

"Hey, how can I help you folks?" He asked kindly.

"We're looking for a Sabrina Frauhertz. Do you know if we could speak to her if she's here?" Uryu asked.

"My grandmother? Oh sure, she's in the backroom. But why do you want to talk to her?" The boy asked back.

"We'll we're doing a bit of research on the history of the town and since your grandmother is the oldest living resident we thought she'd be the best person to go to," Uryu answered. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't really the complete truth either.

"Well alright then, follow me," He said beckoning them to the doorway he just came out of.

The pair was led to a small room with a table and chairs along with cabinets and counters covered with more sewing supplies and fabric bolts. An elderly woman sat at the table near a window and was bathed in warm sunlight.

She had snow white hair with hints of silver all neatly pulled into a braid down her back. She wore a pearl colored shawl over a deep blue sweater and a matching long plaid skirt. Her focus was on a knitting project in her hands, it looked to be the start of a blanket or something.

"Grandma, these people would like to ask you a few questions about the town and its history," The young man said in his native German tongue, though Uryu and Nemu understood it perfectly.

The elderly woman put her needlework down and looked up at the threesome. "Alright dear, make some tea for our guests."

The young man nodded and stepped out as Nemu and Uryu took a seat across from her. She squinted and looked at them for a long tense moment.

"I'm surprised that a pair of foreigners would travel so far. What exactly is it that a Quincy and a...young woman would like to know?" She asked slowly, but kindly.

Uryu and Nemu were both stunned and struck temporarily speechless.

"H-How did you...?" Uryu stammered.

Sabrina Frauhertz chuckled lightly, "I may be old...but my sense of spiritual detection is far from worn. I can sense another Quincy kilometers away. But you my dear, I can't put my finger on what exactly you are..."

Whether the woman intended that or not Nemu didn't know but it still stung.

"She's a Soul Reaper," In that split second Uryu really wished he had bit his tongue and said nothing.

The woman's eyes widened and the young man who had at that time put the tray of tea down in front of them gasped and quickly tried to draw his bow. Uryu stood up and put himself between Nemu and the man.

"Wait! Wait! She's friend. A very good friend of mine. Please she means no harm and neither do I. We just a have a few questions concerning this town and the pervious monarchy," Uryu explained quickly.

Everyone stood in tense silence until Sabrina placed her hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Give us a moment alone Ben," She said firmly.

He was about to protest but one look at her narrowed eyes and her clammed up. He eased up and departed but not before shooting Nemu a suspicious glare. When the two took their seats again the woman was giving Nemu a similar uncomfortable glare.

"I asked for a moment alone, just me and the boy not you Soul Reaper," She seemed to spit out the last part.

Nemu didn't argue, she cast Uryu a quick look and then left them alone. Uryu felt his headache double in pain. These people were a tad frustrating but he did have that similar mindset about a year ago too.

"Here," Sabrina pushed a cup of tea to Uryu. "This will help the headaches. I know they can become quite painful and bothersome."

Uryu took a few sips; the tea had a strong mint and herbal taste to it. After a few longer draughts Uryu's headache started to fade.

"So tell me the truth, who are you and what is it that you wish to know?" She asked evenly.

So Uryu elaborated about whom he was, his family background and how it led him and his sister here. The woman's face rarely changed expression and when it did it was subtle and that of surprise.

"Since you've lived here for so long I thought you might know about the attack in 1946," Uryu said.

Sabrina shook her head, "There was another attack pervious to that one. It was in 1912, a few years before even my time. That attack was a failed assassination attempt made on the Royal Family. From what I was told the King sent his sisters in two different directions. One to the west and the other to the east, America and Japan.

Each sister married a noble or high ranking Quincy and started their own families. But thirty four years later the second attack was made, that one killed the King and Queen and their extended families,"

Uryu went out on a limb and asked an obvious question, "How would you know if any of the other family members lived or died?"

The much older woman chuckled lightly at Uryu's naive sounding question, "My dear boy, news concerning the Family travels quite quickly through the grapevine. We, in this town, have found ways to communicate over seas undetected. But I feel that I shouldn't reveal such tricks to one so young just yet."

Uryu paused to finish his note taking. Sabrina's accounts were helpful but there were still many mysteries left. Like what exactly happened to each family? Why were they killed in the first place? By who? Did the Soul Reapers in America and Japan know there were Royal Quinces living in their territory? Did any of them play a part in their deaths?

"I can tell you have many more questions buzzing through your head, don't you?" She asked softly.

"Yes, but I don't know if you could answer them all..." Uryu trailed off.

Sabrina chuckled, "Try me."

* * *

In the actual shop Nemu and Ben sat in edgy silence. Ben, with his elbows on the counter, kept shooting Nemu threatening and anxious glances. While she merely sat with perfect posture and tried to ignore him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know," Nemu stated calmly.

Ben snorted, "Yeah right. If I got a Euro for every time I heard that from a Soul Knight, I'd be quite a rich man."

"I will have you know that where I come from we're known as Soul Reapers," Nemu shot back.

"Reapers? Now there's a much more fitting title," Sabrina's grandson hissed. "I'm actually surprised that you can speak German so fluently. Can all Soul _Reapers_ do that?"

"Not many are bilingual, but I can speak at least fifteen languages fluently," Nemu matter-of-factly.

"So I guess even in your own kind you're not normal," Ben said with a little less scorn.

Nemu bit her lip hard, to keep herself in control and not begin her angry ranting. _Did I really look and act that out of place? Am I really that abnormal?_ She clenched her hands, nails digging into her palm as she fought her anger. _Of course I'm not normal, I'm an artificially created being. What right do I have to be normal?_ But Nemu did remember what Rukia said, about her having her own zanpaktou and how it proved that she had her own soul.

"Sorry," Nemu looked up at Ben who looked much less hostile even apologetic. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"It's fine. So, if I may ask, why do dislike Soul Knights so much?" Nemu asked.

Ben's face darkened briefly before he spoke in a more heavy tone, "Because of them I'm an orphan. My parents were killed by them back when I was seven, my grandmother and a few other relatives have taken care of me since. And I'm not the only guy to be orphaned in this town; half my friends were orphans in some way too."

Nemu was shocked but hid most of it. But then a question crossed her mind, "Why are you telling me this all of a sudden? A few moments ago you were quite hostile to me."

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Well, if your friend really is a descendent of the Royal Family and taking the throne...maybe he or you all could help. I've been to more funerals in my lifetime than any man should. If you guys have a chance to stop all this..."

"To stop what exactly?" Nemu gently prodded.

Ben stood and leaned back on the counter behind him, he looked at Nemu with a sorrowful and reluctant gaze. "It's a long story."

"I believe we have time."

* * *

"So it was true after all. There was a living Family member in Japan. When we had gotten word about that a lot of us believed it to be like an Anastasia fiasco. False hope was the last thing we needed back then; a lot of people were terrified to hope that one of them was alive. But I wonder why she never came here?" Sabrina wondered idly.

"I've been wondering that too. I thought she either didn't know how bad things were here, or she didn't want to leave the family she had started or..." Uryu trailed off as his mind came to another possible reason.

"Or she didn't want to come and take the throne," Sabrina finished gently. But she quickly added when she saw the disappointed look on Uryu's face. "I'm not trying to portray your grandmother in any sort of bad light here Prince Ishida. I'm merely tossing out ideas."

_Prince Ishida...now there's a name I'm never going to get used to._ Uryu thought. Being addressed so highly was unusual and felt so unsuitable especially by an almost total stranger. _I wonder if Mother ever felt this way when she first became a captain._

Uryu nodded, "But do you think any of the American or Japanese Soul Reapers knew that some of the Royal Family was living in their territory?"

"I've heard the Americans are much kinder to the Quinces living there so it's possible they may have known but I don't know if they did anything to help of harm them. But in Japan...well I've heard...stories of how the Quinces over there are treated. Sometimes I have difficulty telling which place has it worse. So I doubt if they knew or even cared," Sabrina hummed.

_You've definitely got a point there,_ Uryu thought.

"Anymore questions?" She asked politely.

Uryu bit his lip for a moment and debated about asking one question. He went with his instincts, braced himself and asked. "My sister and I came across an old text, it was in Latin and after translating it, and it said something about some secret only the Royal Family knows. Do you know anything about this?"

Sabrina's mood quickly turned dark and serious, "I have heard such rumors about a secret but nothing definite. I did used to work for the Family as a maid up until they were attacked in '46. I have heard of some such secret that they protect with their lives once it's revealed to any of them. But I don't know any specifics about it except that this secret was so great that other noble Quincy families were willing to kill their own kin just for a chance to know it.

Be careful young man. If you're after such a secret even if you are of royal blood be prepared to go to extreme lengths to learn it and protect it. Any more questions?"

"No, I think that'll be it for now. Thank you for taking the time to help," Uryu said respectfully.

Sabrina nodded, "It was no trouble young one. The truth has been buried by the lies of others for far too long. It's about time someone uncovered it."

Uryu left her as he pondered what sort of meaning her sage like advice had. He couldn't quite determine if the meaning was good or bad.

* * *

_(Soul Society, Japan)_

"It's insane if you think about it," Sakura said, tiredly but excitedly. "It seems our families were meant to be together."

"_True, but everyone expected it to happen a generation earlier. But what surprises me is that she was to be married off to someone she wasn't related to. Nobles in that day and age didn't normally do that, they married inside the family to keep the blood line supposedly clean, even if it ran the risk of hereditary disease, birth defects and a slew of other problems," Said Ryuken. _

"Unless they were connected through her father's side of the family. Her mother was a foreigner and any of her family was either in Germany or America. But yes it is different but not unexpected, uniting two of the most powerful and influential Quincy families. This family's history sounds like something out of a Romantic novel," Sakura said as she adjusted the phone between her shoulder and ear. She had her hands full with different notes and family trees she drew up, trying to organize them.

"_More like a dark Gothic novel," Ryuken added. _

"Just think of what sort of dark secrets lay in these families, our families. Their personal back history, their lineage, and well just everything else about them...its shame that I'm having such a difficult time locating those answers," Sakura said softly.

"_Don't even try dear. My knowledge is just as limited as yours when it comes to anything about my family's history. I didn't want to know it back then and I don't want to know it now. Personally I think our children are wasting their time on chasing after long dead relatives," Her husband said tartly._

"Considering you were never denied info on your heritage, unlike some of us, this seems like a waste of time. But digging up precious tidbits of truth about secrecy shrouded family that is yours...well they'll go to great lengths for this, I just hope there not too great," Sakura sighed.

Ryuken was about to argue back but he bite his acidic retort back. There were a few grains of truth to what Sakura said. She and their children did have something in common and that was none of them were allowed to know anything about their families. Ryuken was constantly smothered with all of that family stuff that he was sick of it.

To him all this was just an annoying nuisance no one would leave alone. But to Sakura and their children this was irreplaceable gold that they wanted more of. _What happened to the old saying, 'you can't miss what you never had'?_

"You still there hon?" Sakura yawned.

"_Yes, I'm still here. You sound tired," Ryuken said trying to sound gentle._

Sakura glanced at the clock that sat precariously on the corner of her desk, the hands rested at one and six, 1:30 _AM_. "A little, I've been busy all day and it's not even midnight."

She heard her husband chuckle lightly on the other end, _"You've taken longer shifts at the hospital and still had energy to burn."_

Sakura smiled at the reminiscent memory, "True, but working there wasn't as emotionally exhausting as digging through your family and indirectly your own past."

"_Be careful Sakura," Ryuken said both as a warning and a gentle reminder. "When you start drudging up the past you start hearing long forgotten voices, seeing faces that only serve as painful reminders and certain memories start to resurface."_

_Is that why after I died you buried anything that could remind you I once existed? Is that why you never talked about me to Uryu? Hell did I ever cross your mind once since I died or was that too painful? _Sakura desperately wanted to shout at him but she held herself back. She told herself that burst of irritation and anger was caused by how tired she was.

"I will dear, I'll keep you updated on how the kids are doing. Good night," Sakura finished.

"_Good night."_

Sakura finally set the phone back onto its cradle. She let out a soft drawn out sigh and rubbed her tired eyes. Knowing that thinking with a tired and worn mind wasn't going to do her any favors Sakura slipped the papers in a semi-neat manner in a few folders and got up from her desk.

It may have been pitch black all around her back Sakura was beginning to remember the layout of her division grounds as well as the back of her hand. The tired Quincy captain found the mess hall easily and slipped into the kitchen, though she much too tired to notice that the light was already on and someone was sitting at the island counter.

"Evening Captain," Naomi said causally though a tad morosely as she sipped her own mug of tea.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her substitute lieutenant's voice. She calmed herself down and poured herself a cup of tea from a nearby pot, which was probably brewed by Naomi if the strong mint smell was anything to judge by.

"Good evening Naomi," Sakura replied equally casual as she opened the nearby refrigerator and scoured the shelves for something to eat. _Famine wins over fatigue every time._

Though it wasn't too hard considering the fridge was fairly supplied with nibbled on dessert platters, pieces of pie and cake taken from the whole and bowels filled with either pudding or jell-o. Sakura had a well known habit of cooking whenever she was nervous, stressed, insanely board or had the urge to try a new recipe and she mainly cooked desserts. Damn fine desserts if one asked anyone who's tried them.

She settled for a thin apple tart with a sugary cream cheese coating. She grabbed her mug and snack and settled down next to Naomi. The blonde snaked her fingers into her slightly disheveled short bright flaxen locks. Her spring green eyes were rimmed with a pinkish tinge and looked to be puffy.

Both sipped at their drinks in silence at first. During that time Sakura could feel her mind probing at the darker more closed off spaces in her head or that could be Kasumi poking her nose where it doesn't belong and rifling through her master's memories.

"_There was once a selfish princess and a gallant prince who was cheated as well as his family by the vile princess. She chose to run away with a lowly commoner and..." _

_No!_ Sakura shut her eyes tightly and tried to shove her mother's prickling voice out of her head. _That's the last voice I ever want to hear waft back from the grave._

Naomi shot Sakura a tad perplexed look and was about to say something until Sakura cut her off.

"It's nothing. So what's wrong couldn't sleep?" She asked hoping to deter Naomi's attention away from her own behavior.

"Madarame needs to learn that eleven o'clock is no time to be serenading someone," Naomi jadedly growled.

_So that's what I was hearing._ A few hours ago Sakura thought she heard the combination of a wailing cat, an unturned guitar being strummed and an unholy racket being made. She would've checked it out but it soon stopped and didn't start up again.

"You know in his own gruff way he's trying to apologize for booting you out of the Eleventh and he might even want you back," The Quincy captain said softly.

"I know it's just...I don't...I just...I don't know," Naomi sighed. "I just don't want to deal with him at the moment. There are some things and feelings I need to get worked out first."

Sakura sympathetically rubbed Naomi's back, "Don't worry dear just give it time, you'll know what to do soon."

"Naomi gave her temporary captain a grateful small smile, "You'd think I would know what to do considering I'm older than you and should have more wisdom about this sort of stuff."

Sakura smiled back, "Age doesn't bring wisdom, experience does, age just tags along."

* * *

***Naoko: Finally she's done! I know this has been said before but this, by far, is the longest chapter she's written. The Authoress apologizes for the delay she just went through her Commencement Ceremony (Graduation, which was nerve wracking for her) and a few parties and a temporarily dead muse for this chapter. **

**Gin: Yep, our Authoress has finally entered the real world. *sigh* They grow up so fast.**

**Naoko: Riiiight. Anyway EmperssSaix is still petrified but is slowly coming out of it. Perhaps a few ****generous ****reviews**** could speed up the process? **

**Gin: Please be kind and rewind-I mean review.**


	21. A Grief Encounter

Chapter 21: A Grief Encounter

**I've said it once and I'll say it again. Please review! Guys, seriously there is no reason you shouldn't be able to except for being really lazy or inconsiderate (or both). I won't hunt you down or bite if you review unless you leave a flame in which case God help you.**

**I am extremely upset and disappointed and quite hurt. **

**P.S. If any of you can guess how many subplots there are in this story, I'll give you a cookie and I'll take a one-shot request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.**

* * *

The sound of shuffling sheets snatched Rukia's attention and she looked up hopeful that Naoko would wake up. But the Quincy princess merely shifted her limbs and remained asleep or rather comatose. Rukia sighed and returned her attention to the book in her hands; she managed to find one in the library in Japanese. It was discussing the differences and similarities between Quinces in the east and west, it was surprisingly intriguing.

"Don't worry Miss Kuchiki, Naoko will wake up when she's good and ready," Angelica said trying to sound comforting.

"I know I'm just worried about what's going on in her head. She's been twitching and moaning a lot not to mention crying too," Rukia murmured looking at Naoko's still form sadly. "And you know you can call me Rukia. We're friends."

Angelica looked taken aback for a second but nodded, "Alright Rukia."

The girls returned to their reading. While the boys and Nemu went off into town to collect clues about Himmel Feld's elusive history, Oliver went back to the Soul Council to "attend to some business" and Rukia and Angelica were left to watch over Naoko.

Said Quincy had been twitching and moaning, it was rather heartbreaking. She had never looked so thin and brittle before then she did now buried under plush covers and surrounded by stuffed lacey pillows. Naoko looked smaller and more petite than Rukia. She had also been quietly crying and mewling too which was equally sad.

Rukia quietly closed her book and rose from her seat in the armchair. She sat on the edge of Naoko's bed and held the pained Quincy's hand loosely in hers, after a moment she placed her other hand on top.

_I know your pain Naoko. By God do I know it._ Rukia thought. Images of Kaien smiling and laughing flashed past her closed eyes. Then replaced by the more prominent blood images of him dying leaning up against her and her sword sticking out from his back.

"Believe me Naoko, I know the pain you're going through. I've been there too, you're not alone in this," Rukia whispered gently.

"We all have our sorrows, and although the exact delineaments, weight and dimensions of grief are different for everyone, the color of grief is common to us all," Angelica said as she removed her eyes from her book and looked at Rukia. Her softened blue eyed gaze said, _I have tasted grief as well and it is painfully bitter._

"Well since when do you quote modern gothic literature?" rang a familiar male voice that was Oliver Twitterson's. "Afternoon ladies! Miss me?"

"No," Angelica replied curtly.

"Aww! Even my own lieutenant doesn't care enough to miss me. You have me burned Angelica!" Oliver cried dramatically.

"Quit with the dramatics already. Where did you run off to?" The pigtail wearing blonde snapped calmly.

Oliver sobered up quickly, "I was at the Soul Council. I had to explain, you know, what happened last night."

The words and recollections that sentence brought hung in the room for a few tense moments.

"And how did that go?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"After I explained what happened, a whole bloody uproar broke out. While the Head Captain...God I've never seen such a look on her face. It wasn't just grief it was more than that...much more," Oliver ran his hand through his hair as he slumped down on a nearby couch. "People started pointing fingers like they were in a panic. One of the captains, Cairbre Mac Domhnaill, he was the big red headed Scottish guy you lot met the first time you came to the Soul Council. He immediately blamed Naoko for all this and so did some of the others."

"What?" Both girls cried out in surprise.

"I can understand Mac Domhnaill because Franz Reiniger used to be his lieutenant. I heard that those two used to be quite close before Franz was promoted. I think the big guy is still in denial about his lieutenant and the others betraying everyone. The Royal Knights used to be captains and lieutenants that were specifically chosen to protect the Royal Quincy Family. A lot of people were hurt after they defected and disappeared," Oliver said with surprising calm.

"Is there anyone else who...blames Naoko?" Rukia winced as she said that.

"Some people are suspicious now but after Robbinsdale talked with them they settled. But I think your fine for now," The rusty brunette reassured her.

"I hope so," Rukia tightened her grip on Naoko's hand.

* * *

"So shall we call the Head Captain and inform him on how we royally screwed any attempts at making peace here?" Renji asked sarcastically.

Ichigo rubbed his temples, "Shut up."

"I mean seriously do you know how bad this is? God could you imagine how Captain Kuchiki is going to react?"

"With cold indifference. Honestly Renji do really think Nii-sama cares?" Rukia fumed.

"I'm sure Captain Urahara will be most displeased," Nemu lamented softly.

"Things haven't gotten that bad have they?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Well a prized officer of the Soul Council just died while hanging around us plus the Royal Knights have reappeared because of us...so yeah I'd say things are looking pretty bad," Renji listed off lazily.

Ichigo leaned his head back against the edge of the couch, "Why did we come here again?"

"You didn't have to come here. None of you did, only Naoko and I were interested in this place but insisted you had to come," Uryu snapped from behind his book.

"Like I was really going to let you two travel halfway across the world without anyone else?" Ichigo shot back.

"Please, as if Naoko and I really need _your_ protection," Uryu returned snidely.

"Enough!" Angelica shouted hoping to stop the boys before their argument escalated any farther.

Everyone looked at the normally stoic girl in surprise.

"Angelica..." Oliver murmured.

"We must not waste precious time fussing and fighting about what _has_ happened and what has _yet_ to happen. All of us have suffered some sort of personal blow either caused by James's death or something else. We mustn't squabble amongst ourselves. A divided house is a fallen house," Angelica spoke sincerely.

Oliver sighed proudly, "Honestly how did you become the voice of reason in this little group hmm?"

"Well someone has to be," She replied primly.

"Yeah that's true. Sorry about arguing with you Uryu," Ichigo apologized.

Uryu pushed his glasses up, "its fine Ichigo. I shouldn't have snapped at you to begin with."

"So are they going to have some sort of funeral or memorial service for James?" Renji asked.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest casually, "They are and we're invited of course. I persuaded the Head Captain push it back to the day after tomorrow. I thought it would by us sometime because...well I didn't think it'd be right if James was laid to rest and Naoko didn't have a chance to say good-bye."

"Oliver that's...quite considerate of you. I'm sure Naoko would truly appreciate that," Uryu said a tad surprised.

The others agreed too and Oliver grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"But doesn't that sound a tad soon? Even with the extension?" Ichigo said casually.

"That's what I thought too," Oliver answered returning to his somber mood again. "but the look on her face looked like she wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. I don't think it's because she doesn't care about James or see this funeral as trivial but rather...this whole affair is extremely painful.

This type of pain she was expressing...I can't even define it. But if I had to guess I'd say it was equivalent to a parent having to plan their child's funeral."

* * *

Soon a calm somewhat relaxed atmosphere came over the room. Everyone had agreed to spend the night in Naoko's bedroom, to act as support and hope she could feel their presence and know she wasn't alone. As Angelica had said earlier grief is common for everyone it's just how it's brought on and how it's dealt with that differs.

Ichigo could still, clear as day, picture his mother. Bleeding and dying as the rain poured mercilessly over them. The most surreal part to him was the feeling of her cold heavy body on his and how he found it hard to breathe.

Rukia still had visions of Kaien and that rain filled night. She could still feel his blood seeping into her uniform, dribbling down the hilt of her sword and the ruby liquid staining her skin. That was what made it much more horrible, the phantom feeling of someone else's blood snaking down one's hands.

Oliver had never lost anyone personal until James and he was more like a very friendly acquaintance. But that didn't mean the British captain had never seen people death or even Hell incarnate. The battlefield of World War I had left its scar on him, even after a Soul Burial it still remained lodged in there. The sight of Hollows eating corpses and live people in No Man's Land and in the Trenches is a sight that will never leave any man who's ever witnessed it.

Angelica has witnessed death being brought upon others as well. Comrades from either her's or another's squad have fallen but it hardly fazed her. That would most likely be due to her past life of seeing people killed left and right. If not for the plague then for witch burning...like her.

For Uryu death is no stranger but rather a bearable presence. But that didn't make the death's he's witnessed any more or less shocking. His grandfather's death had still left quite an impression on him but it hadn't been as painful lately. When his grandmother passed away Uryu could clearly see how bad of a blow it was to her. Grief was something Naoko did not wear well.

Nemu is, by definition, a Death God and therefore has seen death all the time. Some didn't faze her others she wishes day and night to have never seen. When she saw her 'father's' corpse lying in the sand the only thing that kept her from becoming hysterical was Uryu tightly holding onto her.

Renji has never witnessed anyone close to him dying. His friends have come close and so has he but they've all pulled through in the end. But the death of friendship can be just as bad of a blow. Kira and Hinamori were his good friends back in the Academy and for a while even after they became Soul Reapers. Now they're defective traitors that he and the others must find, capture and bring back to the Soul Society or if worse come to worse...kill them.

How does one grapple with such a dilemma? Stay true to the friends he's known for almost a century? Or stay with the friends his made now? Lately Renji's been looking at Ichigo, Chad, Orihime Hell even Uryu and Naoko as real friends.

The strawberry was one Hell of a sparring partner and doesn't hold back unlike Kira who was too worried about hurting Renji to actually put up a fight. Orihime and Chad were great company not to mention how well of punch Chad can throw. Renji even fought alongside the Ishida siblings during the Winter War, both of them had helped Renji stay alive and vice versa. The only one who remained the same on both sides is Rukia, at least there's one less person he's got to worry about.

Kira could be such a wimp sometimes though there were times when he pulled through as a good friend. Hinamori never stopped gushing over Aizen ever since he saved them from the Hollows years ago. She acted more like a little sister to Renji. They were his friends still...right?

* * *

Slowly each person began to drift off to sleep. Oliver was seated in a plush armchair his head rested on his shoulder and part of the armchair. Renji was spread out on the couch his sleep was a tad more restless for he kept rolling around and shifting. Ichigo sat on the ground at the other end of the couch and rested his head on the cushion.

Rukia and Angelica shared a large blanket and pillows together on the floor. Nemu had secured her spot on the other side of Naoko's large bed. The bed was actually large enough to hold three or four people easily, so it didn't make much difference.

Uryu, though, was seated in the small space between the bed and wall surrounded by small leaning towers of books. He had a blanket draped over his knees which were serving as a table for a propped open book he had in front of him.

He had an intense absorbed look on him, as though he and the book were the only ones there. Nemu found it very...cute. Combined with his athletic figure coupled with his high intellect and kind gentlemanly personality...well Nemu just couldn't help blush and feel her heart race.

She propped herself up on the pillows, "Uryu? What are you doing awake?"

Startled Uryu looked up, "Oh! Sorry it-it's just I got caught up reading and..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at Nemu. Her normally pristine ink black hair was just slightly ruffled and gave her a cute sleepy look. Her emerald eyes were soft and gentle not glassy and hard. A gentle smile played at her lips and only enhanced the dark beauty she already had.

"You're a very studious person even when you're technically on vacation," Nemu said softly.

"I couldn't help it. When a book hooks you in," Uryu said distractedly as he ran his hand over the cover. "You just can't break away until you've finished it."

"That's very true, though some more pressing matters require a book or the pursuit of knowledge to be put on hold," Nemu said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Like being for your little sister when she needs you most. Why don't you sleep up here and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, don't do that. No self respecting gentleman would ever let a lady sleep on the floor," Uryu protested.

"Then why are Rukia and Angelica sleeping on the floor?" Nemu asked slyly.

"Because if Ichigo or the other two tried to be chivalrous their shins and heads would be kicked mercilessly," Uryu said.

"That's true, but who's to say I wouldn't do the same to you," Nemu gave as a rebuttal. She laughed softly at the disbelieving and shocked look Uryu was giving her. "I'm only kidding. But please Uryu sleep up here for the night, Naoko needs to know her older brother is here by her side."

Uryu sighed he could tell he wasn't going to win this, "Your sense of humor surprises me. Alright if you're sure I'll switch spots."

Nemu gave a small triumphant smile as she slid off the bed with her blanket and pillow in tow. Uryu quietly rose and climbed onto the large pearl colored bed. The Quincy Prince gave Nemu an unsure look and was about to protest when Nemu held up her hand.

"Stop arguing and get some sleep. Good night Uryu," Nemu said quietly as she settled down.

Uryu closed his mouth and smiled tiredly, "Good night Nemu."

He moved a little closer to his sister and gently gripped her shoulder and whispered softly, "I'm right here Naoko. You're safe."

Naoko seemed to relax a little more under her brother's touch. Her face took on a more peaceful look as well.

* * *

Ichigo was the first to wake up. He stretched and looked around once he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. _That's right. We spent the night in Naoko's room._ All the others appeared to still be asleep. The bedroom looked quite different in the early morning light. His still tired brown eyes drifted to Rukia and her shiny head of messy black hair that perfectly gleamed in the dawns light.

_Wait...Why am I...?_ Ichigo shook his head and stood up to stretch. Since the others didn't look like they'd be waking any time soon the tangerine haired teen decided to do a little exploring.

The house no _mansion_ was nothing short of huge and extravagant but that was to be expected of a building that used to house royalty. The lush rug coated hallways that lay atop the mahogany flooring muffled Ichigo's footsteps. The walls were a creamy pearl with fine artistic carvings showing. A tall thick matching pillar stood every few meters on both sides of the hall.

Both sides held wooden doors which he knew to be their own rooms so aimless took turns here and there. In one hall one side were dark superbly crafted wooden doors and the other bore large white windows that let in plenty sunlight that held deep blue curtains at their sides.

Ichigo's curiosity leads him to open a few of the doors. Most of them were furnished bedrooms similar to the ones he and the others were staying in. One was a well furnished and decorated study; another appeared to be a tea or sitting room_._

_I wonder why there are so many bedrooms. Did this place used to be a hotel or something? Or rather a shelter?_ Ichigo paused in his walk to think that last thought a little harder. _Yeah...like a shelter for Quinces that were being terrorized and had nowhere safe to go._ He sighed at his theory and resumed his walk.

The young captain kept going straight until he hit the end of the hall and a large window, so he back tracked a little to a turn off he had passed before. That second hall he would take him to the library and farther down, the ball room. He was surprised how the wood and marble flooring seamlessly shifted as the hallways changed.

But something caught his attention midstride. He looked up to see a very large well painted oil painting of a man and woman and three kids, one boy and two girls.

The blonde man and chocolate haired woman were dressed in high class regal apparel that also had a Quincy sense of style to it. On their heads they wore similar crowns. _These must be Naoko and Uryu's ancestors_. The three children, the boy and one girl were blonde and the other girl was a brunette, looked to be about ten or eleven and the trio was dressed just as nicely as their parents. On their heads they wore thin silver circlets.

Ichigo leaned over to look at a brass plate on the thick gold colored carved frame; it was dated _February 20__th__ 1902. The Quincy Royal Family of King Adal Silberherz & Queen Marcella Silberherz._ Under the names and date were three more names, _Prince Nicholas Silberherz, Princess_ _Isabella Silberherz, & Princess Nora Silberherz. _

He let out a low soft whistle. Those were some fancy names. Ichigo leaned back to look at the painting, but the name Nora kept striking something familiar cord in him. His eyes stuck to that of the gray eyed blonde girl as if he expected an answer from her. But she remained silent as he expected so he continued sauntering through the quiet halls.

* * *

"The views lovely isn't it?" asked a British accented voice.

Startled Ichigo perked up and looked to his left to see Oliver strolling up to him, his gaze locked on the scenery outside the window that Ichigo was just gazing out of. He noticed Oliver was wearing his gigai again and dressed in slacks with a dark sweater.

The carrot topped teen had decided to take a break from his exploring and sat on a long cushioned bench that had a small dark wood table seated in front under a tall window. The window opened the view of the garden, forest and lake, though everything was still coated in layers of snow and ice, so it gave the appearance of a winter wonderland.

Ichigo always preferred snow over rain anyway. Especially since his lieutenant, Rukia wielded the most beautiful ice type zanpaktuo in the whole Soul Society. He thought it was quite fitting for her, a beautiful sword for a beautiful woman. _What...wait? Where did that come from? Well...it is true..._

"Hmm? Oh yeah it is," Ichigo murmured in agreement.

"I've heard that the garden is something to be envied. That it's a treasure trove of colorful blossoms and petals. It's a shame that weather isn't more hospitable," Oliver said lightly as he continued to gaze out the window.

"Yeah, but the snow isn't that bad. It can actually be quite beautiful," Ichigo said_, like Rukia_.

The two lapsed into silence.

Until Oliver broke with a softly voiced question, "Has Naoko ever...been like that before?"

Ichigo didn't need to ask what he meant. He kept his gaze on the snow laden terrain, "She only became vicious like that one other time," He laid his hand over his chest, over the claw marks left by said princess. "And that was in Hueco Mundo after...a serious battle. Uryu was hurt very badly and Naoko can be quite protective of him."

"I see," Oliver muttered. "Hueco Mundo, the Hollow World. I hear it's a vast wasteland crawling with hellish looking Hollows. That's where half the Winter War was fought right?''

Ichigo nodded, "It's an endless white desert dotted with thin crystal like trees. The sky was a dark grey with an inverse moon in the sky. Las Noches, the Espada's headquarters was there too. A huge white palace. Naoko and Orihime were kept prisoner there."

Oliver could tell Ichigo was getting that far off look on his face, common among war veterans. He'd seen it before...on himself whenever he or others talked about the wars they died in. For Oliver it was World War I, some World War II, even Vietnam or the Korean War.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to. I was just curious about Naoko's common emotional habits and if _that_ kind of rage was normal. She's seems like such a sweet if not cold person," The rusty haired captain said calmly.

"She is but I think the combination of the Winter War and the loss of her grandmother and now James...I think it was just a bit too much," Ichigo theorized. "Naoko is normally a fairly strong person, she doesn't let much shake her or she doesn't show it."

"I'm sure she'll come around again. The funeral's tomorrow, it'll be her last chance to say good-bye to James," Oliver said quietly.

Ichigo merely nodded.

Oliver perked up and slapped Ichigo's back encouragingly, "Well let's cease with this useless gloomy talk. Let's see if the others are awake and grab some breakfast. I feel we've got a productive day ahead of us."

* * *

***Wow only a week between updates, not bad. Now let's see if you people will actually review.**

**Naoko: Gin?**

**Gin: Yeah?**

**Naoko: I've never seen the Empress this...down before. I'm worried.**

**Gin: *thinks deeply for a moment* Maybe she needs some cuddle time with Uryu or better yet me!**

**Naoko: *hits him over the head* This is serious you moron! Readers we implore you to review. I know we can't make you (at least not yet) but please do so. Plus the quote Angelica used earlier is from _The Thirteenth Tale_, by Diana Setterfield.**


	22. Displaying one's Theories

Chapter 22: Displaying one's Theories

***Okay thank you for reviewing, I was getting a little worried there. *breathes a sigh of relief* SasuTenLuver I was getting pretty worried about you, glad to see your still alive. **

**Naoko: Geez lil' sis don't scare me like that. I've already lost one person close to me.**

**DNFanatic0216 you were right about the number of subplots. There's the main plot which is Ichigo and Co. in Germany, then Chad & Orihime in Mexico (1), Sakura & the others in Japan (2), and Kira, Hinamori, & the Royal Knights (3). **

**So any particular character you want me to write a one-shot on or make a cameo appearance in this fic? Don't forget your cookie! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

The day was viewed by everyone as a "reprieve day" or as Angelica put it the calm before the storm. Uryu was caught between checking on Naoko, grabbing books out of the boxes of treasures brought up from The Vault and a long table in the library covered in books old and new and hundreds of sheets of paper. The others were milling about between here and there.

Uryu, Nemu and occasionally Rukia and Angelica continued to pour over the scraps and sheets of information, the other three would occasionally pop in just to make sure they were still alive. The texts were separated into different piles, one in German, Japanese and English.

Then those were split up even more into genealogies of certain people, collected diaries and journals, and text like books that explained all sorts of Quincy techniques, some Uryu never would have dreamed of. _Some of these would surely put Ryuken to shame_. Uryu thought mischievously as he carefully tucked those away for later.

He settled into a large cushioned chair and pulled Ichigo's notebook closer, reading his handwriting was harder than reading actual German which for Uryu was fairly easy. He compared it to the notes he took and wrote the similarities and differences in a separate notebook. He wrote different questions in the margin and at the bottom of the pages.

Uryu looked to his side for a moment and saw Nemu studying a book intently; it appeared to be written in Sanskrit. She was caught between the book and a nearby notepad that her pen in hand scratched over. Uryu couldn't help but find it cute when Nemu tapped her pen thoughtfully on her lips. He returned his attention back to the notes in front of him before she could catch him staring.

Besides interviewing Anna and Sabrina the two pairs had also spoken to other residents. The stories were told slightly different but held the same basic idea. The King and Queen were killed by the Royal Knights, the remaining nobles fought to the very death amongst each other for the throne, the Quincy villagers were being tormented by the Royal Knights and the Head Captain supposedly put a stop to that and the people couldn't safely leave due to the country itself being torn up by World War II.

Then add in the information Uryu gleaned from his mother from an earlier phone call. She sounded worried and disappointed that Naoko still hadn't woken up, but Uryu reassured her that Naoko will.

The massacre in 1946 at the Tenzan Shrine, the Oshiro family which was on his mother's side and another high ranking noble family. Uryu traced out a family tree of both sides from what he knew about both. Said sheets were lying at the center of the table.

He slumped back against the chair, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. So many new threads were intertwining with one another to make one grand tapestry. Uryu just didn't know how it was being done or what the figurative tapestry looked like.

Nemu cast Uryu a worried look, he was running himself ragged but Nemu couldn't get herself to be assertive enough to have him take a break and rest like he should.

"Why don't you take a break and check on Naoko?" Nemu suggested she also glanced at the nearby grand clock. "It's almost lunch time anyway."

Uryu slid his glasses in place and hoisted himself off the chair, "Good idea." He stretched his arms and legs and arched his back to wake up any sleeping and sore muscles.

He quietly shuffled to Naoko's bedroom where its original occupant was being guarded over by Rukia and Angelica. Both girls looked up curiously.

"Something up Uryu?" Rukia asked.

Uryu stifled a yawn, "I was coming to check on Naoko and lunch will be ready soon. So if you girls want to head down to the dining room, preferably before the other guys, God knows how much food they'll wolf down."

"You definitely have a point there, especially from all the sparring those numbskulls are doing down there in the ballroom, they'll be so ravenous there may be no food for the rest of us," Angelica said primly as she put her book away and slid off the armchair. "Coming Rukia?"

"Yeah I'm coming, you coming too Uryu?" Asked the petite Reaper.

"I'll be down in a minute. I just want a few moments alone with Naoko," The Quincy Prince said distractedly.

The two girls nodded and closed the door as they departed. Uryu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He tiredly sat down on the edge of Naoko's bed and carefully leaned over to brush a few stray hairs away from her face. The concerned sibling could see dried and fresh tear stains streaking down her cheeks from her pink puffy closed eyes.

Uryu pulled his hand back and sighed, "Some older brother I am huh? I can't even help you right now...I'm pretty useless to you huh Naoko? But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying to help you, even if you slap me again like in Hueco Mundo."

Naoko let out a deep shuddering breath. Uryu gently squeezed her hand, "You're not alone Naoko. We're just waiting for you to wake up, so we can help you."

His sister's visage relaxed and her breathing resumed a more steady deep pace. Feeling satisfied Uryu moved from her bed to the chaise lounge, his head was pounding again and his eyes begged to be closed. He stretched himself out on the lounge and grabbed a nearby quilt and draped it over himself. _Just a few minutes of rest and then I'll go down for lunch,_ he reasoned.

Within a few minutes Uryu had fallen into a deep quiet sleep.

When Uryu didn't appear for lunch Nemu came up with a small tray of food to Naoko's room thinking he got caught up reading again and forgot to come and eat. When she caught sight of the bedroom scene she couldn't help but let out a soft 'aww~'. She placed the tray on a nearby table and strode over to where Uryu remained sleeping.

She pulled the quilt closer around him and slowly slipped his glasses off and set them on an adjacent end table. The blushing Reaper gently tucked a few wayward strands of hair out of his pale face.

"You don't have to face all this alone you know. I'll make sure to keep your notes on the table organized so you can get back to them when you wake up," Nemu whispered.

A faint smile played across Uryu's lips as Nemu rose to leave.

* * *

_(Outer regions of Himmel Feld)_

Five figures lingered inside a large cavernous room. The ceiling was decorated with fanged stalactites as was the floor but with stalagmites. A heavy ornate rug covered the middle of the floor and a long table rested on top of it along with eight chairs, five of which were now being preoccupied.

The leader, Erhard Wilter, sat at the head of the table with his hands steepled in front of him and his eyes were closed.

The largest man, Edmund, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He directed his gaze to nonchalant blonde not far from him.

"So Abigail, are you glad Franz is dead?" He asked already knowing her answer.

She snorted gracefully, "Of course. It's better this way anyway. The kid was slowly going psycho ever since James left, he was becoming too slaughter happy. He might've turned on us eventually."

The two other men, Emanuel and Harman sitting nearby hunched close together and nodded. The pair looked nearly identical with matching brown hair and grey eyes but one was slightly taller than the other.

"So why are we all here Kopf Ritter?" Abigail asked trying to mask her annoyance with courtesy.

The Head Knight opened his eyes slowly and surveyed the group before responding.

"It seems that Uryu Ishida and his comrades have been speaking with some of the town's residents. They're trying to dig up the past, it's a shame their curiosity may get them killed soon. I'm merely mulling around the idea of killing the Quinces that squealed," Wilter said lazily but coldly.

"I say leave them. They'll kill themselves out of pure fear that we might. They'll end up doing our job for us," Abigail said with a malicious grin.

"That would make things much easier now wouldn't it?" Said Wilter as he stood up and strode around the table. He let his hand run across the tops of each chair he passed. "But it's imperative that we keep these Quinces under control. If they start to believe in a restoration of the monarchy, well that just won't do. Once hope wheedles its way into a person's heart it makes them almost impervious to any spiteful treatment we may dish out."

"Kopf Ritter? A thought just occurred to me," Rumbled Edmund.

"Yes my comrade," Their leader purred.

"Since James Thornson is now deceased, what will keep Head Captain Aqualius from interfering with our affairs? We now have nothing to use against her," He said cautiously, saying the wrong word could lead to his untimely demise.

Erhard Wilter merely chuckled at how worried his subordinate sounded, "Trust me my comrades, the Head Captain will think twice about trying to cross into our affairs. James isn't the only thing that keeps her at bay."

"So what now?" The luscious blonde woman asked.

The silver haired man made it back to his chair, "We shall merely play the cards we are dealt as they are dealt. No move shall be made before I give it and you must have complete faith in me and my plans. Don't worry my fellows soon we shall dispose of those vile Quinces before they take the throne, learn the most coveted secret they possess and even discard those bothersome Japanese Soul Reapers."

"Of course Kopf Ritter," the other members said in unison as they laid one arm across their chests and bowed.

* * *

_(The Royal Quincy Mansion)_

Uryu didn't wake for a few hours and when he did he merely spent a few minutes nibbling on what his appetite would allow before going back to sleep. He wasn't able to fully awaken (without the threat of falling back asleep) till a few more hours, by this time dinner was close to being served.

The young royal straightened himself out as best he could. He stretched as he made his way to the dining hall where he could clearly hear the clinking of plates and silverware being set along with bits of conversation.

He pushed the door open to see Renji sitting at the table with Ichigo at his side as the two argued over something with Oliver as he brought in plates of steaming food. Rukia and Angelica sat together huddled close like a pair of gossiping girls. Nemu was trailing behind Oliver holding a platter of steaming meat, the scent of which caused Uryu's stomach to growl.

Ichigo pulled away from the argument and looked to see Uryu taking a seat across from him, "Well good evening sleepyhead."

"Ha Ha very funny, " the Quincy drawled sarcastically. "But seriously how long was I asleep?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the clock standing behind him, which read five thirty, "About six hours."

"So you must be ravenous by now huh?" Oliver asked kindly as he set a plate in front of Uryu.

Oliver and Nemu finally sat down at the table and people started piling food onto their plates. Silence reigned over the room but only because their mouths were stuffed and being stuffed. After the first and second courses they were soon onto desert, hot fruit tarts with cups of tea.

Oliver leaned back in his chair feeling stuffed, "Ah, another delicious meal, after this if you guys are still up for it we can continue our sparring match."

Renji swallowed his bite of fruit tart, "You are so on, right Ichigo?"

"Right, we're gonna show you how _real_ Soul Reapers fight."

"Is that so?" Oliver said smugly as he leaned forward on his elbow.

Uryu took another sip of tea and looked down at it in thought.

"Hey Oliver I've got a question," He didn't look up from his tea until he was sure Oliver was looking at him quizzically. "I've been leafing through book after book and there are a few mentions of the Royal Knights. I was wondering if you or an Angelica knew any more about them. There our current enemy and we know little to nothing about them."

Oliver chewed his lip and sighed, "The Royal Knights were already formed by the time I even entered the Soul Council in I think 1920, three years after I died. All I know is that it was a team of seven peoples all captain level lead by one of the Court Guard Squad's captains. I don't know who, I don't think anyone knows not even the Head Captain."

"That's ridiculous," Angelic interjected. "How could the Head Captain not even know who was leading them if they were serving right under her?"

"Well if she did know, why didn't she try and stop the bloody bastard from killing the Family or punish the bloke for doing it?" Oliver shot back.

Angelica was about to retort but stopped and shut her mouth.

"Anyway they were formed in...in...a little help here Angle..." He pleaded.

"Don't call me that. They were formed in the mid 1600's, due to war, disease and all around Hollow induced violence the Head Captain wanted to offer them a way of protection as an act of peace. I was an unseated officer at the time and the Royal Knights were quite the talk of the town at the time. People saw it as the next best thing to serving in the Royal Guard," Angelica explained plainly.

"Then about three hundred years later they up and try to kill the one's they were sworn to protect. They've been viewed as villains and abhorred since then," The British captain finished.

"But the basic question of why did they attack still remains," Uryu said. "If the Royal Knights have been protecting the Family for three hundred years then why did they attack when they did?"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, "That's like asking why Aizen waited over a century to put his plans into action when probably could've done it then."

"Angelica," Rukia piped in. "Do you know who all the Royal Knights are?"

The pigtailed blonde rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "If memory serves there's Abigail Blomeld, Franz Capello, Beraht Dubois, Harman Farkas, Edmund Lund, James Thornson though he's a former member and Emanuel Volkov. Those people were either captains or waiting for such a position to open and take."

"I'm surprised you remember all those names so well," Oliver said off handedly.

"That's because they've been considered dangerous enemies since the early twentieth century. Don't you ever pay attention during the meetings?" Angelica asked with a tone of exasperation.

"Nope," Oliver chirped smiling.

* * *

After dinner Ichigo, Renji and Oliver returned to the ballroom to continue their sparring matches, Nemu and Uryu were back to studying but this time in Naoko's room while Rukia and Angelica were in the library drawing and chatting.

Rukia had ceased drawing and was merely playing with a colored pencil. Angelica took notice of her foreign friend's sulky demeanor.

"Is something wrong Rukia?"

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing," The other Reaper murmured.

"Rukia, I've been alive or rather dead for almost six hundred years. You can't pull any such wool over my eyes. Besides we're friends you can tell me what's bothering you," The blue eyed blonde said calmly.

Rukia sighed, "I'm just a little worried is all. The Royal Knights are all captain level so I'm assuming they know Bankai. No matter how strong someone's Shikai is it's no match against a Bankai."

Angelica raised an eyebrow in confusion then perked up as it clicked in her head. "Oh you the First and Second release stages of a person's Soul Sword. That's what we call Zanpaktuos. Well you do have a point there."

"In our whole group I'm the only who doesn't know Bankai, even Nemu and Renji know theirs. I don't want to be helpless or need protection if we ever come across the Royal Knights again," The petite Reaper sighed.

"You're not the only one you know. I don't know my Second Stage either. It took me almost two centuries to just learn its name which is Celeste Rubino. It means Heavenly Ruby," Angleica said almost nostalgically.

"Why did it take so long?"

"Well...my sword communicates in an entierly..._different_ manner. She doesn't speak any _human_ language but rather through bird chirping or calls and such,"She replied uneasily.

"I didn't even know that was possible," Rukia gasped softly. _Then again Captain Komamura is half fox...er—wolf. So this shouldn't be that suprising._

Angelica nodded still looking uneasy, "Yes well that's why it took so long. It was because I literally couldn't understand her. I always grew so frustrated that I gave up on any attempts made on communication. It wasn't until I had a chance encounter with Oliver that I resolved to learn to speak to my sword." The last part brought a light smile to her face.

"Oliver? When did you meet him?" Rukia asked her interest now piqued.

"I had a few errands to at the Soul Academy. I took a break alone and he happened upon me. We started talking, well he did and at first I thought he was a nonsensical fool rambling on and on. But once I started listening and paying attention, he started to make some sense. I can't remember what exactly it was he said but it stirred something in me and solidified my resolve. You couldn't have imagined my shock when he became my captain," Angelica's smile slowly grew as she reminisced.

_Does Angelica like Oliver? Like the way I like Ichigo? Wait...how _do_ I like him? I mean he's nice and all...not to mention brave, a devoted friend, and quite handsome...whoa whoa just where am I going with this? Ichigo's my captain for God's sake. But does that mean I can't like like him?_

Rukia was jarred from her thoughts when she heard Angelica speak again, "Though I may have a solution for both our predicaments."

"Oh?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow, though she could tell what Angelica was going to suggest.

"Both of us train together to help each other learn the Second Stage or what you'd call Bankai." Both girls smirked and shook hands on it.

* * *

With an aggravated sigh Uryu shut a decaying textbook and tossed it onto nearby coffee table in his sister's room which he and Nemu had taken residence in. He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes for a moment before slipping his glasses back on. That was the tenth or was it the eleventh book his paged through and while it did have a lot of interesting information it wasn't what Uryu was looking for.

He was trying to find some scrap of history about the recent Royal Family. The closest was a small paragraph talking about Adal Silberherz's coronation and becoming King, that was in 1886 and he was 22. Then there was another recording of his marriage to Princess Marcella Löwenseele and her becoming Queen in 1888. But that's as far as he's gotten.

The one of the issues was the condition the books came in. They were intact, more or less, but the ink was faded and illegible, pages torn in half or completely gone. True The Vault has yet to be emptied, everytime someone went in there they found more secret hiding places filled with goodies, but Uryu's main concern was that some cruical books maybe missing.

He leaned foreward with his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. So many questions remained buzzing through his skull, that only worked to aggrivate his headache. Questions that might not ever be answered.

Nemu could easily sense his aggrivation and this time she decided to do something about it. She stood up strode over to him.

"Stand up," She commanded softly.

Uryu looked up a tad confused but obeyed nonetheless. He was about to ask what was the point of this until he felt her tightly wrap her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. The Prince's face flushed instantly.

"Nemu? What are you doing?" Uryu asked suprised.

"When a person is upset they are sometimes hugge by someone else like friend to make them feel better and that's what I'm doing for you," She explained simply, though it wasn't all that simple.

What she said did make sense, though Uryu's disarranged mind couldn't process it. He slowly wrapped his own arms tightly around her, returning the gesture. Nemu shifted her head so it rested on Uryu's shoulder; he gently rested his head against hers.

"Thank you Nemu, I needed this," Uryu sighed feeling a little less stressed with her in his arms.

Nemu blushed and smiled, she tightened her arms around him. But on the large four poster bed Naoko's fingers quivered and the corners of her mouth twitched upward.

* * *

***Nice long chapter huh? I don't know if they're all going to start being this length or what but we'll see. In the next chapter we'll be getting a peak as to what's been going on inside Naoko's head the whole time. **

**Naoko: I'm going to be thrown into an asylum I just know it.**

**Gin: Oh don't worry about it Naoko. The fellas in the white coats aren't that bad...**

**Naoko: O.o help...**

**Gin: Remember everybody reviews=love! **


	23. Salvation for the Broken Soul

Chapter 23: Salvation for the Broken Soul

***Thanks for the reviews guys, they help so much.**

**Naoko: Yeah they do wonders on helping me get my sanity back.**

**Gin: What sanity?**

**Naoko: *glares* Shut up.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Remember guys I don't own Bleach, just the OC's. Please review, seriously I could use some love here. I'm having a horrible week.***

* * *

Another person's foot rammed itself into Naoko's chest sending her flying and slamming against the stone wall. Was this the fourteenth or fifteenth time that she's been kicked? Naoko's lost count. Another burst of white blinding pain hit her as she made contact with the wall.

Her breath coming in haggard gasps, Naoko pushed herself up on her elbow. She could feel the dried coat of blood and sweat cracking as she moved. She then pushed herself up more onto her knees, then onto her shaking legs. The battered princess looked up at her assailants.

She could see clouded, darkened silhouettes of people she knew or at least thought she knew. Her mind was riddled with pain and she couldn't get her vision to focus long enough on one thing.

Suddenly a strong hand shot out and seized her throat, attempting to strangle her. Naoko futilely clawed at the hand but the person picked her up off the floor. Darkness flitted around her vision, playing, teasing her. Oblivion was so close, she could feel her fingers touching it and yet she couldn't grasp it.

"Look at the cute puppy trying to claw herself out of this," the voice, which sounded a lot like Ichigo, taunted.

He then slammed her into the wall but Naoko kept her nails dug into his skin. Frustrated the pseudo-Ichigo tossed her across the floor. Naoko weakly propped herself on her elbow against the cool stone flooring.

"Wh-why are you d-doing this?" She painfully gasped.

She then felt someone's foot slam into her back, pinning her to the ground.

"Because. You. Are. Weak." Hollered a new female voice. She emphasized each word with a harsh kick to Naoko's back.

The kicker stood over Naoko; she could see a shadowed silhouette that sort of looked like Rukia. "These people have gone six decades without a ruler and they don't need a pitiful child."

"Not to mention someone as _ugly_ as you," scoffed a new familiar voice. Naoko didn't even bother looking up to see who the new pseudo-person was. There was only one person who could take the word 'ugly' and make it mean fifty different hurtful ways.

The pseudo-Yumichika picked Naoko up by her arm and shoved her back. Instead of hitting a wall Naoko hit someone else. In her peripheral vision the princess could see pink...sickening _maddening_ pink tresses.

_Oh what fresh Hell is this now?_ Naoko wondered sarcastically.

"You all shouldn't be battering and beating such a delicate body such as hers," the psudeo-Espada hissed. His cool hands gripped her arms like a vice at first then slowly wormed their way around her back and front. Lucky for Naoko they didn't reach anywhere private. _At least my mind or this Hell is that merciful._

In the stifling silence Naoko heard the chilling hiss of a snake, what was worse was that she _felt _it's thick scaly body slither around her ankles. _Frida, the Bount snake. The same one that gave me that nice disfiguring scar on my shoulder_. The young royal took deep shuddering breaths to keep her panic level down.

"Are you scared little girl?" The fake Szayel hissed playfully in her ear. It sent her heartbeat rocketing in fright but she kept her voice even.

"No. I'm not."

"You Quinces are such terrible liars. Or perhaps it's just you," He grinned.

She felt his stone cold finger trace her jaw and dip down the side of her neck. Hot tears prickled in her eyes. _When did I become so weak?_

"You've always been weak Naoko," A new icy voice broke in.

Naoko knew the fake Espada wasn't holding on to her anymore but she could care less. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the lone female figure clad in a regal white, blue and silver kimono...her grandmother.

"Grandma?" Naoko asked softly.

"Don't address me as such. You are not fit to be my granddaughter let alone a princess," She spat.

Her legs gave out and Naoko fell to her knees. She slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"What? Is what I say that unbelievable?" The woman scoffed. "You were and still are such a naïve child."

Naoko tightly gripped her hair in her fists, "No! No, you're lying. You're not real."

"Not real? Not real? Are you really that willing to turn away from the pure manifestations of grief laden mind?" The kimono clad woman hollered.

_Grief?_ "What are you talking about? I'm past grief. I'm over your death!" Naoko protested.

"Oh? Then look me in the eye and say that!" The elderly woman snapped.

Naoko couldn't look. She didn't want to see those harsh cold eyes. Those weren't her grandmother's eyes, but she still couldn't look. She had gotten past her grief over Setsuna's death...hadn't she? Those two weeks after the funeral were a messy painful blur. It was a blur of memories and feelings Naoko didn't want to touch. She was afraid of being sucked into that grief and never getting out...just like her father and brother.

Afraid.

Naoko was afraid of her grief.

So she buried it deep inside her and tried to move on with her life. She was no better than her father and brother. But it was unearthed by force when someone she let so close to her heart died.

"Well?" The looming woman hissed.

"I can't," Naoko said simply.

"And why not?"

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what I'll feel, afraid that I won't be the same afterwards and afraid that I'd have to do this alone," She said slowly as realization dawned on her further.

She couldn't believe her grandmother was dead.

She felt so sad and depressed.

She then felt angry at herself, everyone around her and even God.

She would give anything to have her grandmother back...anything.

Then...she felt okay. It hurt but not nearly as bad as before.

"Well, it's about time Princess," said another but gentler voice.

Naoko looked up to see James standing in front of her. He seemed to be emitting some sort of heavenly glow as he outstretched his hand to her.

"Come on then. No sense in dillydallying in this dreary place," He said kindly.

Naoko hesitantly placed her hand in his. For a moment it didn't feel like his hand but rather a smaller daintier hand. He helped her stand up and the next thing Naoko saw was a blind flash of white light.

* * *

The princess carefully let her eyes flutter open. The scenery had completely changed to that of a lush flowery sunny field dotted with thick leafy trees and curved with small hills and knolls. She found herself standing under one of said trees.

Naoko looked down and noticed that her outfit had changed as well. She was wearing a long glittering silk white gown with long lacy sleeves. Her hair had been combed and flew freely behind her, all her wounds were gone, scars too.

"I say, you look quite beautiful, like an actual princess," James appeared sitting up against the tree.

"Alright I am officially and thoroughly confused," Naoko said as she sat down carefully next to James.

"Anything I can do to remedy your confusion?" James said smiling.

"Yes, tell me what the Hell is going on here," Naoko demanded.

"Well," James started as he gently put his hand on her arm. For a moment Naoko expected to see her brother. "You've pretty much had a breakdown, in every sense physical, emotional, and mental, and an epiphany all in one."

"So that whole group of people beating me up...?"

"Was you beating yourself up. You just did it a little more creatively," James answered with a light hearted tone.

"But why?"

"Well, why do you think?" He asked.

Naoko paused and let the higher mechanics of thought process take over. A gentle breeze blew past them.

"It's because I kept all of my grief about my grandmother dying because I was worried about being sucked into it and that effected how I felt about your death," She answered.

James nodded, "Go on."

"And I felt weak for having to carry and feel such a burden I ended up feeling shameful. I didn't feel fit to be a princess," She concluded.

"Correct," James laughed lightly. "So how do you feel now?"

Tears congealed in Naoko's eyes and a soft sob caught in her throat, "Like crying my eyes out."

James wrapped his arm around her and allowed Naoko to bury her face in his chest as she cried. The sobbing girl cried out every tear she had been holding back since her beloved grandmother had died, which was quite a lot. She shed tears for the pain of missing her, the anger she felt, the lost helpless feeling and the general pain of it all.

It felt like ages until Naoko's sobbing subsided and she just lay against James's chest feeling emotionally drained. It took a while but it suddenly dawned on Naoko that she couldn't hear his heartbeat and his chest didn't move in rhythmic breathing patterns, it didn't move at all.

Naoko propped herself up and looked at James who was giving her a curious look.

"You're dead aren't you?" She said softly, some part of her futilely hoped she was wrong.

"Afraid so love. Franz got me pretty good, but you got him back for me," James shot her a sad smile.

"Then how are you...?"

James's face softened and he gently held Naoko's hands in his, "Because I wanted to say good bye. But you're going to have to wake up soon so that we can say good bye one last time. This is the one that counts too."

"So...I'm not going crazy?" Naoko asked still feeling a little skeptical.

"Oh no darling you're not. You're as sane as you've ever been," James said softly as he gently stroked Naoko's cheek.

"So how do I wake up?" She asked.

"Well before you do, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Right then, I want you to tell my mother that I love her and I never held anything she's done to me against her," James recited.

"But how'll I know whose your mother? I thought you said you didn't have one," Naoko asked feeling confused again.

James laughed softly but it had a bitter ring, "Sometimes we lie to save the ones we love. I trust you'll find her Naoko. The person in command has many secrets just look into her eyes and you'll see."

Naoko nodded, hoping this would all make sense later.

"Oh and one more thing," James said as he dug into his pant pocket. "There's a letter here for you. Mind if I read it aloud?"

"Go ahead."

James cleared his throat, "My sweet Naoko, I apologize that you couldn't get this note in reality but rather through a spiritual mental way. But so long as you get it this method shall suffice. I understand that you and Uryu may reach a few road blocks when trying to research the past and those of our family.

One hint I pass on to you both is..._diaries and journals are a great way to look at someone's life through their eyes_ and those eyes may reveal information you would never have gleaned from a history text book. There is knowledge about the past everywhere all that matters is how you look. I love you both dearly and am so proud of you both. Good luck love, Setsuna."

Fresh smaller tears budded in Naoko's eyes. James gently wiped them away with his hand.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Naoko sniffed. "Very much so and I'm going to miss you too."

The sandy blonde teen gently cupped her face and pressed his lips onto hers for a moment.

"I know love, I know," He whispered gently as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "I believe it's time to wake up."

"Yeah," Naoko gently took James's hand. "I guess. It's a shame I can't just stay here."

"True that would be nice love. But you have a royal obligation to fulfill as a princess while I have to "move on" or so the saying goes."

"Move on to where? Where do dead souls go?" Naoko asked, starting to feel fearful that her dream was taking a nightmarish turn.

"We fall into the reincarnation cycle, to be reborn in a later life. But no one knows when their turn will come it could be a few month or a few decades. I know I won't have my original memories of this life and you but I promise that if and when we meet again I'll make sure to remember this moment," James said softly and sincerely. "Are you ready?"

Naoko gave him a confident nod, "I'm ready."

"Alright take three deep breaths and when I count down to one close your eyes. When you open them again you'll have woken up," James said softly.

Naoko took a deep breath.

_3..._

Another breath.

_2..._

One last breath.

_1..._

* * *

Naoko felt her eyelids slowly part and her vision cleared revealing her surroundings. She was alone in her room in her bed dressed in a pair of pajamas. The furniture had been moved around a bit and there were books and papers on the low coffee table and desk. For now Naoko was alone.

Slowly she pushed herself up right and leaned against the pillows to regain her spent strength. After a few minutes recuperating she pulled back the covers and blankets, swung her legs over the edge and gingerly put her feet on the ground. Hesitantly she stood up on her weakened legs.

They shook due to the unaccustomed weight that was being but atop them. Naoko grabbed the edge of her nightstand as she slowly shuffled along, grabbing chair arms and table edges along the way. When she reached the window her legs felt strong enough to support her without the aid of sturdier inanimate objects.

Naoko took fistfuls of the lush velvet curtains and slowly parted them. The morning sunlight streamed in slowly through the tiny crack then more and more light poured in as the curtains were spread apart. The front lawn was covered in a thin layer of crisp untouched snow and patches of grass popping up. The princess found herself smiling as she looked at the scenery.

Naoko pressed her forehead against the clear cool glass and her hand to her heart. It felt light but empty like the hollow bone of a bird. She felt raw all over like a fresh sunburn was being touched by a balmy breeze. It hurt but it was a pain she could bear for now.

_I should probably take a shower_, _I could so go for one right now,_ with that in mind Naoko shuffled to the bathroom.

She peeled off the sleeping garments and stepped into the large porcelain bathtub. She pulled the shower curtains closed and turned the faucet until hot water poured out of the shower head. Naoko grabbed a bottle of shower gel, a washcloth and began scrubbing herself down. She lathered her body, rinsed and repeated a few times before she started on her hair.

Possessing long hair can be a challenge to wash but it never convinced Naoko to get it cut. After she was sure every strand had been soaped up, rinsed and conditioned Naoko turned the water off. She grabbed a few nearby fluffy towels, one she wrapped like a turban on her head, the other she used to dry off and then wrapped around her body.

She opened the closet and pulled out a simple long sleeved blue blouse, clean undergarments, socks and a pair of grey pants. Naoko striped off the towels, tossing them back into the bathroom and slipped into her clean clothes. She grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her hair a few times.

Naoko placed her brush down and turned her gaze to her signature blue feather fascinator. She took a deep breath as she let her slim fingers wrap around the hair accessory. It didn't burn it felt cool and familiar. Slowly and with practiced precision Naoko slid the clip in its normal place, above her right ear.

_Perfect,_ she thought as the princess took in her reflection. She saw a pale blue eyed girl who looked much more like a fit princess then some random teen. A new found gentle energy coursed through her.

She stood, walked out of her bedroom and down the hall where she could hear the others talking and could smell breakfast cooking. A small part of her hoped there'll be bacon.

* * *

**Naoko: Okay so it looks like I won't be going nuts. *sighs in relief* **

**Gin: What a shame...I could really use some company in my padded room.**

**Naoko: Yeah...EmpressSaix you want to take it from here?**

**Me: Love to Naoko. I know this was a short chapter compared to my other work but deal with it. I've been dealing with some serious crap here in real life. I'll update as soon as I can but in the mean time please review.**


	24. Mourning Morning

Chapter 24: Mourning Morning

***Guys I am not playing here! There's the review button! See it? Do ya? Click it! Honestly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

The smell of breakfast food was becoming more delectable and mouth watering as Naoko drew closer to the dining hall. She gently nudged the large oak doors open far enough for her to slip in, which she did with silence. Everyone was already seated and just starting to make a grab for the breakfast feast lay out before them.

They didn't notice her until the door handle slipped from Naoko's fingers and the door slammed shut. She and the others jumped at the resonating bang.

Seven pairs of various colored eyes locked onto Naoko in surprise and shock. She stared back feeling uneasy and fidgety. Rukia was the first to bolt from her chair and throw her arms around Naoko in a tight hug. Angelica was a close second and Nemu too. The boys just stared in shock at the female cuddle puddle forming but then relaxed and smiled.

Naoko, stunned at first slowly wrapped her arms around the three girls each one teary eyed and saying how happy and relieved they were that Naoko was awake.

"Naoko, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," The Quincy answered.

"I mean you do know that..." Angelica trailed off not wanting to be the one who brings it up.

"Yeah, I know James is dead and I think I've come to terms with it," she said with a saddening smile.

"You think?" Ichigo says doubtfully.

"Yes carrot-top I _think_. I'm not sure anyone truly ever gets over the death of a loved one, but they get close enough that it doesn't matter," Naoko recited calmly.

"Well we're all still glad and quite thankful that you're up and about Naoko," Oliver said happily.

"Yes, it's...it's good to see..." Uryu stopped because his voice was starting to crack slightly.

Naoko took the hint and wrapped her arms around her brother. Uryu was quick to return the embrace.

"I'm glad you're awake," He murmured as he held her close.

Naoko nuzzled her brother's neck as a response. They released each other and along with everyone else took a seat at the table. Small soft chatter filled the air; each was trying to keep some sort of conversation going to keep the ever impending silence at bay.

"So...are there any plans today?" Naoko asked. It was an expected question; it was just one no one hoped would be asked just yet.

Oliver set his fork down gently before looking up at Naoko with solemn and serious eyes, "We do as a matter of fact. The Soul Council is hosting James's funeral service today. They're not bothering with a wake since its rare enough that they're holding a service at all. It'll be in a few hours, would you be prepared to depart by then?"

Naoko met his gaze and gave a curt silent nod.

* * *

After breakfast the group soon made preparations for the trip to the Sprit World and the funeral. Oliver and Angelica explained the gist of a European style funeral service and the do's and don'ts of such an event. They also instructed Ichigo and the others to not bring their swords since it would show hostility and arouse suspicion not to mention it was just plain rude and uncouth.

The group was also to dress black suits and dresses. Ichigo wouldn't be wearing his captains' haori since it was white and wouldn't go with his outfit (Uryu and Angelica's reasons). But the lieutenants could wear their armbands if they chose. Oliver would be wearing his uniform (sword not included) but with a black mourning cloak over his shoulders. Angelica's outfit was a different more gothic style black dress with a matching lace hat; she too didn't wear her sword at her hip.

So Uryu, Ichigo, and Renji settled on wearing matching black suits. Renji was forced to remove his bandana and wear his hair in a lower ponytail. Ichigo's hair was combed back and styled down with globs of hair gel. Uryu left his hanging bangs the way they were after Nemu said he looked fine as he was.

Nemu and Rukia wore similar floor length black lacey gothic dresses and hats with short veils. Rukia pinned up her hair and bang into a small bun. Nemu took her long braid coiled it around and pinned it in place.

Naoko's hair was pinned into a bun and tucked under a large slanted brimmed black hat that had a thick netted veil pouring off one edge effectively covering half her face. Her dress was purely Victorian era complete with black lace, ribbon and layers of shuffling cloth complete with black gloves and high heels. The only non-black item she wore was her fascinator but that was tucked under the veil.

Naoko was putting on the last finishing touches when her brother knocked on her door and entered after she granted him permission. She noticed he looked a tad uncomfortable either from being in the suit or the thought of going to a funeral in a church filled with Soul Knights/Reapers.

"Quinces are supposed to look good in white not black," Her brother lamely joked.

"Very funny Brother. Do you need anything?" Naoko asked as she patted a thin layer of blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Uryu asked.

Naoko closed the compact and set it on the vanity, "I have to. In my dreams James had said that I need to wake up so we can say good-bye on last time. I think he meant his funeral. Unless I'm going completely mad and imagined the whole thing." _Not to mention the favor he asked of me._

"If you feel that dream was real in your heart and instincts, then I think you'll be fine. I'm just worried since he perished in a...bloody and traumatizing way just three days ago and you recently waking up from that small coma. I just think you're taking in and doing too much without enough time in between," Uryu explained cautiously.

The mourning garbed Quincy sat on the end of her bed, "I know, but...I don't think we have time to pause and breathe. We're going to be crowned royalty in what three? Four days?"

Uryu took a seat next to his sister and wrapped his arm around her, "Five actually, Oliver spoke with the Quincy Elders and they agreed to push it back a few days. So we have time."

Naoko laid her head on her brother's shoulder, "We could have all the time in the world, it still wouldn't be enough. It's not enough to get over this sort of loss, again, not enough to accept this whole surreal situation and..."

"It's not enough time to figure this whole mystery between our family, the Royal Knights and the town," Uryu finished.

Besides speaking of the funeral at breakfast the group also got Naoko caught up on what she had missed in two days and what they had found out through their mini-investigations. Uryu had theorized that Royal Knights may have been paid off by jealous nobles who wanted the throne but ended up killing themselves over who would get it. Ichigo and Renji thought that the Head Captain may have been involved somehow, Oliver vehemently protested against that one.

All the while they were talking or rather arguing Naoko was dredging up what James had told her the night after the first Royal Knight attack. The attack James spoke of took place in 1946 so James either knew about or was a part of the Royal Knights in 1912 or...Naoko shook her head refusing to believe such another option.

That he was a part of the first attack.

Naoko decided to keep quiet about James's glimpse into the past he gave her, for now at least. She took a deep shuddered breath. Uryu wrapped both his arms around Naoko and held her close and gently stroked her hair.

"Mother wanted for you to call her as soon as you woke up, you can do that when we return. Plus I still think Robbinsdale is still set on giving you a...mental evaluation," Uryu grudgingly said the last part.

Naoko nodded but didn't shift from her position. The sibling pair sat like that for a while before rising and walking to the foyer where the others would be waiting.

"Everyone ready?" Oliver asked with no hint of jovialness. Everyone gave a short quiet nod. "Alright, no funny business this is serious."

"We know the proper funeral conduct Oliver," Ichigo interrupted. "We've all been to our fair share of them. Let's just go."

"Right then," Oliver conceded, he stabbed his sword into the air and an ornate glowing door appeared. Its doors swung open and the morose group walked through.

* * *

Oliver and Angelica quickly led them to a large cathedral set just on the outskirts of the First Division. It was a large grey stone building imprinted with millennia old carvings, rainbow stain glass windows, watchful gargoyles and dozens of spires twirling skyward.

The inside was a cavernous hall with stone flooring and high arched granite ceilings. The most eerie part was that every single sound echoed. The dropping of a pin would sound like the crashing together of symbols. A chilling breeze worked its way into each of their spines.

"Brrr," Ichigo shivered. "Is it always cold in here?"

"Pretty much, it's handy during the summer months," Oliver stated plainly as if the eerie chill didn't bother him.

"So these are real stained glass windows?" Rukia asked pointing to one of the rainbow hued panes.

"Yes, they're quite old and a classic adornment to many cathedrals," Angelica explained as though from memory.

"And who are the people in the glass?" Nemu asked with equal curiosity.

"Those are saints," Angelica soon went into a lecture mode and both girls were giving her rapt attention.

The boys and Naoko turned their attention away from the discussion about religious figures and the artistic monuments made to them. Instead Oliver was pointing out different captains, lieutenants and notable members that were milling about the pews and hall waiting for the service to commence.

"The guy wearing the black turban is the captain of the Second Division. And that gal over there with the feathery headdress is the captain of the Tenth Division. The pale blonde chap is the captain for the Third Division," Oliver continued his personal descriptions.

Naoko though tuned him out and started milling through the crowd. She kept her head low and tried to look inconspicuous. The princess wanted to find the Head Captain, which she did at the front pew clad in a mournful black outfit dabbing her eyes with a white black laced handkerchief. A tall muscular man with sandy blonde hair with silver streaks, and a matching thick handlebar mustache, in a black formal suite sat next to her, gently consoling her.

"Head Captain Aqualius?" Naoko asked softly.

The sorrowful woman looked up at being called. Her shadowed eyes were pink and puffy but that only made her ocean blue eyes stand out more. Naoko gazed at them as she gazed back and it hit her. Her eyes widened and she held her hand to her mouth to suppress a gasp.

Victoria Aqualius's face softened, _so you've figured it out have you?_

"Princess Ishida it's nice to see you again. This here is my husband, the captain of the Demon Magic Squadron, Victor Aqualius," The female captain introduced.

Her husband gave a short nod and shook Naoko's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Ishida."

Naoko shook it mutely she didn't really know what to say. What do you say to a parent who's lost their child and you were the last one they were with when they died?

"He loved you, you know? He never held anything against you," Naoko softly to the female commander.

The mourning woman looked at Naoko with shock until it registered. Her face softened with either relief or hope Naoko couldn't tell.

"Thank you my dear, thank you," She said softly as she gently took hold of Naoko's hand.

The young Quincy parted from the couple after a moment. She turned and walked up the stone steps to the open casket that lay upon a cloth covered table. Normally spirit bodies dissolve into reishi but James's body had been temporarily preserved for the service. Only the most notable and exceptionally Soul Knights could receive such a service.

The casket was lined with white silk and coated with a few white rose petals. The body was dressed in uniform with a few extra medals added on. His hair was combed, his wounds healed and the blood washed away. He looked pristine. The princess could only assume that her grandmother may have looked that pure. Those memories were still blurry and Naoko didn't feel ready to sort them out just yet.

Naoko snatched a white carnation from the large vase filled with them next to the coffin. She slid the flower underneath his clasped hands over his chest. The petals gently brushed under his chin. Naoko touched her fingers to her lips and then onto his. They were cold...ice cold that only a corpse could have.

_Dead_

That one word kept rolling itself around inside Naoko's head. She bit her lip, tried to force that lump in her throat down, and hot tears prickled in her eyes.

"I guess I was right when I thought the last place we had to say good-bye was here," Naoko whispered.

"Naoko?"

The princess whipped around to see her brother behind her, "The service is going to start soon."

He gently guided her to one the pews set a few rows down from the front. Oliver sat in the inside end then towards the middle to his left it was Angelica, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Naoko, Uryu and Nemu. The other captains and officers took their places in their respective pews as well.

A priest droned on about life after death (ironic since this was technically Heaven), about moving on past grief, the memories of loved ones and how they help and about James himself and he'll be missed. Ichigo and the group hardly understood what he was saying because half of it wasn't even in English.

"It's Latin, now hush and pay attention," Angelica quietly shushed them.

Naoko took long drawn out breaths and let them out slowly to keep herself from convulsing as the tears slipped down her face. She kept her head bent down. The girl had a firm resolve to not let anyone see her cry, she was grateful that Angelica had her wear the veil. Though being the good attentive big brother that Uryu was he could still tell she was crying and deeply hurting. He wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders and consolingly rubbed her arm.

After his service a small band of bagpipes began to play and four ceremonial looking pallbearers appeared. They closed the casket and lifted it, two on each end. As the gentlemen moved the coffin down the center aisle everyone stood up, turned to face the aisle and held salute as they passed. Ichigo and the others followed everyone else's example, not wanting to look out of place or appear discourteous.

When the pallbearers had left the congregation seated themselves. The priest said a few final prayers and dismissed them. The people filtered out slowly, each offering condolences of some kind to who ever looked to need it the most. Oliver and the others were filing out of the pew when Erhard walked discreetly past Naoko. She froze in place.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," She could hear him whisper to the Head Captain and her husband. "James was a remarkable officer who shall be dearly missed."

Those words ignited a flash of burning rage throughout Naoko. She spun around on her heel and was about to shout a few choice foul phrases when she stopped.

The silver haired man looked at her with mock surprise. But in his eyes and deftly covered smirk Naoko could really see what he was thinking.

_Go ahead your Highness say it. Accuse me of who I really am. It'll be seen as nothing more than the ramblings of an insane grief stricken girl...even if what you say is the truth._

Naoko clamped her mouth shut. The pair stood in a mock stand off before Uryu gently guided his sister away. He could feel the cold animosity and threats swirling around them. He wrapped his arm protectively around Naoko. No one asked what happened until they were out of the church.

"What the bloody Hell was that all about?" Oliver asked.

Naoko had enough sense to know that this was not the time and place to speak her theories. She instead shook her head grudgingly, "It's nothing."

"I'm surprised the little Quincy harlot showed up," bellowed the Scottish captain.

They're heads swiveled over to the large burly red haired man leaned against a thick tree with his arms crossed.

"You want to repeat that Cairbre Mac Domhnaill," Oliver growled angrily.

The brut smirked, "I'm just saying it's a wonder that the whore is paying her respects. I wonder how many times James got to bang her before—"

He was cut off by a double punch by Ichigo and Uryu to his face.

The captain staggered back a bit but didn't fall. He rubbed his jaw and smirked at the two young men.

"Don't. You. Ever. Speak of Naoko like that!" Ichigo seethed. Uryu looked so intimidating he didn't even need to say anything to get his point across which was; _ever speak of my sister like that and the Soul Council will find itself short a member._

"That's quite the punch you two ladies pack. Maybe you Japs ain't that weak after all. But that won't get me to stop speaking—"

"Captain Mac Domhnail!" Cut a sharp female voice.

The Head Captain walked quickly to the group looking irritated and furious but still calm and in control.

"You are to cease harassing our Eastern comrades this instant. This is a solemn occasion not one for you to pick bar fights with younger men. You shall leave them and the Quinces alone!" She finished with a harsh cold tone.

The Scotsman sneered at her, "If it weren't for that little wench's Family...!"

He was cut off again by Victoria, "Her family and Naoko herself have nothing to do with James's death or the Royal Knights defecting."

"That's a bloody lie!"

She seized his wrist and even though her hand could barely encompass the thick appendage Mac Domhnail silenced. The scene before the others was only that looked quite similar to Unohana threatening Zaraki or one of his men.

"That is enough," She said simply. She released his wrist and stood quietly with her husband who appeared ready to attack or defend his wife in a second.

"We should probably go now," Oliver said as he tried to quickly usher everyone away.

As they departed Ichigo and Uryu could feel Mac Domhnail's eyes boring holes into the backs of their necks.

* * *

***I'm going to cut it off here just because it's at a good spot and I'm happy with the length. The next chapter or so is going to be lighter and they're going to take place in Mexico with Chad and Co. and in Japan with the other Soul Reapers. Trust me I think you'll like that one, it'll be my attempt at humor.**

**And yes there are Christian Masses that are in Latin but it's just the really, really old ones that still do that. I had to go to one once and I thought it was pretty cool but then again I'm a major academic nerd here and I think Latin is pretty interesting (not to mention etymology (the study of words & their origins)).**

**So please I futilely implore you to review. Also I mean no offense to anyone who's Scottish; I've got nothing against them or anyone from a different country.* **


	25. Cold Ardor in Flor Roja

Chapter 25: Cold Ardor in Flor Roja

***We've reached the milestone chapter, sweet. This one is going to focus on Chad & Isane's budding romance, Orihime becoming precariously mentally unstable and Hisagi well just him in general (the guy needs more love). Oh and ****TemaxShika forever**** Naoko and Yumichika ****may**** or may not be getting back together. You'll just have to keep reading this story and find out. **

**Plus I'm totally guessing at the abilities of Isane's zanpakutuo. But enjoy anyway.**

**Please review**** and thank you to those who do! You're the reason I keep writing. Thank You ****Seirein-taichou****! I love your reviews! Thank You! :D And making her debut is Seirin! The OC who belongs to Seirin-taichou.**

**Seirin: What's up people!**

**Naoko: Sweet I get a new co-host.**

**Gin: Yeah now we can be a trio!**

**Seirin: *fan girl squeals* GIN! *tackles***

**Gin: Aww~ I like her, she's affectionate plus she likes to cuddle. **

**Naoko: Riiight **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

The desert sky was streaked a deep pink, orange, yellow and red giving it a beautiful artistic look. The setting of the sun was not only beautiful but it heralds the dropping of the degrees to something more comfortable. Hisagi slid off his black and grey horse and stretched his muscles. He turned and helped Orihime slid off the horse.

"So," He said turning to Chad and the others who were slipping off their steeds as well. "Are we going to make camp here?"

"Yeah," Chad said as he unhitched the supplies from the pair of horses and the donkey that followed.

The group had been traveling for almost two days. They received word from one of the Mexican Branch Soul Reapers on a Hollows nest, a very large one at that. But the nest was located quite a ways away. The group could've traveled by Senkimon Gate, opening one and stepping out of one closer to the nest. But the Hollows and their base weren't going anywhere so they decided to travel by foot or rather hoof.

The Mexican Branch helped them in securing supplies, communications and transportation. Since the group was told the nest was large but filled with weak Hollows they should be fine. Some offered to come along but Chad and the others declined saying they had done enough for them and didn't want to be any more of a burden.

So Chad, Orihime and the lieutenants headed slightly north and then east to a small area between Durango and Guadalajara. The terrain was dusty, hard and rocky with buttes and plateaus of red and orange rock around them. A few trees could be seen dotting the landscape. The group made a camp atop a flat hill with a large rock ledge that could be used for shelter should the tents not hold up.

Isane and Orihime set up the tents and tied the animals off while Hisagi started on dinner and Chad started the fire. The meal was simple but satisfying and thankfully stayed down mostly because it wasn't Orihime who prepared it.

Speaking of the young woman Chad had begun to notice a few changes about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she seemed happier but it was forced. Her laughs and giggles had a sharper edge to them; her eyes held an unusual mirthless glint and she tried to avoid any conversation about Ichigo or Uryu.

_Something's off..._He thought. _But I don't know exactly what..._

Chad gazed up at the ink black sky coated in glittering dots and a large ever shining silver moon. He took the first watch shift while the others slept. Since they were much closer to the Hollow's nest it was best if one of them remained awake and alert at night. The actual nest wasn't too far off; it looked like a small mound on the horizon. But there wasn't any activity, nothing going in or out.

"Uh...Chad?"

Chad turned his head to see Isane, in her gigai, standing behind him fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah Isane?" She perked up and blushed when he addressed her. He actually found that very cute so he addressed her directly often.

She sat down next to him still fidgeting with her fingers. The two sat in peace before Isane worked up enough courage to speak. There were times when Chad wondered just what on Earth had made her so shy and reclusive. It wasn't that he was complaining merely wondering.

"So...anything happen yet?" She asked softly.

Chad shook his head.

"Oh," Isane reverted back to her quiet state before mumbling. "I hope Nemu and the others are doing okay."

Chad gave a definite nod. Just before the group departed they had received word from Ichigo and the others in Europe, things had taken a downward turn involving murder, Naoko slipping into a coma of sorts, tensions between everyone rung a bit high and the whole mysteries involving the town called Himmel Feld.

"Hopefully Ichigo and Rukia aren't fighting so much that they won't be able to come up with a plan. But even if that does happen Ichigo always finds a way to come out on top with his friends," Chad said calmly. He turned to Isane, "I'm sure Nemu and the others are doing fine."

Isane blushed and smiled at Chad for reassuring her, she even looked more relaxed and at ease. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. The twinkling masses of stars painted a picture that no artist would be able to recreate and it just plain fascinated Isane.

The two sat in contented peace until a large wave of Hollow reiatsu hit them almost bowling them over. Hisagi and Orihime were also awakened and bolted out of the tents. Hisagi and Isane jumped out of the gigais and held the hilts of their swords ready to draw them out. Orihime and Chad also readied themselves.

As if out of thin air a heard of Hollows appeared all led by a human sized Hollow with white segmented scaly armor with spikes protruding from its back, arms, legs and a few on its head. It wore a helmet like thing with large black orbs that Chad supposed were its eyes. Its hands and feet and short sharp claws and its teeth were fang shaped. The Hollow looked quite a bit like a Chupacabra, the mythological goat sucker.

"Chad!" Hisagi called. "That doesn't feel like a normal Hollow or even an Arrancar. I think that's a Vasto Lorde."

The creature smiled a malicious glee filled smile, "You are correct Soul Reaper. Now you and your pathetic comrades shall perish like all the others before you by my hand and that of my Adjuchas armada!"

"Damn it, maybe we really should've taken up their offer on the back up," Hisagi muttered as he drew his sword.

"Too late now," Chad murmured as he summoned his arm.

"That's right," The Vasto Lorde hissed. "It's too late...for all of you!"

* * *

"Tsurara no ame!" Isane cried as she swung Itegumo. Icicles rained down from the arc her blade made and shot into the masks of the approaching Hollows. Said offending creatures dissipated into the night air.

Chad rammed his armored fist into viscous fat Hollow. Its slimy gelatinous body finally crumbled under Chad's fifth fist attack, its mask and body broke apart.

Hisagi and Orihime were back to back. The ninth lieutenant swinging and whipping Kazeshini and Orihime calling out her shield and only offensive technique to break the masks.

Becoming frustrated Hisagi cried out, "Hyapporankan!"

A single crystal rod appeared in his hand. He threw it at the Hollows and as it flew it doubled exponentially. The rods pinned down six Hollows altogether. He heavily swung the reaping weapon through all the demonic beasts. Slowly the team was reducing the numbers meanwhile the Vasto Lorde leader waited and observed painterly.

He didn't care if his army was being decimated they were nothing more than useless pawns, peons nothing more. But his interests were being drawn to the dark skinned teen with the armored hands. The kid's powers felt like a Hollows yet he was human.

_How interesting..._The stronger Hollow mused.

The creature rose from his perch and wrapped his spindly fingers around the crimson and black hilt of his sword, Demonio Cabra. A smile stretched across his partially masked face revealing rows of sharp fangs. The last of his Hollow army was being taken down by the team.

He stepped down onto the ground below as the last of the Hollows was dissipating, "I'm impressed well not really they were just a bunch of measly peons."

"Who and what exactly are you?" Hisagi demanded.

"I am the Vasto Lorde of this area, Sangre Vantosa. I'm also here to end your worthless lives," He hissed as he drew out his blade.

He held it parallel to the ground and called, "Ram them down Demonio Cabra!"

The sword began to glow a deep red and shifted into a long thick crimson and black battering ram. The front end was a large carved goat head with black horns and fangs, red eyes and the rest being white. Sangre grabbed hold of the thick obsidian black handles and charged forward towards Chad.

"Hyoukai!" Isane cried as she swung her sword down. A large arc of water cascaded out of the blade and hit Sangre. When the water came in contact it froze him immediately.

"Are you alright Chad?" The fourth lieutenant said a little worried.

"I'm fine Isane and thank you," He said.

Sangre broke out from his icy entrapment in a few moments. He seized his weapon and slammed the rams head into the ground.

"Cuernos de Piedra!"

Large sharp spikes shot up from the ground and raced towards the group. The team couldn't move fast enough and they were catapulted into the air and landed harshly on the ground. The Hollow slammed the battering ram onto the ground again causing spikes to shoot up once more.

As the group scrambled to get back up Orihime was cut deeply on her leg from one of the spikes, Hisagi was almost skewered from below, Isane was thrown off and hit the ground again and the tip of a spike lodged itself in Chad's shoulder.

"You know you guys are pretty pathetic! I'm surprised you're the ones who've been taking down the Hollows I let roam in Flor Roja," Sangre taunted.

Hisagi dashed around the protruding spikes and swung Kazeshini at Sangre. The chain part wrapped around a few times around the thick weapon. Both men played a brutal version of tug of war, both trying to get the advantage.

"Fine you want to so bad take it!" Sangre hissed with madden glee.

He gave the ram a sharp tug and then when Hisagi tugged back Sangre released his weapon. The battering ram shot towards Hisagi who had to drop his weapon in order to evade the projectile.

Taking advantage of the enemy being temporarily weaponless Sangre charged up a blood red Cero and was about to launch it at Hisagi.

"Sajo Sabaku!" Isane cried as rows of gold glowing chains host out from her hands and tightly coiled around Sangre.

Orihime and Chad helped Hisagi up meanwhile. But Sangre started struggling against the chains, he pushed and pulled and squirmed until the bindings started to crack. Finally after another heave the bindings shattered.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" He screamed as he charged up another Cero and shot it straight at Isane.

The Cero hit but when the smoke cleared it revealed Chad using Brazo Derecha de Gigante's shield to protect both him and Isane. The Cero was powerful enough to leave a bleeding burn mark on Chad's shield. The silent teen looked down at Isane who was cradled between his arm and chest.

"Are you alright Isane?" He asked.

_He took that attack...to protect me._ Isane blushed deeply and gulped, she nodded, "I'm fine Chad."

"Che, lucky bitch," Sangre hissed.

"Hey Hollow!"

The Vasto Lorde turned to who it was that called him and that was Hisagi.

"It's payback time!" Hisagi hollered as he appeared beside Sangre and rammed the blades of Kazeshini into him.

He pulled Sangre off the ground and flung him into the air, Isane took this chance to call upon the strongest offensive Kido she knew.

"Sōren Sokatsui!" She cried as twin blast of blue spirit energy crashed into Sangre. The creature slowly dissipated as he fell.

"We just took down a Vasto Lorde..." Hisagi stammered in disbelief. "No one back home is going to believe this."

Isane, supporting Chad, and Orihime all laughed lightly at his comment. It was true for they hardly believed what they just accomplished.

* * *

**Seirin: Well that chapter kinda sucked huh? I mean that was lame battle scene and Orihime did like nothing. And was that guy like a Chupacabra or something?**

**Naoko: Yeah like usual. But it wasn't that bad of a chapter, EmpressSaix just isn't used to writing about those specific characters. She's more used to writing about my brother and I. And yes that's what the authoress was going for. **

**Seirin: True**

**Gin: Uh...? Seirin-chan? Are going to be letting me go sometime soon?**

**Seirin: *tightens grip around Gin* Nope**

**Naoko: Hey you wanted someone who would cuddle with you. So you brought this upon yourself. The next chapter will or should be a humorous lighter chapter. You'll see, don't forget to review while you wait.**

**A few translations:**

**Sangre—(Spanish) Blood**

**Ventosa—(Spanish) Sucker**

**Cuernos de Piedra—(Spanish) Stone Horns**

**Demonio Cabra—(Spanish) Demon Goat**

**Tsurara no Ame—(Japanese) Icicle Rain**

**Hyoukai—(Japanese) Icy waters**


	26. Love Is Only As Stupid As Those Involved

Chapter 26: Love Is Only As Stupid As Those Involved

***Seirin: That's a long ass title.**

**Naoko: *shrugs* **

**Seirin: For a supposedly funny chapter the title doesn't help much**

**Me: Will you let that go already?**

**Seirin: Nope**

**Me: Look Grimmjow!**

**Seirin: *let's Gin go and tackles Grimmjow* GRIMM-KITTY!**

**Grimmjow: Who the Hell is this chick?**

**Naoko: Your new cuddle buddy! Okay so here you readers who have been asking about me and my ex-beau Yumichika, most of your questions should be answered here hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs (Seirin not included)***

* * *

_(Soul Society)_

Yumichika drummed his nails on the wood of Captain Ishida's desk waiting. Once the feathered man had caught wind that Naoko had called her mother he immediately dashed over hoping and praying that the Quincy captain would be merciful and let Yumichika speak with her daughter.

"Naoko dear are you sure you're going to be alright?" Sakura asked in the classic worried mother tone.

Yumichika tried not to strain his ears and listen in, so he drummed his fingers harder and faster. Sakura slammed her hand down upon his without removing the phone or looking up at him.

"Alright honey, tell your brother and the others I wish them well. But hon before you go there's someone who wants to speak with you," She said.

Yumichika's face lit up and his heart felt light and airy with hope that he may get to speak with Naoko and apologize for his ugly behavior and that pitiful argument.

"Yes, Naoko give him a chance. Yes I know about that little spat you two had." Sakura glared at Yumichika at that who merely shrugged helplessly. "At least hear him out. Don't think of him as your ex, just as a friend who wants to talk."

Yumihicka cringed at being called Naoko's ex. Even if it was true it still hurt.

"Thank you dear," Sakura said sweetly before she handed the phone to Yumichika.

He froze and stared at the phone as though it were something unspeakably scary and ugly. Sakura huffed and thrusted into his hands before harshly whispering, "You're the one who's been bemoaning about your whole fight. So now's your chance to fix it."

Yumichika tentatively took the phone and sat down at the desk chair. Feeling satisfied Sakura left to give him some privacy.

"H-Hello? Naoko?" Yumichika asked nervously, part of him was praying that she still wasn't mad at him for their fight.

"_Hello Yumichika,"_ She said curtly.

_Damn it..._

"So...how are you? Enjoying the European scene?" He tried to sound a little happy and casual.

"_I'm fairing fairly well, thank you. The scenery is quite different from home but in a good way_," Naoko said tartly. Yumichika could _hear_ her glaring at him.

The niceties weren't getting him anywhere. Time to stop beating around the bush and act like a man and face this head on. The bad air needed to be cleared up between them if either were going to stand each other's company at hers and Uryu's coronation.

He took a deep breath, "Naoko I want to apologize for the fight, for getting angry at you and worst of all hurting you."

There was a pause and to Yumichika it felt like it was drawn out for hours instead of seconds.

"_If you want to apologize...then answer my question. If I was going to die in a battle would you step in to help me?"_ She proposed.

Yumichika cringed again; he was praying also that she wouldn't bring up the source of their argument.

Since he paused too long Naoko spoke curtly again, _"I believe it was you who said that you can't stand it when people faced with a life and death situation and they don't know what to do. Well? Would you toss that ignorant ethos of that degenerate squad of yours to save my life or that of someone else close to you? Or would you stand back and watch me or them die?"_

Yumichika couldn't force out any rebuttal. All of what he was going to say shriveled up and died in his throat.

"_Then again you would rather keep that Shikai of yours a secret so badly you'd rather die then use it,"_ Naoko hissed.

_Oh~ the girl's getting testy and I like it. She does have a point you know_. Smirked Ruri'iro Kujaku.

The only other living person other than Hisagi to know about the real Kujaku is Naoko Ishida. Yumichika trusted her greatly with that knowledge he felt it was fair to share after she had shown him her silver Quincy bow. He never thought they'd get into a fight like this.

_I bet you're kicking yourself pretty hard now huh?_ His sword smirked again.

Yumichika decided to fight back, even though a part of him was screaming not to, "You're one to talk about pride. You really think that ugly misguided belief that you call your Quincy pride is any better?"

_Oh...Shit._ He had said it and he couldn't take it back.

"_Don't you_ dare _insult the pride of_ _a_ _Quincy_ Soul Reaper!" Each word was heavily laced with icy cold venom.

_Oh boy you've done it now,_ Kujaku warned.

Yumichika gaped for a few moments not knowing how to make up for such a tactless callous remark. He screwed himself over..._big time_.

"_Do you have any closing remarks Soul Reaper?"_

He said nothing even though he wanted to say anything and everything.

"_I thought so."_ And with that Naoko hung up.

Yumichika dejectedly set the phone back into its cradle. His hand lingered on it a little longer and with considerable force pried his hand off it.

Meanwhile in a deathly silent and suddenly cold office room in a large mansion in Germany Naoko sat with her shaking hand griping the phone.

"Why the Hell did I bring that up again?" She whispered to herself. "Why? Of all the people...I wanted to hear his voice, his words and his soft voice. So why?"

_I love him._ The lonely princess thought.

_I love her._ The regretful feathered knight thought.

* * *

"So I take it the talk with Naoko didn't go well," Ikkaku said bluntly as he watched his friend down another shot of saké.

"No it didn't. I think I made it even worse," Yumichika whined lightly.

The classical dance music played softly in the background of the Sixth Division hall. Since it was a common gathering place of the SWA Rangiku and Nanao decided it was the best place to have the captains and lieutenants (and some seated officers) who were attending an approaching coronation to be taught the civility and decency of European high class.

The crash course consisted of fine dining, conversation, and the worst or perhaps most entertaining was dancing which was going on now. Yumichika and Ikkaku chose wisely to stay as inconspicuously as they could away from the dance floor.

"No Captain its left foot then right foot. Boy talk about having two left feet," Rangiku grumbled as she tried to help her snowy diminutive captain learn a waltz.

"Ah screw it! It's not like I'm going to be dancing with any girls!" Hitsugaya protested.

"Well that's too bad," Sakura chirped from the sidelines. "I heard that Karin was going to be there and you know she may surprise you and actually want to dance with a certain young teal eyed man."

Hitsugaya noticeably perked and blushed at hearing this. He knew there was a _very_ slim chance of the soccer loving tom-boy getting in a dress and wanting to dance with a boy. But...there still was that _small _chance and...better to be safe than sorry.

"Well I guess learning a few more steps couldn't hurt..." Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

The busty blonde squealed with delight as she hugged her captain in a tight crushing embrace, "Ohh~ Captain! That is SO cute! You do have a crush on Ichigo's sister after all!"

Hitsugaya could only flail helplessly as his face was being smothered by his lieutenant's breasts. His voice was being muffled but it sounded something like, _'Rangiku let go of me!'_

"Aw lucky duck," Flynn whined from his makeshift bar. "Any man would give to be crushed like that in those melons. I mean that and after having sex with an awesome babe is the two best ways for a guy to die."

The other men sitting around the bar and drinking Flynn's stash of foreign alcohol nodded sagely.

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "No comment."

Yoruichi stood up from her lazy position on floor and on Kisuke's lap and stretched.

"Come on Kisuke I want to give this waltzing a try," She purred as she helped her partner up.

"Of course milady," Kisuke said playfully.

"Lady Yoruichi! What are you doing?" Soi Fon hissed.

The cat noblewoman looked idly over to her flustered bumblebee, "What? I have to practice dancing. You're always saying I should uphold my family. So I don't want to look like a fool but not knowing how to dance."

Soi Fon could only blush and stuttered.

"Hey why don't you practice too with Byakuya," Yoruichi suggested cheerily.

Soi Fon spluttered and blushed even more. Byakuya took a few nonchalant steps away.

Ikkaku shook his head and looked back at Yumichika, "So are going to try and fix it the next time you see her or are you going to sulk and mope?"

His friend looked offended, "I don't mope or sulk such things are quite repulsive."

Ikkaku quirked his hairless eyebrows in surprise.

"What? Repulsive is a synonym for ugly—"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just you usually don't use such descriptive words."

Yumichika narrowed his eyes for a moment before settling his head against his hand, "Naoko wanted me to expand my vocabulary beyond just ugly and beautiful. So I did."

Ikkaku said nothing but smirked and let out a soft chuckle. For some reason what Yumichika just said tasted of irony.

"What about you and Naomi? Make any more progress?"

"Huh?" The bald man shrugged. "It's going fine. She at least listens to me now instead of going straight to burning my ass."

The pair looked over to a petite blonde leaning against the far wall smiling at her friends' attempts to dance. When she caught sight of the boys looking at her, her smile disappeared and was replaced by a warm half-hearted glare.

"See? If she was still royally pissed at me that glare would've melted _both_ our faces off," He said.

"Well at least you're making progress," Yumichika muttered.

"Well first off what is it that made you two fight in the first place?" Ikkaku started off.

"It was after I told her about your fight with that Arrancar." Before Ikkaku could scream at him for telling about his Bankai Yumichika waved him off and continued. "And don't worry I didn't say anything about your Bankai. But merely what I was doing during your fight. I said how I wouldn't intrude in even if it meant saving your life. I guess Naoko took that the wrong way.

From there it just snowballed out of control. She said one thing I said another and before I knew it we had broken up." He finished sadly.

Ikkaku thought for a moment and shrugged, "Maybe to her that looked cruel. I mean don't Quinces and Soul Reapers have different takes on pride. Maybe she thought if you would leave me on the battlefield, she thought you'd do the same to her. Maybe she's worried you wouldn't help her in her time of need."

Yumichika stared at his friend dumbly, "Who the Hell are you and what have you done to Ikkaku Madarame? I mean seriously where or when on earth did you become such an expert on female emotions?"

Again Ikkaku shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe it's because I want to win Naomi back I'm willing to stoop to my sensitive side."

The feathered man looked down at his empty cup, "Well, as shocking as this is, I think you may have a point." He looked up to see his friend's attention being drawn elsewhere. "Are you listening to me?"

His hair challenged friend merely pointed weakly, "Check it out."

He looked and almost choked. Their captain, the mighty terrifying Captain Zaraki was...slow dancing with Captain _Unohana_?

"I don't know if I should pity him or risk it and laugh my ass off," Ikkaku said through a strangled laugh.

"They make a lovely couple don't they?" Yumichika said trying not to snicker.

The eye patch sporting captain caught sight of laughter stifling officers and shot them a nasty glare when Unohana wasn't looking. _Either of let out as so much as a snicker and I'll cut you both up into ribbons before you know it!_ Yumichika clamped his mouth shut but was still repressing a smile and Ikkaku bit his fist as he fought to breathe without laughing.

The two caught sight of Yachiru dragging a reluctant stammering Hanataro onto the floor. It was nothing short of adorable when he had to bend down to hold her hands and she had to stand on his feet to move in slow clumsy circles. It was like watching an older brother teach his younger sister how to dance.

There was Captain Kyoraku trying to persuade Nanao to dance.

"Aww c'mon Nanao-chan. Don't you want to dance? I mean you're teaching everybody else, you may as well get in on it," He tried to reason.

She held up her heavy tome menacingly, "Care to repeat that request captain?"

Meanwhile on the dance floor Ukitake was twirling Sakura around with a new youthful vigor he hadn't had in years. Yoruichi and Urahara were inching closer and closer and becoming more..._intimate_ as the moved. Soi Fon, who also had to stand on her partner's feet, kept trying to spy on them as she and Byakuya swayed to and fro. But because of the painful height difference she had to stretch her neck out to the side to see anything.

Naomi was being twirled like a ballerina by Sasakibe. That man was a European (British to be exact) aficionado. It was a surprise that he wasn't leading this whole cockamamie course. Unohana and Kenpachi were still dancing but Unohana was resting her head on his broad shoulder looking peaceful. Ikkaku and Yumichika tried not to look too long because they couldn't handle stifling another laughing fit.

All in all the place had a nice warm party buzz to it despite five lieutenants and a captain being out of the country, two recently defecting and four spiritually gifted humans outside the country half a world away. Outside in reality things were disheartening, tiring and hectic but here in the Sixth Division amongst the dancing, laughing and drinking all of that was forgotten.

Reality could wait for one night.

* * *

***Me: I've said it once and I'll say it again...humor is not my forte. **

**Seirin: I'll say, that chapter SUCKED!**

**Me: Go back to cuddling Grimmjow or I swear I'll replace him with Nnoitora when you're not looking or better yet Aizen! But yeah it went from romantic drama to some cheesy light hearted stuff and then into full blown fluff.**

**Ayame: Yeah...not your best work.**

**Seirin: And you are?**

**Me: This is Ayame, she belongs to SasuTenLuvr and Ayame is **_**technically**_** Naoko and Uryu's younger sister as well. She'll be appearing in the bottom notes from time to time. **

**Ayame: Wait...why do I get bottom?**

**Naoko: Be thankful you get anything at all. And why did you make me sound like such a bitch to Yumichika?**

**Me: You two will reconcile soon enough. Besides everyone has a bitch-y side that needs to be let out every now and then. I know this chapter may not be my best piece but as they say "Dying is easy, Comedy is hard". I finished it and I want to post it so I shall. In the next chapter we'll be returning to Uryu and the others in Germany. ****Please review, ****I feel like a need a drink. **

**Ayame: Yes!**


	27. A Tangerine Captain and a Raven Prince

Chapter 27: A Tangerine Captain and a Raven Prince

***Seirin: Is that title supposed to be ironic or just plain confusing? **

**Me: Ironic why?**

**Seirin: So far your titles just plain suck.**

**Me: That's it! No more cuddling with Grimmjow or Gin! I'm locking you in the closet with Aizen!**

**Seirin: DEAR GOD NO!**

**Me: *shoves both people into closet and locks it***

**Naoko: Don't worry buddy we'll get you out!**

**Gin: Yes we can!**

**Me: I don't own Bleach or Seirin, just my OC's which are too numerous for me to list. Please review.**

* * *

The churning mess of anxiety, unease and natural brotherly protectiveness slowly lessened and ebbed away as Uryu slid the fine needle and white thread through the hem of a floor length dress.

"I thought I'd find you here," Ichigo chirped from the doorway as he walked in.

Uryu sat on his haunches with his back to the carrot-toped boy. He slid another pin out from the dress hem as his needle continued its pathway and into a nearby pin cushion. He didn't look up to acknowledge Ichigo but merely continued. Uryu was too close to finishing the hem to stop and chitchat.

Ichigo looked the gown up and down that his friend was crouched next to. It was being held up by a female mannequin. The top half from the waist up was a deep shimmering silky blue. From the waist down it was snow white and silk with a white thin netting material on top of it which was a few inches longer then the silk part. There were a few small dozen glittering flower shaped emblems that rained down from the waist and fizzled out a few inches down.

He gave a low whistle, "Damn Uryu. I know you've got some impressive skills but wow."

"Hm? Oh this?" Uryu pointed as he stood up and popped his back. "I modeled this after a design I saw in one of the old text books. I modified it a bit to make it look more...modern day I guess."

Ichigo took a quick look around the sewing room. The sewing machines were ancient and decrepit and looked like they belonged in a museum. The shelves were lined with all sorts of sewing baubles that looked inconspicuous. He also noticed two other mannequins sporting a creamy white slim dress with pleats down the front and a violet strapless dress with black butterflies and coiling lines on it.

"Who are those dresses for?" Ichigo asked.

"The white one is for Nemu and the purple one is for Rukia. There for the coronation and the after party," Uryu explained simply.

Ichigo nodded vaguely, "What about Angelica?"

The sewing master shrugged, "She said she already had a dress picked out."

The two stood in semi-awkward silence. Things had felt different between Uryu and Ichigo. The Quincy was becoming a prince and Ichigo was a captain. They had gone from being two boys with vendettas out on each other to fairly good friends. They still fought and tried to best each other at the simplest things but it didn't have the same vigor like it did before.

"Oh! C'est magnifique!" Squealed the only woman the boys knew to speak French, Lieutenant Charbonneau.

The gothic Lolita clad woman scurried over to the dresses and looked them all over in awe and wonder.

"I think she likes your work," Ichigo murmured.

"That is an understatement monsieur le rouquin. Did you make these?" She asked addressing Uryu.

"Yes, yes I did. Do you like them?"

"Oui! There are amazing! You are incredible," Charbonneau gushed. "Could you perhaps make a few altercations to my dress as well?"

"Sure, just give it to me soon and I'll have it done before the party," Uryu sheepishly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Amanda started giggling and squealing like a fan girl, "Did you come here for a reason lieutenant?"

She perked up and snapped out of her fan girl mode, "Oh yes, Captain Robbinsdale is almost finished with Miss Naoko's evaluation." She turned to Uryu,"I know how you were pacing around outside the door like a caged animal waiting. And I told you I'd come and tell you when they would be done did I not?"

She did. Earlier when Robbinsdale had taken Naoko into the study and asked for both to be alone Uryu spent the first half hour pacing or sitting outside the door. His "protective older brother" side had taken over and refused to relent to his more detached and rational side. He refused to budge until the French lieutenant shooed him away by force. So Uryu resorted to doing one of the few things that put him at ease and that was sewing.

"How'd it go?" He asked feeling a tad anxious. Uryu knew full well that Naoko was mentally stable more so emotionally than him but he was worried that Robbinsdale might think differently.

Amanda shrugged and fiddled with the fabric of a nearby dress, "I don't know. I wasn't directly in the room as the evaluation was taking place. He merely told me they were about to finish and to tell you."

"Alright and thank you," Uryu said hurriedly as he set out the room at a fast walk.

Uryu made it to the study just as Naoko and Robbinsdale were getting out. Naoko looked much more exhausted then she had at the funeral in the morning. She gave him a brief wan smile.

"So how'd it go?" Uryu asked them both.

His sister gave a limp shrug, "It was alright. I got a lot of things off my chest and now I just feel tired but much better."

Robbinsdale nodded in agreement, "She made quite a bit of progress and I can surely say Naoko is of sound mind. This will also put down any qualms the other captains may have about her."

"Thank you Captain," Naoko said tiredly as she started to walk away. "I'm going to the library and read for a while if anyone needs me."

"Thank you again Captain. I hope she didn't give you any trouble," Uryu said.

"You're quite welcome my boy and no she was no trouble at all. Though she did make a passing comment saying that if I really wanted a challenge to talk to you about any father issues you may have?" The well rounded Brit said idly.

Uryu cringed and mentally swore at his sister for setting this up. She was always trying to get him to talk about some deep seated issues he has about him and their father. _Sneaky little shrew._

"Would you care to talk about it?" It sounded less of a question and much more like an order.

Uryu sighed and walked into the study as Robbinsdale softly closed the door behind them.

* * *

The evening rolled in quickly or at least to some it felt that way. But to Ichigo, Renji and Oliver it felt agonizingly slow. Oliver was trying to teach Renji how to play chess while Ichigo watched in amusement. Rukia and Angelica were still locked in the ballroom and refused to come out or let anyone in. Nemu and the Ishida siblings were in the library. Both Naoko and Uryu were planning on drowning themselves in books to forget whatever it was that Robbinsdale had made them face.

The trio was thankful that dinner time finally arrived. Rukia and Angelica finally pulled themselves out from the ballroom looking worn and exhausted.

"It takes ten years _minimum_!" Rukia protested.

"We've both achieved the first stage and we've been training with our swords for well over a decade. We just need to...give it an extra oomph is all." Angelica reassured her in a hushed voice.

"I suppose you're right," The midget relented.

The three boys cocked their eyebrows but didn't ask. They knew they wouldn't get an answer and they weren't stupid enough to ask. But even they could put two and two together.

Nemu soon came down and joined them for dinner but Uryu and Naoko were absent. The stoic lieutenant explained that Uryu and Naoko were talking and once she started hearing Naoko crying softly she quietly extricated herself from the library. She added softly but sharply that it would not be wise to disturb them.

Ichigo was merely poking at his small slab of beef with his fork. He was becoming accustomed to using forks and knives along with eating more meat and poultry then fish.

Oliver took notice of Ichigo's disinterest in his dinner, "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"Hm?" Ichigo shrugged, "It's just...we're not only here for Uryu and Naoko but the Head Captain sent us here to try and reopen connections or something like that. This is a mission for peace. But so far...it's been anything but."

"Well I know things have taken a downturn but no one blames any of you for it. James's death didn't go in vain. Now people are much more aware that the Royal Knights are back and they mean business. Besides when things get this bad they're bound to get better," Oliver offered.

"Yeah or just become even worse," Renji said sarcastically.

"Well before that happens I'd like to talk to Head Captain Aqualius if you don't mind. Can I get some time alone with her Oliver?" Ichigo asked.

"I can try. But due to everything that's happened she may or may not be able or even _want_ to take any visitors," The British man said.

"Just do what you can. I don't want this mission to be a bust. God if fail at an attempt at bringing peace I just know the other captains wouldn't let me live it down especially Byakuya," Ichigo said out loud worriedly.

Rukia slammed her hand on the table, "That's not true Ichigo! You know Nii-sama wouldn't do that!"

"Oh _please_ Rukia of course he would! You know damn well he's the type to hold a person's shortcomings above their heads," The petite Reaper's captain snapped back.

Rukia stared long and hard at Ichigo, turning her smoldering glare up full blast. She let out a sigh and growl.

"Are finished eating Angelica?" She asked her blonde friend.

"Yes Rukia. Shall we continue?" Rukia nodded.

Both girls rose from the table and left.

"I think things just took a turn for the worst," Renji observed.

Ichigo lay his head in his hands, "Damn it, I just pissed off my lieutenant."

Oliver patted him on the back consolingly, "Don't worry mate I piss off Angelica all the time. She'll get over it...eventually."

That did not help Ichigo in the slightest.

Nemu took that moment to vacate as well, "I'll prepare a tray of food for the Ishidas'. I'm sure they are hungry as well but too wrapped up in their...studies to come and eat."

Once Nemu left Oliver spoke up again, "Is it me or did she seem pissed off too?"

"Shut it Twitterson you're not helping," Ichigo growled.

* * *

The lamp resting on the table behind his head and the glowing warm fire in the fireplace in front of him both provided warmth and light to Uryu and his sister in the cold dark library. Naoko had fallen asleep a while ago after a fierce harsh fit of crying and sobbing. Uryu didn't realize how much grief and how many tears she had bottled up.

Uryu was laid length wise across the couch and Naoko was curled up on top of him red eyed and sleeping. He didn't dare wake her since she obviously needed as much rest as she could get. So Uryu remained as quiet as possible, shifted as little, and gently stroked Naoko's hair to keep her calm and asleep.

"Hey you awake?" came a new soft but gruff voice.

Uryu jerked his head up to see Ichigo standing next to him holding a tray with two covered plates and a bottle of water.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Uryu asked quietly as Ichigo set the tray on the table between the couch and fire place and then taking a seat himself on a nearby armchair.

"Well you guys missed dinner so Nemu whipped you guys up something nice and I brought it up here. She also said when Naoko wakes up to have her drink at least half of the water bottle probably to replenish all the fluids she's lost from crying," the tangerine headed teen said tiredly.

"Oh well thank you," Uryu paused not wanting an awkward silence to fall. "What was going on downstairs? I heard a bit of yelling."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I pissed off Rukia by insulting Byakuya at least I think that's what I did."

"Lovely Ichigo, you really know how to treat a girl."

"Shut up."

The two fell silent, the only sounds being Naoko's breathing and the cackling of the fire. Ichigo leaned forward a bit to look at Naoko's sleeping visage. This petite girl was going to become a princess of an entire race and possibly, Ichigo shuddered at this, a _queen_. And Uryu a _king_? That just seemed absolutly inconceiveable.

Ichigo spoke up softly, "Four days huh. Four days until you and Naoko become royalty."

"Five actually, today isn't over yet," Uryu corrected.

"True. But still how do you feel like about all this, becoming a prince and all?"

Uryu took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. I certainly didn't plan for this I'll tell you that. I guess I'm nervous, excited, stunned for sure and I don't know."

Ichigo changed the topic, "Tomorrow I'm going to meet with the Head Captain alone but I'm taking Renji and Oliver as back up."

"Why? Still worried she might turn on us and blame us for James dying?" Uryu asked.

"Hey I have a right to be paranoid. This woman may seem much kinder then the Old Man but I just think there's a more merciless side to her," Ichigo reasoned.

"You may have a point there. Well good luck with that, Naoko and I will be stuck here preparing for the coronation. I also want to start reading through the pile of journals and diaries we dug up from the Vault," said Uryu.

"Good plan, let just hope nothing comes along to fuck it all up," said Ichigo as he settled more into the chair.

* * *

Captain Cairbre Mac Domhnail was not a patient man by all means and did not like to be kept waiting. He drummed his large sausage like fingers against his crossed log thick hairy arms. The pitch black dark night and the snow coated silent forest did nothing to soothe his slowly fraying nerves and waning patience.

He was to meet the real leader of the Royal Knights. Something no one has ever done perhaps not even the Head Captain.

Suddenly he heard rustling in the trees and bushes and out manifested Erhard Wilter flanked by two black hooded people. The Scotsman looked him over; he tried to appear calm and undaunted when really he was becoming more nervous that this was a set up of some sort.

"You expect me to believe_ you're_ the Kopf Ritter?" Mac Domhnail scoffed.

"Yes I do Captain," Wilter said calmly with a smirk as he adjusted his cloak. "For it's the truth."

Mac Domhnail grunted, he still didn't believe it and still thought his leg was being pulled. But he relented.

Wilter held out a black leather gloved hand, "Do you have what I asked for?"

The bearded Scot nodded and handed over a slim manila envelope. Wilter opened and leafed through the few papers that were in there. He gave a satisfied nod, slid the papers back in, sealed the envelope and stashed it in his cloak.

"I thank you for your cooperation. It will help me a great deal," He said in an offhandedly business tone.

Mac Domhnail snorted, "I don't know why you need those papers. You already have enough proof dont'cha? So why?"

"They're merely for insurance. A safety net if you will. I'm not a fan of loose ends and this'll help tie them up," Wilter answered in that same tone but with ice creeping up. "Speaking of loose ends, I'm afraid you've become one to me Captain Mac Domhnail."

Erhard Wilter released his reiatsu down upon the bulky man only, to keep him pinned down and show him how strong and intimidating he could really be.

"Eh? What are talking about?" He stuttered as he fumbled for his sword.

"I'll let my associates handle you," Wilter smirked as he slowly turned his back.

The two hooded figures stepped forward and drew out their swords.

"Snap, Tobiume."

"Show yourself, Wabisuke."

* * *

***Talk about a cliffhanger! ^ ^ I'm so bad. **

**Ayame: Yeah but at least we got to see Nii-san and Nee-san again. Finally! **

**Me: (technically Naoko is older than Ayame...but not by much) Oh and on a side note "le rouquin" is French for carrot-top. **

**Naoko: C'mon Gin hurry up!**

**Gin: I'm tryin'. I'm tryin'. *continues to pick at closet lock***

**Seirin: STOP GROPING ME AIZEN! I'm already seeing somebody! HELP!**

**Naoko: Just hang in there! **

**Ayame: Meanwhile why don't you, the readers, leave a review. You know we all love it when you do. **


	28. Dead Men Do Tell Tales

Chapter 28: Dead Men Do Tell Tales

***Naoko: Not bad...I actually like this title. **

**Seirin: Yeah whatever. Don't. You. EVER! Lock me in a closet with Aizen AGAIN! Or you'll be in there with Mayuri!**

**Me: *gulps* Hey that was a onetime deal so no need to threaten me like **_**that**_** okay?**

**Seirin: Deal. Rukia and Angelica's Bankais won't specifically be revealed until later. So just hang tight. Alright folks you know the drill the authoress owns nothing except for some OCs, not including me thank God, and she doesn't own any historical figures or events that **_**may**_** be mentioned, and please review.**

**Oh wait one more super important thing...EMPRESSSAIX MEANS ABSOLUTLY NO OFFENSE TO ANY OTHER COUNTIRES & CULTURES! You'll see why later.***

* * *

Ichigo, Renji and Oliver stepped out of the glowing Gate and into the First Division meeting hall...where all the captains and lieutenants were milling about.

Oliver looked around confused, "I didn't know we had a meeting today?"

"It's an emergency meeting," said Robbinsdale as he walked up to the boys. "Captain Mac Dohmnail has been killed."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed.

"You mean that big Scottish guy who was giving Naoko a hard time at the funeral?" Renji asked.

Robbinsdale nodded, "That's right. His body was found this morning covered in burns and slashes and...there were traces of _foreign_ reiatsu on the wounds. It's not from anybody in this area and it was at least at a _lieutenant _level."

Ichigo and Renji's eyes doubled in size.

The doors opened and in walked the Head Captain in a calm cool saunter. She commanded power and respect in a crisis but never let it show. She took her place at the head of the double lines of captains and lieutenants.

She acknowledged Ichigo and Renji, "Kurosaki. Abarai. To what do I owe the pleasure of just you two?"

Ichigo spoke, "We came hoping we could speak to you about opening up communications with our Head Captain but...it seems you've got your hands full."

She eyed Ichigo for a moment, "Yes, we do. It seems we've been thrown into a situation _quite_ similar to that of when a former Captain Aizen was thought to have been killed."

"You might want to check if any of these guys got any hypnotizing or illusion casting zanpakutuos," Renji offered helpfully.

"Don't worry I've learned from my _comrade's_ mistakes," She said coldly. She turned to the two or rather four formal lines in front of her. "Ladies and gentlemen a fellow captain has been murdered! The captain of the eleventh division Captain Cairbre Mac Dohmnail is dead."

That elected a string of muttered whispers and shuffling from the present members. But no one seemed too outraged or shocked...at least not yet.

"On his wounds were traces of foreign reiatsu—"

"What do you mean by foreign Head Captain?" Slurred a blonde busty woman with a French accent holding a long drag cigarette.

"She means someone who is not from any European countries," Robbinsdale says stoically.

"You mean like an American?" Questioned a dark skinned turban wearing man.

"Or someone from the _Asian_ region," accused a blonde Norse accented man.

All eyes shot to Ichigo and Renji who still stood near the Head Captain.

"Do not shoot accusing stares at them. They have nothing to do with this. They are merely here to have a private meeting with me before all this ever happened," Victoria snapped calmly.

"Yeah probably to brag about how they killed him," snickered a dark haired female lieutenant with a light Spanish accent.

"Yeah like he'll be missed," snorted the French woman as she let out a long wisp of smoke. "He was a brutish, stupid male chauvinist."

"Oh you and your hoard of siren like women isn't Alice?" Robbinsdale playfully jabbed.

"Mine is female dominated only because more women _choose_ to join. I have no objections to any men who wish to come. I don't bar them like Mac Dohmnail did with woman!" She argued.

"Cease your incessant bickering," snapped the turban man. "Head Captain you were saying?"

"I would like none of you to panic or raise alarm amongst your own officers. I know how tense and...mistrustful you've all become due to the happenings in Yamamoto's branch but please remain calm. I know our countries and nationalities have been known to fight and wage war but we will not follow in their footsteps especially now."

She turned to Ichigo, "Captain Kurosaki I would like you and your three accompanying lieutenants to donate some of their reiatsu so Robbinsdale and Sante can compare it to the wounds on Mac Domhnail's body." She held up her hand to keep Ichigo from protesting. "It's merely for a process of elimination not because any of you are suspects."

"So...would Ichigo being a Vizard screw up the comparisons?" Renji asked.

A stunned baffled silence fell over the crowd.

"What on bloody earth is a Vizard?" Oliver blurted.

"Maybe it's some sort of special rank?"

"Or a new type or Soul Reaper?"

"No you fool I bet-"

"That's stupid you listen to me-!"

"No you listen to me here woman-!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at the bickering men and women. They turned their collective attention to him. "A Vizard is a Soul Reaper who has obtained the powers of a Hollow whether unintentionally or not."

Again another wave of silence hit the room but it was one of stun and disbelief. The French woman's long drag tittered on her lip and fell to the floor with a clatter, most of the females looked like they were going to faint and the guys looked plain stunned.

All 22 pairs of jaws meet the floor. Floor meet 22 pairs of jaws some of you are already well acquainted.

"Did I say something...?" Ichigo asked innocently, scratching his head.

* * *

Angelica and Rukia's swords clashed again, sending sparks and a metallic screech through the air. The girls danced back and forth with their clashing weapons in a strenuous waltz. But it would soon pay off...they could _feel _it. Rukia ducked and swung her sword at the blonde who blocked it.

_You have truly improved by leaps and bounds Rukia. You may be worthy after all,_ Sode no Shirayuki said silkily. The midget smiled.

Angelica heard a series of chirps and songbird notes. It took her until late last night to figure out that the chirps and noises were a method of Morse code. She was able to translate what she just heard_, I'm proud of you little angel. You are so close just give it a little more._

"Ready Angelica?" Rukia asked panting and smiling.

"You know it Rukia," Angelica answered smiling back.

Both lunged at each other and once their swords connected so did something in their souls.

"Bankai."

"Second Stage Release."

Both girls smiled as their swords evolved, feeling the new powerful strength flowing freely through them.

And for once not worrying about being weak or inadequate for battle.

* * *

"Yes for the last time! I'm in control 24/7! There is nothing to worry about!" Ichigo for the countless time reassured the captains.

Half of them were fascinated, half were appalled and some were still gaping. The meeting had completely gone from Mac Dohmnail's murder to Ichigo being half hollow.

"Can you...talk to it?" One of the captains asked.

"Yes, he's pretty similar to a zanpakutuo spirit. He didn't come with a name so I named him Shirosaki, Shiro for short, he's pretty much identical to me but with white hair, skin and black and yellow eyes," Ichigo explained simply.

"Does he ever become bothersome?" Asked another.

Ichigo shrugged, "He used to but ever since the end of the Winter War he's been pretty quiet and cooperative."

_**Fuck you,**_ his albino half snapped.

_Love you too_, Ichigo sarcastically drawled.

Renji was behind Ichigo and trying to keep himself from snickering too loud. It was just plain funny to see Ichigo bombarded with questions and his growing annoyance. It was a complete accident on Renji's part about letting his secret Hollow-half out.

"How come?"

"Well I think it's because he's scared to act out and take over my body again after Naoko threatened to rip him to shreds," Ichigo said rather sheepishly and solemnly.

_**I ain't scared of that fucking dog bitch!**_ Shiro screeched in protest.

_Yeah of course not,_ Ichigo said unconvinced.

"So are there others like you?" Asked a lieutenant.

"Well yeah there are eight others. Aizen forcibly turned them into Vizards a century ago. They helped in the Winter War and they're really good people, just at the wrong place at the wrong time," The teen captain defended.

"I do recall Yamamoto sending me a report about that incident long ago. I thought it was quite tragic and I thought it disgraceful that that fire breathing fool would jump right to executing them. He is so temperamental and quick to drawing his blade and shedding blood," Victoria recalled with a bit of disdain.

"Yeah the Old Man can be quick to anger," Ichigo said awkwardly.

As people began to chatter again Erhard Wilter remained quiet but studied Ichigo with a calculating intense gaze. _So this is the boy who took you down eh Aizen? Well he won't be so lucky with me._

"Head Captain I believe we've drifted far off topic here," Wilter interrupted calmly. "I believe the more pressing matter is the death of our fellow captain."

"Right you are Wilter," the icy disdain and tension in her voice was noticed by Ichigo. "I do not want any of you stirring up chaos and discord. The last time a captain was murdered it was due to an intricate plot full of trickery and deceit. The chaos said death caused allowed the enemy to move about freely. "

She turned to Ichigo and Renji, "And yes you two I am speaking of the "Captain Aizen" incident Yamamoto faced." Victoria turned back to her forces,"We are to slowly tighten our security and forces so as not to be noticed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Head Captain!" They all chorused.

"You are dismissed," She said with a wave of her hand.

When it was just the trio of boys and her Victoria turned to them, "Gentlemen I'd be happy to listen to whatever it is you wish to speak with me about. I apologize for the length of the meeting and for you being put on the spot like that Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo waved it off, "Hey no worries. The meetings here are just as disorganized as the one's back home and I didn't mind being put on the spot. Renji and I should've kept our mouths shut."

"Thank you for being so understanding. Please step into my private office," She with a kind but tired smile.

* * *

"I don't know if I should be worried about you two or furious at the possible mess you're going to make," Rukia growled into the phone.

"_C'mon midget it's not like we planned for this to happen. Peace isn't made in a day. Besides it's just a night we'll be back in the morning. How much trouble could we possibly cause in a day?" _Ichigo asked feeling a tad miffed that Rukia held so little faith in him.

"Shall I give you an organized list or a whole book? But seriously for the love of the Soul Society don't do anything stupid," Rukia said heavily.

"_Don't worry so much Rukia. We'll be fine_," Ichigo assured her.

Rukia was sitting alone in the mansion's office after Angelica stormed off to cool down after talking to Oliver. Those two sounded eerily similar to her and Ichigo...or rather Shinji and Hiyori.

"Ichigo, please just be careful. I know how you have a bad habit of attracting trouble," Rukia said quietly.

For a moment the orange haired teen was taken aback by the soft sincerity in her words and could feel himself blushing. _"We'll be back at the latest in the afternoon; we'll be back before you know it. I just hope I can make all this work. People here are pretty tense already and Victoria she just looks so...exhausted."_

"Don't worry Ichigo, you'll do fine. I know you're not the most diplomatic or politically savvy like some people but...you have a certain way with people. When it comes to things like this...you have a certain knack for making everything come out alright. I know you'll do well, you're already doing a great job as a captain." Rukia said softly.

Ichigo blinked in utter shock and surprise, he also found himself blushing deeply and stuttering. _Since when did I get so nervous when talking to Rukia?_ _"Th-Thank you Rukia. Y-You be careful too. I'm not the only one who attracts trouble."_

"We'll be careful captain. See you tomorrow I guess," the mini-Reaper said quietly.

"_Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow,"_ the berry captain said gently.

* * *

"So Ichigo and those two are stuck in the Soul Council till tomorrow?" Naoko asked peering up from her book.

The five-some had gathered in the library after most of the coronation planning had been done.

"God knows what sort of trouble they'll get into," Uryu murmured offhandedly.

"Oh and like you guys don't attract your own brand of trouble?" Rukia asked smirking. "Like Naoko almost did when she threw one of her high heels at the coordinator?"

"The guy wouldn't stop touching and correcting my posture!" Naoko defended.

"He was just trying to help, he didn't deserve being assailed with your footwear," Her brother remarked casually. "Besides princesses are supposed to be poised, elegant and dainty all the things you're..."

"Not?" Naoko filled in, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to say...lacking in, that's all," Uryu tried to say gently. Naoko still rolled her eyes and looked back into her book.

Since the coronation was four days away Uryu and Naoko had to help in choosing and organizing things such as flower arrangements, music to be played, and food to be served and when, what decorations would be put where, and they did a few practice rehearsals so everything would go smoothly.

Though Naoko in high heels...nothing will go smoothly. Uryu kept biting his lip to keep from laughing as his sister wobbled down the aisle. God help her when she had to do it for real and in a floor length dress _and_ with over a hundred people watching her.

_Maybe I should hem up that dress just a bit so there's less chance she'll trip..._Uryu mulled over.

"So I suppose we merely hang around here until they return," Angelica suggested.

"Like we've always done?" Naoko said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes, well now we may have a moment of respite and I can read these journals. Grandmother said dairies and journals are a great way to learn more about people right Naoko?" Uryu asked.

Naoko smiled and nodded.

Uryu stood from the table and took a few steps before being over powered by a painful dizzy spell and pounding head. He tipped forward but Nemu seized his arm and steadied him. Uryu leaned heavily against her until the dizziness passed and he could stand straight.

"Damn...headaches..." He gasped.

Nemu gently guided him to the couch by the fireplace and had him sit down. The quiet young woman reached into her sweater and pulled out a gold square case that when opened was a pill case with a few of the white tablets Robbinsdale had given the Quinces' for their headaches. She took two out and handed them to Uryu along with a cup of tea Rukia had handed to her.

"Why do you...?" Uryu was about to ask.

"I've kept this pill case filled with the medicine Robbinsdale gave you both ever since you and Naoko collapsed in town, for just in case emergencies," She explained shyly.

_She...really does care about me..._Uryu thought, a faint blush crept across his cheeks.

"Now that is some ingenious thinking there Nemu," Naoko complimented.

The normally stoic lieutenant blushed and smiled. She turned to Uryu, "Stay here and rest, I'll bring the books over for you to read."

Naoko, Rukia and Angelica quietly giggled which caused Uryu to shoot them confused looks. The girls merely waved him off. The females gathered around the fire to relax, read and draw. Rukia and Angelica sat back to back one reading the other drawing. Naoko sat in an armchair next to her brother and Nemu sat on the floor up against the couch with a book open on her lap.

Uryu laid his hand on the worn beaten cover of the leather journal. _Alright ancestors tell me what you can through your eyes and words._

He gently pried the cover back.

* * *

In the fifteenth district of the Rukongai, Roiyarusutā (Royal Star), a young looking woman with stark silver hair stood leaning against a tree watching the clouds. She had been living in the district for a little over a month.

The woman remembered vividly how shocked she felt, thought she couldn't recall why, at her reflection in a nearby lake. She could've sworn she had wrinkles and liver spots and not a nearly flawless complexion of someone in their thirties. But her hair had remained a shimmering silver color. The young woman also couldn't exactly recall her name, though two names fluttered in and out of her head and both seem to fit her and yet didn't.

She was in a new place with no name and hardly any clear memories.

Luckily she met a kind blonde haired man who took her in. He lived in a nice stable home with four others who were equally kind and hospitable. The so called family owned and ran both an inn and clothes shop, which the silver haired maiden was happy to help in.

"Hey Silver! You coming? The twins made dinner," called the blonde gentleman.

Since she couldn't recall her exact name yet the family resorted to calling her Silver. Every time she looked at him or heard his voice she kept thinking, _he's older than I remember him to be, though not by much. _In fact a lot of those people made her think that, the other two young men and the twin ladies.

That was just one of the many thoughts and faint memories that plagued her mind. _I will remember one way or another. But..._she turned to look at the sky. _I feel as though I'm not the only one who will be remembering a long lost past very soon._

* * *

***Anyone want to take a guess at who the woman is? If you want a challenge tell me who you think the people she's staying with are too. If you paid attention in the first few chapters you should know though one of them has yet to be introduced. There might be something special in it for you. ;)**

**Naoko: Wait! Is it-!**

**Me: *slaps hand over her mouth* Shh! Don't give it away just yet! Oh by the way that dress Uryu was working on in the last chapter was Naoko's dress, sorry I forgot to mention that.**

**Naoko: *points to Ayame* Ha! Brother loves me best because he's making my dress!**

**Ayame: *glares darkly at Naoko* We'll see about that! **

**Me: *groans* Oh God they're at it again...**

**Gin: Yeah but its fun to see them go at it. You're in for a show Seirin!**

**Seirin: Riight. Well please review folks, oh and here's a list of the European captains and lieutenants and their nationalities. There are 3 female captains and 8 female lieutenants. The rest are guys. If you want to know more about any one of them just PM EmpressSaix. **

**~European Gotei 13~**

*Squad 1 and Head Captain_:_ _Victoria Aquailus (English)_

Lieutenant: _Cara Smith (Unknown)_

*Squad 2 and Stealth Force: _Ruhan Matahari (India)_

Lieutenant: _Savita Nema (India)_

*Squad 3: _Odin Torden (Norwegian)_

Lieutenant: _Cadfael Eira (Welsh)  
_

*Squad 4 and Medical/Supply Specialists: _Albert Robbinsdale (English/Scottish)_

Lieutenant: _Amanda Charbonneau (French)  
_

*Squad 5: _Bazyli Kucharski (Polish)_

Lieutenant: _Mireia Joya (Spanish)  
_

*Squad 6: _Erhard Wilter (German)_

Lieutenant: None

*Squad 7: _Basira Toma (Middle Eastern Area)_

Lieutenant: _Chigaru Rotse (Egypt)  
_

*Squad 8: _Oliver Twitterson (English)_

Lieutenant: _Angelica Rosenberg (English)  
_

*Squad 9: _Alexei Nikola (Russian)_

Lieutenant: _Dorcia Ambrosia (Greek)  
_

*Squad 10: _Alice Charbonneau (French)_

Lieutenant: _Bruno De Luca (Italian)  
_

*Squad 11: _Cabrie Mac Dohmnail (Scottish) (Dead)_

Lieutenant: None

*Squad 12: _Hubertus Sante (Dutch)_

Lieutenant: _Nantosuelta Silveria (Celtic area)  
_

*Squad 13: _Leofric Godwin (Unknown)_

Lieutenant: _Midreth Harding (Unknown)_


	29. See History through Their Eyes

Chapter 29: See History through Their Eyes

***Me: Thanks for the reviews and such...*begins acting twitchy and anxious* Can I say it please? Can I?**

**Naoko: No because then you'd be spoiling the damn chapter!**

**Me: Please~ *begs***

**Naoko: *rolls eyes* Fine! But make it vague.**

**Me: Yes! Quick spoiler for Ch. 459 I'll give you a hint it involves Rukia and it's eerily similar to how the whole damn series started. **

**On a side note... I went to my family reunion not too long ago and...I found out I'm also Ukrainian along with being Polish, German, British and Irish. **

**Seirin: You're just a little bit of everything aren't you?**

**Me: Pretty much. The next two or three chapters are flashback chapters. This will allow you all to see the Royal Family's history. You'll be getting brief glimpses into 1892, 1912 and 1941-46. Remember this is Uryu and Naoko reading out of three of the journals (Adal's, Nicholas's and Setsuna/Tsukiume's) so it's going to be like reading a story. **

**I hate to say this but I could go into serious detail like I always do but then it might go on for five or six chapters (and I'm lazy as all Hell) so for this one, you'll be getting the bare bones at least. Plus the history is important don't think that it isn't just because I didn't go into extreme detail. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just numerous OC's. Please review***

* * *

_(The Royal Quincy Mansion, 1892)_

King Adal Silberherz looked down upon his newborn son's face, beaming with pride and love. The child was already sporting a head of blonde hair just like his father but he had his mother's silver eyes. The infant was sleeping peacefully swaddled in warm soft blankets and in the protective arms of a parent.

Adal looked up at his wife lying in bed cradling their two newborn daughters, one on each arm. Triplets...who'd of thought. That would easily explain why Marcella was so large, she was carrying not one but three babies, one boy and two girls. For the first time in recorded Family history triplets had been born. The last time a set of multiples was born was a pair of identical twins in the early seventeen hundreds.

Luckily for both parents and everyone else the triplets were distinguishable. The boy, christened Nicholas, had blonde hair and gray eyes, Isabella was the only brunette in the bunch and Nora was blonde with silver eyes like her brother.

Even though they were a few hours old they already had different personalities. Nicholas was easily a leader, for when he stopped crying so did his sisters plus the boy had an impressive grip! Isabella was always smiling and trying to open her eyes and look around, a curious happy child indeed. Nora was much calmer almost cold; she didn't make much noise or smile but slept soundly.

"They are absolutely perfect darling. I couldn't be more proud," Adal said softly to his wife.

Marcella smiled and chuckled, "I'm glad, because you shouldn't plan on me bearing you anymore children."

"We already have a handsome heir and two beautiful daughters. I don't think I could ask for anything more," The Quincy King said dreamily.

"That they are my dear," She gazed at her two girls and smiled.

Their family was truly complete. They had three new lives to raise and teach to lead their people.

* * *

_(The Royal Quincy Mansion, 1912)_

The cacophonous sound of a grand party could be heard throughout the entire mansion. The guest of honor were about to enter, if two of them would hurry up.

A young strongly built blonde young man drummed his fingers on the marble railing at the top of the staircase. He was becoming impatient for his sisters. This was not only his party but theirs as well and their mother insisted the walk in together.

"Don't worry. It takes time for a woman to make herself beautiful," said his new wife Lillian.

The woman was tall, curvy with clear blue eyes and thick chocolate locks that were artistically gathered and pinned atop her head. She wore a long straight pearl pink dress with short beaded sleeves and a matching silk and lace belt around her front.

Just after she said that two young nearly identical women came walking down the hallway. One with blonde hair pulled into a bun decorated with a blue and silver feather fascinator, the other a brunette with a bob haircut, strands of hair curled around her cheeks. The brunette wore a long white dress with a deep blue layer of lace over it and matching sleeves and belt. The blonde wore a dark blue dress with white lace and silk additions and decoration. Both wore matching silk white elbow length opera gloves.

"Oh Lillian you look so beautiful!" Squealed the brunette in joy.

The two began chatting amiably. While the blonde strode over to her brother, "Nervous?"

"About what exactly?" He asked smiling softly.

"Oh about us going into a ballroom filled with aristocrats and high society Quinces who've gathered for our twentieth birthday. And most of all Father officially announcing that you'll be taking the throne in what—three? Four months?" His sister asked already knowing.

"Oh right...all of that. I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me Nora," Her brother said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it Nicholas," She playfully shot back. "Come on Lillian and Isabella, our guests are waiting."

The foursome walked down the stairs and through the double doors and was greeted with fanfare and joyous cheering for the princesses and future king and queen.

* * *

The party continued its lively joyful mood. People danced, ate, drank both champagne and wine and chatted peacefully. Nora leaned against one of the thick marble pillars in a more secretive part of the ballroom. She was never one to socialize to begin with and if she went out there her parents may (or rather will) have her dance with countless men/possible suitors. That was something she'd rather not be a part of.

Dancing with handsome men, chattering with dolled up women, those sorts of things never interested Nora Silberherz unlike her sister. She was much more interested in war, battle strategies and on rare occasions slaying Hollows. She was a tomboy in a frilly dress.

She daintily sipped at her fluted glass of red wine and watched the couples dance. Even though everyone was gaily and merrily partying Nora and her family were on high alert. A week before hand they had received information that the Royal Knights were planning an assassination attempt on the Family. Nora and the others refused to cancel the party, doing so would arouse suspicion on all sides.

So they put on a happy façade but kept their eyes and ears sharp. They would trap the potential traitors.

_Those traitors have been serving our family for centuries. Why attack now of all times? Why this generation? Why us?_ Nora asked herself. _What have we done to them to warrant such behavior?_

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging the guests into darkness before coming back to life. Among the guests were seven black clad cloak wearing people among them. One of them, a tall muscular man with a French accented voice walked up to King Adal Silberherz and spoke,

"Our deepest apologies _King_ Silberherz. We know we don't have an invitation but we thought to drop by. Our Kopf Ritter sends his regards though," Beraht Dubois said with mock sincerity.

"If he can't face us himself, then your leader is a coward. What are doing here?" The current king demanded.

"You better watch your mouth Quincy!" Dubois snarled as he punched the king hard sending the man toppling back.

"Father!" The three siblings cried in horror.

"Remember your place Knight!" Nora roared.

He drew out his sword and held the tip at her neck, "And you should remember yours _Quincy_."

Another member drew out her sword and held it lazily over her shoulder, "You see _King_, the Kopf Ritter has decided that it's time for a new order. Soul Knights were never meant to serve lowly Quinces. So we are merely going to set things right."

"The Hell you are!" Snarled Nicholas as he drew out his Geist Klinge. One of the few Quincy bladed weapons that can be used as an actual sword and a relative to Seele Schneider.

"If it's a fight you want boy, it's a fight you'll get!" Cheered Dubois as he charged and clashed with Nicholas.

The guests were then sent into a flurry of panic. People began pushing and shoving each other out the doors and trying to get out. The harassing nature of the Royal Knights didn't do anything to help. Nora quickly used Hirenkyaku and seized a sword hanging off the hip of a nearby suit of armor.

Isabella quickly seized and tried to drag away their mother and Lillian but both refused to leave their husbands sides. Out of the corner of her eye Nora could see a male Knight both "fighting" and discretely trying to help people vacate the ballroom.

_We owe that boy our lives,_ she thought as she parried another blow. When her enemy jumped back a ways Nora ditched the blade and went for her bow. Her and her family was more than accustomed to the lack of reishi and they were able to use their bows. They were just smaller and thinner than most but still just as effective.

Each family member held off a Knight. Even if they didn't look it each family member had been trained to wield their bows with keen precision, strength and speed. They had to hold their own at least until backup came.

But the support arrived too late. Nora and her siblings were too engrossed in their own battles it wasn't until they heard the splash of blood and fall of bodies to realize it. As one the siblings paused and turned to see the bleeding bodies of their parents.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in ran dozens of Soul Knights. The Head Captain was even among them.

"Everyone retreat!" Screeched Dubois. And they did, those Royal Knights' Flash Step was considerably faster than even the average captain.

"Head Captain shall we pursue them?" Once captain asked.

"Yes and do not lose sight of them no matter what!" She barked.

She looked to the bloody group. The King and Queen had both been slain, their children mourned quietly and loudly over them. Nicholas looked up from consoling his wife and stared at the empty thrones on the other end of the ballroom. He stared at them with hate, protectiveness and grief.

* * *

Uryu shut the book and let it fall onto the couch. It took him a moment to realize he was panting, sweating and his heart was racing.

"Uryu?" The prince whipped his head at the sound of the voice.

He blinked a few times and realized he was staring at Nemu who was looking at him with concern and worry.

"I'm...I'm fine Nemu don't worry," He said shakily.

She gently touched his shoulder as he tried to rein in his breathing. Uryu became aware of three more sources of reiatsu and realized Ichigo, Renji and Oliver had returned. _When did they get back? And why are they back so early?_ Angelica and Rukia were gone and Naoko was still engrossed in her book, their grandmother's diary.

"What did you find out?" Nemu asked gently.

Uryu sighed, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "That history might be repeating itself."

The lone lieutenant took a seat at the other end of the couch and looked at Uryu with confusion and still concern, "What do you mean?"

"James and Franz weren't the first to die in that ballroom. Our great-great-grandparents were murdered in that ballroom by the Royal Knights," Uryu said sounding more in control.

Naoko discreetly perked up and looked over the top of her book at her brother.

"That's awful," Nemu said softly.

"Yeah," Uryu fidgeted with his fingers before something hit him. "Wait a minute."

He leaned over and grabbed the book and turned it to where he left off.

"_I gazed alone at the bare thrones that my father and mother once sat upon and governed our people proudly. Our parents had been slain by the secret they protected nestled under their thrones. I have realized that such a fate will be both mine and Lillian's sooner than we thought. My sisters are in a way fortunate; they know the secret and can take it to two distant lands while here it shall be guarded by mine and my wife's body._

_The secret to our race's salvation, destruction or both ...and not just ours but the Soul Knights/Reapers/Guards around the world."_

Uryu stopped quoting the passage to Nemu. He blinked stunned at the book. _Secret? Is he talking about the same secret that Latin passage mentioned? Is that what the Royal Knights were really after? Were they trying to kill our family to get it?_

Naoko continued to gaze at her brother evenly. She could see the cogs turning in his mind and the same questions she had formed while he spoke. _I believe we have found more pieces to this puzzle we call our past._

She returned her eyes back to her book. Even though she had been holding it she's only read the first two pages. The handwriting was far from illegible it was just a little painful for Naoko to be reading what had once been written by someone who was no longer nor would ever be with her.

The inside cover had a list of names and dates of birth and death next to them. Naoko assumed those were her great uncles, great aunts and great grandparents.

_Isamu Samuel Conrad (1916-1934)_

_Haru Alexander Dieter (1919-1937)_

_Miki Anna Laura (1923- (Feb) 1939)_

_Miku Sophie Adelaide (1923- (Oct) 1939)_

_Lord Arata Fukumoto (1890-1941)_

_Lady Nora Fukumoto (n__é__e Silberherz) (1892-1946)_

Along with a small note of dedication on the following page: _This diary is not only to preserve my accounts of my life but also to remember and keep alive those who are not with us. This is to keep not only me but them alive as well. ~Tsukiume Sarah Elizabeth Fukumoto_

The earliest dated entry was May of 1941 and the detailing of her great grandfather's funeral. There was even a mention of the captains of squads eight and thirteen when her grandmother described how he died and the aftermath.

"_It is difficult to believe that a week has passed since Mother and I were told that my father had perished on his journey home to us. I have noticed as the years pass my family diminishes, from seven to just two. Two Soul Reaper Captains a Shunsui Kyoraku and a Jushiro Ukitake came to our home to inform us that my father's carriage had been ambushed by a horde of Hollows, killing everyone. _

_The found my father's soul still lingering and he had them swear that they would deliver his gift to me, a highly decorated sapphire and diamond silver tiara, before they performed a konso on him."_

Naoko noticed a few water stains on the pages and small ink blotches, like she was crying and hesitating on what to write next. The passage ended and then started anew on the next page dated a month later.

"_A month has passed but not the melancholy of another death in the family. My mother has become much more secluded (if that is possible) and possibly more paranoid. I understand that I'm her last living child and that she wants me to be safe, but hiring my own personal bodyguards? That seems a tad too much if one were to ask me...which no one does._

_One is a year older than I, a fellow Quincy from a moderately sized town in northern Japan. The other is the same age as I and comes from a small budding town called Karakura I believe. He also said he was referred here by a shop owner named Kisuke Urahara."_

That's where Naoko stopped.

Her eyes scanned over the name over and over again and each time it seemed to kill any sort of function in her brain. Finally she slowed down enough for her mind to process it all.

_Kisuke knew our grandfather...What the fuck? How much of our family does he know? How far back does our relationship with that nut job of a shop owner go? I-I-I...have to go make a phone call._

It was one thing that the two of the oldest captains had met her grandmother and great grandparents but it was another thing entirely that Kisuke knew their family. Naoko bolted from her chair, book in hand, past Nemu and Uryu, bursting through the doors and even running past Ichigo and Renji.

"I'm going to KILL Kisuke Urahara!" She hollered as she bolted past the two and into the office with a slam of the door.

"Even half way around the world Kisuke still finds a way to piss someone off to point of wanting to kill him," Ichigo mutters.

"Yep", Renji agreed.

* * *

***Ayame: That was pretty short don't you think?**

**Me: Don't get me started alright! Just take it as it is. Okay quick things I want to mention:**

**The names of Naoko and Uryu's great uncles and aunts, I gave them Japanese first and last names and German middle names. Royalty has been known to have extremely long names (I think King George the VI had like three first names). But they'll be addressed as just Isamu, Haru, Miki and Miku. **

_**Soul Reapers**_**: The Death Gods of the Asian region overseen by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (Japanese) **

_**Soul Knights**_**: The Death Gods of the European region overseen by Victoria Mary Elizabeth Aquailus (English)**

_**Soul Guards**_**: The Death Gods of the American region overseen by Tocho Stonevalley (Native American)**

**Just wanted to clear that bit up. And the feather fascinator that Nora wears is very similar to the one Naoko now wears. Beraht Dubois was a Royal Knight who was killed before the story (check the Prologue for a refresher). **

**A **_**Geist Klinge **_**(Spirit Blade) is similar to a Seele Schneider in which it's comprised of reishi except it is a solid glowing blade like sword not hundreds of thousands of reishi particles vibrating like Seele Schneider. **

**Still I hope you liked the chapter and there will be more insights to the past that may help answer questions I'm sure you all have. **

**Ayame: Is that it? Cause that was a lot of stuff. Done? Okay, remember to review guys it's the only polite and encouraging thing you can do. **


	30. Kisuke's Story

Chapter 30: Kisuke's Story

***Holy crap another milestone chapter. And yes I will be saying that every fifth chapter from now on. **

**Seirin: So I can already tell this is going to involve Urahara, which means it's either going to be crazy or perverted...or both. **

**Me: Yep. Plus there may be mentions and allusions to World War II (1939-1945) and what was going on, mostly during 1941. Oh and on a completely random side note I'm starting college in like two weeks. I'm still in a state of stunned shock. **

**Naoko: *looks around* Hey...has anyone seen Gin?**

**Seirin and Me: *pale* Oh God this can't be good...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach except for numerous OC's (Seirin and Ayame not included).***

* * *

Naoko drummed her fingers impatiently on the wooden desk as she listened to the ringing of the phone waiting for the other end to pick up.

Finally someone answered, _"Hello? Squad Twelve Research and Development Department Akon speaking."_

"Akon get me Urahara now!" Naoko hissed loudly.

"_Oh Naoko is that you? So how's it going in Germany? Meet any new Quinces?"_ He drawled.

"Get me Urahara now you horny little devil!" Naoko barked.

"_Hey take it easy. Your brother may be known for his low-blood pressure but you sure make up for it. I've handled all manners of anger from pint sized blondes to psycho clowns honey,"_ The three horned scientist drawled lazily.

The irate princess took a few deep breaths to simmer her anger. Akon was right Naoko, who appeared calm at most times, did have an unusually high blood pressure.

"Alright, I'm calm now can you please go get Urahara I need to talk to him."

"_Sure thing hon,"_ He said sounding satisfied.

Naoko rolled her eyes as she was put on hold again. She was debating whether to call on captains'Kyoraku and Ukitake or not after this. She decided against it. _Besides those two will be here for our coronation and maybe I could get Nanao to help me interrogate them. _

Soon she was greeted by the ever cheerful greeting that only the possibly insane former shopkeeper could give.

"_Hello~ to what do I owe the absolute honor of being called on by a princess hmm?"_

"Can it Kisuke I've got something serious I want to ask you," Naoko sighed.

"_Oh? And what could that be my dear?"_ He asked sounding awfully chipper.

"You sound pretty happy. I mean happier and more cheerful than usual. Why is that?" The suspicious princess asked.

"_Well Yoruichi and I have been spending a lot of...intimate time together and—"_

"Hold it right there! I do not need those kinds of mental images!"

She could hear Urahara chuckling on the other end at her embarrassment, _"So what is it you need?"_

She chewed at her lip trying t think of a way to ask, "How long have you...known our family?"

There was a pause, _"Well we do go a ways back..."_

"Like all the way back to 1941?" Naoko supplied.

"_Yeah...Found out about that huh?"_ He asked sounding very sheepish.

"I was reading Grandmother's diary and she mentioned you, saying that you referred our grandfather to her. Care to elaborate on all that?" Naoko asked.

"_Sure, I've got a few hours to kill and no work anyway,"_ Naoko could hear a few people groaning in the background. _"Well it all started back in spring of 1941..."_

* * *

_(Karakura, 1941)_

Warm sunny spring weather had finally arrived to the budding town of Karakura. There was still some stubborn snow on the ground but it was in small melting patches, revealing the lush green grass that had been laying dominant underneath. Since the weather had cleared and there was a lull in the newest world war Kisuke and Tessai decided they deserved a walk through nature after being cooped up in the shabby shop for so long.

"Ahh, spring is so lovely isn't?" Kisuke said airily as he fanned himself. Tessai silently nodded. Yoruichi was out traveling to who knows where, the two men just hoped that she didn't get caught up in the war and steered absolute clear of Europe.

The two kept walking up the beaten path until something dark caught Urahara's eye. He stopped and looked to the side where his peripheral vision had caught the dark color. Tessai paused and followed the manager's gaze. The blonde fan wielding man cautiously stepped over to the nearby tree where the dark color, was actually a head of hair on a young teenage boy.

The young lad was asleep up against the tree. He was wearing a deep blue yukata tied with a black belt and a pair of wood geta shoes. He had short navy colored black hair and a pair of silver glasses rested on his nose. The boy also had a noticeable flush on his cheeks.

Urahara gently nudged the boy, "Hey, young man. Are you alright?"

His eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing and letting out a small groan. He tried to move but slid to the side and would've fallen to the ground if Urahara hadn't caught him and had the boy rest against him. The blonde shopkeeper looked to see a large bloodstain on the side of the boy's yukata. He pulled the fabric back gently to see a large deep diagonal gash.

"Those wounds are emitting Hollow reiatsu. There's another on his leg," Tessai pointed out.

Urahara looked down to see bright and dark red blood staining the kid's thin leg. He looked up and saw the kid had a few traveling bags nearby and Urahara didn't sense the reiatsu of anyone else, so he assumed that the kid was traveling on his own. But what really caught Urahara's eye was a silver glint.

He and Tessai looked down and their eyes widened. Lying loosely around the boy's thin wrist was a silver Quincy bracelet. _No wonder the boy had Hollow inflicted wounds; he got them from fighting one. This kid's a Quincy,_ Urahara thought dumbly.

"What should do?" Tessai asked, though he had a pretty good idea what it was they would do.

Urahara adjusted his hat and smiled, "Well, we just can't leave the boy now can we?"

Tessai took the hint and gently gathered the boy up in his arms while Urahara collected his belongs. The two men and an injured boy made their way back to the shop.

* * *

"So you two just found him in the forest, unconscious and bleeding?" Naoko asked.

"Pretty much," Kisuke said simply and happily.

"So what happened? How did he get there? And how-" She started asking.

"Patience young one I'm still not done with the story. As I was saying..." The cheerful blonde resumed.

* * *

After arriving at the shop Tessai and Urahara went to work cleaning and dressing the young man's wounds. The younger male twitched and moaned every now and then as the two older gentlemen work on him but otherwise stayed fairly still. Once he was cleaned up he was placed on a soft futon and covered with a thick blanket.

It took three days for his fever to break and he slept through another day for good measure. In the meantime Kisuke and Tessai tried to keep his fever down; getting him to drink watered down tea in the boy's rare conscious moments and keep him comfortable.

The young man slowly opened his eyes and was confused as to why everything was blurry. It took a second for his sleep laden mind to realize he didn't have his glasses on. He slowly sat up and reached over to his side and felt around until he found his glasses. When he slipped them one his vision cleared and he could really see where he was.

_I fell asleep in a forest and I wake up in someone's house. How on earth did I get here? _The boy slowly realized.

He also realized that his wounds had been cleaned and dressed and that he was wearing a loose tan yukata. The room was a simply furnished and with tatami mat flooring. Suddenly the door slid open and in stepped a blonde haired man with a white fan and a green and white stripped hat on.

"Well look whose finally up and awake," He said cheerfully as he took a seat next to the boy. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine sir, I'm feeling fine," The young man said. "Listen I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Kisuke merely waved his fan with a laugh and a smile, "Hey don't worry about it. After all it was my friend and I who found you and we just couldn't leave hurt and bleeding. You must've gotten into a fight with one nasty Hollow, to leave wounds like that."

The kid rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, well some are just more stubborn than others..."

There was a heavy pause.

Kisuke couldn't help but snicker at the kid's wide eyed shocked expression. It was all too cute and funny on him.

"You don't have a Quinces reiatsu so you're..." He slowly stammered.

"That's right! I'm a Soul Reaper through and through. Kisuke Urahara's the name," the fan waving man said gleefully.

The boy visibly tensed up and looked ready to spring out of the bed and out the door.

Kisuke quickly added, "Hey there's no need to worry. You're in no danger here, so just relax."

The boy eased up a bit, "Sorry, it's no offense to you its just...a _dislike_ of Soul Reapers is sort of bred into Quinces."

"A dislike huh? Well that's a nice way of putting it. But I understand there are some Soul Reapers even _I_ would stay away from," Said Urahara, _like Aizen for one._

The boy could tell there was much more then what Kisuke was really saying but didn't see it as polite to push the subject, "Listen I won't stay long, so don't worry about me being a bother."

"Hey I already told you you're not a bother. Plus I couldn't let a young boy walk out here and traverse war torn land on a good conscious."

The kid's eyes darted away and seemed to darken for a moment, "I guess. A battlefield is nothing but a breeding place for Hollows and death."

_This kid is defiantly older and wiser beyond his years,_ Kisuke thought as he adjusted his hat_, why can't kids just stay kids and not be forced to grow up like this so fast?_

"So where was it you were heading young man?" Urahara asked trying to steer the conversation.

The dark haired lad perked up a bit, "I'm not entirely sure. The village I came from was starting to shrivel up and die. People have been slowly leaving and I decided to do so as well. I guess I'm just trying to find a place to stay and a job and hopefully not be sucked into this world wide war."

"So you pretty much left home with no plan on what to do?" Kisuke asked a little amused.

The boy sweatdropped, "I guess it does sound kind of...foolish if you think about it."

Kisuke tapped his fan thoughtfully on his chin, "Well how about you stay here and help out a bit at the shop until something better comes along."

"Are you sure?" The boy asked surprised.

Kisuke laughed, "Of course I am. You said it yourself that you had nowhere to go and didn't know where to go. So why don't you stay here for now?"

The boy was about to protest but thought it over. Living with a Soul Reaper in a small town in a war battered country would be the last thing he would've wanted but he didn't have that many options, Hell he had no other options.

"Well, if you don't mind another guest I guess I'll be staying here," He slowly acquiesced.

"Wonderful!" Kisuke cheered but then he paused. "You know what, I told you my name but I never got yours."

The young man held out his hand to Kiskue who took it and shook it, "I'm Soken Ishida and it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Naoko sat back letting everything Urahara had said sink in. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

"_Naoko? You still there?"_ Kisuke asked after a long silence.

She snapped out of her stunned state, "Yeah I'm still here. It's...just a lot to take in I guess. My brother and I have been finding out so much about our family and all. I'm finding out about all this stuff our grandparents had hidden from us and not to mention all this royalty business. God Kisuke I just don't know what to make of all this..."

There was silence on both ends for a moment.

Naoko spoke again sounding weary, "I can't help think that Grandmother left all this for a good legitimate reason."

"_Well of course she left. She left so she could be with your grandfather and live in peace. Naoko, she gave you and Uryu those items for a reason. If she wanted you both to live peaceful ignorant lives she would've taken this secret to the grave but she didn't. Granted you two didn't have to do anything, but she still gave you those items and told you the whole story-"_

"Kisuke do you have a point or are you just rambling again?" Naoko asked, rubbing her temples.

"_I'm getting to it just be patient. Your grandmother revealed all this to you both because she knew you two could handle this and there must be a reason as to why she didn't want the Royal Family line to die off and why she choose to tell you two,"_ Kisuke said gently.

"I'll tell you the reason to that one, our father would've passed this chance up. God I can just imagine the 'I told you so' rant and berating monologue his got waiting for us when my brother and I get back," Naoko moaned.

"_Can't argue with you there. But Naoko your grandmother knew you two could handle this if you chose to do so. Listen we'll be over there in a few days if you can hold out until then-"_

"Kisuke, you and Yoruichi have taught me a lot. One of them was how to be self-sufficient, we'll be fine," Naoko reassured him, feeling better herself.

"_I know you will Naoko. I know you guys are going to be great leaders, even if you are still just kids,"_ Kisuke said gently.

Naoko suddenly felt the room go cold, but she didn't panic because she recognized the reiatsu. Rukia was pissed at Ichigo. _Like that's new,_ Naoko thought with a roll of her eyes.

"_Everything okay Naoko?" _

"Yeah, everything's fine. Rukia's just pissed at Ichigo for something. I should probably go and see for what and try and keep her from maiming him," The princess sighed.

Kisuke chuckled, "_Yeah, you be careful now. I'll see you in a few days."_

"I will, see you then," Naoko said hanging up the phone.

Kisuke set the phone back into its cradle and leaned back with his hands folded behind his head. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling with distant eyes.

_It's so hard to believe. I can still remember when their grandparents were teens with greatly changed lives like them. I wonder how this will all turn out._ Kisuke smiled at the thought of Naoko and Uryu sitting on a pair of thrones wearing matching crowns. _Ah well, history and fate will decide._

The distracted scientist suddenly felt a pair of long cinnamon brown arms wrap around him. He cocked his head to the side only for his grey eyes to be met with a pair of delicious and devious golden orbs.

"Busy?" She purred.

"Not anymore," Kisuke smirked as he got up from his chair and followed his feline princess.

* * *

***Lolz on my perverted ending. X3 But I hoped you liked this little filler/flashback chapter. **

**Ayame: God even back then Kisuke was overly cheery. No wonder our grandpa was going to bolt for the door. **

**Me: Yeah, some people don't change much over the years but sometimes that's a good thing. There may be more flashback sort of chapters later on, it's just now I'm at a standstill point. I could go in so many different directions and I need to get some details organized. It shouldn't take too long. **

**Seirin: With your thought process I don't know about that. **

***Something skitters in the shadows***

**Me: Damnit Gin! Get out here!**

**Gin: *sneaks up behind Me, Seirin and Ayame* You called?**

***Trio shriek and faint***

**Naoko: *looks at girls with disinterest and boredom, looks at audience* Okay people you know what to do. You read and now you must review or Gin will perform a super scary sneak attack on you. **

**Gin: Das right and remember anyone can review account or not. So none of you can use that as an excuse. Bye bye! **


	31. Keys, Traps and Explanations

Chapter 31: Keys, Traps and Explanations

***Me: I said it once and I'll say it again...please review! Gin I told you to use your super scary sneak attack on their lazy butts! **

**Gin: Hmm? Oh I thought that was more of a suggestion not an order. **

**Me: *facepalms***

**Ulquiorra: *leans over Seirin* Woman? Are you still alive?**

**Seirin: *opens eyes, squeals while tightly glomping Ulquiorra* Ulqu-kun! **

**Ulquiorra: Woman release me, you're chocking me!**

**Gin: Aww~ Nothing like fangirl love ne? Okay people just read and review.**

**Me: SasuTenLuvr, I actually pictured him looking like Kyouya from **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just OC's (Ayame and Seirin not included)***

* * *

"Alright Ichigo you better start talking or you're going to become a frozen strawberry pretty soon," Rukia growled with her arms crossed over her chest.

Everyone had gathered in the parlor which had become a common meeting place besides the library. Ichigo, Renji and Oliver sat on the couch and armchair in their gigais. Ichigo sat back with a half-hearted scowl, Renji was occasionally tugging his collar and Oliver was trying to avoid Angelica's angered gaze.

"You know you shouldn't be threatening your captain like that midget," Ichigo huffed.

"At the moment I don't care! What happened that caused you guys to come here early?" She asked just as forcefully.

"Why is this such a big deal to you? You sounded so worried that we'd make a mess of things and now we come back early and you take that as a bad thing!" Ichigo shot back.

"Because you're all here early for one or more of these reasons, 1) you were kicked/ run out. 2) You pissed off someone and had to retreat and/or 3) you royally fucked up any chance of making peace between either of the Head Captains," Angelica ticked off on each finger in her cold monotone voice.

"Gee you sure have a lot of faith in us don't you," Renji sarcastically drawled.

"Ichigo just explained what happened from the beginning alright?" Uryu asked tensely. His headache was coming back and his friends' bickering wasn't helping it in the least.

Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, it started going downhill after the meeting was dismissed and we had stepped into Victoria's office."

* * *

_(Earlier that Day)_

"So they just want to see what I can do? That's it?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

He, the Head Captain and just about every other captain, lieutenant and seated officer were all gathered at the First Division training grounds.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that's all. I hope you don't mind, I'm actually a little curious myself," Head Captain Aqualius said smoothly.

Ichigo shrugged, "Its fine. I'm used to all the stares and whatnot. So who am I fighting?"

All of a sudden the chatter stopped and some people even took a step back.

"Don't everyone all jump at the chance," Renji muttered sarcastically.

"I'll have a go at testing Captain Kurosaki's abilities," said a loud jovial voice.

The crowd parted to reveal Erhard Wilter walking up the center of the ring of people. He was smiling kindly at Ichigo as though they had been long time friends and that this was a normal spar.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Naoko interrupted. "Erhard sparred against you?"

Ichigo looked up at her a little stunned at being stopped so suddenly. "Um...Yeah why?"

Naoko's eyes took a distant calculating look, "Nothing, no reason, continue."

"Okay, well Erhard and I were about to start..."

* * *

"I hope you won't go easy on me Captain Kurosaki," Wilter called out playfully.

"Don't worry I won't," Ichigo reassured him as he drew out Zangetsu.

"Are there any abilities of yours I need to be aware of?"

"I don't think so, but you'll find out soon enough anyway." Ichigo brought his hand up to his face to draw out his mask. He normally didn't fight with his mask and sword in Shikai mode. But this wasn't a major battle and he didn't feel it required Bankai. Besides these people wanted to see his Hollow abilities not his sword.

"**Ya' hear that Zangetsu? These people came here to see just me**!" The Hollow stated proudly.

"_**Yes, they came to see what sort of idiotic demon Ichigo has to put up with**_," the older man drawled, effectively pissing off Shirosaki.

_Would you two knock it off and concentrate_, Ichigo butt in.

Erhard lunged at Ichigo who blocked his sword with ease. The carrot-topped boy used his increased speed to get behind the older captain and slash at him. Wilter was a hairsbreadth from being seriously hacked at.

"I must say your speed as improved remarkably. It's almost freighting," He called out sounding...elated?

"Yeah, it does come in handy at times." Ichigo remarked casually if a bit slowly.

_This guy seems happy to fight me. Don't tell me he's gonna be like Kenpachi..._Ichigo mentally moaned as the men continued to fight.

Ichigo and Erhard continued exchanging blows trying to get the upper hand. The silver haired man was soon able to match Ichigo's speed and parry his attacks, it surprised the teen.

_This guy is unbelievable._ _He's able to keep up with me no sweat!_ He thought.

_**He's been around for quite some time Ichigo. He's one of the oldest captains,**_ Zangetsu said wisely.

_Yeah, this could be the equivalent to fighting Kyoraku or Ukitake or, God forbid, Unohana_, the boy thought.

All three men shuddered at the thought.

_**This man is quite well versed in the ways of wielding a sword and not to mention Shunpo. His sword though it feels...blank. I can feel a spirit there but I can't sense anything else,**_ Zangetsu added.

**Kick his ass Ichigo! Show him what Hollow freaks like us can really do!** Shirosaki hollered.

Ichigo shoved Erhard back and prepared another attack when the other man suddenly disappeared from his sight. The orange haired captain paused for a moment waiting for him to reappear, which he did behind him. While Ichigo was about to swing his sword to hit Erhard the man dodged again and deeply cut Ichigo at his exposed side.

_Damnit! The bastard's quick!_

"I've noticed that your speed and strength increase considerably and you have an impressive amount of control of all that power I can feel surging through you. You're a remarkable young man Ichigo Kurosaki," Erhard called out to him regally.

"You're not so bad yourself. You're pretty damn strong to be able to keep up with me," Ichigo answered back.

Erhard smirked, "Why thank you."

* * *

"The fight pretty much went on like that for awhile until it was Erhard who surrendered. He said he had enough. But then he did something weird. He looked at the Head Captain and she had this pained look on her face and looked away...defeated almost," Ichigo said. "We tried to go back and finish talking to her but her lieutenant said she wasn't taking any visitors and said it was best for us to leave."

There was a lengthy pause.

"So...you pretty much went there and flaunted your damn Hollow powers?" Rukia said rather accusingly.

"Wha-? No! Besides I didn't plan for that to happen! Renji was the one who let it slip that I had a Hollow!" He said pointing to the red head next to him.

"Hey don't pin this on me! How the Hell was I supposed to know they didn't know what a Vizard was! Besides you didn't have to fight him you could've easily turned him down!" Renji shot back.

"Che, and look like a coward please!" Ichigo scoffed.

Before the argument really escalated Naoko barked, "Enough!"

Everyone turned their gazes to her. She looked evenly at Ichigo, "You fought against Erhard Wilter because he volunteered correct?" The other teen nodded. Naoko's face looked worried and contemplative, "That is not good...not good at all..."

"What's not good Naoko?" Uryu asked.

Naoko looked at each person individually and closed her eyes. Hundreds of thoughts were racing through her head and her mind was connecting them together into a complex looking spider web just as quickly. She took a few deep breaths before answering, "There's something I need to tell you all. It was something James told me after the Royal Knights attacked us here. He thought I was asleep when he told me this but I was feigning it. You all have to promise me you'll let me recount the whole thing before you start asking questions."

Each person gave her a firm nod.

"Alright then," She breathed before she began spinning the same tapestry of a story that James spun to her.

* * *

"After that he swore to me that he wouldn't let history repeat itself. That's about it." Naoko concluded.

She looked around saw their surprised, stunned, distant faces. Naoko merely prayed they didn't think she was nuts, there were a few moments in her story when she thought she sounded like a ranting raving Hinamori.

"I know I must sound crazy but I'm merely telling you wait James told me and frankly I'd choose James side over Erhard Wilter," she quickly added.

"Erhard never sat right with me," Oliver muttered rubbing his forehead.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he really is the Kopf Ritter, not that I don't believe you Naoko, it's just quite a load to take in. It would make some sense, Captain Wilter has been around longer than the Royal Knights so it's possible that he was appointed to lead them," Angelica concluded.

"Even if he is the Head Knight how would we prove it?" Renji asked. "We got nothing."

Uryu perked up and Naoko recognized the look on his face. An ingenious plan was forming in his head.

"For now we have nothing. But that could change," he said adjusting his glasses.

* * *

"You sure about this Uryu?" Ichigo asked as he and Renji hoisted one of the thrones up to move it.

"I'm positive," Uryu groaned as he and Oliver picked up the other throne chair. Both pieces of gilded furniture were much heavier then they looked. The girls took that chance to pick up one end of the large thick ornate rug the chairs had been on and folded it over in half.

Underneath the rug was the pristine marble flooring that covered the rest of the ballroom. But with a difference, one of the squares had a noticeable crack and chipped corner.

"Just as I thought," Uryu murmured as he knelt down next to the chipped slab.

Ichigo, Renji and Oliver bent down to help him pry it away. If they thought the chairs were heavy the marble was something else, it felt like half a ton. With some difficulty and choice curses thrown at each other, the men finally pried the slab away. Underneath was a large hollow box like hole. It was dark and dusty and thick plumes billowed out.

"So what exactly is it that you thought of?" Ichigo asked.

"The possible reason as to why Captain Wilter wanted to kill our ancestors," Uryu said as he stretched his arm into the black dusty abyss.

"Be careful brother that thing might be booby trapped," Naoko said hesitantly.

"Nice time to tell me Naoko. Hey Ichigo want to give me a hand here?" Uryu asked sort of innocently.

"Nice try," Ichigo said smugly.

Finally Uryu's hand brushed up against something. He felt around a bit more until his hand was able to get a firm grasp on the mystery object. He pulled it out slowly and blew and rubbed off the layers and layers of dust and cobwebs.

It was a wood box with metal corners, edges and hinges. There was a silver Quincy symbol on the top of it. But the key hole was oddly shaped. It didn't look like just one hole but the combination of three. The key holes weren't normal shaped either; they looked like the one on the door that leads to the Vault.

_So it requires two more of that key Grandmother gave us_, Uryu surmised.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked with his head cocked to the side.

"This is what Wilter has been killing for. This chest may be holding the secret all those scrolls and texts were talking about," Uryu explained with his eyes still looking over the box.

"If that's true. Then are we going to use this to lure out Erhard?" Nemu asked.

Uryu smiled and nodded at her, "In a way yes."

"He killed our family for this before, there's a good chance he'll do it again either before or after our coronation. If he does it before he might lose his chance at finding out whatever the secret is. But he'll have a better chance at killing us discreetly. If he wants until after he might get what he wants but killing us to get at it at a public gathering might not work as well again like all those years ago," The Quincy prince explained.

"So were luring out a rat by using a piece of cheese so to speak?" Naoko summarized.

Uryu nodded.

"And how are we going to do that?" Renji asked. "You said it yourself he could attack before or after. We have no way of knowing."

Rukia perked up and smiled devilishly, "We lay out a slight tantalizing trail of cheese pieces for the rat to follow."

Oliver crossed his arms and nodded, "Well that's all well and good but...how do we know this little chest keeps the secret?"

"I remember reading in that journal how, at the time; Prince Silberherz was looking at the thrones after their parents were killed. A mixture of pride and hatred, he even said how he and his wife were going to have to guard the secret with their lives next," Uryu quoted.

The burgundy spiky haired British captain nodded again, "Okay so that answers that. But what if Erhard Wilter isn't the Head Knight? I'm just saying what if? After your guy's Aizen incident we're all a bit paranoid now."

"We'll lay out the trail tonight and wait for them. If we make it subtle and tempting enough it'll work out," Angelica said coolly and confidently.

Oliver smirked, "Hell it's only mid-afternoon if we play our cards right we could get those guys snug in our trap by tonight. Anyone up for catching a rat?"

Ichigo and Renji both wore battle ready an over confident smirks. Rukia and Angelica gave him a certain nod. Uryu and Nemu gently squeezed each other's hand before silently agreeing with Oliver. Naoko stood firm with her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled a devilish knowing smile and had an eager glint in her eyes.

"It's time to stop history from repeating itself. It's time to end this." The future Quincy princess said boldly.

* * *

***Hell yeah! Big boss battles and some other interesting...things come to light! You may think the end is neigh but you are wrong. We have a Hell of a ways to go folks. **

**Ayame: This is gonna be so awesome!**

**Seirin: *still cuddling Ulquiorra* Sweet, sweet Ulqui-kun, you'll protect me from Gin won't you?**

**Ulquiorra: I'll do my best to keep Lord Ichimaru and his perverted advances away from you.**

**Seirin: *squeal***

**Gin: Do I really come off as perverted?**

**Me: Yes, Gin take the hint. Oh and on another completely unrelated note: I'M STARTING COLLEGE NEXT WEEK! OH MY GOD!**

**Naoko: EmpressSaix it's merely**_** community **_**college, no reason to get so worked up. And you readers should also take a hint too. The review button is there for a reason. Don't be shy; we'd love to hear from you.**


	32. Histories Horrors

Chapter 32: Histories Horrors

***We're nearing the climax people. Erhard and the other Royal Knights are about to have their asses kicked. **

**Seirin: Okay Gin, Ulquiorra enough with this little love rivalry. I'm already seeing someone. **

**Gin: Huh? Love what are you talking about? I've got my Ran-chan.**

**Ulquiorra: I've got legions of fan girls to choose from woman. I could do a lot better than you.**

**Seirin: *twitches in anger* Excuse me? **

**Me: Okay before things get rough let's get back to the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs (Seirin and Ayame not included) Please review.***

* * *

Oliver and Angelica quickly departed to go and lay out the trail that Erhard would pick up. That left Ichigo and the others to prepare and devise a plan. Once that was settled after some vehement arguing from Naoko, Rukia, Uryu and later Angelica.

"There is no way in Hell that we're gonna stand-by and just let you alone deal with the fucking bastard who fucked over our family!" Naoko hollered when it was suggested that she and Uryu stay hidden.

"She's right Kurosaki. This is strictly a family matter all of you just happened to be invited to participate. We are not backing down; we have other means to fight. If our ancestors could fight in a reishi deprived area so can we." Uryu said in a firm voice.

"I'm your lieutenant Ichigo! I fight with you whether you want that or not! Besides I've become much stronger since I've become your second in command." Rukia said smugly. Ichigo just prayed she was right, God help Ichigo if she got hurt and Byakuya found out.

"There is no fucking bloody way I'm standing aside! I am _your_ lieutenant Oliver Twitterson! I've stood by you through thick and thin and will stand by you through this!" Angelica hissed with her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

Seeing how defiant and stubborn they were being Ichigo, Renji and Oliver relented. They knew better then to waste energy arguing with the most stubborn people they knew. Nemu was of course passively watching this though she did feel rather impressed by Uryu's steadfastness.

But she also felt something else weighing down her thoughts. When she described the feeling to Rukia she told Nemu that it was worry. Nemu quickly found that she didn't like that emotion. It made her heart race in a bad way, her stomach tense and her thoughts running wild with grotesque violent ways Uryu could become hurt or worse.

"There's nothing you can really do to dispel it. You just have to put up with it." Rukia explained. "You'll be fighting alongside Uryu just like in Hueco Mundo, all you can do is ignore that feeling and fight by his side. I know Uryu's health isn't really the best right now and he looks scrawny but his Quincy pride and stubbornness will help him pull through."

Nemu really, really hoped so.

* * *

_How dare that Ichigo...! This is our family! Our problem! And...!_ Naoko stopped mid mental rant to bend down and lift a heavy book filled box. She was alone in the library packing up all the text and scrolls that had been brought up from the Vault. She safely stashed them a slightly more secluded part of the library, Naoko didn't really want to climb up and down those stairs to put them back. There were even a few books she carefully and nonchalantly stashed into her suitcase.

As she set the box down her black blazer slipped off her left shoulder. Naoko reached and pulled it back up but as she did she noticed the scar on said shoulder throbbed lightly. It surprised her until she remembered that it's done that before.

Images of the male brunette Bount flashed in her mind along with that smug looking sharp toothed snake of his. Naoko could easily recall with sickening clarity the feel of the snake's teeth digging into her flesh, bone and muscle. The feel of it almost being able to bite off her entire shoulder. Later she was thrusted into a fiery, delirious and painful fever caused by her body reacting to the snake's venom, a parting gift. It was the worst scar Naoko had ever received.

Even the scars Szayel Aporro Granz gave her didn't match the intensity. He merely left her with thin white lines that criss-crossed on her limbs and mid-section. At least with Szayel Naoko was able to kill him. A feat that her brother and Renji both failed to do.

The shoulder scar was the worst because she got it from a fool hardy hot-headed decision. She ran straight ahead towards her enemy without even thinking of a game plan. Just playing it by ear doesn't work for some people when it comes to fighting and Naoko is one of those people.

_Am I making another reckless decision? I can still fight hand to hand but my Quincy powers, which I've started to rely on more, are severely weakened. I barely survived that encounter I had with Hinamori...will I be able survive against at least one of the Royal Knights?_ Naoko thought doubtfully.

"_Princess," He breathed. "You may have a few more scars than most high society girls would but that isn't a bad thing. All these scars are like tributes to all the battles you've been in and from what I can see you've been in quite a lot."_ James's words echoed in Naoko's mind.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of my scars, well not all of them, but...I'm worried if I'll get...a more permanent scar," _like one that'll end my life_, she added. "I don't know if I'm even strong enough..."

"_I know you can do it love," James reassured her. "You have royal blood flowing through your veins and the soul of a Quincy burning passionately in your heart. You, my dear, are capable of great things. Don't let doubt from yourself or anyone else gets in your way." _

Naoko smiled a small sad and bitter smile, "Even after death you still know how to comfort me don't you James?"

Suddenly the princess heard a soft thud behind her. She turned to see that she was still alone and everything was still where she had left it. Naoko walked over to the now cleared off table and saw a small black, dusty tape recorder.

"How on earth...?" she muttered as she picked it up and examined it.

Naoko pressed the play button but no sound came out. She hit the fast forward and rewind buttons to get to beginning and end and back again, but still nothing. Someone or thing had dropped a working tape recorder with a blank tape for her to find.

She stared at it with confusion but shrugged and stuck it into her pant pocket. _Who knows_ _it may come in handy later._ She thought as she walked out of the library and into the hall. She had a few more preparations of her own still before everyone was to gather again.

* * *

Uryu stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his newly created uniform. It was a long sleeved white tunic like shirt with one set of blue stripes down the front with six black buttons going down in two rows and blue stripes around the cuffs. The pants were a solid white along with the boots. The cape was more ornate than the last one. This was white with blue along the hem and it was split down the shoulder giving his arms more freedom to move. He had also fixed on a fancy metal clasp and short thin chains to the cape as well along with metal crosses where the cape split. The collar of the cape reached up to Uryu's chin with a few thin silver crosses embroidered on it and the shoulders. Not to mention the white gloves with the silver Quincy crosses on the backs to complete the outfit.

His sister also wore an altered Quincy uniform complete with a white blouse, her black blazer and a pair of black pants with splits up to the calf that revealed black and white plaid pattern. Normal Quinces never wore black unless the occasion called for it, like a funeral, but Naoko was far from being a normal Quincy. Uryu couldn't help but smile at that.

He looked and couldn't help but admire his own handiwork. The prince had found a similar design down in the Vault; he merely fixed it up and added his own improvements. _God if I don't look more like a prince then right now..._he thought.

It was almost time before the plan would be put into action, less than an hour to be exact. He didn't feel nervous at all. He didn't feel nervous or worried or scared when he went to the Soul Society or to Hueco Mundo. Though the prospect of becoming royalty did unnerve him a bit and he didn't know why.

_Death doesn't scare me but the thought of becoming a prince does. How odd._ Uryu grabbed a few Geist Klinge and Seele Schneider and clipped them onto his belt. _How did we all get to this point? Preparing for battle when that was the farthest thing any of us wanted or planned on._ Uryu normally didn't protest to fighting, but he was more often a pacifist at times.

This was one of them, he wasn't completely comfortable fighting in an area that left him weakened and drained. Both in Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society there was a thick concentration of reishi he could use. But what also bothered him was the thought of letting Naoko fight. His sister had an unusually strong spirit and will to fight for what she and her friends believed or wanted.

_Naoko can hold her own, she's a good fighter and she doesn't rely on her Quincy powers as heavily as I do,_ he tried to reassure himself. But his big brother instincts were kicking in and he was feeling particularly possessively protective. It was different this time; it wasn't just Naoko that Uryu wanted to protect but Nemu as well.

Lately he's been feeling like that a lot. A part of him is always feeling like she needs to be protected or watched over even when there's no danger. Another part of him couldn't stop from just staring at her, or blushing when she spoke or looked at him. _She's done nothing but help me in so many ways...but does she do that because she's a friend or because she's protecting her royal charge?_ _Does she...share the same feelings for me that I have for her?_

Uryu looked at the gilded clock that sat on the dresser, less than ten minutes fate would decide if history will repeat itself.

* * *

Pearl white moonlight streamed through the large windows of the ballroom like a spotlight shining down on a lone actor on a stage. The actor walked quietly but proudly up to the pair of thrones. He knew very well that this was a trap, but it was about to backfire on the young captain, the much older captain would make sure of that.

_That boy is becoming cocky because he was able to kill my cohort. But I am different. I have planned for this for not one but almost four centuries._ Erhard thought coolly.

He slowly sauntered up the steps to the thrones; his hand gently traced the armrest up to the top of the gilded chair. _Soon it'll be mine. Aizen may have almost succeeded tacking control of everything with his Hollows and so shall I with the European Court Guard._ _All I need now is the contents of a small wooden box._

Erhard Wilter was about to kneel down when the chandelier lights suddenly flashed on brilliantly. Stunned he staggered up and shielded his eyes until they adjusted.

"Fancy seeing you here Captain Wilter," Ichigo called out as he waltzed inside, his sword casually leaning on his shoulder.

"It's nice of you to drop by to my family's abode even at this late hour," Uryu said as he appeared almost out of nowhere next to Ichigo.

Erhard noticed the diminutive black haired lieutenant on Ichigo's other side. He could sense three others above him on the second floor, Captain Twitterson and lieutenants Abarai and Kurotsuchi. The bronze eyed man also noticed Naoko to his right and Lieutenant Rosenberg to his left, all eight people had their weapons drawn. _The boy is so predictable, _he thought as he raised his fingers and snapped them.

Once he did the rest of his underlings appeared. Abigail appeared behind Naoko with her sword dangerously close to the princess. While Edmund stood between Renji and Oliver and Harman stood sword drawn in front of Nemu. Emanuel chose to come between Angelica and Rukia. As for Erhard's more recent underlings, the defective lieutenants stood in the shadows near the door, just as they were told.

"You are not the only one with a plan Captain Kurosaki," He said sternly.

"Looks that way Wilter," The teen sneered back.

"Captain Wilter," Uryu interjected. "I can't help but wonder as to why? Why go through all of this? Did our family mistreat you? Is this for revenge?"

Erhard sighed, the smug look still on his face as he ran his hand through his steel colored hair, "Revenge would be a simple explanation wouldn't? So would mistreatment, though I can't honestly place my goals on those two things."

His bronze eyes slid from Naoko to Uryu, "I am seeking power. As greedy as that sounds it's the truth. I'm an ambitious man, though nowhere near as the impatient lad Sosuke Aizen. I don't seek to attain God-hood just yet at least not by using Hollows."

"So you're using Quinces instead?" Naoko asked coldly.

"Oh no my dear I would never use your filthy race to advance my plans again," Erhard hissed smoothly.

"What do you mean again?" Uryu demanded.

One of Naoko's hands was stashed in her pant pocket that held the tape recorder found earlier. She gripped it and slowly drew it out, keeping it pressed against her leg so as not to draw Abigail's attention. The princess slowly applied pressure to the record button until she heard it click and the tape whirring.

The cold slick gentleman smiled a sickly sweet smile that screamed arrogance and death, "I tried enlisting the help of your Asian residential Quinces about 200 years ago. Sadly things didn't go entirely as planned, though it wasn't a total loss. But it was quite a blunder when I enlisted young Aizen's help. He didn't even do anything; all he did was send someone from a mutated vampire like race to do the task. Even then the bloke didn't get it right, he didn't kill the next heir merely his wife."

"A-Aizen sent Jin Kariya to kill our father...? On your orders...?" Uryu stammered.

"Dad was supposed to die not Mom..." Naoko breathed in disbelief.

"What did you do 200 years ago?" Angelica ordered.

"So impatient young Angelica. I decided to initiate my plans during the 1800's by spreading a little chaos. War is a great distraction especially if it involves your own in another's territory. It was quite easy I must admit. All I had to do was kill a few notable Soul Reapers and pin it on a few helpless Quinces. Yamamoto did the rest. He sent his men to kill them and the Quinces retaliated even more and well I don't think I need to go on." He had the most sickening self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"B-But the Head Captain said the Quinces were killed off because it was to preserve the balance!" Renji shot back.

"Is that what he said? Well it is partially true. The balance between the spirit and living worlds would've been disrupted but not for a few more centuries at the very least," Wilter said slyly.

"So basically we're..." Naoko stammered.

Erhard Wilter spread his arms out with a flourish, "You are looking at the man who single handedly initiated the Quincy massacre 200 years ago!"

* * *

***Am I a bitch for cutting it off here or what? :3 Erhard's method is sort of similar to how Envy started the Ishvalin (sp?) war in **_**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**_**. If you don't know that anime look it up, don't tell me in your review. **

**Naoko: Yeah seriously folks we love it when you review we truly do. Just make sure there quality reviews.**

**Me: I love you all I really do (not like that) and I truly appreciate the reviews. **

**DNFanatic0216, I'm glad you're alive and haven't forsaken me. I know exams can be a pain I've been there. Thank you for wishing me good luck, I'm both excited and nervous. **

**Ayame: Hey where's Seirin?**

**Me: She took Gin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra somewhere private and I haven't seen them since. **

**Ayame: I don't think I want to know.**

**Me: About the tape recorder suddenly appearing...well I'll let your imagination come up for the reasons.**

**Ayame: Spooky, anyway please review everyone! The sooner you do the sooner we can find out what happens to that bastard Erhard!**


	33. Let the Killing Begin

Chapter 33: Let the Killing Begin

***I'm just so happy that so many of you guys like this story. X3 I've got just a little over fifty reviews. Wow...just wow! I couldn't have done it without you guys...no seriously I couldn't have. College is going good, it's a little strange but I'll get used to it. I've never really understood the saying "parking is/was a nightmare" until my first day. **

**As for the tape recorder well...**

**Naoko: This is going to be one of those unsolvable things that'll pester and bug you. But I will say that the authoress will drop a hint as to who may have left it there in later chapters. So be on the lookout. Hold on I gotta take care of something for Seirin-taichou.**

**Gin: Yes, we finally get to use the sacrifice/luau props!**

**Naoko: Hell yeah! Light up the fire pit and we'll put Nozomi on the spitfire. **

**Me: You know what I think is awesome. If you really want to get a feel for Erhard's character, listen to Be Prepared from **_**The Lion King**_** or In the Dark of the Night from**_** Anastasia**_**. They also work well for Aizen. You know what else is a good song, Fall For You by **_**Secondhand Serenade**_**, perfect for Naoko and Yumichika.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just my OCs. Please keep reviewing they give me energy to write chapters.**

* * *

A stunned gaping tense silence filled the room after Erhard announced perhaps his most vile deed. Ichigo didn't know what to think. The man in front of them is responsible for the death of Naoko and Uryu's people. He's responsible for all the inbred hatred between the two races.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uryu's muscles tense and his jaw clench. But he kept an even emotionless face, though Ichigo could clearly feel the wild murderous feel his reiatsu was taking on.

"Uryu..." Ichigo said warningly.

"I'm fine Kurosaki," The Quincy prince answered firmly.

Ichigo knew full well that Uryu _was not_ fine. He made himself ready to stop Uryu from doing something vengeful to Erhard, like the bastard was most likely hoping for. As for Naoko...Ichigo looked over to her. She stood stock still, body tense, eyes wide but then narrowed and her hand tightening its grip on the kunai.

_I've got to hand to them. They've got impressive control. This guy admits to massacring their race and they haven't jumped in to kill him yet like he expected,_ Ichigo thought.

"Why?" Naoko hissed through clenched teeth. "Why did you kill them and start this whole...bloody fiasco?"

Erhard smiled gently and menacingly at her. Naoko had never wanted to kill someone so much at that moment, even Szayel or the Knight who killed James doesn't come close.

"As I stated previously my dear, it was all for a distraction. I was hoping the King would throw his own people into the fray, futilely hoping to help but he didn't." Erhard's eyes narrowed and his tone took a venomous turn.

"But that nosy compromising woman of a captain Victoria Aquailus advised the King against such an action. She warned them that once the left her territory and crossed over to Yamamoto's that she wouldn't be able to protect them. The King relented and ordered his subjects both here and in America to stand down and to avoid stepping into the Asian region. They let their brothers and sisters die in the flames of a revenge seeking old man. In a way it sort of downplays my villainous acts wouldn't you say?"

"Not in the slightest," Uryu countered. "Our ancestors knew, as difficult as it was that it was best that they stay out of it. It was to save more lives and spill less blood."

Erhard sighed, "That line of thinking only proves how much of a child you are young prince. But alas my plans failed. So I bid my time for about another century before acting and this time I had something that would make even dear old Victoria take a step back. But even with my newly gained insurance...that plan failed.

After that little fiasco my faction's name was tainted and thrown into infamy. Luckily I could still operate just as freely as before. If I couldn't harass the royals I went for the next best thing...their people. Poor fools couldn't even defend themselves, I guess it didn't help that they were forced to live in a reishi deprived area. It was quite fun while it lasted...until my insurance turned on us."

"You mean when James ratted your group out to the Head Captain," Ichigo growled growing angrier as this guy spoke.

"Correct, I guess the boy just couldn't resist bragging how he fooled us—" He was interrupted by Naoko's bark.

"LIAR! James didn't brag about anything! He was a kind honest young man!" She defended vehemently.

The steel haired man shrugged her off, "Be that as it may he still betrayed us. While he was out trying to play the hero my troops had already done the deed of killing the King and Queen while the others had been deployed to do the rest."

"But Grandmother escaped...'' Naoko as the pieces began to fall into place in her head.

Erhard grinned with a bit of pride, "That's right. My underlings told me she had been killed by a Hollow. I see now that they were wrong."

"You said you knew Aizen and you even had him send the Bounts after their family. How...?" Renji asked.

"It's true that I did know young Sosuke Aizen. A very intelligent and ambitious man, someone I could easily call my equal. He and I had similar goals though he chose to use Hollows, while I'm going to use the Court Guard squads. By utilizing his help I found that that an heir had been born and so had his children. You can guess the rest," He said coolly.

Naoko spoke up again "So you plan on controlling them by using the secret our family has been guarding."

"Correct my dear princess. It isn't really fair that one race should hoard away a secret so valuable and devastating it should be shared. So are there anymore questions?"

"Yes actually I have one," Uryu seethed with cold passionate hatred. "In what method would you like to be killed?"

"And people call me pretentious, very well. Let the killing begin!"

* * *

Naoko's back slammed into a tree; she could feel warm blood trickle freely down her shoulder and arm. The blonde woman was strong Naoko would give her that...especially considering the weapon she was wielding. A very large sharp violet blue and white scythe. The staff of it was black with trails of black barbed wire coiling around. The blade was white with violet blue pattern along the blade.

The blonde rested the scythe against her shoulder lazily, "Giving up little girl?"

Naoko pushed herself up, the thin layer of snow and ice crackling under her feet, "Not on your life Knight!"

Abigail sneered, "You are annoyingly persistent. Why can't you just lie down and die like the rest of your worthless ancestors. At least they were easier to kill."

"Yeah?" Naoko panted as she wiped a trail of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well Quinces in this day and age don't go down without one Hell of a fight."

Zaraki and the other eleventh division members would've been proud to hear her say that, even Yumichika.

The princess snatched another kunai from her pouch attached to belt. She darted quickly towards Abigail, the woman swung her scythe barley missing Naoko's legs when the Quincy girl jumped up and swung her leg against Abigail's head. Naoko then twisted her body around and slammed her kunai into the woman's shoulder. Before pulling it out the princess yanked it downward leaving a thick deep gash.

Both women jumped back away from the other, Abigail clutching her shoulder and Naoko half kneeling on the ground, her kunai poised in front of her.

"You little bitch!" Abigail screeched as though she couldn't believe that Naoko would or even could attack her.

"What? You didn't think just because I was a princess that I wouldn't fight back?" Naoko teased.

"You're going to pay for that!" The female Soul Knight screamed as she brought her scythe up again to swing.

When the blade came around Naoko jumped, grabbed a thick branch above her and swung herself around it like a gymnast and slammed her feet into Abigail's chest, sending her skidding back a few feet. Naoko swung herself up again and landed on the branch.

_Damn am I glad I lured her outside_, she thought. Naoko knew nothing good would come of everyone fighting in such close quarters. So she lured Abigail outside a ways so there'd be one less fight to worry about. A few minutes later she heard a window smashing and hopefully assumed someone made it outside safely.

Abigail pushed herself up using her scythe; she glared up at Naoko who was perched on a branch up high. _Damn it! No one told me this little bitch could fight! No matter I'll still take care of her._

"Ready to die yet?" Abigail called tauntingly.

Naoko smirked, "Nope. Are you?"

* * *

Harman at first considered himself lucky to be fighting the prettier member of the female group. Long legs, curvy body, silky black hair and those enchanting green eyes_. I'll defiantly keep her alive, just so I'll have someone to satisfy my...male needs,_ he thought licking his lips and flexed his fingers around the hilt of his smooth and serrated sword with the swinging mace on the end.

The brown haired slightly portly man slowly stalked the dark empty halls for his enemy. He had seen her sprint through the doors and down this way but he seems to have lost her.

Nemu stood stock still behind a thick pillar, her shikai pressed against her chest as she calmed her breathing and tightened her reiatsu. It wasn't that her opponent was particularly strong, on the contrary actually, but it was dangerous to be fighting where one could trip and topple over the banisters to their death. Besides she didn't want her opponent to attack Uryu as a way to get at her.

The lieutenant could still feel the prince's reiatsu. He was fighting but he wasn't winning or losing. As long as she could still feel him she was satisfied. Nemu slowly slid herself around the pillar just as Harman was passing her. She slowly brought her sword up and as it was about to pierce his skin Harman swiveled around and seized Nemu's throat.

The blacked haired woman tried futilely to scratch and claw at his hand, trying to get away.

Harman chuckled mirthlessly, "How cute. You thought you could hit me with a sneak attack from behind."

Nemu ceased clawing and instead shoved her rapier into his gut, "Encase, Kirahime." She choked out.

The familiar white crystal substance spread faster and faster out from the entry point. In a moment of panic and shock Harman released Nemu, who fell to the floor choking and gasping but still keeping her sword on contact with him.

In an attempt to get away Harman forcefully kicked her back. As the sword tore away the crystal substance stopped growing, it now covered his entire mid-section and part of his shoulders. Seeing that he was still alive, albeit feeling weighed down, he prepared to charge at Nemu who was starting to pick herself up.

Harman swung the mace and the chain wrapped itself around Nemu's ankle. She fell on her stomach but looked over her shoulder to see him lifting his sword and preparing to stab her. Nemu rolled quickly away to avoid the worst of the swords bite. It tore through her skin under breast and around her ribs. She grabbed her sword and jammed it back into his stomach. The crystal resumed its speedy growth on his body.

The Royal Knight untangled his chained mace from around Nemu's ankle, swung it and successfully shattered or at least broke her right shoulder, the one attached to her arm holding her sword. Both people put some distance between each other, Nemu standing and clutching her limp arm and Harman almost doubled over and panting.

"You're becoming quite the annoyance girl. Killing you is becoming much more appealing rather than capturing you alive and keeping you for my own purposes," Harman panted with a twisted grin on his face.

"I'm not sure if I should count either of those things as a compliment or an insult," Nemu hissed coldly.

"Well there's one thing I'm sure of girl and that is fate of the prince. He will surly die by Erhard's hand. The poor weak boy, he'll be dead before anyone knows it," The mace and sword swinging man stated.

Nemu stood up straight, her emerald eyes narrowed and her fingers tightened around the white hilt. She spoke in a low, even and icy cold voice, "If any of you so much as lay a finger on him I shall tear you all apart in the most gruesome way possible."

She held her white rapier out in front of her, "Bankai, unfurl your wings in the darkness, Kakusu Kirahime."

* * *

Rukia and Angelica stood side by side in front of Emanuel. The axe wielding brute smiled at the two significantly shorter women who wore deadly serious expressions. The trio was stationed at one end of the large ballroom while Ichigo, Uryu and Erhard fought at the other end.

Renji, Oliver and Naoko had taken their fights outside while Nemu lured hers farther into the house. So instead of five battles going on it was reduced to two.

"Angelica..." Rukia panted keeping a firm gaze on the man in front of them.

"Yes Rukia?" Her friend answered.

"I don't think we'll be able to hit this guy with just our Shikais'. I think it's time we tested our new abilities on the field."

"I quite agree. A field test is just what we need," the blonde agreed.

Both girls stood back to back. Rukia held up her white blade in front of her and slowly turned it in one large circle, pausing at each quarter then as she completed the circle Rukia stabbed the blade into the ground. Angelica meanwhile took her red tinted blade with the brown and red hilt and stabbed it into the floor as well.

"Bankai, Yasashiku dorēpingu Sode no Shirayuki."

"Final Release Tree of Life, Celeste Rubino."

* * *

***Okay a few quick things:**

**Yasashiku dorēpingu—means draping gently. Like draping a piece of cloth or clothing over something. **

**Tree of Life—if you've read the Adam and Eve story this was one of the trees created by God. The other was the Tree of Knowledge (of good and evil) that's the one with the serpent that tricked Eve into eating the apple. But there are some interpretations that state that both names are referring to the same tree. So I chose this name, you can figure out why on your own.**

**In case you haven't noticed there's a bit of religious symbolism around Angelica. For one her name means angel and her last name I was trying to make sound like Rosary (those are Catholic prayer beads). Her Shikai involves cardinals (the bird); I was making a reference to the Cardinals (Roman Catholic clergy dignitaries who basically work for the Pope). **

**I know I'm giving you guys a lesson in religion and I'm a fair weather Catholic (at best). I'm not trying to push this religion on you guys I'm just pointing out some allusions I made. I know for some people the topic of religion is an uneasy and uncomfortable one. **

**So in the next chapter will be about Rukia and Angelica's fight and Renji and Oliver's. About Erhard's long winded monologue but as we all know...all good villains must monologue to the good guys at least once. I tried to shorten it but I still feel it's too long winded. What do you think?**

**Ayame: Are you done? Okay finally, tell us in your reviews. You know I still can't get over how it was supposed to be Dad who died...damn. So you're finally going to sacrifice someone?**

**Naoko: Yep. :D**

**Ayame: Just let it just be her and no one else. I still haven't forgotten about you almost sacrificing Toshiro. **

**Naoko: Yeah, yeah. Please review everyone! Let's see if we can get to a hundred reviews!**


	34. The Allies' Power

Chapter 34: The Allies' Power

***The title is making a reference to WWI, because in WWI Japan was an Allied power meaning they were fighting with America and Britain. It was in WWII that they became the enemy (the Axis powers along with Germany and Italy). It's supposed to be referring to Rukia, Oliver and Angelica's powers not the Royal Knights, read on to see why. **

**Seirin: Enough of the history lesson here. **

**Me: Sorry but I get rather excited when it comes to WWI & II. I don't know why but that subject just gets me so...**

**Naoko: Too much information Authoress! Too much info!**

**Gin: Yeah there are just some things no man wants to know.**

**Me: Gin? Where the Hell have you been?**

**Gin: Out...doin' stuff. **

**Seirin: I don't think any of us want to know...**

**Naoko: Agreed.**

**Me: Yeah, so dear Readers please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just countless OCs.***

* * *

Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he heard what Rukia just said. _Bankai? When the Hell did she learn Bankai?_ He and Uryu both turned to catch a glimpse of them.

If people thought Rukia had the most beautiful ice Shikai...well her Bankai was...breathtaking.

She wore a thick fluffy blue white coat that touched the floor. Along the cuffs, hood and down the hem of the coat was darker blue fur. Her sword still remained its snowy white beautiful self except the long white ribbon and changed to three shorter ribbons. On the end of each ribbon was a clear diamond the size of a quarter, when they hit together they produced a soft calming and beautiful chime.

Rukia reached up and pushed the hood back and shook out her hair. It was covered in tiny glittering snowflakes that gave her hair the appearance of being coated in a thousand diamonds. Ichigo could see on her hands she wore white fingerless silk gloves. He also could've sworn that the way the snow was swirling that she had a pair of angel wings sprouting from her back.

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered in disbelief at both the power she was emitting and how stunning she looked.

But Rukia's Bankai wasn't the only that had been released. He looked over to the side where Angelica was standing.

She was wearing a cardinal red and black cloak that fell to her knees with the hood drawn up. She pushed it back and let her coiling gold blonde locks fall freely down her back and shoulders. She looked completely different with her hair down and not in its usual curly pigtails.

There was a thin red scarf lightly coiled around her neck on the ends were a bunch of ruby red feathers. In her hand she held a long thin wood brown staff. The bottom end looked to be a mess of coiling tree roots. But at the top it looked like a mess of bare strong branches and sitting on those branches were a few dozen cardinal birds all perched and still waiting for Angelica's command on what to do.

Oliver and Renji were outside dealing with their opponent. But Oliver looked to his side through the windows and saw Angelica and Rukia wielding their Bankais'. Both men were struck by how beautiful they looked.

_I had no idea that Angelica was capable of...of so much..._Oliver thought id disbelief. He knew she was strong, a good leader and well organized. But he could never really see past that look of a cold, unmoving, always loyal no nonsense lieutenant. But now he saw a powerful, determined, and above all beautiful young woman.

Oliver felt a deep warm blush overtake his cheeks.

Rukia and Angelica stood firmly as their opponent Emanuel gapped at them briefly before grinning and slinging his axe across his shoulder.

"So I get to deal with two lieutenants who can use their Final Release eh? Well this is quite the treat. Lord Wilter shall I release mine as well?" He asked his commander.

"No, you shouldn't have to. Not to defeat those weak women," Erhard spat as he easily deflected another of Ichigo's attacks.

Hearing the older man address Rukia as weak caused something in him to snap. He slammed his sword down again upon Erhard almost succeeding in cutting off his arm, "Don't you DARE call Rukia weak!"

Erhard slid back, his sword still raised, "My, my, Captain Kurosaki. You have quite the temper there when it comes to your dear lieutenant. You had best keep that in check, we wouldn't want your Hollow to gain an edge over you and take control."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit, "That's why you wanted to fight me...you wanted to get a feel for my Hollow and my abilities."

"Precisely young man. It's quite rare for someone, a Soul Reaper, to be walking around harboring a Hollow under their thumb."

**Did he just imply that I'm your bitch? I'm gonna kill him!** Screeched Shirosaki.

"But why? And how? How did you know you'd be fighting me?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his Hollow.

"A Hollow hybrid poses the biggest challenge for me. So I wanted to make sure it was you verse me." His bronze eyes slide over to Uryu who was still standing strong. "You on the other hand are quite less impressive and even weaker than your ancestors."

Uryu smirked, "As my sister likes to say looks can be deceiving."

Erhard raised his sword, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Oliver and Renji directed their attention back to Edmund who stood firm in the shadows. Renji had already called out his Bankai and Oliver just his Shikai which was a double edge gold blade with three sunstones on either side of the hilt and one on the pommel.

Edmund's Shikai was a black and deep violet clawed gauntlet. He had called it Skygge Slitter. Renji wasn't entirely sure what it could do yet but it was giving him so creepy vibes_. It reminds me of the Mohawk guy's sword but this one isn't as creepy._ The red head thought.

"Are either of you scared yet? I can feel the fear your comrades are emitting. They know they're going to die and they're terrified. It's quite satisfying," growled Edmund.

"Cut the damn psycho shit!" Oliver barked. "We're not afraid and neither are our friends. They know that if we die, we die. They know the risks and rewards of this job. They're not foolish unlike you!"

_Talk about taking charge,_ Renji thought at Oliver's change in go-lucky behavior into dead serious.

"You speak so highly of your weak friends, how naïve. Its time you learned the truth about fear and the shadows are a great teacher. "He lifted and swung his arm down as though clawing something in the dark. "Come forth my loyal servants!"

At first nothing happened and Renji and Oliver stood in confusion. Then large clawed and horned beasts slowly melded out from the darkness. They looked like Hollows and animals combined. Some wore rhino horns, saber tooth tiger fangs, elephant tusks, porcupine quills, or big cat claws and teeth.

Their bodies were thick with muscle and fat. They were different shades of deep black and other dark colors with hollow white eyes. There were only five but Renji had a feeling this was just the warm up group. He lifted and swung Zabimaru at one of the creatures but he found to his dismay that the whip like sword merely passed through the creature as if it were just air.

"Damn it! I don't think we can fight these guys with just physical attacks," Renji hissed.

"I think you're right," Oliver replied as he tried to dodge one of the shadow creatures.

Renji tried to use his sword again but failed and he couldn't dodge fat enough to avoid the cat like creature's claws from sinking into his side. The tattooed lieutenant jumped back while clutching his bleeding side. Oliver jumped back as well and tried to stand straight despite his own wounds.

"What now?" Renji asked seeing things taking a bleak turn. He hadn't felt this frustrated in a fight since his encounter with Szayel. At least then he had Uryu and Naoko's help but now it was just him and Oliver.

Oliver looked down at his sword, "Well since everyone else is using their Final Release's I may as well use mine."

"Do you think it'll help?"

Oliver smiled through his pained panting, "It just might, but I need you to look away and keep your eyes shut until I tell you otherwise. I'm about to illuminate our friends here."

Renji turned his back and pulled his bandana around his eyes. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he became blinded by whatever Oliver was about to do.

The British captain stood tall with his sword held to one side. "Final Release Shine Brightly Apollo's Griffin."

Then slowly he drew it up in an arc, as the sword moved it left a trail of shimmering gold light. At the end of the arc path the sword suddenly glowed a brilliant light as bright as the sun. The light and warmth quickly spread and encompassed the three men. Renji couldn't see what was going on but he could feel sudden spreading warmth.

When the flash died away Oliver and his sword had been transformed.

Renji turned and slowly pushed his bandana back up once the flash of light died away. Oliver was holding a golden longsword with a griffin etched on the hilt and embedded with sunstones and topazes. He wore matching gold colored armor on his legs and arms. Around his face was a matching faceplate with a sun engraved on the forehead and other curing twisting lines down either side of the facial armor. On his chest was armor as well but it had a large griffin with its wings spread and clawed paws reared back engraved.

Renji looked him up and down again and smirked, "I've never seen your Bankai before. It looks pretty flash not to mention gaudy."

Oliver smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, but what are you going to do right?"

The tattooed lieutenant turned back to Edmund and his small armada for shadow Hollow beasties. He rested the hilt of Zabimaru against his shoulder, "Is that Bankai of yours really gonna help?"

The gold armor plated man smirked, "Of course. Just try not to look directly into it." He held it up," Spread your Sunlight, Apollo."

* * *

Rukia jumped again and slammed her sword, blocking Emanuel's axe. Angelica grabbed one of the birds perched on her tree staff and it morphed into a short sharp ruby red dagger with a gold and black hilt. She gave it a hard toss and it imbedded itself into the larger man's shoulder.

He let out a pained cry and staggered back trying to reach for the small blade. Rukia took this chance to swipe at his chest leaving a long gash. On the edges of the gash the skin froze and turned blue and purple. Her Bankai not only increased her speed and strength but with every wound inflicted by her blade would cause the surrounding skin of said wound to receive frostbite. A two-hit strike lacerations and frostbite.

Angelica also got a major helpful boost. She was much more nimble and light on her feet sometimes it looked like she was flying. The birds not only turned into daggers but could be used as small attack animals, sending them at an enemy, they could also multiply. Her staff could be used as a blunt weapon as well.

Emanuel finally grabbed the dagger, plucked it out and tossed it to the ground. It morphed back into a cardinal and perched itself back on Angelica's staff.

"I'm getting pretty sick of handling you irritating wenches," The axe wielder growled.

"Then how about we finish this," Angelica said calmly.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rukia agreed.

"Dagger Formation," with the flick of her hand all of Angelica's cardinal flew up from their perch and slowly dove down gaining speed and numbers as the fell. The birds slowly turned into their dagger form.

"Yuki Tenshi Mō Fubuki," Rukia spun around with her white sword three times calling forth a mass of glittering diamond like snow.

The snow melded together behind the raven haired woman as though forming a pair of feathered wings. The crystallized cold water spun in a spiral upwards like a tornado and melded in with Angelica's raining daggers. A painful flurry of shining red and glittering white fell upon Emanuel.

Both girls stood, breaths held waiting to see if their combined attacks had worked. The snow cleared and the birds scattered before returning to Angelica. Emanuel was still standing albeit doubled over bleeding and panting but still standing.

"Damn it all to bloody Hell," Angelica cursed.

"It didn't work," Rukia hissed.

The muscular man tightened his grip on his axe, "You...damn...wenches...! If you think a feeble attack like that will bring me down...you're wrong!"

He raised his axe and slammed it down, the vibrations sent Rukia and Angelica flying back and slamming onto the floor. But both girls scrambled back onto their feet to dodge his net oncoming attack. Emanuel swung his axe and slashed Rukia's side and slamming her chest into a nearby marble pillar. The petite woman crumpled to the floor.

"Rukia!" Ichigo and Angelica cried in unison.

Angelica quickly started throwing cardinal dagger after dagger at the man. As she hoped she got his attention focused on her and away from Rukia who was trying to push herself back up. Ichigo was about to step in to help but Erhard intercepted him swung his blade causing Ichigo to Shunpo back.

"Tut, tut," Erhard clicked his tongue and wagged his finger. "You should know better than to run away from your own fight and step into someone else's. Besides you wouldn't want to leave the prince to fight me alone would you?"

Ichigo looked over to Uryu who was still standing but he was panting and sweating profusely. Uryu had a few deep bleeding wounds and bruises but he still held that determined fighting look. But Ichigo knew Uryu wouldn't be able to handle Erhard alone.

_Save Uryu or save Rukia..._ Ichigo squeezed his eyes and clenched his jaw. _Damn it!_

"It's so painful to see the protective hero stuck on what to do. Aizen told me of your debilitating fault of wanting to protect every person. How noble and disgusting. Protecting the weak is a waste of a person's time. The strong sit at the top for a reason not to protect the weak but rule over them," Erhard roared wickedly.

"You're nothing more than a run of the mill power-hungry arrogant bastard aren't you?" Uryu growled coldly.

Erhard turned his bronze eyed gaze to him, "I prefer to think of myself as a unique ambitious proud individual. But you young prince are in no position to be slapping labels on people. You are nothing more than a weak willed child who is being given insurmountable power."

He lowered his sword so it was level with Uryu's heart, "Your kind should be thanking me, for killing the inexperienced children who would've led them to their deaths."

"Yes and tyrannical dictator will be so much better won't it?" Uryu snapped dryly.

"Glad you see it my way young man. Now it's time to draw our performance to a close. As fun as it's been I'd rather not let this drag on any longer, it already has for almost four hundred years," Erhard said regally.

The steel haired tyrant raised his blade to the ceiling and bellowed, "My comrades! It is time we showed these foolish cretins why we are the Royal Knights! Release your swords to their highest potential!"

* * *

Abigail stood tall and a sadistic grin curved her lips, "Finally, now I can show you what I can really do bitch!"

Naoko's eyes widened, _she's not going to...is she? _

The smiling long haired blonde lowered her scythe, the blade pointing to the ground. "Didn't you know? One of the requirements to become a Royal Knight is to be at a Captain level..._at least._ So that means one must know their Final Release."

Naoko coughed up a glob of blood as fangs and claws started to grow, "You're not the only one with surprises lady."

The female knight swung her large scythe around her body, "Fanged Zwilling Sichel."

* * *

"It's time for you to see my true power young lady," Harman growled.

Nemu stood firm, gripping her sword tightly despite her screaming wounds.

Harman swung the chain so it wrapped around the sword's blade, "Hajnalcsillag Kés Leszúr"

"Dype Mørke Skygge Slitter," Edmund hissed with a hint of glee as the shadows coalesced around him.

* * *

"Oh what now?" Oliver whined slightly.

"I think this guy's going to use his Bankai," Renji said stonily as he held Zabimaru at the ready for whatever was about to step from the shadows.

* * *

Rukia leaned heavily against the marble pillar she had crashed against a few moment before. Blood and sweat porued freely from her and pooled around her feet, staining the hem of her coat. Angelica wasn't too far away throwing her daggers that Emanual was getting better at dodging and blocking.

The brutish man twilred his ax in hand, ''Well wenches this has been rather entertaining. But it's time for me to show you what I can do. Voĭ i Kogtyeĭ Volka Toporom."

Both girls shielded their eyes from the sudden wave of wind and smoke.

* * *

"It's high time I show you overconfident brats why I'm called the Head Knight and why I should be King." Erhard said with prideful glee.

"Whatever you've got we can handle it," Ichigo snapped as pointed Tensa Zangetsu at him.

Uryu held a Geist Klinge tightly preparing himself for whatever Erhard had in store.

"I'm truly going to savor the look of shock once you both realize you're way over your heads. Deal the cards, König Karte Zauberer. "

* * *

***Done, major long I know. I can't seem to keep a constant length with my chapters, but oh well. **

**Here are the translations to each Knight's sword in order of appearance: Yuki Tenshi Mō Fubuki (Japanese. Snow Angel Blizzard), Fanged Twin Scythe (German), Morning Star Blade Stab (Hungarian), Deep Dark Shadow Slitter (Norwegian), Howl and Claw Wolf Ax (Russian), King Card Magician (German). **

**Ayame: Damn there's a lot going on. Kick his ass Nii-san! You can do it! Give it your all Naoko! Show her what we Quincy girls can do!**

**Seirin: Hell yeah to the girl power!**

**Me: So please review and all. Tomorrow I'm going to the Minnesota State Fair! :D One of the benefits of living here in Minnesota. Deep fried candy bars, deep fried cookie dough, funnel cake, and chocolate dipped jalapeños! Okay that last one didn't sound so good I'll admit...And it's all on a stick!**

**Seirin, Ayame and Gin: *look shocked and green***

**Ayame: Good God you actually eat that stuff?**

**Seirin: Even Orihime and Rangiku wouldn't touch that stuff!**

**Gin: I'm gonna go be sick now...**

**Me: :3 Please review.**


	35. The King and his Men

Chapter 35: The King and his Men

***Milestone chapter! :D The title you could say is alluding to the nursery rhyme "Humpty Dumpty" but...it isn't. In this chapter you, the readers, get a more in depth and detailed look at the Royal Knights' Bankais. Though I do have to say...the next chapter is one I'm really looking forward to writing.**

**Naoko: Why's that?**

**Me: *grins* You'll see. :)**

**Seirin: That means it's either going to be really good or really bad...**

**Me: I guess you'll just have to find out.**

**Gin: EmpressSaix does not own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, just a slew of OC's. Please review.***

* * *

The smoke dissipated to reveal Erhard Wilter standing proud atop the short platform as if he already was king. He wore a black top hat with a smooth red garnet in the center and a matching ribbon with playing card symbols printed in black around the base of the hat. A thin long black cape with red lining fluttered gently behind him. The Head Knights sword appeared longer and sharper, the four playing card symbols, spade, club, heart and diamond adorned the guard and hilt.

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked cocking an eyebrow.

Erhard chuckled, "Believe me Captain Kurosaki my sword holds many tricks up its sleeve. There are four abilities I garner from going into my Final Release. The Jack of Diamonds for instance,"

He bolted forward and slammed his sword against Ichigo's with increased speed and strength. The orange haired teen skidded back and when he looked down at his black blade his eyes widened.

There was a sizeable notch where Erhard's sword had bit his.

"What? You didn't think a person's sword could damage another's? How naïve. The Jack of Diamonds enhances my swords solidity and increases its sharpness quite a bit. You could say that it's as hard as a diamond." Erhard said.

"As for the Ace of Spades," Uryu quickly rushed up behind Erhard hoping to wound him before he did anything else. Erhard cocked his head with a smirk and flicked his hand back. Instantly a large playing card with a spade symbol sprang up out of nowhere. Uryu couldn't stop himself in time and when he hit the card shield he was thrown back and landed painfully onto the hard ground.

"Uryu!" Ichigo hollered as he saw his friend hit the ground. To his relief though Uryu was able to push himself back up albeit shakily.

"Wait until you see what the King of Clubs and the Queen of Hearts can do. Hmm. You're more resilient then I thought you'd be dear Prince. That's good; we wouldn't want you falling so early in the battle. That'd be quite disgraceful," Erhard chided gently.

Uryu merely coughed up a small mouthful of blood and spat it in Erhard's direction.

A look of disgust crossed Erhard's features, "How discourteous. I believe you need to be taught some manners."

A brief smirk overtook Uryu's lips, "Funny, you sound a lot like my father."

The captain raised his diamond hard sword, "I'll be sure to tell him that he was the last thing his son was thinking of when he died."

* * *

Naoko jumped as far as her four legs could propel her. If she couldn't use her Quincy powers the princess resorted to using the one unique ability she possessed...transforming into a small or large canine beast. She opted for the silver wolf monster form she discovered back in Hueco Mundo.

"So what are you? Some kind of werewolf?" Abigail asked looking at Naoko with detached curiosity.

She shifted her grip on both her larger scythes. After calling out her Final Release she was now holding two large bluish purple scythes with barbed wire down the shaft. But two slightly smaller blades had been added underneath the first. Both scythes were connected with a long chain with multiple strands of barbed wire coiling around it. The weapons went well with her black outfit.

_A direct type...I've handled these before._ Naoko recalled training against Zaraki before the Winter War and her friendly sparring matches against Ikkaku and...

_Yumichika_. She clenched her jaw at the thought of him. _Focus Naoko, you can daydream about that idiot later_.

"Possibly, I'm not entirely sure myself," Naoko growled.

"Whatever. I'm sure you'll look very nice as a rug in front of my fireplace. Skinning animals is a past time of mine," she said as swung one of the scythes.

Naoko's tail was nicked as she dodged, "Really? And here I thought it was beheading them that you enjoyed."

Before Abigail responded Naoko bolted for her and tackled her to the ground. The now canine princess sank her teeth into the woman's arm and shook her head viscously. The pinned down woman swung her free hand that still held a scythe down onto Naoko. But luckily the larger blade missed her and only the two shorter ones shallowly imbedded themselves into Naoko's back.

Naoko release Abigail's arm and howled like a wolf in pain. As payback the wolf girl raked her claws down Abigail's front. The blonde Knight then raised both scythes and was planning on bringing them both down upon Naoko. The silver wolf turned her head long enough to see what her pinned enemy was planning and before Abigail moved her weapons down Naoko bolted away from her.

Both women paused panting and bleeding. Abigail picked herself up using her scythes, "A little twitchy eh there pooch? You bolted before I even moved."

"It wasn't hard to see you were going to try and decapitate or bifurcate me," Naoko snarled.

"My, my, such big words for just saying cut your head off or cut you in half," She taunted.

"What can I say? I'm not one to use short words and long winded explanations," Naoko said giving her a bloody toothy grin.

"Too bad you're not one for lying down and dying!" The blonde screeched as she swung her scythes again.

Naoko dodged the glinting blades that begged for her blood. She rounded a thick tree and shifted into her human form and jumped up a few branches.

"If you think about it, our battle is pretty ironic," the female Knight said.

"How so?" Naoko asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You're trying to kill me for killing that old hag in Japan right?" the other woman asked pointing her scythe at Naoko.

"Pardon?" the Quincy's voice was cold.

"You know...about a month maybe two I was sent to Japan to kill some woman. Turns out she was a withered old hag who owned some clinic. If it weren't for the Kopf Ritter's orders to make her death look natural I would've sliced her up good and bloody. That bitch had the nerve to talk down to me as if she were still a royal! Well I showed her," the scythe wielder bragged.

Naoko's face was as cold and hard as ice. Her eyes betrayed nothing of what she was really feeling and neither did her voice, "Was this woman wearing a silk white kimono with a blue obi belt?"

"Yeah why?"

"Was she wearing a simple wedding ring and a silver bracelet with Quincy cross on it?"

"Again yes, what of it?"

Naoko said nothing as she stared down at the woman. Abigail felt an icy chill shoot down her spine as though someone had injected ice water in her spine. Her hands shook which she chalked up to the cold but she could feel her soul shaking.

Abigail barely dodged the kunai that was aimed at her head.

"Consider your soon-to-be death retribution for my killing my grandmother!" Naoko said boldly.

"How fitting I get to kill both the granny and her precious granddaughter," Abigail hissed.

* * *

Nemu cut through another chained mace that was thrown her way. She had the be careful, even though they could be cut in half by her blade and dissolve into harmless particles she still didn't want to be hit.

Her opponent's sword grew into a long broadsword with three small maces dangling from the sides of the hilt and on the pommel. The larger sword was a challenge in itself to fight but made even more challenging by the miniature maces. When removed and twirled in his hands they grew quickly in size and then thrown at her.

When the mace dispelled Nemu lunged for Harman again. This time she almost caught him off guard for he balked for a moment, as if not expecting her to attack so suddenly or forwardly. Nemu pushed forward with all her weight and strength. Harman took a step back to regain his balance and swung his sword to push Nemu away.

Suddenly Nemu felt a drop in Uryu's reiatsu. The lieutenant stopped dead in her tracks, her heart beating cold. She paused and searched for his reiatsu signal again. A wave of relief washed over her when she found his signal again though it was a little weaker than before.

Harman noticed Nemu's pause and smirked, "I must ask why do you care so much for that boy? It's not as if he cares about."

Nemu shot him a quite quizzical look trying to get a feel for what he was playing at.

"Royals care for no one of lesser status then them. You're nothing a replaceable tool for that boy. I at least I'll give you a more_...meaningful_ purpose," He licked his lips at the last part.

"If you call being your sex slave meaningful then you Knights have deeper problems then I thought. And I am not a tool for Uryu's use. He..." Nemu was about to say he cares for her but she hesitated.

"You're not sure if he even gives a damn about you are you?" Harman smiled as Nemu fell into his psychological trap.

Nemu searched her memories of all the encounters she had with Uryu. The first time they met when he spared her father and she gave him the antidote as thanks. In Hueco Mundo when her father was killed the Uryu held her made her feel so safe and secure again. Then when fighting against Gin Ichimaru Uryu took a hit to save her life.

Nemu blushed, smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She held her sword up with a renewed confidence empowered by something new. That something new filled Nemu's limbs with warmth and strength she didn't know a person could feel.

_Is this love?_ Her heart sped up at the thought.

"You are such a stubborn naïve girl. You're about to learn a painful lesson about what happens when serve nobles and not yourself," Harman growled as he swung his large blade down upon Nemu.

The butterfly winged lieutenant flew up to the ceiling to avoid the sword and dove down. She swung her dark violet sword and dug it deeply into his shoulder. The broadsword suddenly came and bit into Nemu's side throwing her into the wall.

Before the dust settled Nemu burst out and started assailing Harman with attack after attack. The Knight was beginning to have difficulty in keeping up. Not only was she faster but the crystal from her earlier attacks was significantly weighing him down. Nemu charged up another attack and swung her sword hitting Harman square in the chest and sending him flying all the way to the other end of the hall.

"I'm not serving anyone. And if I unwittingly am then I do not care, for I enjoy it. The man, pardon, prince I fight for would and perhaps is doing the same thing for me," Nemu said sternly.

Harman slowly pulled himself up using his sword. He glared daggers at Nemu, "You're going to regret that girl."

* * *

Renji used the body of Zabimaru to throw the demonic Edmund. The Knight was now encased in full body bulky and spiky armor. Another gauntlet grew on his other hand so now his hands looked like clawed paws. The helm covered most of his face making it looked shadowed. He still had his small army of dark creatures only now they were bigger and looked fiercer.

While Renji was fending off Edmund Oliver took to shoot strong golden beams of light at the monsters. Renji didn't know if the beam could cause actual damage or if it was just powerful light that the dark creatures don't like. For when one was hit it dissipated into nothingness, Renji was just thankful that it took them awhile to regenerate themselves; at least this bought them some time.

"Hey Oliver!" Renji barked.

"Yes?" His armored companion barked back.

"I don't suppose you have a plan? I don't think our current strategy is working out too well," Renji grunted as he threw back another of Edmund's direct attacks.

"Not at the moment no," Oliver answered as he shot down another creature.

Both men now stood back to back panting and barely standing from all their effort. But if someone looked at their fight now it would look as though they had barely made a dent.

"Damn it this isn't getting us anywhere!" Renji growled. He was getting really pissed now.

"I know. We can't attack him directly without it being blocked by one of his beasties," Oliver observed.

"And we can't get rid of those guys fast enough. By them time we do they've multiplied and restored their numbers again," the Bankai wielding lieutenant gasped.

"We're in quite the pickle aren't we?" Oliver half joked.

"Yeah we sure are." Renji looked over to see Edmund with his arms crossed over his chest smirking. The red head felt a quick flash of anger at being looked down on. Renji's eyes darted up to the sky and noticed something.

There were no creatures in the air. Edmund had no defense from above.

_If he was hit from an attack from above..._An idea clicked in Renji's head. He cocked his head so he could whisper in Oliver's ear.

"Oliver, I got an idea," He said in a hushed voice as he began explaining the plan.

"That's brilliant Renji," the armor plated captain cheered softly. "Ready now?"

Renji gave him a toothy grin, "To bring this bastard down, Hell yes."

Oliver's sword glowed brightly as he charged up another attack. He swung his glided blade and sent a wave of shimmering gold light that bowled over almost all the creatures either killing them or stunning them.

"Are you going to just keeping swinging your oversized glow stick around hoping something fortunate will happen?" Edmund taunted.

"I'm not the one you got to worry about. Can you say distraction?" Oliver said grinning devilishly.

Edmund looked at him quizzically until he felt the presence of something above him and looked up. Above him was the gapping red glowing mouth of Zabimaru. The skull snatched the Knight in its jaws. The snake flung his head back, tossing Edmund high into the air before shooting a massive red ball of energy at him.

Renji pulled Zabimaru back and Oliver jumped forward. As Edmund fell faster and faster Oliver jumped on Zabimaru's head before being launched into the air, right above the Knight.

"Holy Light Beacon!" Oliver cried as a large burst of yellow and white light shot from the tip of his blade and hitting Edmund squarely.

Oliver and Renji stood together on the ground waiting for the dust to settle. When it did Edmund was dragging his beaten bloody body up. His armor was cracked and large parts of it had already fallen off. He glared at the two men before lifting one of his clawed gauntlets.

"I'm far from through gentlemen. The darkness can and never will be defeated by the likes of you weaklings!" He roared defiantly.

"Looks like the tables have turned in our favor Renji," Oliver said with a bit of cheer.

"They sure have," Renji smirked feeling much more confident that they knew their opponent's armor could be broken through.

* * *

Rukia clutched her bleeding side and gave it a quick shot of healing Kido. It didn't heal the wound completely but it stopped the worst of the bleeding and that was good enough for now. She looked on as Angelica fought their newly changed enemy.

Emanuel now wielded a large poleax with fur and metal gloves. On his head was the head of a wolf and its large silver pelt fell down his backside. He was using the staff of his poleax to block each of Angelica's daggers. He brought his ax up and down upon Angelica who was trying to keep the blade back with her wooden staff.

The blonde's legs shook and she looked like she was about to buckle from the weight. Rukia stabbed her sword into the ground, "Spread your freezing roots, Shiramatsu."

A thick trail of ice shot out from where her blade pierced the ground and quickly climbed up Emanuel's legs. This was a more powerful version of her Juhaku technique. Rukia quickly dashed past him and seized Angelica's arm and sprinted back a ways.

The red cloaked blonde fell to her knees panting, "Thank you Rukia. That was rather brilliant of you."

"Thanks, I just couldn't stand there and risk you getting cut in half," Rukia half joked.

Both girls turned to Emanuel when they heard the resounding cracking of ice. He twisted and turned his massive body, effectively cracking and breaking off large chunks of the climbing ice. He used his axe to hack away at the rest and was able to free the rest of himself.

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes and in anger she slammed her sword on the ground, "Damn it! Nothing we do is working."

Angelica stood on shaky legs, "Well then we keep fighting until something _does_ work."

The snow angle closed her eyes briefly and let out a deep breath, "You're right. We just have to keep trying."

She looked down and noticed that a trail of ice had spread and connected it the larger patch of ice from earlier. An idea came into her head, "I have an idea." She turned to Angelica, "Can up keep him busy for a few minutes. After that just follow my lead."

Angelica nodded and darted to Emanuel and began assaulting him. Rukia meanwhile picked up her sword and touched the tip to the trail of ice, "Piasu tsurara-ha."

The ice trial and patch thickened for a moment before large sharp icicles sprouted from the ice. Large, small, thick and thin, all shapes of cold spires surround a large portion of the ballroom floor. Angelica carefully skirted and spun around each spire gracefully, her birds following close.

"Kanrei no daiya ni kane."

Rukia stood and started to swing her hilt back and forth like a metronome. The ribbons with the attached diamonds swinging in the rhythm. Every time the diamonds clinked together a soft chime echoed, louder each time. Then after the fifth chime Rukia flicked her wrist and the diamonds hit a nearby icicle.

The soft chimes turned into loud, painful and a sharp echoing noise. Emanuel fell to his knees clutching his head, trying to cover his ears and block out the noise. It appeared that the noise only echoed within the boundary of the ice covered territory. When Rukia looked over to Ichigo and his fight the three men didn't seem to be affected at all.

_At least this won't hinder Ichigo,_ Rukia thought with a bit of relief.

Angelica took Emanuel's drop of defense to send a large red swarm of birds turning daggers on him. The only reason Angelica wasn't hindered, Rukia surmised, was because of her sword and that it may have a sound blocking ability.

_She must've caught onto my plan and thought ahead,_ Rukia guessed. She soon charged in and began her own assault upon him.

* * *

Ichigo clashed blades again with Erhard. Merely using his Bankai wasn't getting him very far.

**C'mon King! Use me, let me help! I can take this bastard down easy, if you'll just let me!** Shirosaki whined.

Ichigo knew things were getting bad when he was considering agreeing with his Hollow. He wasn't fond of divulging in his Hollow powers of fear of a repeat of dome incident in Hueco Mundo. But Erhard was proving quite a foe, even with Uryu's help; the other man was still a challenge.

**All the more reason to use me King!** His Hollow shrieked again.

"I'm surprised you've gone this long without using your Hollow powers Ichigo! You had to use them quite a bit the last time we fought," the silver haired man taunted.

Ichigo pushed him back, "I don't need to use my Hollow for every common ground opponent."

"Common you say? How's this for common?" Erhard swung around and before Uryu could perform his next attack.

Erhard ran his sword through Uryu's left ribcage. The bloody blade jutting out from his back.

The Quincy prince fell back and hit the floor in a bloody gasping heap. Erhard barely turned before Ichigo, mask and all, attacked him.

* * *

Naoko fell onto the snow laden ground. Lying on her back in her human form she gasped, breathing in and out the sharp cold air. She could sort of feel warm blood seeping out from her wounds, though she couldn't tell how fast or slow. Bruises, blood, broken bones, if it wasn't for the numbing cold Naoko would've been in serious pain.

_Nothing I haven't handled before,_ she thought numbly.

Her fight was gone. Every part of her was spent. She was still, of course, furious at Abigail for killing her grandmother but Naoko couldn't find it in herself to keep fighting. The anger, rage and hate had disappeared and left her lying on the ground spent.

_I'm so sorry Grandmother. I just...can't keep up the fight..._

"Ready to die now you little bitch of a princess?" Abigail sneered, hovering her scythe over Naoko.

_Why do her blades...remind me of...?_

Somewhere in the back of her mind Naoko heard the soft voice her heart had been craving more and more,

_"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku..."_

* * *

***Holy crap this turned out MUCH longer then I thought it would. But I hope you guys still like it. **

**Translation time:**

**Shiramatsu—White Pine**

**Piasu tsurara-ha—Piercing Icicle Wave**

**Kanrei no daiya ni kane—Cold Diamond Chime**

**You know if you think about it Angelica and Rukia go together better then you think. During the holiday season, on cards a common scene is a snowy landscape with pine trees and red cardinals sitting in them. I just realized that and it was completely unintentional. I scare myself sometimes. :D**

**Naoko: Not to mention other people. **

**Me: Yeah I know. Guess what? I'm posting this on my birthday! Yeah baby! **

**Gin: Hey it's my birthday too you know. **

**Me: Oh God that's right we share the same birthday. **

**Ayame: We'll just have a double birthday party! Twice the cake, presents, music, cake, food, did I mention cake? Oh and ice cream! Lots of ice cream! **

**Naoko: Oh, let's get a big Aizen shaped piñata and beat it with a big stick.**

**Me: Sounds like fun. Please review, it would make an awesome birthday present for me. :D**


	36. Fighting Alongside One's Heart

Chapter 36: Fighting Alongside One's Heart

***First off, thank you to those of you who wished me a happy birthday. :) I did have a good birthday and all. **

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS****~ And second about Rukia's attack, thank you for pointing this out ****TemaxShika forever**** I knew someone was going to point this out so here it is. It's the icicles, they ricochet the sound only between each other. I know in actual physics this probably wouldn't work, but this is fanfiction people. **

**Third...Yumichika...isn't physically there...**

**Naoko: So basically I'm going crazy...again... **

**Me: Well...just read on and you'll find out. BUT Naoko and Yumichika will get back together...eventually. And when they do you're going to want to slap Yumichika, you'll see why later on. **

**So this is the chapter I've been looking forward to. It's split into two parts, first Naoko then Uryu. Naoko's part is a ****combination of a memory she has**** (**_italics_**) and what's actually happening (**normal font**). This chapter along with Ch. 35 and part of Ch. 37 could (perhaps should) be seen as the climax of this story. **

**If you've been paying attention not just to the story but to my writing style you'll find out why this chapter is possibly the crux of the story. And it's not just about the fluff in this chapter folks!**

**Naoko: Yes it is. **

**Gin: *looks around* Hey...where's Seirin?**

**Naoko and Me: *shrug* ?**

**Gin: Hope she's okay and that Aizen didn't get to her again.**

**Me: Well until then folks please review. I do not own Bleach (even though I asked for it for my birthday) or Seirin or Ayame, just a plethora of OCs.***

* * *

"_Bloom, Fuji Kujaku..."_

That voice echoed in Naoko's head. _I'm about to die and I'm thinking of him..._She mentally scoffed. Naoko briefly closed her eyes and a memory flashed before her.

"_So that's your Shikai?" Naoko asked pointing to the four bladed sickles Yumichika held. _

"_Yes it is. Why? You sound doubtful," he chuckled._

"_Well it's just the way you go on about beauty being so important...I just thought that..." Naoko drifted off._

"_I see. You thought I'd have something flashy and beautiful right?" He chuckled again, "Well you'll see soon enough that there's much more to my sword then you think, my dear."_

_The pair were facing each other in a sparring match in the pristine snow and ice coated garden the belonged to Naoko's grandmother. The elderly woman was dressed in a lilac kimono with a thick haori draped over her shoulders, sitting on the porch sipping tea and watching her granddaughter and her close friend. _

"_You're the one who always says looks can be deceiving Naoko," Setsuna said lightly. _

"_True," Naoko murmured. She was feeling antsy. Even though the Winter War had just ended, Naoko still had a bit of fight in her. And who better to fight with then someone from a fight loving squad? _

_Naoko ran straight for him, her bladed staff connecting in a brief shower of sparks against his four blades. Both fighting to push the other back. They both jumped back and clashed forward again and again and soon their fighting took on a dance like appearance. Footwork, body twisting and weapons being twirled made it look more like a Broadway dance then a sparring match. _

_Finally Naoko lost her footing and fell onto the cold ground. Yumichika stood beside her with his blades raised and was about to bring them down upon her neck..._

Naoko's eyes snapped open just as Abigail's scythe was hurtling down. The Quincy princess jumped out of the way just in time. The blades bit into the frost coated ground and Abigail's head shot up to where Naoko was now standing.

"You're pretty quick on your feet there princess. I thought you were ready to die?" The blonde sneered smiling.

"I never said that," Naoko responded boldly. "Let's just say I've got my second wind."

"Let's hope it's better than your first," Abigail said as she pried loose her weapon and gave it another swing at Naoko.

"_You have a serious habit of waiting for the last possible second don't you?" Yumichika said right after Naoko rolled and jumped out of the way of his blades. _

"_Only in battle," Naoko panted holding a kunai in front of her. _

"_That could get you seriously hurt or even killed," her feathered friend chided. _

"_True, but it does have its advantages like being able to see what your opponent is about to do. If you rush in as fast as possible you could make an equally grave mistake just as if you were moving slowly," Naoko argued gently. _

_Yumichika looked at her in shock, "I hadn't thought of it like that before."_

_Naoko chuckled this time and she saw Yumichika blush. She took that moment to rush him; the other man barely had a chance to block her. This time both slowly started smiling and laughing a bit as they exchanged blows. _

_To Naoko it felt liberating and idyllic. She could wield a blade with greater ease then her own bow. A blade felt so much more natural for her, which since she was a Quincy wasn't really normal. 'Naoko isn't a normal Quincy' is a common phrase spoken in her family, both endearing and insulting. She liked feeling unique and different but at the same time she felt it isolated her from her family and her own kind. _

_Right now, being able to fight her own way with someone who didn't care how or what she fought with was blessing. And the fact that he was good at fighting and very attractive were added bonuses. Naoko blushed as they came into close contact even if their blades were pushing against each other. _

_Naoko swung her foot under Yumichika's legs and watched him fall flat on his back. She pinned him down, legs on either side of his chest and her hands pinning his arms down. Both looked at each other, sapphire and lilac locked together. _

_Naoko then leaned down and..._

She pushed against the scythe with her kunai, already caught in the space between two of the blades. Naoko didn't think the space was big enough for her to slip through but it was. She could feel the tip of the larger blade digging into her right hip. With a burst of energy and reiatsu Naoko pushed the blade far back, but the tip that had been digging into her cut into and around her back. It left a long bleeding cut that stretched from her right to left hip around her back. She could already feel blood cascading downward.

Naoko jumped back before the momentum carried the blade back to her. She pressed herself behind a tree, hoping for a moment that she could catch her breath. The princess was awarded with a few extra seconds before one of the scythes hit and embedded itself in the tree right above her head.

The Quincy lass jumped out and saw how deep the scythe was stuck, and then an idea hit her. _I wonder..._

_Yumichika flinched expecting either Naoko to bite or kiss him. Instead he felt something being plucked from him. He opened his eyes to see Naoko's face hovering above his with one of his feathers in between her teeth. It took a few seconds to register that it was his and Naoko was trying hard not to laugh and drop the feather. _

_The slightly featherless man laughed, "Naoko Ishida I had no idea you had a kinky side."_

_Naoko smiled wider and rolled her eyes before getting up off of him. She took the feather and stuck it in her fascinator. "If you want it, come and get it."_

_Yumichika was more than happy to oblige._

Naoko did her best to make this quick before Abigail either realized what she was doing or before she freed her other scythe. The Quincy princess slid behind another tree hoping to recreate it the first time.

"That's it, you're just going to run and hide?" Abigail shrieked sounding frustrated.

"Not exactly you dumb blonde," Naoko murmured to herself.

With one of Abigail's scythes stuck in the tree her left arm was crossed over her chest. She swung the scythe in her right hand into the tree hoping to kill Naoko but only succeeding in getting her scythe stuck in the tree. Now both her arms were crossed against her chest and she couldn't let go of her weapons because of the thick barbed wire that wrapped her hands around them.

Naoko calmly walked back into the clearing and stood in front of her. For once, Naoko didn't want to kill her enemy using a blade instead she wanted to use her bow and arrow. _If I do that...I might kill myself._

The town was still drained of reishi and using her powers to that extent could be called suicide.

"_Then let me help you..." Yumichika said gently._

_Their sparring match had lost most of its heat by now and they were going to call it quits until Setsuna mentioned Naoko finally being able to manifest her bow. Yumichika immediately wanted to see it._ _Naoko quickly expressed her hesitation. Sure she had used it a lot during the Winter War but now...she suddenly felt self-conscious. _

_Naoko squirmed a bit, "It's not...you wouldn't like it."_

_Yumichika looked at her perplexed but then smiled warmly, "Come now Naoko I now anything that involves you is going to be not only powerful but beautiful as well. Now, may I see it?"_

"_I don't think I have the energy to summon it anymore. It takes a lot out of me and..." She stopped when she felt Yumichika behind her. _

_He rested his hands over hers, his gentle warmth seeping into her skin. It felt as though that warmth was also warming up something in Naoko's heart. A surge of power rolled like an ocean wave in her chest. _

_He gently guided her hands up and into position. Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest and her breath felt shallow and fast, especially when she felt Yumichika's chest pressing against her back. The waves of warmth and power grew stronger and more frequent. _

_She heard him chuckle when she tensed up, "Relax, I'm not going to do anything. You're the one doing the work not me. Now...how does a Quincy summon their bow?"_

_Naoko licked her dry lips, "It's sort of like dipping into your heart and drawing it out. Like pulling an arrow back."_

_As Naoko spoke her shimmering silver bow manifested in her outstretched hand..._

And held it tightly. Abigail looked on in complete and utter shock. _That's...that's im-impossible! She shouldn't...be able to do that!_ Naoko smirked softly, "You look shocked."

"You're going to kill yourself, not that I mind, but why and how?" She screeched.

The princess smiled softly again as she lifted her bow, "You would be very, very surprised at what a Quincy can do when they open up their hearts. I remember my grandmother saying that a Quincy who dips into their hearts with the greatest power the heart can give...then they can achieve extraordinary power. "

That familiar swell of power she felt back then was coming back now. It encompassed not only her heart but her whole being. The headache and all her aches and pains felt like distant faint throbs. All she could feel was a pleasant surging warmth spreading from her heart.

Naoko curled her fingers around the silver string and slowly pulled back. A glowing electric blue arrow with a silver coiling around it appeared. She took aim at the center of Abigail's head.

"And what power would that be _Princess_?" Abigail sneered, panic evident in her voice.

"Love."

She released the arrow.

"_I must say that is the most beautiful bow I've ever had the pleasure of seeing," Yumichika complimented. "It's sleek, shimmering, and so pristine and gorgeous."_

"_You're just saying that..." Naoko mumbled looking away._

"_No, I mean it." He insisted. "If Quinces draw their weapons from their hearts like Soul Reapers from their souls then your bow would be a reflection of your heart right?"_

_Naoko nodded slowly._

"_Then your bow shows how beautiful and powerful your heart is."_

Naoko sat on the ground slumped against a thick tree. She was exhausted but not as much as she thought she'd be. The princess leaned her head back and looked up at the night sky and full moon then to the mansion. She could still feel her brother's reiatsu though it was quite weak.

If she had any considerable strength left she would've been up and walking back to the mansion. But she was forced to be content with sitting on the ground near the body of the woman who killed her grandmother and just tried to kill her. Naoko took a deep slow breath, _you better not die Brother. You've come too far to be killed off by these pitiful fools._

* * *

Uryu lay on the cool marble floor shuddering and trying to breathe. Blood was pooling out from under him and filling up in his chest cavity. He propped himself up on his elbow, his body shaking as he fought to breathe.

_Come on get up! I fought better than this even when I had my organs crushed by that damn Espada. I can fight through this._ Uryu smirked at his next thought, _I can't let Ichigo kill the tyrant of my people now can I?_

He pushed himself up onto his knees, blood and sweat mingling as they dropped off his skin. Uryu clutched his side futilely trying to staunch the bleeding. His white uniform staining red. He carefully peeled his hand away to see it drenched in bright red liquid. He then grabbed the Geist Klinge next to him, activated it and jumped right back into battle.

Uryu blocked Erhard's sword right before it could cut through Ichigo's neck from behind. The masked captain, startled, turned to see his injured friend defending him.

"Uryu? What the Hell are you doing?" He growled surprised.

Uryu turned his head just a bit to catch Ichigo's now gold eyes, "What does it look like? I'm not going to let you have all the fun in killing this bastard Ichigo."

Though his face was covered with the Hollow's mask, his eyes widened in surprise. But then he remembered who he was dealing with, one stubborn as Hell Quincy who still had a competitive streak with him. He gave an acknowledged nod before sidestepping away and then towards Erhard from the side.

"Very well then boys, shall I show you what the Queen of Hearts can do?" Erhard taunted. His sword briefly glowed red before he charged again at the boys.

Ichigo and Uryu exchanged blows with him before Ichigo was left open and Erhard's blade cut down his left arm. Rukia looked down at her arm when she suddenly felt a sudden pain there. She saw a deep crimson leaking gash.

"What in the...?" She said looking at the wound in confusion.

She knew she didn't get it from Emanuel, who was now disoriented and stumbling. Rukia and Angelica were getting close to defeating him. His attacks and defense attempts were sloppy and easy to avoid.

Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo saw Rukia look at her even bloodier arm. She received the same wound that Ichigo just did.

_What in the Hell...?_ He thought.

"Figure it out yet?" Erhard called out mockingly. "Whatever wound you receive from my sword is then received by the person you hold the most dearly to your heart."

_Makes sense I suppose. But that means I've got to be even more careful. Whatever injury I get from him, Rukia will get too. I have to be careful, for her_. Ichigo thought as he dodged Erhard's sword.

Uryu came up from behind Erhard but the other man stopped the prince's blade. The younger man twisted his body but when his back was left open Erhard swung his sword leaving a gash across his back. Uryu was sent crashing onto the floor.

Nemu suddenly felt a prickle of pain going across her back and warm blood trickling down. She looked up at Harman in shock thinking he had wound her. But he stood in front of her smirking.

"I see you appear confused. That wound you received is the exact same one I'm sure your dear prince received as well. The Kopf Ritter has used one of his swords special abilities," The heavily injured man chuckled. "Wait until you find out about the King of Clubs."

The teen captain let out a deep animal like growl. **That's it King move over, I'm taking control!** Shirosaki yelped as tried to pull Ichigo back so he could take over.

_What? No! Absolutely not! I don't want a repeat of Hueco Mundo!_ Ichigo shot back.

**You're getting your ass handed to you! I'm taking control!** His Hollow said settling in deeper into Ichigo's mind.

Uryu could see Ichigo struggling. _Damn it Ichigo! Of all times for your Hollow to want to take charge_. The prince dove and stopped Erhard's blade, succeeding in getting his attention away from Ichigo. The silver haired man swung his blade causing Uryu to skid back.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day a Quincy would sacrifice his life for a Soul Reaper," Erhard teased.

"He's my friend and ally, he just happens to be a Soul Reaper," Uryu remarked.

"You have a knack for slipping through loopholes don't you?" The Kopf Ritter said smoothly.

"It's a gift," The prince said smugly.

_**Ichigo, I think it's best if you put off this squabbling for now. Your friend can't keep up this fight on his own for much longer,**_ Zangetsu said intervening.

**Hey stay out of this Old Man!** The Hollow hollered.

Ichigo pulled himself back into reality to see Uryu on his last leg fending Erhard off. Before a fatal wound could be delivered onto Uryu Ichigo intervened. He still had his mask on but he felt like he had a better grip on things especially with Zangetsu's help in reigning in his Hollow.

"Finally have control over your inner demons eh boy?" Erhard slightly cackled. He jumped back and when he landed he tipped his top hat a bit. "Well this has been all well and good but the night is waning thin and it's time this is dealt with once and for all."

The Knight took his sword and held it point down in front of him, "It's time for the King of Clubs to show his power."

The sword briefly glowed black. Suddenly both Ichigo and Uryu's muscles locked and became as heavy as lead. The two men couldn't move on their own but their muscles started working without their consent. Both were forced on one knee, backs bowed as if they were bowing to a king.

"What in the Hell?" Ichigo struggled to say as he tried to move but couldn't and as his mask slowly cracked and crumbled away.

"I can't—I can't move," Uryu gasped painfully.

Erhard Wilter slowly waltzed up to Uryu and gently used the tip of his blade to guide Uryu's head up. The Knight smirked and looked absolutely self-satisfied.

"Oh how long I have waited for this moment. The moment when royalty bow down to their servants like the lowly dogs they truly are. Careful planning and patience truly reaps bountiful rewards, it's a shame Aizen didn't learn that. Pity but at least I can still enjoy slitting your throat," He drawled as his blade tip edged closer to Uryu's pale exposed throat.

Erhard raised his blade and before he could bring it down upon Uryu's neck it was stopped. Uryu's blue eyes widened at what he was seeing. Lieutenant (or rather former) Izuru Kira was blocking Erhard's blade with his own Shikai.

Furious Erhard stepped back, "What are you doing lieutenant?"

Kira gripped his curved blade in front of him, "Something I should've done from the very start. I knew this was wrong, every last bit of it. The only reason I went along was because I was worried for HInamori. I know she's not in the best state of mind but..."

Uryu caught what he was trying to say, _but I went because I wanted to keep her safe because I love her. Isn't that right lieutenant? Hell not too long ago I would've said the same thing when it came to Orihime._

Just then Momo Hinamori ran out from the shadows she and Kira had been hiding in. She stood between Erhard and Kira with her arms spread open.

"Izuru what are you doing?" She cried. "We're supposed to be helping them not stopping them remember?"

"Hinamori...please step aside," the blonde said trying to sound firm but the pleading in his voice could be heard.

The young woman shook her head, "No, I won't. I won't let you ruin my chance to be with Captain Aizen again! Remember?" Her voice back slightly hysterical as she turned her head to look at Erhard, "You'll still tell us where he is won't you?"

Erhard smiled warmly at her and rested his hand on her head, "Of course my dear. I wouldn't want to keep you and Aizen apart."

"You're just filing her head with lies aren't you?" Ichigo hissed, still unable to get up.

"The perception of reality is all a matter of opinion young Kurosaki," Erhard said smoothly. "Death and life are the same way."

* * *

***Done. One thing I gotta say: My story, my rules! **

**Quick explanation to Erhard's Bankai:**

**Jack of Diamonds: Increases the hardness of the blade to the point where it can cut into another person's zanpaktou.**

**Ace of Spades: Creates a shield at the wielders whim. The attacker or attack hits the shield and bounces off.**

**Queen of Hearts: Cuts both the opponent and the person they hold closest to their heart, both parties receive the same wound. **

**King of Clubs: Forces opponents to drop everything and bow down to the wielder. Their muscles are locked and are immobilized. **

**There I hoped that helped. I have a question. I noticed a lot of you guys were excited when you thought Yumichika was going to make an appearance. Is that because you love Yumichika himself or you like him being paired up with Naoko? Just wondering.**

**Ayame: I actually think they make a nice couple. **

**Me: Yeah, you'd say that considering I almost had Naoko paired up with Hitsuguya. **

**Ayame: You almost-WHAT?**

**Me: *shrugs* It was when I was first designing Naoko. But when I saw how many HitsuXOC pairings I was like...yeah no. **

**Seirin: Seems like everyone wants a piece of the snowy midget. **

**Me: Where'd you come from?**

**Seirin: I have ninja skills. :D**

**Me: Right, well please review everyone. **


	37. A Glorious End

Chapter 37: A Glorious End

***The climactic battle is coming to a close but it'll be a surprising one at that. Trust me folks this story is FAR from over. **

**Seirin: So sit back, relax and enjoy. All we ask...**

**Naoko: Is for you to review as payment. **

**Gin: EmpressSaix does not own Bleach in any manner nor does she own Ayame or Seirin. Although she does claim ownership over a lot of OCs in this story.**

* * *

"But why do you even need her here?" Uryu questioned.

Erhard moved his hand from her head to her shoulder, "A little discord and mayhem can be a good thing when used sparingly and in the right places."

"So you just used her as a distraction," the immobile prince growled.

"Precisely and she did a good job by stabbing your mother in the stomach." Erhard spat with a touch of taunting venom.

Hinamori turned around and placed her hands on the man's chest, "But I only did that so that Captain Aizen could become a captain again."

Erhard smiled warmly at her, "I know my dear and he'll be very pleased by your work."

"So I'll get to see him soon right? Just like you said?" Hinamori said with a touch of pleading and begging.

"Of course, of course my dear. You'll get to see him quite soon," The sinister man said gently. "In fact..."

He gripped his sword and in an upward swoop his sword left a deep bloody trail up Hinamori's front.

"Hinamori!" Kira screamed in shock.

Erhard's sword came down again cutting her diagonally. Her body fell in a messy heap of black cloth, limbs and blood.

"Such a stupid girl," Erhard hissed. "But she was useful and fun to play with for awhile."

"You bastard!" Kira screamed in anger as he charged towards Erhard who stood passively.

In his anger Kira wasn't thinking straight and left himself open for attack which the older man took great advantage of. Erhard's sword slipped deeply down Kira's chest. He then swung his foot and kicked the lieutenant to the side. The blonde hit against a marble pillar and crumpled to the floor.

Seeing a helpless girl being killed and her friend being injured and kicked aside sparked something angry and violent in Ichigo. That spark gave his Hollow a chance to wrap his fingers around Ichigo's grip on his sanity.

**C'mon King. It would be so much easier if you would just let go and let me handle everything. Don't you want this guy to pay for everything he's done?** His Hollow coaxed.

_Of course...but not with _your _help,_ Ichigo retorted, trying to push his demon back.

But despite his unwillingness the bone mask still continued to creep along his face. Feeling slowly came back to his muscles despite Erhard's Bankai still being active.

"Now that that those little annoyances were taken care of..." Erhard directed his attention back to Uryu.

"So trying to kill of our family was so you could get a hold of whatever this secret is right? You killed the current King and Queen well over sixty years ago, so why are you trying to take the secret now?" Uryu asked, partially trying to stall for time.

Wilter smirked at his helpless prey, "It took so long because the Head Captain was so hot on my heels so to speak. She knew what I was doing and yet her hands were painfully tied so she couldn't do a thing. So I had to be very careful, though I had plenty of time."

"Unfortunately for you, your time is up due to a careless mistake you finally made," Spoke a firm female voice.

Suddenly a large deep ocean blue two-handed great sword shot out from Erhard's chest. Behind him, gripping the sword was the red haired Head Captain, Victoria Aqualius. Her ocean eyes ablaze with hatred and loathing, all directed at Erhard who could only gasp and gape at her in shock then fury.

"It's humorous isn't it? How you are now at my mercy. Pity for you that I have none for you," She hissed pleasantly as she ripped her blue fish scaled sword out from him.

"Victoria...I see you've finally gained...a backbone...You back stabbing bitch..." But he couldn't finish as he fell to his knees and then onto his back. Victoria twirled her sword once and ran in through the front of his bleeding chest.

"That was for my son," She spat coldly without batting an eye. _Over two centuries of being held under his thumb...and this was all it took to get out...The simplest answers are truly the hardest to see_. The female Head Captain mused to herself.

Ichigo and Uryu both collapsed to the floor having been released from the now dead man's Bankai. The enemy may have been defeated but Ichigo's Hollow was becoming relentless. He could feel the shadowy blackness crawling over his sclera and the hard bone mask consuming his face.

**Screw the silver haired bastard; let's take down the broad instead!** Shirosaki cackled.

_No! I won't let...you take...control!_ Ichigo bellowed struggling to keep his Hollow back.

But it was a losing battle. Ichigo's mind was slowly being swallowed up by the Hollow's darkness. His limb, shakily, started moving on their own. The Hollow was taking control and Ichigo couldn't find Zangetsu anywhere for help.

**Trust me you'll be seeing that old man soon...in history!** The albino roared with glee.

Before the almost completely hollowfied captain could charge at the Head Captain he suddenly felt a pair of small arms wrap around his neck. Angelica wasn't the only one who was absolutely stunned to see Rukia run up to Ichigo and throw her arms around him.

"Ichigo...please. I know you're in there. Fight back, show that Hollow whose boss," Rukia quietly pleaded.

"Rukia..." Ichigo half growled and half rasped.

"That's right...you're not alone when it comes to fighting back that kind of darkness and insanity," She reassured him.

The tangerine haired teen's mask slowly crumbled away, the black shadows in his eyes disappeared. He shakily brought his arms up and wrapped them around her small white clad frame.

* * *

In his inner world Shirosaki was being pinned down by two sword spirits. A black and white sword each leaning against the sides of his neck.

"I thank you for the help Shirayuki," Zangetsu said.

The yuki-onna smiled softly, "I had a feeling you could use some assistance."

* * *

"Damn midget...your arms are pretty damn cold..." Ichigo half joked.

Rukia let out a nervous laugh, "Fool...making such a stupid joke...at a time like this..."

"Yeah...but that's why you love me right?" Ichigo asked gently prying from her chilly embrace.

Rukia pressed her forehead onto his, her violet eyes gleaming and she sounded breathless, "Of course."

Ichigo threaded his fingers into Rukia's silky hair and gently pressed his lips against hers. To his surprise Rukia was a fierce kisser, not that Ichigo minded in the least.

"My, my, I came here to dispose of an enemy and I also get a...unorthodox romantic display," Aqualius murmured aloud.

"Believe me ma'am more peculiar things have happened to us on a battlefield," Uryu remarked as Angelica helped him up.

"What the bloody Hell happened?" Bellowed Oliver.

The group turned to see him and Renji walking in, Naoko was draped over Renji's back. She was conscious and looking just as stunned and shocked as the two men.

"Jesus...we got dead bodies, blood everywhere and where in the Hell did all that ice come from? And...Head Captain what are you doing here?" Oliver questioned rather panicky.

Victoria smiled sweetly and waved him off, "Don't worry Captain Twitterson, all of this will be cleaned up and fixed in no time."

"By God I hope you have some miracle workers on hand Victoria," Captain Robbinsdale interjected as he seemed it appear out of nowhere beside the red head.

"Ah, there you are Albert. I trust you and Amanda took care of my 'favor'?" She asked kindly.

"Oh yes, yes we did. Now for these fine folks, my God I'm surprised you're all still standing," The blonde Brit sighed.

"Trust us, we've had a lot worse than this," Renji said with a smirk.

"Uryu," Nemu said causing the prince to turn to her.

In a fit of happiness to see him alive Nemu threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. In a state of stunned shock staggered but regained his balance. He wrapped his sore arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Nemu murmured.

Uryu smiled and blushed, "I'm glad you are too. I'm sorry you had to get hurt like this because of me."

A little shocked Nemu leaned back a bit and looked him right in the eye and gently laid a hand on his cheek. "Uryu, these wounds mean nothing to me. As long as it's for you I don't care how hurt I get, so long as you can live."

Uryu pulled her back into a tight hug, "You shouldn't have to take on any wounds for me. Besides it's a prince's job to protect his lady."

Nemu could only smile and blush as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Oliver meanwhile was fretting over Angelica and still trying to grasp the fact that she had achieved Bankai. The lieutenant merely stood and accepted his fretting while trying to suppress a smile at the relief that he was still alive and well.

"Are you even listening to me?" Oliver wearily asked.

"Yes but all I hear is nonsensical warbling. Honestly, my cardinals make more sense through their chirping then you do at all," She lightly scoffed.

"But seriously Angie...you sure do come up with some seriously unexpected surprises. Red really suits you and you look really...sexy with your hair down and..." Oliver didn't know how hard and awkward this would be. He's known her for decades and yet this is the first time he's had to express such..._feelings_ for her.

"Oh bloody Hell," Oliver sighed aggravated. He seized Angelica and crashed his lips onto hers. In complete shock Angelica didn't move but soon the heat from Oliver's body and lips seeped into her and her arms slowly wrapped around him.

When they broke apart the blonde girl half-heartedly smacked Oliver, "That's for taking so bloody long."

"What the Hell...? Did we just stumble upon some sort of make-out session?" Naoko asked Renji.

"I don't know looks that way though..." Renji mumbled. He looked at each of his friends and was glad to see them alive but then he saw Hinamori's body, unmoving and saturated in blood.

Naoko saw the body too; she gently squeezed Renji's shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

The red head closed his eyes to regain himself. His friend, a sweet innocent girl who was always so eager to help or please others was now dead. Her bright brown eyes were now dim, her smile faded and her cheerful voice silenced_. Captain Hitsuguya is going to be nothing short of devastated by this..._Renji thought solemnly. But then he thought, _wait a minute...Where's Kira?_

"Hey Ichigo, did Kira appear here at all?"

Ichigo perked up remembering that Hinamori hadn't been alone. But when he and the others looked at where he was last seen, he was gone there was just a puddle of blood.

"Where'd he go? He couldn't have just walked off his wounds were too grave," Rukia said.

"Head Captain have you seen a tall thin blonde haired young man?" Oliver asked.

The regal woman looked at him kindly but knowingly, "I can't say that I have."

Naoko signaled Renji to put her down which he did and she hobbled over to the stately female, "Head Captain may I...make a request. I know this is probably not _the_ most opportune time but..."

Victoria nodded and leaned down so Naoko could whisper her request in her ear. The older woman's face went slack with shock and disbelief.

"Are you certain? No one has ever given such an honor to someone of his kind before," She whispered.

Naoko gave her a firm nod, "I'm certain. He of all people deserves it."

Then the Head Captain did something no one saw coming. She tightly wrapped her arms around Naoko in an emotional hug. The others could hear her whispering 'thank you' over and over again. When they broke apart Naoko looked out the windows and saw the soft streaks of pink, orange, and yellow slowly painting the night sky, the sun was rising.

"_Nature's most beautiful daily gift to all. Her constant promise of the hope of a new day, a better tomorrow and the distancing of a painful past. The sunrise shows how life moves on like it always has and always will."_ James's words echoed in her head. _If this isn't the most ironic and symbolic thing I've ever seen then I don't know what is._

The glowing symbol of rising hope rose slowly into the sky as the teens were treated for their wounds and the mansion ballroom was repaired.

* * *

Since the coronation wouldn't be until tomorrow the teens had the rest of the day to rest, sleep and well just sleep. After they had all been cleaned up and their wounds treated the group hobbled to their respective bedrooms and crashed onto their beds.

The first to wake after a deep sleep was Naoko at about two in the afternoon. She moseyed to the kitchen and fixed herself a light lunch. When she finished she sat at the table, nursing a steaming cup of tea when Ichigo walked in, yawning and scratching his head.

"Good afternoon carrot-top," Naoko said with a bit of cheer.

Ichigo regarded her sleepily and yawned, "Oh that's right it's the afternoon isn't it? Feels more like morning."

"Yeah it kind of does. It's hard to believe that this morning and last night we were fighting for our lives and now...feels kind of anticlimactic," Naoko said as she sipped at her tea.

"Well what'd you expect?" Ichigo asked as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

Naoko shrugged, "I don't know I guess a big bang for such a big baddie. Oh well, at least he's dead."

"True," Ichigo agreed as he sat across from Naoko with a large thickly built sandwich. "At least the coronation isn't till tomorrow. You get some time to rest."

"Yes, my brother and I get a full twenty-four hours to freak out about this," Naoko paused to sip her sweet tea. "God this place is going to be a mad house tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded since his mouth was full of sandwich. He chewed and swallowed before speaking, "Yeah, all the captains and lieutenants from both the Asian and European Gotei."

"And some _choice_ seated officers," Naoko added.

Ichigo could tell quickly from her tone just _who _exactly she was referencing. But he didn't want to cross over into _that_ kind of territory. He has to tread lightly enough when he was around his sisters' when they used that tone. _Thank God, that's not often._

"Not to mention both of our families are coming here too," Naoko finished off handedly.

_Oh joy,_ Ichigo thought as he bit into his sandwich.

* * *

***So...yeah. I know you're all wondering what happened to Kira and all but just be patient on that. As to how all the captains and lieutenants are going to react to seeing their European counterparts, that's going to be... interesting. Plus there'll be some surprise guests there too. **

**I guess you could say that most of the story is done but there's still a bit left to do, it's mostly falling action stuff, you know that takes place after the climax. So things are going to be wrapped up as the rest of the story goes along. **

**Seirin-taichou**** I know you're probably disappointed that Ichigo didn't go full Hollow but I hope the Ichiruki scene made up for it.**

**Seirin: Yeah I guess it did. **

**Ayame: That was cute. So now that the big baddie is gone...does that mean it's coronation time? **

**Me: Just about, still have a few things to attend to first. And...wait a minute...where's Naoko?**

**Gin: Said something about going to a happy place. The girl looked like she was on the verge of a major panic attack.**

**Ayame: Does that mean I can take her place?**

**Me: ... Just review people while I try and drag the soon to be princess out.**


	38. Loose Ends and Taut Beginnings

Chapter 38: Loose Ends and Taut Beginnings

***The story STILL isn't done folks.**

**Naoko: Then stop with misleading titles already!**

**Me: But I like to mess with my audience.**

**Seirin: Better them than us Naoko.**

**Naoko: ... True. Okay folks here's the drill; EmpressSaix doesn't own anything and please review. **

**Seirin: Surely you guys could take a few minutes out of your day to read and review one of your adored fics? We love those of you who already do so much. ^^**

**Naoko: *puppy dog eyes* Pwease?**

* * *

When Izuru Kira opened his eyes he expected to still find himself either still lying on the ballroom floor or whatever came after being dead and dying again. What he didn't expect was lying in a soft sterile bed wrapped in bandages. But that's where he was and when looked around some more he deduced that he was in some medical barrack like in the Fourth Division. He started to push himself up but a burning pain shot down his chest and stomach, he let himself fall back onto the bed.

Suddenly the door opened and two people walked in, a man and woman. The man was short, a little portly with glasses and blonde hair that was thinning a bit. He wore a nicely put suit that looked like something the First Lieutenant would wear. The woman was tall, and young looking with deep red hair tied up into a bun with a few strands hanging around her face. She wore a floor length ocean blue dress that matched her eyes and a long pearl white jacket.

"Well it seems our new patient is awake eh Robbinsdale?" the woman said silkily.

"It seems you're right Victoria. How are you feeling young man?" the medic captain asked.

"I-I'm fine. A little sore, but fine. May I ask where exactly am I?" Kira asked slowly.

Robbinsdale stood at the end of Kira's bed and the red head took a seat on the cot next to him. She smoothed out her dress and sweater before speaking.

"I am the Head Captain of the European Gotei Thirteen Victoria Aqualius. This gentleman here is the captain of the Fourth Division which is also the medical division Albert Robbinsdale. I had him bring you here and treat your wounds. The reason why is because I have a proposition for you Mr. Kira."

"A proposition?" the blonde asked a little worried.

The Head Captain nodded and continued, "Yes, how would you like to allow the Asian Gotei believe you are dead and assume a new identity and serve under me?"

Kira blinked at her in surprise. She wanted him to leave the Gotei he originally came from and join hers. But he'd be leaving all his friends Hell even Kira felt some sort of enjoyed attachment to his new captain. He'd have to start a completely new life here in an entirely new country with new languages, people and customs. _I guess this is how Captain Flynn felt when he had to leave America._

All of his friends would think he was dead; he probably would never be able to step back there again. He wouldn't have a friend or one familiar acquaintance here at all. But if he did turn down her offer and went back home he'd be treated as a traitor, trialed and executed without a doubt.

Go home and face death or stay in a foreign country and live.

"Would I still be a lieutenant?" Kira asked cautiously.

"Yes, I think serving the Sixth Division would be a nice wouldn't you say Albert?" She asked nicely.

"I think that'll be a perfect fit. It's been what three? Four centuries since they've had a lieutenant? I think Mr. Kira will do well there," The medic reassured them.

Kira thought the deal over again and then asked, "Has the coronation taken place yet?"

Victoria blinked in surprise, "Well no it hasn't. Why do you ask?"

"If you could change my identity by then could I...be allowed to attend the ceremony as the new lieutenant? I...kind of want one last look at my friends before I go," He explained softly.

The Head Captain thought this request over, "Well if you spend the rest of today purely resting I think this could be arranged."

Kira visibly brightened up at the hope of seeing his friends again even if undercover, "Thank you Head Captain, thank you."

* * *

'_No stop...what are you doing? Go back you can't just leave her there! She's just a baby!'_ _She can feel those words clawing at the inside of her throat. She sees through wide eyes the scene that once again plays itself in front of her. Each time she prays it'll be different (it's just a dream. I should be able to change it.) But it never is. _

_A thin raggedly dressed woman runs away from the infant she gingerly laid on the ground. The small child softly whines from the absence of the warmth and touch of another. The woman who is dreaming wants to scream, 'how can you just leave her there? How heartless and selfish are you?'_

The scene abruptly changes like it usually does around now.

_She is now sitting underneath a fully bloomed cherry tree. Its pink petals rained down softly like spring rain. The woman could tell that she wasn't sitting there alone._ _There was a much taller and well built man sitting beside her, his long black hair falling gently down his back. He wore a white captain's haori and a pastel colored scarf. _

_He turned and smiled at her warmly. She could feel her skin burning with blush. Her heart flutters with compassion but still feels weighted down at the thought of the abandoned baby. 'I don't deserve this...'_

Mihana Kuroki's eyes snapped open when she felt someone lightly shaking her. She looked around and realized she was on an airplane. _Why am I...? Oh that's right we're going to Germany._ The older woman looked next to her and saw who woke her. A green eyed blonde by the name of Naomi who was Sakura's lieutenant.

"Are you alright Ms. Kuroki?" Naomi asked with a bit of worry.

The ink haired woman rubbed her tired violet eyes, "Yes, I'm alright. I think the jetlag is already getting to me."

She looked out her small window and saw dark green land peeking out from beneath the thick white clouds. It was hard to tell if they were still flying over the Middle East or if they had entered Europe yet.

"Are we almost there yet?" Mihana asked Naomi.

The blonde turned a page in her book, "The pilot said we'd be landing in half an hour."

"Thank God," Mihana murmured. She loved to travel whether it was by plane, car, train or boat. But traveling on a plane over night was never pleasant. In Mihana's opinion it amplified jetlag. "I hate flying over night. It messes up a person's system much more."

"Yes, well tell that to the woman who organized this whole thing," Naomi agreed with her eyes still on her book.

Naomi was referring to her current captain who was on the other side of the plane and snuggling up with her husband. She was the one who convinced them it was better to fly overnight_. "At least this way we'll get there late afternoon instead of close to midnight."_

Mihana lightly shook her head and rested it on her palm and looked out the window. She felt a pair of eyes on her again. The lieutenant had been sneaking glances at Mihana every now and then since they met at the airport.

She turned her attention to the girl, "Yes? Does my profile really look that good that you have to stare?"

Naomi briefly blushed, "N-No I didn't mean to stare it's just...you look eerily similar to someone I know."

Mihana shrugged, "I guess I just have that kind of face."

The blonde leaned back against her seat, "Yeah I guess so." _Yeah the face of a dead noblewoman._

* * *

"I still think it's best if they spend another full day resting. These wounds aren't to be taken lightly," Robbinsdale argued.

Naoko and Uryu stood in front of him while Oliver stood on the side. All three had their wounds treated, a good night's rest and decent meal.

"We can't push the coronation date back again. I already pushed my luck the last time I asked the Quincy elders to do that. Besides we got all walks of company coming both today and tomorrow," Oliver argued or rather whined back.

The older gentleman adjusted his thin spectacles, "You'll be pushing more than just your luck if these two don't rest properly."

"Captain Robbinsdale I can assure you that my sister and I will be in fine enough health for the ceremony tomorrow. We've sustained worse injuries then this and still carried on fine," Uryu reassured him.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," Naoko shrugged.

"Well...alright if you're sure..." Robbinsdale hesitantly agreed.

Ichigo suddenly opened the door, "Hey Naoko, Uryu you're parents are here."

Naoko bristled, "Carrot-top don't you know how to knock?"

"Why? It wasn't like you guys were doing anything important," He said simply. "So you coming or what?"

"We're coming," Uryu said with disdain.

"Oh so I get to meet your folks now. This'll be brilliant," Oliver said with joy.

"Not as brilliant as you think," Uryu murmured.

* * *

Naoko and Naomi's combined joyful squealing could quite possibly be heard throughout every part of the mansion. Both girls had their arms tightly wrapped around each other, jumping up and down and talking so fast only they could understand what they were saying.

Sakura had grabbed a hold of her son and was hugging and kissing him and asking dozen's of questions.

"Mother please, I'm fine we both are," Uryu said between kisses.

"I know, but I was so worried about you two. I hadn't heard from either of you in a couple days, God knows what could've happened," Sakura countered.

Ryuken was trying not to smirk at this son being fretted over when he felt a pair of arms tightly wrap around him. His body stiffened at not being used to being hugged by his daughter. He looked down and sure enough Naoko was _hugging_ him.

"Miss me?" Naoko asked smirking.

"More or less, the hugging not so much. Could you please release me?" Her father asked trying to sound civil.

Naoko complied, feeling satisfied at making her father squirm just a bit. After getting everyone settled in their respective rooms it was time for a late dinner. That proved to be not only cacophonous but enjoyable in a big family twisted sort of way.

Angelica and Karin hit it off surprisingly well, cynical personalities really do connect. Naoko, Yuzu, and Naomi were chatting amiably about the coronation and about Naoko's adventures in Germany. In which she kept a few key details out. Oliver and Ichigo's father were talking just amiably as the girls.

Shockingly Ryuken and Uryu were remaining on an impressive level of civility to one another though Sakura and Nemu were making sure of that. Ichigo and Renji were talking but also trying their best no to look at both Rukia and Mihana, both ladies avoiding each other's gazes.

"Alright I seriously have to ask does Rukia have any female siblings?" Angelica asked quietly to Karin.

The dark haired twin shrugged, "I know she has an older brother but he adopted her. So I don't think so."

"So who else is coming tonight? Or is everyone else coming tomorrow?" Naoko asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Well I think lieutenants Kotetsu and Hisagi and your friends will be coming later tonight and as for the others..." Sakura was cut off by a cheery voice echoing through the house.

"Hello~! Anybody home~?"

"It figures..." The Quincy captain muttered.

Just then Kisuke, Yoruichi and a hesitantly trailing Soi Fon walk in. In a fit of joy Naoko bolted from her chair and threw her arms around the tanned woman who happily returned the gesture. Soi Fon noticeably stiffened up and scowled.

"Oh be nice little bee. I get to see you every day but with Naoko it's a few times a month at best," Yoruichi said reassuringly.

"I've missed you Yoruichi-sensei," Naoko said quietly.

"I missed you too my little pup," the cat woman said gently.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Kiskue asked jokingly.

Naoko hopped out of Yoruichi's arms and into Urahara's for a hug.

"Ichigo, is that the crazy shopkeeper you were telling me about?" Oliver asked pointing to the hugging pair. "He doesn't look nutters."

"Looks can be deceiving Oliver, trust me," Ichigo said firmly, Renji nodding.

"Well speaking of looks..." The red headed Brit's eyes trailed up and down Yoruichi in her gigai.

Suddenly a soft bread roll hit him on the side of the head. He looked to see Angelica very angrily glaring at him. Oliver merely sheepishly grinned and tentatively grabbed the roll.

"So what are you guys doing here? The coronation isn't until tomorrow," Sakura asked.

"Well, the Head Captain finally got a Senkimon Gate set up between us and the Europeans, trust me that took quite a bit of haggling and dealing to get them to help us. Once he did he wanted a few of us to go through it and test it out. And since you were gone the three of us volunteered. Plus I have quite a few gigais that people are going to need and whatnot," Kiskue explained.

"We also have four others coming right? Good God this place is going to become an absolute mad house tomorrow," Oliver shuddered slightly.

"True," Yoruichi purred. "But it just wouldn't be as memorable without all of them."

* * *

Naoko sat on the edge of her plush white bed in her robe and pajamas with her grandmother's worn leather diary, reading it under the soft glow of the bed stand lamp. After dinner most if not everyone had stayed at the table each person telling about what's been going on. Though some key details and stories had been left out like James dying, Naoko decapitating Franz, the Royal Knights attacking them repeatedly, Hinamori dying and Kira going missing. There are just some things parents shouldn't know that their kids have done.

"The bookworm in her natural habitat," Naomi said playfully from the bathroom doorway dressed in her pajamas.

"Everyone else gone to bed?" Naoko asked lightly as she turned another page.

"Pretty much, some of the adults are still up and talking," the blonde flopped down onto the bed next to Naoko.

"Well, good. Everyone's going to need as much rest as they can get especially Chad and them. I think they gave the term, 'walking dead' a whole new meaning," the princess snickered.

The rest of their friends which were Chad, Orihime, Isane and Hisagi arrived about an hour after Kisuke and the girls. The entire journey had been an ordeal and only wanted food and a bed or even a comfortable floor to sleep on. Oliver was just a little too happy to see someone like Orihime and Angelica was just a little too rough in reprimanding him.

"God did you see the way Orihime was hugging Ichigo and then clinging on him the rest of the night?" Naomi asked, though she knew Naoko noticed.

"Yes, the girl can't take a hint at all. I actually thought Rukia was going to snap and rip her apart," Naoko answered offhandedly.

Naoko had never really felt such an odd combination of pity, smug satisfaction and wariness perhaps? There was something off and unsettling about the way she clung to Ichigo. It was like there was a layer of possessiveness to it like she was a little kid who was clinging to a toy that no one had a right to touch.

"The way she was sitting next to him was nothing short of unsettling," the raven haired girl said.

Naomi snorted, "No kidding. You want to talk about unsettling how about that Kuroki woman? I swear to God she looks nearly identical to Rukia! That right there is solid proof of reincarnation."

"That or Kisuke's been screwing around with cloning," Naoko responded still paging through her book.

The blonde sat up, "No, he swears he hasn't touched that field in decades. I can't wait to see the look on that snooty ass Byakuya."

"Be nice Naomi. I'm keeping a civil tongue around Orihime you can keep a polite façade in front of the Kuchikis'," Naoko gently chided.

"Speaking of being polite in front of people we don't like...how were you planning on dealing with seeing your ex again?" Naomi asked.

Naoko settled her book on her lap and looked at her friend, "I've been mulling around different scenarios and situations on how to handle that preening fool and I've come up with nothing."

"Good, so I'm not the only one. Ikkaku's been...apologetic lately and while weird, and out of character for him, is interesting. If he apologizes for kicking me out of the Eleventh I may just consider forgiving him," Naomi said.

"Well good for you," Naoko said distractedly as she went back to her book.

Naomi cocked her head to the side, her grass green eyes analyzing her friend, "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"I'm past nervous. I'm at the edge of breaking down in fear and terror," Naoko said softly,

The lieutenant leaned over and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, "You're going to do fine. You've handled all manner of enemies and challenges. This will be a piece of cake for you."

"True, I just hope I don't trip on my gown while walking down the aisle and fall flat on my face," Naoko half joked.

"Well that would make it a memorable," Naomi giggled.

Naoko playfully shoved her, "You're awful."

Naomi released her friend and moved over the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. The bed was big enough to hold three or four people so there'd be plenty of space for two petite girls. The young Reaper slithered in between the crisp sheets, "You going to read for awhile?"

Naoko nodded as she slid into the sheets too. The Quincy wanted to find some grain of encouraging wisdom her grandmother had written in the book. _Please Grandmother; you've always given me guidance and reassurance before. I could really use some right now_.

* * *

***I know, I know, this was one of my...looser not as fluent chapters. It's because this is to connect a few loose ends and start a few others. The new character Mihana Kuroki is in fact a reincarnation of our beloved Hisana. Just in case you guys didn't get that. **

**There's a reason why she's in this story so please just give it time. Though I do feel bad for not being able to do a scene in which Rukia reacts and such, I may later though. So hang tight. **

**Ayame: We're going to get to the coronation soon right EmpressSaix?**

**Me: Maybe...:3**

**Seirin: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Gin: In the mean time please review everyone. If something confusing now, it will be made clear in the near-ish future. **


	39. The Moon Plum Blossom becomes the Calm S

Chapter 39: The Moon Plum Blossom becomes the Calm Snow

***Yes folks this is a filler/flashback chapter! Anyone want to venture a guess at what the title means hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame. Please review.***

* * *

_(__Ō__kud__ē__ru, Japan June 1941)_

In his relatively short life Soken never thought a home could be so..._large_, not to mention so empty. The mansion had a grand total of twenty-two rooms, a combination of bedrooms, guestrooms, tea rooms, bathrooms and other such spaces. _Why do people of high status need such large abodes? Can't they spend their money on something more practical?_ The teen thought as he followed his tour guide.

The 'tour guide' so to speak was a young man around sixteen with dark hair and coal black eyes that held mirth and joy. His name was Seiichi Matsuro and he was the other bodyguard that Soken would be working with. Seiichi was the one who met that other teen at the train station and brought him to the house.

_I can't wait to write to Urahara about this place_, he thought. Kisuke Urahara, a shopkeeper, who he stayed with for almost three months was the one who helped Soken get this job. He spotted an ad in the paper looking for a young male between the ages of 14-17. The blonde store proprietor helped him apply and even bought his train ticket on the condition he'd write every once in a while.

There he was given his uniform, it was a long sleeved buttoned white tunic with the family's emblem in the upper right corner and a pair of matching pants, belt and shoes. He was giving three pairs as extras, told when the servants' laundry would be done and all that. Seiichi gave him a quick rundown of the servants' quarters and introduced him to some of the staff. Then it was time to meet his employer.

His employer was a woman, which surprised Soken a bit and that she was a foreigner. She had honey blonde hair with a few streaks of grey pulled back and sharp differently shaped gray eyes. Her accent showed though too and it was German. He deduced that by the German he caught hearing her muttering under her breath.

Lady Nora Fukumoto was nothing short of sharp, curt and chilly. Soken was good at remaining calm when confronted by any type of person but she...unnerved him just a bit. He had to control himself from jumping up and running away when he was excused.

_If that's the mother...I wonder what the daughter is like_. He thought with a twinge of unease.

"And this," Seiichi said with a slight flourish to a pair of shoji doors. "Is the humble abode to our charge also known as Tsukiume Fukumoto-hime or perhaps –sama since she technically isn't a princess yet."

He pulled the doors apart to reveal the woman's bedroom. It was quite large with tatami mat flooring and a few windows. The bed was large and plush, there was a pair of large doors on a far off wall that was probably the closet. A deep brown wood chest of drawers stood at another end and a matching desk nearby. There were beautiful wall scrolls and paintings on the drab walls and a few bookcases stuffed with books pushed against another wall.

"And there she is," Seiichi murmured pointing to the back of a young lady sitting right outside on the veranda. She wore a scarlet and pink floral kimono, her navy hued hair fell softly almost to her waist and part of it was tied back with a matching red ribbon.

The other teen tugged Soken's wrist and led him to her, the two men stood in front of the young woman. She had porcelain white and smooth skin. Her bangs fell around her face framing it nicely. Tsukiume's lips were a cherry blossom pink and her eyes were a glimmering silver but they also looked blank.

"Fukumoto-sama this is Soken Ishida. He is the new bodyguard who will be working with me to protect you. I know normally you would've been summoned but your mother gave us permission to come to you," Seiichi explained with formality.

The young woman didn't even move. Seiichi sighed and the two departed.

When they were out of her room Soken asked, "Has she always been so...?"

"Blank? Unresponsive? From what I've heard she's been like that since her father died a month ago. She attends her lessons, eats her meals and such with nary a sound. She's like a living but dead doll," the other Quincy sighed.

_If her father's been dead for a month I could understand that this may be grief she's going through. But hasn't anyone talked to her about this? It isn't healthy in the least to bottle up ugly emotion like that_, he thought.

"Seiichi, what do you know about her?" Soken asked.

His friend shrugged, "Just her name and birthday but that's it, why?"

"We're her bodyguards we should know more than just that about her. What's her favorite food, color or hobby? It wouldn't do well if our enemy got to her because we didn't know anything about her to help her," the other boy explained.

The darker haired guard scratched his head, thinking. "Well I suppose you have a point. So by all means try and get to know her just keep it at a respective level and all and good luck trying to get anything out of the mute puppet."

_I don't need luck, just perseverance_.

* * *

In the five months since the new guard had been hired Tsukiume had never been so confused for so long. She couldn't figure him out at all. She couldn't figure out why he was being so...so _nice_ to her. Did he want something from her? Was he working with an opposing family that wanted her dead? Just what was he playing at.

Every morning, afternoon and night he would always say, "Good morning Tsukiume-sama." Or "good afternoon" or "good night" depending on the time of day. He would smile when he said it too. When they were alone he would gently ask her questions like how was she doing, how was her day, how were her lessons and etc. They were times he treated her like an equal like a..._friend_.

Tsukiume never answered any of his questions but that didn't stop him from asking them every day and he never became annoyed or irritated when she didn't respond. He also _acted_ kindly to her, like whenever she was trying to reach a book on a high shelf he would grab it and hand it to her. Or when she had trouble standing due to the heaviness of her kimonos, he'd lend her a hand without having to be asked, and then when he brought her specially blended tea when she appeared ill.

_Perhaps I should do him a kindness as well_, she mused one November afternoon while sitting out on her private veranda.

Speaking of a kindness Tsukiume noticed a familiar black cat in the garden. It had been sneaking in every once in a while for a few months. The young girl plucked a sushi roll from her plate and held it out while making clicking noises with her tongue. The ink black feline trotted up to her and took the offered food. The creature lay down next to her and began eating while Tsukiume gently petted the feline.

Both Seiichi and Soken were sitting outside with her on side, one drinking tea the other talking on about how those back in Karakura were doing.

Soken noticed the black cat, "You know I remember Urahara telling me that cats, especially black ones, hold more secrets then you think. I never got what he meant by that."

The cat paused in eating to look at him with smug satisfaction and returned to eating. Tsukiume didn't respond but rather answered a different question entirely.

"Green," She spoke softly.

Soken stopped mid-sentence and Seiichi almost choked on his tea. "I beg your pardon?" the former asked.

"You asked me a few days ago what my favorite color was its green and pink. They remind me of the leaves on a tree and the blooming cherry blossoms," Tsukiume explained solemnly.

"Well yes but I asked you that a few days ago. Why answer it now?" The young man asked with a quirked brow.

"I am not entirely sure but I believe it's because that question is the easiest for me to answer," the kimono clad woman said softly and formally.

"With all due respect Tsukiume-sama but I believe that's the most you've ever said to anyone in, well as far as I know, ever," Seiichi said recovering from his choking episode.

"If you two are going to make such a fuss over me becoming more vocal then I will merely revert to silent stoic ways," She replied softly but curtly.

"No need to threaten us with your silence. Seiichi was merely making an observation. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Soken asked.

Tsukiume thought for a moment, "Yes, I remember you telling me about the goings on of the War. You haven't brought that up in a while."

"Well I thought that...it wasn't a suitable topic and all...I didn't think you were that interested." Soken trailed off.

The young noble woman rose and turned to leave but before she did, "I have relatives in both Germany and the United States of America to me this world war feels more like a family feud."

* * *

_(Japan, 1943_)

Slowly the first snowflakes heralding winter, thick and white, fell from the slate gray sky. Tsukiume, dressed in a warm elaborate light colored kimono, sat staring out the window while Soken and Seiichi played a card game by the crackling fire. It was quiet which it always was in the eastern wing of the house.

It seemed that Nora and even the servants forbid themselves from venturing into that part of the mansion. To them it was a plagued no man's land. So it was not only quite but secluded and private. _Plagued with memories no one wants to remember, of phantom people skirting through the empty corridors._ Tsukiume thinks bitterly.

_Mother hasn't set foot in this part of the house since..._Tsukiume's brows knit together for a moment as she thinks. Well it hadn't been a sudden action to secede away from half the house, it happened slowly. Her mother slowly retreated with each death in the family, backing away further and further, in more ways than one.

The young woman splays out the fingers of her right hand. Five fingers, each one representing the five deaths in her family. The five lone tombstones that sit in a secluded family plot. Her silver eyes stay staring at her thin flawless fingers. They were pale, long, and blank. _Blank...like me. No life, no substance, no character and just plain_.

Titles could only give a person so much creditability but if they had no personality to back it up, then that was it for them. '_Titles don't make the man, the man makes the titles'_ Arata, Tuskiume's father, once spoke. _If you want a name for yourself, you've got to make it yourself,_ she mused.

A question that both terrified and thrilled her crossed her mind, _could I make a name for myself? A name that I made on my own, not some prestigious pedigree title that was given to me but something that takes work and determination_.

"Hey, Tsukiume-sama, something interesting about your hands?" Soken asked.

The young lady twitched in annoyance at being addressed formally. "How many times have I asked you to not address me so highly when we are alone together?"

The black haired teen smiled cheekily, "At least a hundred times, maybe after a hundred and one times it'll sink in. So why were you looking at your hands?"

Her anger died away to solemn seriousness, "I just feel like everything I have has been given to me. I don't believe I've ever worked or even lifted a finger for anything that I wanted in my entire life. I feel like nothings mine, not even my name."

Both men exchanged looks then stashed the playing cards aside. When their friend became solemn, serious or depressed it was pressing.

She clenched her hand into a fist, "I know I have a rich life and I'm grateful. But to me Tsukiume Fukumoto is a blank doll used by her mother. I want to make a life for myself. I know having a second imaginary life is foolish and not fit for a noblewoman.

"But someday and this will happen I swear on my pride as a Quincy that I will take this name and make it my own. I will make my own life and not live some posh lifestyle on a silver platter. To me that is no life at all, merely a waste of one."

Both men exchanged looks again then looked at her. Swearing one's pride on something meant you were dead serious about it. Both either could speak she interjected,

"I know what you two are thinking and this is not some fleeting want of a spoiled rich girl. I don't find commoners fascinating nor amusing like other nobles do, you two know that. If I could work a few days or even one day I think it could satisfy that hollow feeling I have about my existence."

All three sat in silence, processing what she just said. Soken and Seiichi knew very well that Tsukiume was a modest, kind, generous and warm person to anyone despite their status. They also knew that she wasn't above helping servants or workers despite the shocked looks and gasps of her noble companions.

To Tsukiume a person was a person. No higher or lower than anyone else.

"So if you wanted a different name what would it be?" Seiichi asked.

Tsukiume thought for a moment before smiling, "Call me...Setsuna."

* * *

Naoko closed the diary and let it rest in her lap. She leaned her back against the wooden headboard. _Grandmother took on a whole new identity...just like I'll be doing tomorrow. She stepped down from being a noble lady to a common person but now I'm doing just the opposite_.

The princess looked back down at the book, feeling a bit disappointed, before setting it on the nightstand and turning off the lamp and slipping deeper into the sheets. She had hoped to find something that would comfort her but she didn't. _Didn't I?_

Naoko rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her grandmother took a big terrifying step into a new life all on her own. It wasn't until later that her grandfather stepped in with her_. Making a name for myself...could I do that? Become a princess and make my reign memorable?_

The princess rolled over on her side and pulled the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and let herself be lulled by the quiet night and dreams of royal glory.

* * *

***Quick explanation of names, Tsukiume means moon (tsuki) and plum blossom (ume). The name Setsuna can be written to mean "quick, fast moment" or "calm snow"; I'm going with the second meaning. Anyone want to guess who the black cat was? (lol X3) And does the name Seiichi ring any bells? Re-read chapters 14 and 17, he'll also be making some more appearances later.**

**Ayame: So why put in this chapter and make us wait another week for the coronation?**

**Me: Well because I thought this would be a nice space to put it in. This is the part where their grandparents first met and where their grandmother decided to change her name.**

**Seirin: So the coronation is the next chapter right?**

**Me: *sighs* Yes, it will be. I also want to give a hint: the very end of this chapter is also acting as a foreshadower to the sequel.**

**Naoko: Sequel? What sequel?**

**Gin: Tune in to find out more folks! Don't forget to review!**


	40. The Coronation

Chapter 40: The Coronation

***The moment we've all been waiting for people is finally here!**

***Audience cheers and music plays***

**Me: Yes, yes now settle down. I know some of you think this is the last chapter but you are so WRONG! We still have five maybe six chapters worth of material to do AFTER this chapter! We are so far from being done! Plus this is going to be a majorly long chapter! **

**If you want to heighten the experience (I guess you could say) here are a couple of riveting songs you could listen to: "Coronation" from the **_**Stardust**_** Soundtrack, "Only the Beginning of the Adventure" from **_**Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe**_**, and "Coming Back Around" from **_**How to Train your Dragon**_**. I'm telling you any one of those will do. I listened to those repeatedly while writing this. **

**Seirin: So what's going to happen after the ceremony?**

**Me: Oh, you'll see and it'll be epic!**

**Gin: I'm going to do the reminder and disclaimer since Naoko is busy getting ready. Please review and EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach nor Ayame or Seirin.***

* * *

Yumichika's jaw absolutely dropped. He had been mentally preparing himself for seeing such grand housing but actually seeing it was something different. It was a mansion borderline palace.

_Fit for a princess,_ Kujaku snickered.

"Holy shit..." Ikkaku said slowly.

"Damn," Kenpachi growled.

Yachiru popped up over his shoulder, her eyes glittering brilliantly, "Wow! It looks bigger then Byakuya's house! I wonder if they have a bigger pond with bigger fish!"

"If they do, you better be sure not to be eaten by them," Unohana said lightly as Yachiru hopped off her perch and into the woman's arms. "Come along now boys."

Ikkaku and Kenpachi snapped out of it and started following her, except for Yumichika who was still gaping. His bald headed friend seized his wrist and dragged him inside. Now if they thought the outside was jaw dropping the inside was indescribably grand.

"Son of a bitch," Kenpachi growled. "Hey Kuchiki, this place makes your mansion seem like a dinky little shack."

Byakuya stiffened and bristled at being insulted by the scarred brute, "That depends on whose opinion is being asked, which most certainly is not yours."

Before Zaraki could retort Unohana put a hand on his arm and gave him a warning smile, which made whatever vulgar comment he was going to say die in his throat. For the moment everyone, European and Asian alike, was merely milling about the large lobby of the mansion in their fancy attire. A combination of swishing bright dresses and black tuxedoes. Then a spiky russet haired boy in a tux with red and gold adornments stood up on a high chair.

"Hey everyone! Can I have your attention please! The ceremony will be starting in about a few short hours and we need to get a few formalities out of the way! If we could have you all gather in the ballroom, captains, lieutenants, seated officers and special guests. So basically everyone!" Oliver shouted.

"Guess that means us too Nel," Grimmjow said as he tugged on his suit coat. Neliel cheerily grabbed his arm as her sea green sequined dress swished around her ankles.

Ichigo scratched his head, "Man, I have no idea how Naoko was able to convince the Quincy elders to allow a pair of Arrancar here."

Suddenly someone draped their arm around Ichigo's shoulders, "Yeah, it's a mystery alright. But then again I guess the same thing could be said for us Vizards."

Ichigo whipped around, "Damn it Shinji how the Hell did you get here?"

The toothy blonde grinned and straightened out his tux, "Well Hiyori and I were in Paris, and no we weren't doing any of that you naughty boy, and Kisuke asked if we wanted to come. So we did."

The shorter blonde next to Shinji tugged uncomfortably at her white and red dress, "Can't believe I gotta wear this stupid thing. I'm so gonna kill you later for this baldy."

Ichigo sighed as they walked away, "Man with those four here the crazy level just went up a few serious notches."

* * *

"How about this one?" Yoruichi asked holding up a frilly poufy red dress.

Sakura peeked above her dressing screen and wrinkled her nose, "No."

The feline woman sighed and tossed the dress off to the side, "You know I can't really help you if you keep shooting down all the dresses I show you. And why did you ask for my help anyway?"

"Well I can't help it if all you've shown me so far are risqué rags. You have experience when it comes to formal events like this, so that's why," The Quincy queen shot back.

"Don't be such a drama queen Sakura. Ha, get it? Drama queen," Mihana laughed as she read a magazine on the large four poster bed.

"Very funny, at least you look presentable. The only thing I've got done is my hair, I'm not even dressed yet," Sakura bemoaned.

"Well you would be if you would just pick something already," Yoruichi remarked. The tan woman was more than willing to help her Quincy friend after the assembly of all the Gotei members; she just didn't know how picky she'd be.

"She just wants to be presentable for Ryuken or is it for that noble captain you fight with?" Mihana asked slyly.

Suddenly the door shot open and in crashed Ryuken and Byakuya. Both men stood quickly and slammed themselves against the door, panting heavily and looking rather disheveled. Mihana squeaked and hid behind her magazine.

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear," Yoruichi snickered, "Ryuken Ishida and Byakuya Kuchiki what on earth are you two doing in here? Trying to sneak a look?"

Ryuken scoffed and adjusted his glasses, "Hardly, we were chased and almost mauled by..."

"Both the women from the European and Asian Gotei's," Byakuya finished. "I swear that proves that there are rabid females all over the globe."

"Wait...so you both were being chased by rabid women?" Sakura asked just a little too calmly.

"Yes, apparently they find us both...attractive enough to warrant such...violent behavior," The Kuchiki lord answered.

The ladies blinked at them for a moment. Sakura sighed and pulled her robe tighter around herself as she stepped out from behind the screen.

"Move, please," She asked quietly of Ryuken and Byakuya. Both men complied and she walked out.

A few moments of silence passed.

Then there were the sounds of female screaming, cat's screeching and an all around tussle going on. The four people remained quiet and still when the noise died down. Sakura returned and smoothed out her hair and robe calmly.

"What did you...?" Ryuken started to ask.

His wife sauntered up to him and laid her hands on his chest, "I merely told them that you belong to me and to leave Kuchiki alone."

She couldn't help but smile at seeing her husband blush; she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sakura then sauntered back to behind the screen and removed her robe.

"We should probably leave now, right Ishida-dono?" Byakuya asked, trying not to look between his fingers, which were clamped over his eyes.

Ryuken looked to the door, "If you want to take your chances with any lingering fan girls be my guest Captain Kuchiki. I'm going to remain here for a while longer."

Byakuya looked to the door and he softly shuddered, "I believe I shall remain here for a moment longer as well."

Yoruichi couldn't help but roll her eyes and suppress a laugh as she dipped back into Sakura's closet. She pulled out another dress, "Alright back to business, how about this one?"

* * *

Naoko, for the life of her, couldn't stop wringing her hands. Well really it was all she could do from keeping herself from ripping her dress off, she felt like she was suffocating. Naoko dared a glance at the clock in her bedroom; she swore that five minutes passed each time when it only felt like a second.

The princess had been roused at seven AM, by a few assistants that belonged to the Quincy elders, to be washed, fluffed and buffed and polished to perfection. Her hair had been washed, conditioned, dried and styled into an immaculate bun atop her head. Every inch of her body had been scrubbed despite her vehement _(I can wash myself damn it!)_ protests.

Then she was seated in front of the vanity while the assistants dusted blush on her cheeks, painted eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, smeared light colored eye shadow and highlighted her lips with pink lipstick. Since they had washed her they had seen all her scars and took note as to which ones could still be seen even with her dress and gloves on.

The assistants would've asked more about her scars especially the bruise like one on her left shoulder, but one cutting acerbic glare shut them up on the matter. Two girls quietly smeared on liquid cover up and then dusted a powdered form of it. They repeated that process until Naoko's shoulder looked flawless.

The third assistant was droning on about who was arriving when, the basics of how the ceremony was going to go and the ball following later that night. But to Naoko it just sounded like a droning buzzing, her mind was far away. Her mind was reeling but not from the revelation that she was about to become royalty, okay that but something else.

Naoko now sat on her bed alone drumming her gloved fingers on her lap. _I'm about to be crowned royalty and yet that's not what's making my heart race and my chest clench. _No...being made a princess was the least of Naoko's worries.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door that caused her to jump.

"C-come in," She said.

Naoko's mother slid inside, "Well don't you look lovely."

Sakura couldn't help but look at her daughter with pride and love. The child truly did look like a princess. Her daughter was dressed in a floor length gown that was white from the waist down. The upper part was a deep satin blue with silver adornments around the waist. Sakura looked her up and down, _yep defiantly Uryu's work._ Naoko also wore elbow length white silk gloves, diamond and sapphire earrings with a matching necklace.

"You look nice too Mom," Naoko said softly.

Her mother was wearing a long soft white dress that split down the front from the waist and revealed a layer of sapphire blue. She wore a matching pearl colored jacket with lace around the edges and a bit spilling out from the cuffs. Sakura's hair was worn down and heavily coiffed with a few pearl pins put in. Her haori rested folded over one arm and her zanpakuto around her hip.

Her mother looked like a queen.

"The sword and haori look a little out of place though," Naoko pointed out.

Her mother sighed and set the two objects aside on the bed, "Yes I know but they're needed for the ceremony and to show our status. So...how are you feeling?"

Naoko wrung her hands a bit more, "Is it...normal for me to be worrying over something else other than the coronation?"

"Like?" Her mother pressed.

"Like over a guy?" Her daughter answered sheepishly.

"Yumichika?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Yeah," the princess nodded.

Sakura smiled softly at her daughter and gently hugged her. It was moments like these that the Quincy captain really cherished. The moments her daughter acted like an actual teenage girl and that she could act like a real mother.

"Naoko honey, that's perfectly normal for a girl your age. For you boys _are_ supposed to be the most pressing issue in your life, not royal ceremonies." She leaned back and looked her daughter in the eyes, "If you really want to know, Yumichika hasn't stopped thinking or talking about how much he misses you since you left."

Her daughter laughed softly, "And here I thought he only cared about himself."

She lapsed into silence when she thought of someone else who cared about her_. James, he's been dead for barely a week and I'm already thinking of other boys. He threw his life on the line for me, confessed his feelings for me, and he even said he loved me! What kind of easy two-timing tramp of a princess am I?_

Being the keen person she was Sakura took note of her daughter's change in expression and gently hugged her again.

"You're thinking about that English boy James aren't you?"

Naoko's silence confirmed it.

"Honey, you have plenty of time to start another relationship if you want. You don't always have to have a boy on your arm. Take your time, savoir being single and if you ever do get back into a relationship go slow and savoir every bit of that too."

The princess rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "Thanks Mom."

Sakura smiled and patted her daughter's back, "Anytime honey. Now we should probably get downstairs but first."

The queen mother glided over to the vanity and picked up the blue and silver feather fascinator, "I want to add one last touch."

She strode over back to her daughter and gently inserted the hair accessory above her right ear. The final and most distinguishing part of Naoko's look. Her grandmother lived on in that fascinator; it gave Naoko immense comfort in knowing that she and her brother weren't alone.

"Your grandmother would be so proud of you. I know I am," Sakura said gently. "Come on we better get downstairs, your father and brother are waiting."

"You mean you left them alone Mom?" Naoko accused jokingly. "How could you? They've probably ripped each other apart by now."

* * *

Uryu paced slowly around in the secluded parlor room. It was quiet but he could hear the faint thrumming of music and people talking. He wasn't nervous so much as anxious to get it done with. Uryu was (and probably will) never enjoy being the center of attention. _At least I won't be alone up there,_ he thought.

"Oh, so this is where you're hiding," said a familiar and unwanted voice.

Uryu stiffened, "I'm not hiding. I just wanted a moment alone, that's all."

Ryuken quirked a brow in amusement, "Really?"

The Quincy prince spun around calmly, "Yes really." He looked his father up and down, "You wear regality nicely."

His father was dressed in a white and silver decorated shirt that made him look live a highly decorated naval officer, along with white slacks and matching shoes. Ryuken in turn took in his son's similar regal apparel, "As do you."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Uryu asked trying to sound polite.

Ryuken lightly shrugged, "I merely wanted to talk to you before the coronation."

_Oh God here it comes. He's probably going to give me the worst, most degrading, acerbic and all around soul crushing cold rant I'll ever hear._ Uryu thought as he prepared himself for the worst.

"Look before you say anything..." the prince said quickly.

"I haven't said anything and already you're assuming the worst?" Ryuken asked.

"Knowing you, what else am I to expect?" His son shot back.

That did hurt but Ryuken knew very well that his son was right. Every, if not, at least most of their conversations have been nothing short of verbal blood baths. _There's always still time to reconcile_, his wife had said plenty of times. _Yeah like how you and your mother tried to reconcile?_ He'd shoot back. Dear God the look she gave him...

"I'm not here to judge or criticize what you've choose to do," _That's a first,_ Uryu mentally scoffed. "But I merely wanted to give you something that you will more than likely need."

He pulled out of his pant pocket the family Quincy cross, still silver and gleaming.

Uryu was nothing short of dumbfounded and shocked. His father had always said that he didn't have any talent or skill, that he didn't deserve it. So why on Earth...?

"But I thought you said..." the young man stammered.

"I know what I said and...I was mistaken." He slipped the cross over his son's head and straightened it out on his chest. "You're going to need everything you and Naoko have to show everyone that you two are to be taken seriously. I can guarantee you they're not going to listen to a pair of teenagers so easily. Besides, I have no use or need for it but you do."

Uryu gently fingered the heavy cross, blinking in shock_. This is happening...right?_ He was having quite the time trying to process it all. He let the cross go and stared straight back and unwaveringly at his father.

The prince stuck out his hand, still not taking his eyes off his father, "Thank you."

Ryuken smiled, just barely, and shook his son's hand, "You're quite welcome."

"Oh my God Mom I think the world is coming to an end and Hell has frozen over. Dad and Brother are actually acting civil to each other!" Naoko gasped in mock shock.

Both men turned to see Naoko and Sakura smiling in the doorway, both looking remarkably similar to each other.

"I know, will wonders ever cease?" Her mother asked just as mockingly.

"Very funny Sakura," Ryuken said striding over to his wife. "We'd better get going; the ceremony is going to start."

His wife nodded, "Come on kids. You guys are the reason everyone's here, it wouldn't do well for you to be late."

As a group, no, _a family_ the four strode through the mostly empty halls until they came to the large doors that lead to the ballroom. Naoko and Uryu stood in front of the doors as their parents wished them luck and slipped into the ballroom.

Leaving the siblings standing alone in front of the doors, that could lead them to more than just a higher place in society.

"Can you believe it? I think a year ago I was sitting at home reading while grandmother was making lunch. So much has changed, it's surreal," Naoko said quietly.

"I know. I think our lives have been given one Hell of a turn around," Uryu agreed.

"I think it would be redundant to ask if you ever thought this would happen to you," His sister tried to laugh.

"Yeah," Uryu nervously laughed. "But I'm glad I've made it this far with you Naoko. It just wouldn't have been nearly as fun or memorable without you."

"You too Uryu. I can't tell you how much I appreciate and love having you as a big brother," She answered kindly.

The pair turned their attention back to the looming doors.

"Ready?" The prince asked.

"As I think either of us will ever be," The princess answered.

* * *

Ikkaku's eye twitched in annoyance, he shoved his elbow into the person next to him, "Damn it Yumichika stop acting so damn twitchy! God, you act like the minute Naoko sees you she's going to order your head on a silver platter!"

Yumichika jumped and cowered for a moment, "I'm sorry but I can't help it. Being here is probably my one chance to ever reconcile with Naoko! If I screw up then it's all over." He thought for a minute on that last part, "You don't think she'd actually do that...do you?"

Hitsugaya, who was sitting one row in front of them turned around, "You never know Aysegawa. People can change."

Matsumoto gently shoved her captain, "Captain be nice, don't tease him like that. Yumichika you know very well that Naoko's not the type of girl to let power go to her head."

"I know but..." Yumichika fidgeted with his fingers. "I'm still worried."

Matsumoto blinked and looked harder at Yumichika and snapped her fingers, "Hey! You changed your feathers!"

The others looked at Yumichika and noticed as well. He had replaced his red and yellow feathers with a pair of blue and white feathers.

"Did you change them for Naoko~?" The busty blonde asked with trill in her voice.

"N-No, I just thought it was time for a change is all," Yumichika tried to defend despite his stammering voice and blushing face.

The feathered man felt a cool hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Nemu's cool gaze. "A word of advice Aysegawa, if you ever do work up the courage to approach Naoko...do so with tenderness, caution and the thought that it's not only her family's wrath you'll be facing should you hurt her again."

With that the normally stoic lieutenant leaned back and sat primly in her wooden bench. The two rows of people in front of her gaped in shock at her bold threat.

Urahara gently nudged her, "Since when did you become so protective hmm?"

"I see Naoko as a friend and if I recall friends are supposed to look out for one another," his lieutenant replied simply.

The blonde tapped his chin, "Well that is true—"

Someone suddenly yanked his bucket hat off; he spun around to see Sakura holding it, "No hats during formal events Kisuke." She tossed the hat to Nemu, "Make sure he doesn't get that back until _after_ the ceremony."

Kisuke panicking patted his head, "But, but I feel so _naked _without it!"

At that moment Yoruichi turned around in her seat and was looking at him with wide eyes and looking eager. Urahara saw the look and waved her off and she turned back around, a sexually perked Yoruichi would _so _not be good right now.

The queen brushed a few hairs away, "It's only for an hour or so, surely you can go that long."

She walked up the aisle and slipped into the fifth pew from the front. There were thirteen on each side and each captain and lieutenant sat in numerical order. The first division being right up front and the thirteenth in the back. The Head Captain and his lieutenant sat in the first row. Yoruichi and Soi Fon behind them Shinji and Hiyori sat in the third row with Flynn who was having an engaging discussion about jazz music with Shinji with Yoruichi joining in a few times. Unohana, dressed in a formal kimono, was sitting with Isane who was dressed in a white and indigo dress from Mexico. Ichigo's family along with Mihana and Ryuken sat in the fifth row with Sakura and Naomi. Renji and Byakuya, who was having a hard time trying not to stare at Mihana, sat behind them.

Komamaru and Iba were behind the noble, Sakura was surprised the wolf captain wasn't wearing his helmet and that they made tuxedoes in his size. People were staring at him but more in awe and amazement then disgust. Kyoraku, Nanao and Ukitake were all seated together and looking rather dashing. Even though Nanao was constantly trying to keep her captain from fawning over every new woman he saw.

Diallo and Hisagi were merely taking in the sights. Hitsugaya was being annoyed by his lieutenant who was still harassing the two seated Eleventh Division members behind her. Nemu was successfully keeping Kisuke's hat out from within his reach despite his whining pleas. In the back row sat Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Nel and Grimmjow.

At the ends of each row sat a large potted plant of each squad's specific flower, from chrysanthemums at the front to snowdrops at the end. The European side had their own flowers on their ends as well from white on red roses to violets. All of those officers were also dressed to the nines and had their swords too. Seeing their weapons made Kenpachi itch a little and his hand twitched wanting to reach for his own sword.

Then Oliver walked up to a podium set up near the thrones and cleared his throat and tapped the microphone. But doing so sent a sharp ear splitting electric buzz that elicited complaints and curses in an array of languages.

"Sorry about that folks just wanted to test it that's all," Oliver laughed nervously. He cleared his throat again, "Welcome members of both the European Gotei 13 and our brothers and sisters from the east the Asian Gotei 13. It's an absolute miracle that all of us have been able to gather together in one place. For those of you who don't know me I am the captain of the Eighth Division, Oliver Twitterson. I was the captain assigned to meet and act as a tour guide to those who traveled here.

"At first I thought I was being punished after my latest antic. Alice once again I apologize I didn't know you were changing in there. I _did not_ enjoy that peak I got; you have a nicely toned body by the way."

That elicited a room full of chuckles, laughs and covered snorts. Alice Charbonneau looked like she was going to kill Oliver, but also tried not to smile.

"Alright enough about me. I wasn't too keen on acting as a tour guide and babysitter to a bunch of foreigners but after I met them and all I realized it was much less of a punishment and more of a reward. I met an amazing group of people that I'm proud to call my friends now.

"Good God I'm starting to get sentimental aren't I? On with the show...After slightly sixty years of close to anarchy, the Quinces have held out hope that order would once again return and it has. May I present Uryu Ishida and Naoko Ishida."

Everyone in the pews stood up and turned their attention to the large double doors that opened with a flourished swing. (**A/N Cue epic music**) Both finely dressed Quinces walked down the aisle, both stoic with straight backs, shoulders slightly back and heads up.

Those that knew the teens blinked and quietly gasped in shock, especially those from the Eleventh. Kenpachi couldn't believe he was looking at the same girl who wouldn't hesitate to any of his challenges, could look so...formal. Yachiru's eyes were wide as was her smile as she watched Naoko, a real princess, walk past. Ikkaku blinked staggered by how nice Naoko could look, though in his opinion nowhere near as nice as Naomi.

Yumichika's mind though couldn't register the level of beauty he was witnessing. Naoko didn't just look beautiful she looked...gorgeous, radiant, stunning, attractive, striking...well there just weren't enough words to describe her. _She truly is a princess...no she's more than that she's...like a goddess_. He thought as he watched her slowly walk past.

Naoko kept a firm gaze straight ahead and tried to resist looking to her left for even a glimpse of Yumichika. She could see everyone else looking at them with stunned shock, beaming pride or with respect. Both siblings tried to stifle any emotion from crossing their faces, like smiling or acknowledging them.

The siblings reached the end of the aisle, stepped up onto the raised stone platform and turned around in front to the thrones, facing the crowd. A whole sea of people, split only by the red carpeted aisle, faced them. Hundreds of eyes fixated on them and yet neither one felt a twinge of anxiety.

There weren't just Soul Reapers and Knights that sat before them but also a collection of noble Quincies too. They were dressed regally as well and sat at the ends of the foremost pews, a faint look of disgust on their faces. But the looks weren't cast at the siblings but at the Soul Reapers around them.

_We have a lot of work ahead of us,_ Uryu thought with a sigh.

Oliver stepped down from the podium and bowed to Naoko and Uryu before returning to his seat. Then a finely dressed elderly man, Seiichi if the siblings remembered correctly, strode over to the podium next.

"Please be seated," He said politely. Everyone took their seats on the creaking wood pews. The siblings also sat down in the gilded and cushioned thrones. Uryu rested his arms on the arms rests and Naoko softly folded her hands on her lap.

"As a member of the Council of the Bow and Cross, the group of elders that watch over and guide any and all members of Quincy royalty, I welcome all of you. It is the first time I believe in recorded history of either of our races that so many of us have gathered together and this was at the request of these fine young adults." He gestured to Naoko and Uryu.

"Odd, yes considering both of our peoples' history with one another and that no more than a light handful of Soul Reapers have ever been allowed to attend such a ceremony. This gathering is symbolic as is the crowning of a new monarchal generation. With a new generation comes a new set of ideals, morals and beliefs. In with the new and out with the old some would say. Even though these two are young but I strongly believe they will lead our people well. "

Seiichi turned and walked to the front of Naoko and Uryu holding a large tome in one hand and the other behind his straight back, "Do you solemnly swear to uphold the Quincy race's traditions and culture?"

"I solemnly swear," Naoko and Uryu answered in unison.

"Do you swear to lead the Quincy people with a just heart, unburdened with hate, fear or any evil?"

"I solemnly swear," They said in unison again.

"Finally do you swear to put the needs of your people before your personal own?"

"I solemnly swear," They repeated stonily.

Seiichi smiled, closed the book with a thump and returned to the podium. Two other finely clad people walked to a pair of marble pillars that were topped with matching royal blue plump velvet cushions. Resting primly on those cushions was a pair of silver crowns. The pair gently seized the crowns, one for each and walked to Naoko and Uryu.

The crown slowly placed on Uryu's head was silver and adorned with an even multitude of sapphires and diamonds. Naoko's was the same color of metal and stones but with a more feminine design that rested atop her head and around her bun.

The weight of the adornment felt so odd to Naoko, she forced herself not to touch it or move it around. But very faintly Naoko felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, it felt warm and wispy. Out of the corner of her eye the newly crowned princess could've sword that she saw a phantom image of James standing next her with his hand on her shoulder smiling_, I knew you'd make a magnificent princess._

Both the Head Captains Victoria and Yamamoto stood up at the ends of their pews.

"Guards!" Victoria bellowed as all the Soul Reapers and Knights followed their example.

"Present arms!" Yamamoto finished.

In unison all the captains drew out their sealed swords and held them high so the points of each others' swords were almost touching above the aisle. (**A/N Cue epic music again**) Naoko and Uryu stood and walked down from the marble platform and back down the aisle under the bridge made with the captains' swords. Their backs still straight, shoulders back and heads held high.

As they reached the end of the aisle they heard Seiichi say, "I present to you Prince Uryu Ishida and Princess Naoko Ishida."

The room erupted into loud cheers, clapping and joyous celebrating.

* * *

***Longest chapter EVER! But because this was a grand occasion I think the length was warranted. **

**Seirin: Wow, so it finally happened huh? So...what happens now?**

**Me: A lot my friends, a lot will happen now. We still have a lot left in this story so don't go anywhere. Remember when you guys were asking me about the "where did the tape recorder come from?" Re-read the part about James "appearing" next to Naoko and you'll understand. :D**

**Ayame: So due to relation does that make me a princess too?**

**Me: Well I know you're Hitsugaya's princess so...not sure.**

**Ayame: *squeal and blushes***

**Me: I thought of this a few days ago. Here's a quick list of the flowers/plants that belong to each European Squad and their meanings:**

_Squad 1: White on Red Roses-Unity/ Embelm of England_

_Squad 2: Catus-Bravery and Endurance_

_Squad 3: Fir-Time and Evaluation_

_Squad 4: Pink Gillyflower-Bonds of Affection_

_Squad 5: Adonis-Recollection of Life's Pleasures_

_Squad 6: 4-leaf Clover-Good Luck_

_Squad 7: Sunflower-Homage and Devotion_

_Squad 8: Poinsettia-"Be of Good Cheer" _Plus it goes with Angelica's cardinals and Oliver's happy demeanor.

_Squad 9: Tiger Lily-Wealth and Pride_

_Squad 10: Gladiolus-Strength of Character_

_Squad 11: Fennel-Strength_

_Squad 12: Fern-Magic, Fascination, Shelter_

_Squad 13: Violets-Modesty and Simplicity_

**Gin: ****Please review**** everybody, this was one chapter EmpressSaix put just about everything she had into this!**


	41. Secrets and Feelings to be shared

Chapter 41: Secrets and Feelings to be shared

***Bows down* I'M SO SORRY! *cowers in emo corner* **

**Naoko: EmpressSaix...had a fairly rough week, especially Wednesday.**

**Gin: Yeah, that girl was being criticized left and right. It was funny.**

***I look up and glower at him* Sadist! *goes back in corner* **

**Gin: Yeah but that's why everyone loves me! **

**Naoko: Anyway, Thursday and Friday EmpressSaix was busy/distracted/too tired to write and post this on time. EmpressSaix get up from the damn corner! This is your author's note anyway!**

***Gets up and pulls self together* **

**Yes, well...Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you guys all liked it. I put a lot of work into it so, thanks for reviewing. Now that I look back there are some spots that I could've added more to or expanded which I'll make up for in later chapters. **

**SasuTenLuvr I think I' allowed a little leeway with him. Yes, I know I made Ryuken a little OOC and I forgot to put a warning there. But I think there's more to him then just being a cold hearted bastard. I mean didn't we think the same thing of Byakuya until we found out why he was so conflicted about saving Rukia? Hell even I felt a tinge of pity for Ulquiorra after I found out more about him. **

**And personally I think he'd act at least a little bit differently when his wife is around. Don't you think things would've been different if she had lived? **

**Anyway that's me pleading my case because I'm sure there are more of you out there who read that last chapter and thought the same as SasuTenLuvr. **

**Now if our beloved grey haired little sadist would do the constantly required honors.**

**Gin: Fine, EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, just a heap of OCs. So please review and all.**

* * *

After the ceremony while people were standing around chatting and eating Naoko had never been hugged so much in one day, mostly it was by Naomi and Yachiru but still. So many people had come up to both Naoko and Uryu to congratulate them, wish them the best and comment on how lovely the ceremony was or how they looked.

It was also fascinating to see so many people from so many cultures mingling with one another. Oliver and Flynn were having some sort of heated argument which actually appeared comical. Angelica and Hiyori were talking like old time friends. Unohana and Saskibe were talking warmly with Robbinsdale, like friends' catching up and with knowing their ages was quite possible.

Hitsugaya and Soi Fon were talking with the captain of squad nine, Alexi Nikola, who was Russian and looked to be as young as them. The icy captain and the Russian looked quite happy and relieved to find someone in a similar position as each other. Yachiru was running around with the lieutenant of squad twelve who was her height and age but she had frizzy red hair and freckles.

Kisuke was in an engaging talk with a blonde captain and by the sounds of their conversation they were both talking science. Yoruichi looked bored but still smiled and nodded. Hisagi was talking and blushing with the female Indonesian lieutenant of squad two. Renji was gently trying to goad his captain into talking with Rukia's look-alike, Mihana Kuroki.

_If all these people here can get along then maybe there's hope for Quincies and Soul Reapers,_ Naoko though with a bit of hope.

Naomi suddenly wrapped her arm around Naoko's shoulders, "This is one epic party Naoko, or should I say Princess Ishida. I still can't believe my best friend is a true blue princess."

Naoko laughed lightly, "I know. There are moments when I think this is too surreal." Her eyes slid over to where Yumichika was standing with a group of others. He hadn't, not once, approached her. "Hey Naomi? Is Yumichika still mad at me over our fight?"

This time Rangiku answered, "Nope, he's afraid you'll ask for his head to be cut off when you see him."

Naoko sighed, "Lovely."

Nanao gently patted Naoko's arm, "Don't worry, he'll come to his sense soon enough...hopefully."

"Thank you lieutenant Ise, thank you," Naoko drawled with a bit of sarcasm then she remembered something. "Lieutenant could I ask for your help sometime tomorrow?"

The bespectacled woman blinked in shock, "Sure, with what though?"

"You'll see, it involves your captain and I know you're really good at getting him to talk," the princess explained.

Nanao's eyes narrowed with amusement, "If it involves something's he's done I'm happy to help."

The Quincy princess relaxed a bit at knowing someone will help her gather more information about her grandmother's elusive child and teen hood.

Then Naoko felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see lieutenant Saskibe standing by her, "The Head Captain would like to speak with you and your family privately princess."

"Sure," Naoko agreed quietly and excused herself from her friends while trying to fathom what Yamamoto would want with her. She tightened her grip on her silver clutch purse, this might be her one chance to...She shook her head and weaved her way out from the crowd, following the lieutenant until they exited into the bare hall.

Her parents and brother were waiting along with the first lieutenant of the European division, Cara Smith. She was a tall dark skinned woman with wavy burgundy hair tied up into a ponytail and olive colored eyes. She wore a satin copper and gold colored dress. Cara acknowledged Naoko with a polite nod before leading the group along with Saskibe at the head.

Uryu leaned over to his sister, "Enjoying the party princess?"

Naoko smiled, "I know you are dear prince. You and Nemu haven't left each other's sides since the ceremony ended and I don't think I've seen you smile so much in one day."

Her brother blushed lightly as a response. Soon the doors to one of the many rooms of the grand mansion were opened by the officers who closed the doors after the family filed in. The Head Captain sat behind a thick dark desk dressed in a formal kimono and haori draped around his shoulders. The European Head Captain stood beside him in both uniform and a fine dress.

There were two plush armchairs in front of the desk. Sakura and Naoko took the seats while Ryuken and Uryu stood behind the women.

"I apologize for tearing you all from the celebration but I believe this is more pressing. As you know all families have their secrets and you all should know yours," Yamamoto growled deeply.

The family kept stock still and waited for him to continue. Victoria picked up where her compatriot left off, "In such cases where the Royal Quincy Family ran out of heirs or next of kin of the next generation this secret was given to us, should such a situation occur which it has."

"Is this the same secret that Captain Wilter killed our ancestors for?" Uryu asked.

The ruby haired woman nodded, "It is. This secret has been guarded by each generation in the entire immediate family, parents and their children. It would only be passed down to the children of the King or Queen of each generation."

"So the King and Queen's children would know this secret and then the child that succeeded them would tell their children," Sakura confirmed in an even voice.

"Precisely, but should something happen to the family that would stop the succession and threaten to completely bury the secret the Family entrusted it to the three Head Captains. Unfortunately our American ally is currently...busy and could not join us," Victoria explained.

"I guess with both of his own allies being betrayed by their own captains he's a little worried that the same would happen should he leave his own squads?" Naoko asked.

Victoria smiled and chuckled lightly, "I can see that this family is full of perceptive people, you are correct princess."

"Returning to business," Yamamoto said calmly. "We were asked by the Family to share the secret to the next generation that took the throne, which would be your family. This secret is something that must be guarded at all costs; it being leaked to the spiritual public at large could create massive chaos. It must not be spoken, written or shared in any manner with anyone outside this room, do you all understand?"

The four Quincies each nodded silently. Their bodies tense at what they were about to learn and their hearts picking up a faster pace.

"When life and civilization where first taking shape Hollows were the first spiritual creatures to walk among it. Hatred, regret, and all acidic emotions were held in peoples' hearts even after death back then. Humans needed a way to defend themselves, some evolved and grew spiritually to the point where they could manifest weapons and use them to battle the demons.

"Over time their skills developed despite being labeled as witches, heathens or being as evil as the Hollows themselves by non-spiritually aware people. They were accused of witchcraft or locked away for being thought insane. When those with spiritual gifts passed on some took their power with them, their abilities to purify Hollows through the use of a blade instead of a bow." The old scarred man finished. He let the words hang in the prickling air.

"A-Are you...saying that...the first Soul Reapers...were Quincies in their...past lives? That...Soul Reapers...were spawned from our race?" Sakura tried to ask calmly.

Both Head Captains nodded solemnly.

Sakura tried to breathe calmly and not freak out, her husband behind her was in the purest form of stunned shocked silence. Uryu was gripping the chair in front of him and trying not to give out from his quaking legs. Naoko was trying her hardest not to jump up and rant at the absurdity and the possibility that this was true.

Ryuken was the first to regain his voice, "How is this...even possible? It just seems so inconceivable."

"Well the actual history behind how each Soul Society was created varies and it all happened before even our times. This secret has been known for well since the beginning of time." Victoria answered.

"So your predecessors...?" Sakura began to ask.

"Passed it down to us yes. But it was done on their deathbeds and they passed on right after telling us, so we were unable to ask any questions." She explained.

"So neither of you know how anyone found out about this just that you accept and believe it?" Naoko asked, her skepticism showing through.

"As skeptical as it may sound yes. There have been some recordings of your race going as far back as hieroglyphics in Egypt, scrolls with descriptive details written in ancient Latin and other records written or told in many languages," Victoria explained.

Captain Ishida drummed her fingers lightly on the armrest, "What I don't understand is...if you knew that Soul Reapers derived from Quincies is why you ordered them 200 years ago to slaughter us?"

The elder man stiffened up but before he could answer Naoko piped up, "I think I may have something that could help explain that." She opened her clutch purse and fished out a small black tape recorder. "Before our battle with the Royal Knights I found this blank recorder and I was able to record some..._very_ interesting things Erhard Wilter said."

The princess pressed down on the 'fast forward' button first, then 'stop' and then 'play'. Erhard's voice echoed out from the black box, _"I decided to initiate my plans during the 1800's by spreading a little chaos. War is a great distraction especially if it involves your own in another's territory. It was quite easy I must admit. All I had to do was kill a few notable Soul Reapers and pin it on a few helpless Quinces. Yamamoto did the rest. He sent his men to kill them and the Quinces retaliated even more and well I don't think I need to go on." _

"_B-But the Head Captain said the Quinces were killed off because it was to preserve the balance!" Renji shot back. _

"_Is that what he said? Well it is partially true. The balance between the spirit and living worlds would've been disrupted but not for a few more centuries at the very least," Wilter said slyly. _

"_So basically we're..." Naoko stammered._

_Erhard Wilter spread his arms out with a flourish, "You are looking at the man who single handedly initiated the Quincy massacre 200 years ago!"_

She hit 'stop' right then. No more was needed to be heard, Erhard already confessed to it all again. Everyone in that room aside from Naoko and Uryu looked to be in utter shock. Victoria pressed her hand against her lips; she knew Wilter had done some despicable things but that...that was too much.

Yamamoto let his shoulders slump and lowered his head in regret. It hadn't been the Quincies at all, just sadistic power hungry bastard. The elder man had played right into someone else's hands, just like with Aizen. All those innocent people...killed mercilessly by his on some poorly handled incident. _No wonder Kagayaki had protested, again I should have listened to her. She may have been my daughter, but she surely knew more then me._ He thought.

Ryuken and Sakura stayed quiet, processing what they just heard. After today they were both going to really go through what they believed in since a lot of it was being brought into question.

"Well...I-I believe that settles that wouldn't you all agree?" Victoria stuttered slightly.

"Yes, is there anything more either of you would like to tell us?" Sakura asked, feeling faintly shaken.

"No there is not. You are free to depart but please bear in mind that what has been said in this room will go unsaid out there," Yamamoto warned.

The family agreed, bid them good-bye and politely left the room. Once alone Sakura quickly turned to her husband and children, "None of us are _ever_ to speak of what just transpired understand?"

The three nodded, a little stunned at her sudden cold and sharp voice. She relaxed and Naoko took the tape recorder and put it in her mother's hand.

"There's some more on that tape. I think it might interest you and Dad but be careful...once you hear it, you might wish you hadn't." Their daughter warned before she turned and walked down the hall with her brother.

Uryu leaned over to his sister, instead of asking about the tape recorder he asked a different question, "So I suppose the box we found under the thrones was just a written version of that secret?"

Naoko nibbled on her lip lightly, "Perhaps. I guess we'll never know. But I suppose some secrets are better left to be buried by time."

* * *

"Gods she's beautiful isn't she?" Yumichika asked quietly.

"Yeah she is," Ikkaku answered off-handedly as he sipped at his glass of champagne.

Both men were standing in a darker less seen part of the ballroom. Night had fallen and after a feast of a dinner the guests were now dancing waltzes, chatting and sipping bubbly alcohol. The pair was watching Naoko dancing with some debonair gentleman though she looked a tad distracted.

Yumichika sighed, "She defiantly deserves this, to be pampered and gilded up. She also deserves a prince or a nobleman...not me..."

Ikkaku looked at him with a bit of surprise, "Are you still feeling like that? C'mon Yumi you're just as good as any damn high and mighty snooty-ass noble!"

His feathered friend gave a short rueful laugh, "I'm a _fifth_ seat in a less then reputable squad. I highly doubt I'm romantic material for a princess."

Ikkaku had half a mind to toss the contents of his fluted glass in his friends face but that would've been a waste of good alcohol. So he opted for calmly ranting instead, "Alright one: you're at least at a lieutenants' level when it comes to strength. Two: The Zaraki squad is reputable in its own right and just as good as any other squad. Three: I don't think you're the one who decides if you're worthy of a princesses affections. I think that's for her to decide. "

The lilac eyed man looked at his friend before smiling and feeling a bit of relief roll around in his heart. Ikkaku did have a point or several for that matter. He turned and headed for a nearby door that he knew lead to the empty dining hall.

"Where you going?" The bald man asked.

"I just need a moment of air, that's all." And Yumichika disappeared behind the large door, away from the light of the party and celebration and his princess.

* * *

Naoko was able to tear herself away from the dance floor and the multitude of men who wanted to dance with her. Or rather Princess Naoko not actually Naoko herself. _All for appearances I suppose,_ she thought. The princess found her friend and in this place she considered her ally too. Naomi was watching and sipping at champagne on the sidelines.

"Did the princess get tired of dancing with all her prince charmings'?" Naomi asked playfully.

"Hardly, I merely get to tired of dancing with men who merely want to see how good they look with a princess on their arm," Naoko lightly scoffed.

"You want to dance with someone who wants the real you, don't you?" Her blonde friend asked knowingly.

The princess relaxed a little, "Yes, I don't suppose you know where he is?"

Naomi took another sip of champagne and pointed to the double doors at the other end of the grand room, "I saw him go through those doors over there."

"Lovely, I need a break and I know this isn't the most ideal moment to tackle such an emotional endeavor with him but better now than never," Naoko was about to go when she caught the look Naomi was giving her. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you use such..._formal _and _refined_ language before. Either this royalty thing has really gone to your head or...I don't know what," Naomi observed carefully eyeing her friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I'm trying to find a balance between being a refined princess and being myself," Naoko explained with a tired sigh.

Naomi nodded, feeling for her friend. She herself was a part of high society, a slightly lower class of nobility, the Yamamoto Clan. It was tough to find a balance between being formal and compliant with being strong willed and energetic. She draped her arm around Naoko's shoulders as they walked, "I'm sure you'll find a balance Naoko."

Before Naoko walked through the doors Yumichika just had Naomi gave her a pat on the back. "Good luck," she murmured. The princess bit her lip and walked on.

"Um...Naomi?" She heard someone stammer from behind.

The blonde turned on her heel to see Ikkaku blushing, scratching the back of his neck and keeping his gaze away from her while he asked, "Would you...care to dance?"

_This is considerably out of character for him...but what the Hell? When am I ever going to get another chance like this? _She held out her hand for him to escort her, "I would be delighted."

* * *

It was surprising how a place so full of bright life could become so quiet and dark, only the white moonlight cut through, illuminating only some of the room. The dining hall was bare, the table cleared of food and plates, the chairs pushed back into place.

Naoko quietly walked to the windows and looked out to the wilderness outside. The wilderness those two nights ago she was fighting for her life. _Why do I feel like that is going to be much easier compared to what I'm trying to do now?_ She thought as she studied her reflection. She tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear and adjusted her tiara.

"And people say_ I'm_ vain," Slipped a silky voice that both stunned and warmed Naoko.

The princess turned to see Yumichika standing in front of her rather nervously. He was dressed in a black and white tuxedo with no orange garments and blue and white feathers. He looked dashing and so formal, Naoko found herself blushing.

Naoko just gave "breath taking" a whole new meaning as Yumichika looked at her. Her glossy raven hair was neatly pulled together and the tiara that sat on her head glittered like the stars in the sky. Naoko's marble skin glowed heavenly in the pearly moonlight. Her deep sapphire eyes glimmered like gems in a pool of clear water.

"You look...so beautiful..." Yumichika breathed.

The princess blushed harder, "Thank you and you look rather handsome Mr. Aysegawa. I trust you are enjoying yourself?"

"Yes...I am Princess. The ceremony was lovely and you looked very beautiful up there and..." He drifted off, being slowly captivated by her beauty.

"Mr. Aysegawa could we perhaps drop all formalities and speak freely with each other?" Naoko asked softly.

Yumichika nodded slowly, "O-Of course...Naoko."

She smiled softly and to Yumichika it increased her beauty, "Thank you...Yumichika. I would like to...to apologize for the way I acted the last time we spoke. I'm so sorry I was so curt with you, I'm sorry I insulted your division and your pride in general and I'm sorry that I asked and expected so much out of you for just me. I am so very, very sorry, please forgive me."

Yumichika gently gripped her arms and then drew her close to him in an embrace. Naoko took a sharp intake of air and tensed up but then slowly relaxed in his arms. She slowly brought her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. _Screw propriety if I want to be held I'll be held damn it! _Naoko thought.

"You don't need to apologize Prin—Naoko. I deserve those insults; I didn't take into account...how you would feel and all. I want you to know that I will never leave you to fight for yourself on a battlefield. I will always fight for you whenever you may need me. I will never leave you..." Yumichika was cut off by Naoko.

"No! Please..." She tightened her arms around him. "People have already died and spilled their blood for me. I don't want any more of that. If we're ever going to fight...we fight together, side by side. Understand?" She asked with a pain laced voice.

Yumichika was a little shocked to hear such a tone in her voice, _what on Earth happened to her here? How deeply has she been scarred now?_

"I understand Naoko, we fight together." He reassured her. "I wanted to apologize for insulting your Quincy Pride, I crossed the line there. Everyone has a different take on what pride is and what it means to them. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

Naoko breathed a sigh of relief, her breath tickling Yumichika's ear and sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

"Of course, we've both been so foolish and harsh with each other, haven't we?"

"Yes, love truly does make people behave...differently," Yumichika agreed.

Naoko leaned back a little to look him in the eyes, "Yumichika I want you to understand that while I'm absolutely glad that we've made amends...I don't believe I'm ready for another romantic relationship. I just wanted to set the record straight now."

_Another? Was she in one before while she was here? Was she hurt because of it?_ Yumichika wondered but didn't say aloud. He merely agreed.

But before Naoko could relax back into his arms she felt a sudden soul shivering chill constrict around her spine, the chill seeped and crystallized in her stomach and heart, causing it to freeze in horror. Something was terribly, terribly wrong and Naoko could only guess what could cause such chilling fear inside her.

"Brother..."

* * *

***I hope this long chapter makes up for me missing my usually update date. Now before you jump on me about the whole "Soul Reapers originating from Quincies" thing just take a minute and think. No one knows how the Soul Society began; I think its common sense to assume Hollows came before either of them.**

**Also no one knows how long the Quincies have been around, we know they were killed off 200 years ago but we don't know when (or where) they first originated. And the whole Quincies upsetting the balance by hunting Hollows I just wrote off as ruse Yamamoto came up with. You'll actually find out more about that and his family in another fic I'm writing which won't be up for quite a while though. **

**I think because Tite Kubo has given us little to no background history on the Soul Society or Quincies I think I can be a little liberal here. I could be right, I could be wrong we don't know. So DON"T be criticizing me and saying this isn't possible! **

**Ayame: Yeah guys keep it to yourselves. So what happened to our brother now?**

**Me: *smiles evilly* I'm not telling but...it must've been something **_**really**_** bad to make Naoko feel that level of dread. **

**Gin: Okay I think you've got everything covered EmpressSaix. Anything else?**

**Me: No, just please review and I apologize for the wait on the update. **


	42. Keep Calm and Carry On

Chapter 42: Keep Clam and Carry On

***Things are about to pick up a drastic and dramatic turn. We have to back track a little first but you'll see why. One more thing...*pauses*. You know what? I got a better idea...I won't tell you, you want to know why? Because I'm mean like that and another thing guys c'mon I know I posted late last time but still! I thought you guys loved me! TT^TT**

**My UK readers you may recognize the title. It was a propaganda saying the UK government came up with during WWII to keep people calm during the war. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, just a load of OCs. Please review.***

* * *

He knew this was probably improper, leaving a party being held in your honor but Uryu could care less, he felt too happy and perhaps a little giddy. He quietly led Nemu away from the crowd, the ballroom, up a partially hidden staircase and up to a second floor balcony. The sounds of their clicking shoes and Nemu's swishing pearl colored dress echoed through the almost barren halls.

_Neither one knew that they were being followed._

Both felt so naughty for sneaking out to somewhere more private. Nemu didn't know why Uryu would want to be alone with her, but she didn't want to question and possibly ruin the moment. Her cheeks were painted a pink blush, her heart shook in excitement and she felt so warm all over.

_She felt so cold as she continued to ascend the staircase, going up higher._

Together they stood outside in the warm but still chilly spring evening weather on a wide marble balcony. The moon and stars shone down upon them, like lights on a pair of actors on a stage.

_While she is now the extra, looking down upon them._

Now all that giddy feeling was gone Uryu felt nervous, much more so then when he was about to be crowned a prince. He wanted to do this now, not just because it was romantic but he wanted to do it before he lost his nerve. _So much for that,_ he thought.

"It's beautiful," Nemu said softly. "The glittering stars, the bright moon all against a sapphire backdrop."

Uryu looked at her and blushed; _the night sky isn't the only beautiful thing I see here tonight._

"I wonder was star gazing and moon viewing what you brought me up here for?" She asked the prince with a slightly wry voice. _Since when have I been bold? What's getting into me?_

"Um...N-No it-it isn't. I wanted to...to..." He drifted off, losing his nerve and courage to speak with such a beautiful woman.

_She watches him stuttered and remembers how he used to be so nervous around her. _

It was true, Nemu wore the pearl dress Uryu made for her, and it cinched at the waist and dropped down with pleats in the front. The sleeves were dropped down from the shoulder and around her arms and clung to them down to the wrists. She wore pearl earrings and a few strings of pearls and her red chocker around her neck. Her ink black hair had curled and crafted into a bun held together with diamond hairpins.

"You wanted to do what?" Nemu softly prompted, trying to get the prince back on track.

Uryu snapped out of it, "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and in general." _Like stealing my heart._

He gently took her hands in his, "Nemu if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. The first time we met you saved my life and it seems that every time we met again you were always saving me. I don't even know how to begin thanking and repaying someone for such a debt."

_She feels a chill in her heart slowly envelop her body. She always saved him hadn't she? The woman looks and sees an angel statue perched in front of her, right above them. _

The lieutenant gently withdrew one hand and settled it on his pale cheek, "Uryu, you don't owe me anything. The first time we met_ I_ was repaying _you_. In Hueco Mundo both my captain and then your sister ordered me to save you. Here in Germany my new captain ordered me to keep you safe. I was merely doing what I was told."

Uryu felt and looked crestfallen, "Oh...of course. I-I...uh..."

"But," She gently interjected. "I would've done all those things even if I wasn't told to. I would've gladly stepped in and assisted you in any way I could. Because I...I..." Now it was her turn to get stuck.

Uryu gently brought her closer, both of their eyes not leaving each others. He slowly lets his hand cup and tilts her chin up closer. Both of their hearts are racing and each can feel the others pound against them in sync. He leans down and gently, hesitantly, lets his lips brush against hers before tenderly sliding them completely onto hers.

_She feels an excruciating painful stab go through her heart at seeing them kiss. It seemed like everyone was getting to be with their one true love but her. It just wasn't fair. She reaches forward to find that the angle statue is loose and one good shove could dislodge it. _

Nemu's hands slowly wrapped around Uryu's neck while his hands curved around her waist. Sparks of passion, connection and pleasure shot through both of them as their lips continued to dance together. They separated after perhaps an eternity of romantic love for air. The couple was gasping for air after the pleasurable act, both in disbelief at the surreal moment.

Uryu rested his forehead against hers feeling breathless but energetic, "I love you, Nemu Kurotsuchi."

She couldn't believe what he just said. Nemu felt like she could jump over the moon at that moment. She smiled warmly, "I love you too Prince Uryu Ishida."

_That did it. That sent both her and the angel over the edge. The woman gave it a hard shove but didn't stay to watch it plummet to the ground for she felt sure it would hit her intended target. 'I'm the only princess who deserves to be loved by a prince here!' She thought smugly as she walked away and heard a body hit the ground. _

Nemu lowered her arm from shielding her eyes. It happened so suddenly, one moment she and Uryu were standing together and the next he shoved her away. She waved the cloud of dust away and felt her eyes widen and her throat constrict.

Uryu lay on the ground, a small pool of blood pooled around his mouth. His eyes were closed and he lay still. If it weren't for the faint rasp of breathing Nemu would've sworn he was dead. There were large and small pieces of stone scattered around him and on his back. He was lying right where she was standing a moment before.

_He...pushed me...out of the way..._She realized numbly.

Nemu tentatively inched forward and rested her hand against his head. She gently cradled his head as cold tears streamed from her eyes.

"Uryu...Uryu..." She cried. "Please...don't die please." She choked back a sob to cry out, "Help! S-Someone...Anyone please help!"

* * *

Naomi slowed down and stopped waltzing with Ikkaku. She looked about; something was off very, very off.

"What's wrong?" Her partner asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but something's up. Captain Ishida's reiatsu is going wild like she's panicking or something. I just saw Unohana and a few others dash off, she looked frightened for a moment," Naomi said softly.

"Unohana? Scared? Are you sure?" Ikkaku asked. Unohana showing anything but serene calm was unheard of.

Naomi gave a firm nod. "So what do we do?" He asked.

"If Captain Ishida is panicking then it might have something to do with her son or husband and if Unohana is involved they might've been seriously wounded," She explained. Naomi paused to think, then spoke, "Let's find Naoko, I want to make sure she's not the one who's hurt."

Ikkaku agreed, even though Naoko was probably still with Yumichika things could still happen. He and Naomi quickly and calmly left the dance floor and to where they had last seen their friends.

But what they didn't notice was that the crowd of people around them was also starting to notice the shift in the atmosphere. The music slowed and people slowly stopped dancing and started talking and wondering as to what could cause such a change in mood.

Before the couple reached the door someone had run out into the ballroom. An older man who was slightly portly and looked to be one of the elders from before who was pale and gasping as though he had just crossed Death's path.

"Someone has tried to murder the prince!" He shouted.

Everyone in the room froze, before erupting into worried gasps, speaking and shouts. Ikkaku and Naomi were frozen by the door when they heard that.

"Well technically you were right," the bald man muttered to her.

"Let's just find Naoko," Naomi said hurriedly as she pushed past the door.

Luckily it didn't take long to find the princess. She was standing stock still in front of Yumichika looking terrified. She didn't notice the pair burst through the door, but Yumichika whipped around.

"Naoko, something's happened to Uryu! He's been hurt badly," Naomi panted.

The princess laid her hand on her lips and tried to breathe calmly for a few moments. Her eyes flickered to the ground for a moment before looking up.

"Where is he?" Naoko asked trying to sound firm.

"Second floor I think, that's where I felt your mother's reiatsu going wild." Naomi said.

Naoko then seized Yumichika's hand and walked out, Naomi and Ikkaku following them. The princess squeezed her friend's hand.

_I'm scared. Please don't leave me._

Yumichika squeezed back_. I would never leave you._

Instead of going through the ballroom Naoko led the others out to the parlor room then to a secluded staircase.

"Naoko where are we...?" Naomi asked confused.

"If we go through the ballroom will only be met by a large mass of panicked people and some who may be looking for me. If we take the back routes like this one, we won't run into as much traffic," the princess explained as she navigated through the halls.

"That's actually pretty damn smart," Ikkaku muttered.

As they turned down another hall they saw a fairly sized group of people hurry and scurrying about. Naoko dashed forward when she caught sight of her mother.

"Mom!"

Sakura turned and felt immense relief at seeing her daughter unharmed. She tightly embraced Naoko, "Naoko, I'm glad you're alright."

"What happened to Brother?" the princess said near tears.

"One of the statutes on the roof broke and fell on him. He has severe trauma to his back, spine, and most internal organs not to mention his ribcage, lungs and heart," Sakura explained quickly.

"Sakura!" It sounded like Naoko's father.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back into the bedroom. The captain turned her attention to the three following Naoko, "Naomi as your captain I'm ordering you to stay with my daughter. You two as well." She directed at Ikkaku and Yumichika. Sakura briefly hugged her daughter again, "He'll be fine dear, don't worry."

Before any of them could get a word in the queen disappeared into the bedroom and the doors were shut. The silence that followed was stifling. Naomi gently gripped Naoko's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Naoko?"

The princess jumped and realized that there were other people around her. She turned to see Ichigo looking at her with worry, Renji, Chad and Oliver trailing not too far behind him.

"Where are the others?" Naoko asked trying to sound firm again.

"Rukia and Angelica are with Nemu in a separate room down the hall. Captains Unohana and Robbinsdale along with their lieutenants, both of our dads and your mom are in there with Uryu. The rest of the guests have been told to stay in the first floor area." He paused. Naoko appeared calm and stoic but her eyes said differently. They looked frightened, worried and lost. "Unohana and Robbinsdale are very good healers Naoko. Uryu will be fine."

The Quincy princess gave a small rueful laugh, "It sounds more like you're trying to comfort yourself let alone me."

Ichigo briefly smiled, "We're all a little on edge about what's happened."

"Princess Naoko." A sudden stern voice beckoned.

The group looked to see a group of seven Quincy elders standing before them looking quite grim, "We need to speak with you privately. If you would follow us."

Naoko did so along with her trio but then Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, "Keep calm and carry on Princess. It was an encouraging motto invented during one of the World Wars to help people move on during hard times. Just keep it in mind."

"I will Captain Twitterson, thank you." She said primly but with sincerity.

The elders led them quietly through the maze of halls. Each step brought Naoko a step farther from her wounded brother. Even if there wasn't anything useful she could for him, she still would rather be nervously pacing in front of the door then being any distance away. _Nothing good comes of us being apart Brother,_ she thought gravely.

An older gentleman opened the door to an empty grandly furnished office. The rest of the elders filed in and then Naoko but when Naomi and the boys tried to follow they were stopped.

"I'm sorry but _your_ kind would not be welcomed at the moment." He said primly.

"Lieutenant Yamamoto and Reapers' Aysegawa and Madarame were ordered by my mother to stay with me at all times," Naoko stated firmly.

The gentleman looked slightly torn as to whom to follow but still firm on not letting the Soul Reapers in. Naoko could see his indecision and sighed, "At least allow Lieutenant Yamamoto in. She's a noblewoman as well and I would appreciate her company."

The man at the door stepped aside for Naomi to enter. Naoko addressed the two men, "You two just stay put."

Reluctantly Yumichika and Ikkaku agreed for that really was all they could do, despite the churning dread in their hearts.

* * *

Half the elders sat in the leather armchairs and sofa and the rest stood primly on the side like sentinels waiting for their general's orders. One elder, a gray haired man with a trim mustache dressed in a whitish gray suit sat on the corner of the grand oak desk. There was a sheet of paper and gleaming pen sitting by it.

_Why do I feel as though I've walked into the lair of a pack of demons right now?_ The princess mused bitterly. The only person she wouldn't call a demon right away would be Seiichi Matsuro but only because he had been good friends with her grandparents.

"Do I really need to ask why this meeting and I were called for?" Naoko asked trying to sound regal and in control.

"As you are aware Princess your brother has been gravely wounded. We do not know by whom or for what purposes, we merely _hope_ he will pull through. But as you know my dear," He pushed the paper towards her. "Quincies haven't been known to live exceedingly long lives. We lost any hope for a monarchy once, we do not wish to have history repeat itself again so soon. We merely require your signature to make sure that doesn't happen."

Naoko peered at the paper, it looked like a contract. No...it _was_ a contract. Her blue eyes skimmed through the neatly and artistically written words. Even with her stress and nerves mounting Naoko could still make sense of what the document was saying and she did not like it.

"You don't need to read over every little detail my dear," he chuckled gently.

"My grandparents made it a point in my life to make sure as to what I'm signing for I could be signing my life or even my soul away and not know it." She answered simply.

She continued to read it. Her eyes stayed on the paper and her voice was clear and sharp, "My brother isn't dead and yet you are all acting as if is."

"My dear he has suffered a fatal wound. There is a great chance he may not make it to morning. We need to make sure the next in line is secured so we don't fall back into anarchy again, you must understand." The gentleman said calmly, though there seemed to be a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"My brother will not die." Naoko said firmly. _How dare these people think he'd be taken down so easily_! "He is in capable hands and—"

"You actually _trust_ those...those damnable Soul Reapers?" Bellowed a fairly portly fellow.

The princess swiveled around and stared him down hard, "Yes I do. If it hadn't been for a lot of them my brother and I wouldn't even be here. I consider them my friends, family even! Hell my own mother is a Soul Reaper captain!"

"A perfect example of a disgrace to the Quincy name and race. Like mother like daughter I suppose," drawled an aged arrogant woman.

Before Naoko could defend her mother then gentleman at the desk said calmly, "Everyone please let's not point fingers and give into the hysteria of the moment. Please Princess all we ask is for you to—"

"No." She said simply. "I won't sign it. My brother is not dead nor will he be dying any time soon. I am appalled that you people would jump to such extremes so soon."

Another elder banged their cane on the floor, "Listen here you craven child, actions need to be taken during an emergency such as this. You will-!"

"No!" Naoko stood tall and tried to hide her fear. "I am not cowardly in any sense of the word. I am terrified I'll admit that but at least I'm not hiding under the bed. I am the one you are all supposed to listen to. I may be young but I am the one you are supposed to listen and follow, not the other way around. Do you all understand that?"

There was a tense silence after Naoko's words rang out. Both she and Naomi's hearts held still for a moment. Then the elder at the desk stood,

"Yes Princess we do understand. If it appeared we were overstepping our bounds please forgive us. Also please understand that as the elders it is our job to look after the royalty."

Naoko took a deep breath to soothe her hammering heart, "I'm glad you all understand. Now if you would be kind enough to leave us."

The man dipped his head as he and the other elders slowly filed out of the office. It wasn't until they were all gone did Naoko firmly grip the desk as her legs shook and her breathing turned to gasping. Naomi clutched her friend and helped her stand until Naoko calmed.

"What were they trying to make you sign?" Naomi asked softly.

"A contract that would grant me the throne once I came of age. The only way I can get the throne in the first place is if my brother died. It's also put me under their direct care and control. My name may mean obedient child but I do not nor will I ever obey any group of stuck up bigoted old crones and hags," She spat out the last part.

Naomi looked at the document in puzzlement, "Why would they want to make sure you got the throne in the first place? I mean who else is there?"

Naoko's brows furrowed in thought, "I don't know."

* * *

***The last part is a clear foreshadow into the sequel. Oh what on Earth have I done to Uryu now? :)**

**Ayame: Yeah, what in the Hell have you done? He's not going to die is he? Hang on Nii-san little sister's coming!**

**I left clues as to who tried to kill Nemu and if you know me you should probably know who the wanna-be killer is. Things may take a darker and dramatic side for a bit just to warn you all now. I really, really hope the love scene between Uryu and Nemu wasn't bad or cheesy or anything. I tried my hardest. **

**In other news I colored my hair today! I've gone from a brunette to a red head! And my hair is as red as Renji's hair! I love it! **

**Gin: Please review and Happy Halloween.**


	43. Regain Control

Chapter 43: Regain Control

***Merci beacoup** **to a somewhat anonymous review Mary Lou. They have been kind enough to review almost every chapter. ^^ And yes as you've noticed grammar is not my strong suit...neither is math sadly.**

**Naoko: And this coming from the girl who wants to be a writer. Don't you need to know some math to be a radiologist too?**

**Me: Bite me. I want to express my gratitude and thanks for the lovely reviews this person sent. Thank you always to my other faithful reviewers. I can't believe that I'm almost at 100 reviews! That is SO freaking cool!**

**Gin: EmpressSaix does not own Bleach, just a lot of OC's. Please read, review and enjoy.***

* * *

The ballroom was considerably barren now. The guests weren't allowed to leave or wander too far into the mansion. The elders didn't want to panic anybody by keeping them locked up in one place and pointing accusations at each other. So people were pretty much waiting around for either someone to be caught or for them to be let go.

Mihana slowly took a deep breath filing her easily agitated lungs. The deep slow breaths helped in staving off the worst of her asthma attacks. The ones that were caused by sudden intense excitement like what happened a few minutes ago_. I thought I was going to have both an asthma and heart attack_. She thought as she shifted in her chair.

"You're not going to have another attack are you Aunty?" Yuzu, who was sitting next her and shooting her a worried look, asked. She pulled Yachiru up farther on her lap.

The dark haired woman smiled lightly, "No dear, don't worry I'm alright. Besides the worst of it has passed anyway."

Even though it was unusual for someone her age to have asthma let alone debilitating attacks Mihana Kuroki seemed to be the exception to that. She had had asthma since she was a young child and was often ridiculed and looked down on for being weak and sickly. Every cold and flu season Mihana could count on spending at least one night in the hospital because her cold or flu had turned into bronchitis or pneumonia. It did improve as she got older but it was still there.

"Aunty?" The noble captain sitting on her other side asked with a quirked brow.

"I'm not really their aunt I'm actually the godmother to both the Kurosaki and Ishida children. Calling me aunty is sort of a nickname for me," Mihana explained a little sheepishly to Byakuya.

Byakuya breathed a small breath of relief he was worried for a moment there, "So I take it you have children as well or..."

"Sadly no. I've never married so I have none to call my own. I've dated occasionally but I've never found someone who really _right_. It's either that or the universe has doomed me to become a spinster," She laughed lightly at her own dark assumption.

_Alright I'm positive this has to be Hisana's reincarnation. She has that same face, eyes and hair as her. They are both gifted when taking care of children yet don't have any of their own._ Byakuya felt a sharp pang of guilt at remembering that. _They both have some sort of debilitating ailment, though Ms. Kuroki's seems to be manageable._ _If she isn't Hisana's reincarnation well...well then I'll eat my kenseikan and scarf._

"So are you married?" Her soft question brought him out of his thoughts.

"I...was briefly though. My wife became ill and passed away," He explained solemnly.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. But by briefly do you mean a few years or a few decades? I don't mean to be rude or too personal it's just I know Soul Reapers have different views on what is brief and what is short compared to humans," Mihana clarified.

Byakuya blinked at her. He was amazed that a perfectly normal human was so well adjusted to the spiritual. But considering her companions he shouldn't be all that surprised.

"We were married for five years and that was over fifty years ago," He said quietly.

Mihana's violet eyes and face softened as she placed her small hand on his larger one, "It must be heart wrenching to be that alone for so long."

_Not as long as I once thought._ Byakuya thought as his lips faintly curved upward.

A few feet over a certain busty blonde lieutenant couldn't help but stare at the couple.

"Rangiku stop staring already!" Hitsuguya hissed.

"But Captain!" She whined, "You can't tell me it's not the least bit creepy and romantic that Captain Kuchiki has found his wife again? I can't help not to stare."

"You really think Aunt Mihana is that guy's dead wife reincarnated?" Karin asked with a healthy dose of skepticism.

"Apparently my lieutenant does. I've never met or seen the woman myself but everyone says she looks exactly like Rukia," the snowy haired boy answered.

"I will admit she and Rukia do look a little bit alike," Karin said as she tugged down her dress. She felt humiliated at having to wear such a feminine thing even if it was all black with bits of white and red and wasn't too revealing.

Hitsuguya noticed and quirked a brow, "You don't like the dress?"

Her face burned a deep pink,"No, I only wore it because my dad and sister wouldn't stop begging. I'm really not all that comfortable in something this girly."

Personally the young captain thought she looked nice in it. The dress didn't seem girly at all to him rather fairly grown up. "I think you look nice in it."

Karin's face went from dusty pink to a burning red at hearing that, "R-really?"

Hitsuguya looked to the ground as his own cheeks burned pink, "Yes."

The young man looked up to see his lieutenant smirking at him. He bristled, "What?"

"Oh nothing Captain," She said in a sing-song voice. "Nothing at all." _You look so cute flirting with her._ Of course if she had said that aloud there'd be absolute Hell to pay.

Meanwhile outside the ballroom in the main hall Yoruichi was pacing sporadically and in a manner that befit a caged animal. Kisuke was trying to get her to sit and calm down but was failing. Soi Fon was standing nearby with Alexi Nicola who had taken a shine to the strict petite woman.

"So why is she pacing like that?" The young captain asked with a Russian drawl.

"Lady Yoruichi is worried about the princess. Ishida-hime's brother was hurt perhaps on purpose and Lady Yoruichi wants to find the girl and make sure she's alright," the Chinese lieutenant said.

"I mean what if she's hurt too? What if something's happened to her?" Yoruichi cried out.

Kisuke stepped in, gripped her arms and turned her to face him, "Yoruichi calm down. Now think about this I'm sure wherever Naoko is Naomi is with her and wherever those two are Ikkaku and Yumichika are close behind. Now you know very well that none of them would let any sort of harm come to Naoko."

The tan woman took a deep breath, "I know. I know you're right but still..."

The shaggy blonde pulled her into a hug, "I know. The minute one of them gets out of someone's sight something happens to them. But neither of them are little kids especially Naoko Yoruichi. I'm sure she's fine."

"You better be right about that," Soi Fon muttered.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika slightly jumped when the door across from them opened and Naoko and Naomi walked out. The elders had walked out before them and the boys were told that the girls requested a moment alone.

"Everything alright?" Yumichika asked gently.

Naoko straightened up, "Yes, everything's fine for now."

"What did those elders want?" Ikkaku asked.

"Those bastards wanted me to pull an underhanded political move against my brother. It also raised a slew of other questions that I do not have the time or energy to seek answers to," the princess replied stiffly.

She began walking down the hall, the trio following her. Neither of them needed to ask where she was going. It was a well known fact that Naoko and Uryu didn't like to be apart from one another for too long. Ichigo and the other boys were still standing around the bedroom door that Uryu and a slew of healers and doctors were behind.

"Any news?" Naoko asked quickly coming down the hall.

Ichigo looked up, "No, nothing yet."

"I suppose no news is good news," Naomi mumbled. "But I'm sure he'll be fine I mean he's got every healer working on him doesn't he?"

Naoko felt like someone had slapped her upside the head as she realized something.

"Where's Orihime?" She asked quietly.

Everyone stood in shocked silence at the realization that none of them had seen the auburn haired healer. The gears in Naoko's head were working double time and so many bits and pieces were clicking together. Her blue eyes widened in shock and insight came together. _No...even she's not that...just...no..._ But a small part in Naoko's mind said, _why not? It makes sense doesn't it?_

The princess turned around on her heel, ignoring Ichigo's questioning as to where she was going, and walked briskly back up the hall. Her trio of recently appointed guards quickly caught up to her.

"Naoko you don't really think Orihime is behind this do you?" Yumichika asked.

_Great minds really do think alike_, she mused but didn't speak. Her silence spoke for her to them.

"Hey I know Orihime can seem ditzy and all but she's a good person ain't she? She really doesn't seem like the type to attempt murder," Ikkaku said.

"You two don't know what happened in Hueco Mundo on top of Las Noches," Naomi said knowingly.

"Naomi don't you dare! We all swore—"Naoko barked.

"_You_ swore, you, Ichigo, Uryu, Nemu and Orihime. _I _didn't," the blonde replied smoothly.

Naoko gave an aggravated sigh of defeat and kept walking.

"So what the Hell happened?" the Third seat asked feeling a little put off.

"Well long story short Naoko and Orihime got into an argument. Orihime shoved Naoko and since she was dangerously close to the edge, she fell. If Nemu hadn't used her Bankai well neither of us would be here and Naoko would be a small red stain on the white sands of the desert," Naomi explained with an evil grin.

The two men exchanged shocked looks before looking back at the girls.

"And neither of you thought an attempted murder was worth reporting?" Yumichika asked.

"It was during a war, most people would call that a type of friendly fire. Besides both she and I were psychologically evaluated after the war by Unohana, if she didn't catch this psycho behavior in either of us well too bad," Naoko huffed.

All the walking and talking had the led to storage like room on the ground floor near the back of the mansion.

The trio looked around. "Naoko what are we doing here?" Naomi asked.

The princess was standing in front of a pair of tall wardrobe doors. She pulled them back to reveal rows and shelves of all sorts of weapons.

"Sweet almighty God, I'm in Heaven!" Ikkaku exclaimed happily at the sight of weapons.

Yumichika looked at Naoko a little nervously, "Naoko what are you...?"

The princess picked up and weighed a short decorated dagger in her hand, "Just a precaution really."

She put it back and reached for another sheathed blade. Dissatisfied she put that one back and picked up a thin blade that looked like a rapier but was a good six inches shorter. It had a snow white sheath and a dark blue handle. Naoko clipped it around her waist and let it sit on her left hip and closed the doors.

"It may or may not be Orihime. But if it is she might not be working alone and if that's the case I want to be prepared," Naoko explained taking off her gloves.

"But that's why we're here. It's so you don't have to fight and get hurt you know." Naomi said.

Naoko straightened up and looked her dear friend in the eyes, "I will not let any do the fighting for me if I can help it."

The princess let her bare fingers curl briefly around the rough hilt. A sword always did fit better in her hands anyway.

"Let's go up to the balcony where my brother and Nemu were. Maybe I can get a scent and find out if Orihime really is or was working alone," Naoko said firmly as she led them out of the storage room.

"Or if it's Orihime at all," Yumichika mumbled.

* * *

The balcony or rather crime scene was being watched over by a two captains and a few lieutenants (Naoko couldn't recall their names) from the European region. They bowed respectfully in her presence.

"Please move aside," She ordered decisively as she slipped out her high heels. It was an immediate relief especially when her thin stocking feet touched the cold stone. Her heels had slowly been killing her as the day and night went on.

The Soul Knights did so and Naoko took handfuls of her dress and hiked it up a few inches. She didn't was to risk tripping on it or having the lengthy material askew anything on the crime scene. The stone chunks lay scattered around the stone floor.

She slowly kneeled and lowered her nose to ground first and lightly sniffed the chunks. They smelled a little dusty, of cold air and a peculiar scent of spicy fruit. Naoko remembered that smell, she let a low growl rumble in her chest. She smelled that smell each time she walked past Orihime.

The princess then rose and lifted her nose to the air. She sniffed each particle of air until her nose was led to the spot on the roof where the angel fell. There was a trail of exotic perfume leading up to that spot on the roof. Naoko narrowed her eyes and let out a deep threatening growl. She carefully walked back to where the others were waiting for her and she slipped back into her shoes.

"Well?" Naomi pressed.

Naoko's lips set in a thin line as she quickly started walking away and the others followed.

"Naoko what are you-?" Yumichika was about to ask.

"Let's just say there is a copper haired bitch who better pray to God I don't find her," the princess snarled.

* * *

Down below back in the ballroom a finely dressed young woman with creamy orange hair that was curled and put into a bun stood off to the side with a young man. Her powder blue eyes scanning the area and watching the remaining occupants. As she shifted her weight from one foot to the other the thick fabric and layers of lace and silk shifted with her.

Her male companion was actually her cousin, a tall muscular man with captivating debonair charm. He had the same powder blue eyes but with a head of slicked back light blonde hair. He wore a simple but expensive tuxedo.

"It seems the excitement as died down eh cousin?" The male asked.

"Oui cousin it appears it has," she answered smoothly.

"Do you think the prince is dead?" He questioned with a bit of smugness.

"Polite society dictates that we say we hope not but...," she purposefully drifted off, knowing her cousin caught the hint.

"It will make things much simpler with one of them gone. It's amazing how neither we nor any of our men had to lift a finger. Magnifique," He sighed.

"You had better hold your tongue. It sounds as though you _want_ them dead," she smirked.

"Doesn't everyone?" he playfully shot back.

_Yes,_ she thought. _When you're wearing that crown you may as well be wearing a target sign on your back unless you have the right connections and protections._

* * *

***I'm surprised I got this done on time. Those last two characters are going to play a major role in the upcoming sequel. **

**Naoko: Okay seriously we have got to talk about this sequel! I don't see a fourth fic with me in it in this contract! If you need me I'll be in my trailer!**

**Gin: Prima Donnas what are you going to do?**

**Me: They are French and a little on the conniving side. I'm not saying that French people are conniving just these two. Anyway you'll find out more about them later. So do you guys think Orihime did it? Or is she being framed? Is she working alone? Or does she have accomplices? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Ayame: So please everyone review. We're so close to reaching 100 reviews! :D**


	44. The Pride of a Royal

Chapter 44: The Pride of a Royal

***Here is the next exciting installment of **_**The Royal Line.**_** I've been very busy with working on a group project which is going along nicely and writing an essay for my English class about the ineffectiveness of criminal profiling. I've also registered for my spring semester (which was a pain because all the computers were down for almost the whole day!). But enough about my busy life. **

**If Orihime is OOC in this chapter I apologize ahead of time. I'll try and make it as reasonable as I can but some things can still slip through the cracks. Also her eyes are either depicted as being brown or gray I'm picking gray. **

**Naoko: Please tell me I get to kill Orihime in this chapter.**

**Ayame: If she doesn't I call second dibs on her sorry soul. **

**Seirin: Wow talk about anger issues. **

**Naoko: No one messes with our brother and where'd you come from?**

**Seirin: Ninja skills remember?**

**Naoko: Oh right, remember to review everyone we're so close to reaching the 100 mark!**

**Gin: So please drop us a review and as always EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, just a few OC's because that's all she can afford the poor college student.**

* * *

"So do you think it was an accident or on purpose that she hurt your brother?" Yumichika asked quietly.

Naoko still had her eyes locked to the ground. The foursome had taken shelter in an adjacent servants' hallway. This was turning into more and more of a precarious situation. If Naoko handled it the wrong way it could fatally blow up in her face.

"My mother said he suffered severe trauma to his back. That's where the statue fell on him. Mother also said that he suffered injury to his spine and ribcage. That means the statue struck the middle of his back. He would've had to have been parallel with the ground," Naoko said.

"Maybe it wasn't Uryu Orihime or whoever else could be behind this they were aiming for. Maybe it was Nemu," Naomi suggested.

"Does it really change things if the intended victim is different?" Ikkaku asked.

"Maybe not to us but to the Quincy elders it would. Harming a royal is like asking for a death sentence but hurting a Soul Reaper well...those people won't even bat an eye," Naoko admitted.

"Maybe we should go talk to her, find out what really happened," Naomi suggested.

"Good idea," Naoko murmured as she and the others head off. After a little searching they found Nemu sitting in a chair in front of the door to Uryu's room, Angelica and Rukia flanking her on opposite sides. The dark haired lieutenant looked like she was in a depressed trance. Her eyes were pink and a little puffy, her hair slightly disheveled and her body shaking ever so slightly.

"Did you find her?" Ichigo asked when he saw the foursome coming back.

"No. I'm guessing she hasn't come back here either. Any news?" Naoko said.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nothing. No one has gone in or out."

"Lovely," Naoko muttered under her breath. She slowly walked over to the three girls and crouched down in front of Nemu. She gently placed her had on the woman's shoulder, "Nemu? I need to ask you something and it is imperative that you answer. What exactly happened on the balcony?"

Naoko could feel those around her hold their breaths, even she felt her breath hitch for a moment. Nemu sat still and looked just as blank as before Naoko asked her the question. But then she closed her eyes and ducked her head.

The princess heard her soft voiced answer, "He pushed me out of the way. If he hadn't the statue would've fallen on me. He risked himself to save me."

Naoko stood up and wrapped one arm around Nemu, pulling her into a hug. Both girls stayed like that for a few seconds, transmitting a silent comfort. The princess released her and whispered her thanks.

"Princess Naoko?" a refined voice said.

The tiara wearing woman turned to see just one lone member of the Quincy elders standing in front of her. He was the one that tried to get her to sign that contract from earlier.

"I require a private moment with you, it seems another matter has come up that requires a decision," He said with a slight bow.

_Honest to God are these people ninja's or something? They keep popping up everywhere. Do the walls here truly have ears?_ Naoko thought. She gave the gentleman a curt nod and he led her farther down the hall and out of earshot of the others.

"Allow me to introduce myself first of all I am Phillip Martin. I would like your permission to bring in that young lady, the lieutenant of the 12th Squad into custody as a suspect," He said gravely.

Naoko resisted the desirable urge to tell this man off, but held her tongue. Instead she spoke in a neat calm voice, "I see absolutely no reason to suspect Miss Kurotsuchi of anything. She is not responsible for my brother's injury." _Although I do know who is_.

Philip looked a little peeved at hearing that, "My dear Lady that _woman_ was the last person the Prince was with. In more than one case the last person the victim was with is usually the culprit. Besides I'm sure a _Soul Reaper_ could have quite a bit of fame to gain for killing a prince."

Now the urge to tell him off had evolved into the desire to slap him across the face. But she settled for taking a deep breath, "I am telling you Mr. Martin that there is no reason whatsoever to suspect Nemu. You are to drop this matter now and leave it. Is that clear?"

Philip stiffened up, "Yes ma'am."

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"You really do trust these people don't you?"

"Yes I do."

His face took on a grave stern look, "You're going to learn just how foolish that is very soon I can guarantee you."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me or is that all?" She asked seemingly unfazed by his remark.

"No ma'am." With that he left quickly.

Naoko rubbed her temples; she could feel a stress headache coming on. But she brushed it off and beckoned for Ichigo.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Keep an eye on Nemu. The Quincy elders think she's responsible for my brother getting hurt. I told them to leave her be and that she's not to blame. But I'm worried they might try and arrest her anyway. I need you others to keep an eye on her. Make sure no other Quincy comes near her with any ill intent," Naoko explained.

For a moment Ichigo looked just as mad and surprised as Naoko had on the inside. He gave her a confident nod that made the princess feel a little more at ease. With that taken care of Naoko returned to her own group. She started walking quickly back down the hall when Yumichika asked, "So what was that all about?"

"It's been taken care of. It's nothing to worry about," Naoko answered quickly. But then her pace started to slow down before stopping. A thought had occurred to her.

"We have some proof that Orihime is the culprit so…how do we find her?"

"Well how many floors are in this place?" Naomi asked.

"Two…no wait there's three counting the attic," The princess recalled.

"Well we each could take a section of the mansion and scour it for her," The blonde suggested.

"Yeah but that could take forever right? Couldn't we just try and sense where her reiatsu is and go from there? I mean you Quincies are pretty good at that aren't you? " Ikkaku asked.

Suddenly a figurative darkness draped over Naoko as she ducked away, "Yeah…about that…You see in this town the reishi has been pretty much drained rendering us Quincies…weak and useless. We can't really use our bows or any other techniques without severe repercussions to our health. So…I can't really trace and pick out her reiatsu."

The other three blinked at her for a stunned moment.

"You're kidding right?" Yumichika asked glumly.

Naoko shamefully shook her head, "Well can't you guys track her down?"

"I suppose but it might take a while," he feathered friend said.

"Alright new plan. I don't think she'd be hiding in plain sight because if she was someone would've brought her up here to heal Uryu by now. So she might instead be hiding were there are very few people," Naomi reasoned.

"So that just leaves the second and third floors," Ikkaku finished.

"Let's scour the second floor first it's larger and there are more places for her to hide," Naoko said.

* * *

Surprisingly it didn't take long to find her. The group had searched half the floor and when they got closer to the library Orihime suddenly crossed their path. She and Naoko locked eyes for a long drawn out tense moment. They looked like a pair of deer caught in car headlights. No rather it looked like a wolf eyeing a rabbit. Then Orihime made a run for it. If that wasn't a proof of guilt then no one knew what that was.

Despite both girls being in high heels they ran pretty fast. Naoko would be damned if she let Orihime escape. The auburn haired woman ran down the hall and burst through the door at the end that opened to the ballroom. Naoko followed quickly and after she skidded inside she seized Orihime's wrist.

The other woman tried to wriggled and pull her wrist out of Naoko's grip to no avail, "Let go!"

The princess tugged her harder towards her, "No!"

Orihime tried to pry Naoko's hand off but Naoko grabbed that hand with her own. Both girls then seized each other's arms and were pushing and pulling each other. Blue and gray eyes were locked together; one determined the other hiding a growing panic and anger. It was like a repeat of what happened between the girls in the white sandy Hollow infested desert.

The auburn haired woman shoved Naoko against the marble and gold railing that lined the second floor above the ballroom floor below. Naoko pushed Orihime then up against the wall, both girls struggling for power over the other. Orihime used every bit of her strength and shoved Naoko as hard as she could.

The princess hit the banister a little too hard and with a little too much momentum that she was sent over the edge, literally. For a few seconds Naoko felt weightless, her mind quickly flashed to the top of the dome known as Las Noches before returning to reality.

"Hōrin!" Naomi cried, aiming her spell at Naoko. A long thick tendril of orange and yellow shot from her hand. One end of the glowing rope grabbed Naoko's wrist while the other wrapped around one of the thick posts attached to the railing.

The rope went taut with Naoko's weight and the force of her fall. There was a resonating sickening snap and pop when Naoko was caught. The princess stared up in stunned shock at her right hand that was splayed out and shaking as though it were being choked. She felt an odd tingling in her right shoulder but it quickly went from odd to prickling.

* * *

Her reiatsu also took a serious drop, almost disappearing. An absence that was felt quite acutely to those who were close to the princess like her parents for example.

Sakura felt her heart drop and her face turn a few shades whiter when her daughter's reiatsu spiked down. She was sitting down on a nearby chaise lounge taking a rest; mainly because her husband almost had to forcibly tear her away from healing Uryu. The lack of reishi in the area was taking its toll on her energy and ability to heal.

Sakura and Ryuken looked at each other with worried and fearful eyes. The Quincy captain gave her husband a quick peck on the lips, "You go, I'll probably collapse on the way there."

Ryuken nodded, his throat was oddly tightening up after feeling his daughter's drop in reiatsu. His wife gently laid her hand on his cheek. She didn't speak but her eyes clearly said, _please take care of our baby girl and I'll stay to watch over our boy._

Her husband briefly kissed her as well before heading out the door with Isshin. When the door closed Sakura dropped her head into her hands. Unohana briefly looked up from her healing work on Uryu's spine to see her former fourth seat so weakened. Her pallor was pale as the white of her dress and her once artfully curled hair now hung in fraying strands down her back and shoulders.

_This is the price nobility and royalty pay for their power,_ the wise healer thought as she continued to heal and fix the damaged vertebrate.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Yumichika cried out. He flew down the nearby staircase and sprinted to under where Naoko was hanging.

Just as he did so Orihime cried out, "Koten Zanshun!"

The little offensive fairy shot out in a streak of orange from her hairpin and sliced through the rope that held the princess from death. To Naoko it was like someone just hit the play button on a video as she resumed her falling. She felt like she was slowly floating down but she could feel the air whistling past her ears and her heart racing.

Yumichika stood firm and held his arms out to catch Naoko. When she landed both of them ended up on the ground. Her senses slowly returned to her after landing on the effeminate Reaper. The princess propped herself on her left arm and looked down at him. Both smiled and breathlessly laughed. Suddenly Naoko felt a horrendous pain in her shoulder that shot mercilessly down her arm.

Yumichika slowly got up and eased Naoko to lean against him. She clutched her arm against her chest and tried to breathe without gasping. The commotion had drawn just about everyone who wasn't in the ballroom to them. Naomi and Ikkaku had apprehended Orihime and were taking her to Naoko. The princess was the one who called the shots here.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Ichigo cried out as he and a group of others barraged through the doors.

People were shouting questions, demanding answers; it was all turning into a headache inducing cacophonous mess to Naoko. She shakily stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew out a sharp piercing whistle. A still silence filled the room and quieted the noise.

"Help me stand up," Naoko asked of Yumichika quietly.

"But..." He tried to protest.

"Yumichika there are some fights I'll need to fight on my own. This is one of them," She said sternly.

Reluctantly he complied and helped the injured royal onto her feet.

"Wait a minute," He muttered as she took off his suit coat. He gently tied it around Naoko's neck, making an improvised sling. He gently moved her arm so the coat could cradle it against her chest. The princess gave him a surprised look. "I've treated my fair share of onsite battle injuries. Dislocated shoulders I've seen before."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Naoko could still feel a remarkable amount of pain but with her arm in a sling it was bearable. Just about everyone had gathered around Naoko and Orihime who had been released by Naomi and Ikkaku with nod from the princess. Questions were still buzzing through the crowd but at a much quieter level, so as not to miss a thing between the two ladies.

The princess stood tall and firm while Orihime was slightly bowed and shaking. _If she thinks her little scared girl routine is going to get her any sympathy she's wrong,_ Naoko thought.

"I'll get straight to the point. Did you or did you not intend to kill my brother?" Naoko bellowed.

A collective gasp and raise of eye brows rippled through the crowd.

"I-I would never...hurt Uryu," Orihime stammered.

The princess appeared unfazed like a block of ice, "Then where were you when he was harmed? Where were you when he was in dire need of medical assistance?"

The auburn haired fairy wielder could only open and close her mouth like a gaping and dying fish. Naoko could clearly see the panic of being found out in Orihime's eyes.

"But it wasn't my brother you were aiming for was it? You were trying to kill Nemu Kurotsuchi weren't you?" Naoko accused evenly.

"I...I..." Orihime stuttered, her eyes frantically looking around for help. But everyone just stood and stared.

"Well?" the princess prompted.

The hollow woven princess balled up her fists and shook, "It wasn't fair at all. I was willing to do anything for them and I get nothing but the cold shoulder! It wasn't fair that a prince like Uryu of all people would choose someone like her and not a _real_ princess!"

The throbbing pain in her shoulder was starting to affect her consciousness but Naoko forced herself to stay standing. Her gaze slowly became colder, "You think just because part of your name means princess that means you are one? You are more delusional then I thought."

"He should've been grateful that I even thought of being with him! He was nothing but a prideful weak person! Pride that you don't have!" Orihime shot back.

An even greater stunned silence filled the grand gilded room. Insulting a Quincy's pride was the most offensive thing a person could ever do.

The Quincy princess on the other hand stared straight at Orihime with a chilling soul freezing glare, "You dare accuse _me_ of having no pride? How dare you.

"My pride is that I take it in my ability to fight for myself and not have someone else do it. I find it cowardly for someone to send their underlings to slaughter when they aren't willing to go down with them. I take pride in being able to fight my own battles and do my own dirty work and still come out less scathed and clean handed than most.

"But this can hardly be said for you. Now let's make this crystal clear so everyone can understand. Did you mean to kill lieutenant Kurotsuchi?"

Every fiber of each person's being was still, their hairs standing on end and their ears waiting to hear the answer.

Orihime lowered her head, "Yes."

Less than a second later Orihime was apprehended by Yoruichi, Soi Fon Kisuke. The tan feline woman looked particularly tense and angry. Naoko blinked tiredly at them, her shoulder was _really_ starting to bother her now.

"I thank you, Lady Shihoin for stepping in like that and your comrades as well," Naoko said formally.

Yoruichi cocked her head over her shoulder and forced a smile, "Anything to help another high class lady."

"For now Miss Inoue can be placed in one of the numerous rooms. I'm sure Captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki could show you to one." Her eyes flickered to where Ichigo and Rukia were standing. The pair jumped but regained their composer and nodded.

Once the group escorting a would've been murder Naoko let the pain of her shoulder she'd been repressing go and fell backwards in a faint. A small part of her registered the fact that she was caught by a pair of lean arms. Yumichika gently caught her and shifted her so he could pick her up and carry her bridal style. Naoko's blue eyes fluttered open briefly and she looked up at him.

"That was perhaps the bravest and most beautiful display of pride and will I've ever seen," He murmured softly.

The princess smiled softly, "My dad probably would've said that it was foolish."

"I wouldn't really say that," Her father's voice perked up.

The couple looked up to see Naoko's father standing before them along with Isshin and Mihana flanking him. Yumichika couldn't help but gulp at the imposing figure that was Ryuken Ishida. That and the fact that Yumichika was cradling _his _daughter.

Suddenly a few members of the Quincy council came bustling through the crowd and up to them. There were two men and one woman and none of them looked happy.

"Honestly, this girl truly doesn't understand royal court politics, "the woman muttered not so subtly to her male companions.

"If anything she should be forced to abdicate from the throne for such uncouth behavior!" Bellowed a shorter and fatter man with a cane.

"I agree, no girl this stubborn is fit to rule," this time it was a man Yumichika recognized from earlier.

Before the trio could turn and leave Yumichika spoke up quite boldly, "I know Quincies are prideful, borderline arrogant. But I didn't know they were _ungrateful _as well."

The three elders stopped in their tracks, swiveled around to glare at the suddenly bold Yumichika.

"What did you say _boy_?" The man with the cane hissed.

Lilac eyes narrowed, "You heard me. You should be grateful that you have someone like Naoko as your future leader. She's willing to give up everything and fight for you people in a second. I know she wouldn't hesitate to fight and defend you all. Yet all you old bitter crones do is berate and criticize her. You should feel some small gratitude to this beautiful and strong young woman and if you don't then shame on you."

The elders were slack jawed with shock at being talked at by a Soul Reaper of all people. Before any of them could retort Ryuken gently broke in.

"Pardon me for interrupting this...dispute but my daughter has a serious injury that needs to be attended to immediately. So if you'd be so polite as to put this matter aside for now?"

The withered elders exchanged looks and gave Ryuken a quick bow before scurrying away with a huff. Yumichika gapped at what just happened, almost being unable to process it. He had pretty much been saved by Naoko's father.

"Are you coming Aysegawa? I wasn't joking when I said Naoko's shoulder needed tending to," the older Quincy beckoned as he started walking out the ballroom, his two companions following.

Yumichika followed quickly, Naomi and Ikkaku were hot on his heels as well. Naoko was softly smiling to herself, having heard the whole little speech her feathered beau had given in her defense.

* * *

***Holy shit that was long! I seriously was not planning on making it this long! I hope it makes up for the day late update. You see I thought I'd have all of Friday to type up the rest of this but then my niece and nephew came over and I had to watch them. Then I had to clean up afterwards and I was very tired. So I apologize.**

**The scene with Naoko and Orihime, I really hope I did it justice. I've played that scene in my head so many times in so many ways. If you want to make it more epic listen to "Speaking unto Nations" from **_**The King's Speech.**_

**You know all the grief the Quincy elders seem to be giving Naoko? That's going to come into serious play in the sequel. I also want to give you a list of all the members.**

_Seiichi Matsuro: Long time friend to Soken and Setsuna Ishida. _

_Philip Martin: the contract guy from earlier._

_Henry Porter: the guy with the cane. _

_Sophia O'Keefe: another elder and good friend to Seiichi. _

_Imogen Acerbi: the woman who was with Philip and Henry. _

_Richard Vaughn: the guy who announced that someone tried to kill Uryu. _

_Rachel Kumiega: one of the elders. _

**We'll be seeing these folks and their true natures later on. **

**Ayame: Wow...just wow...this is a lot to take in and all. DO you seriously think our dad would be that...polite and all?**

**Me: *shrugs* Different scenario, different reaction. Plus fathers do treat their daughters better than their sons sometimes. So Yumichika may have a reason to be a little cautious when around Ryuken. So please review. I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	45. The Calm after the Storm

Chapter 45: The Calm after the Storm

***Guys seriously I update a day late and you guys don't review at all? Was the last chapter really that bad or am I being punished? **

**Naoko: *smiles evilly* Punished, I'd say.**

**Me: Back off or I'll do more to you then give just a dislocated shoulder. I actually did a bit of research about such injuries. From what I've read they are extremely painful, some may even require surgery, but most can be fixed by popping the shoulder head back into its socket (which actually relieves almost all the pain instantly).**

**Naoko: You have such weird tastes in interest. I mean seriously who researchers that stuff?**

**Seirin: Someone who wants to write a believable story. Isn't that right Ulqi-kun? *snuggles and hugs Ulquiorra***

**Me: Thank you very much Seirin. **

**Gin: Remember our dear EmpressSaix, the poor destitute college student, doesn't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame, just a few OCs. Please review!* **

* * *

"Quite an interesting night wouldn't you say cousin?" The debonair blonde drawled in his French tongue.

After the culprit had been caught the guests were allowed to leave or stay. Almost all of the captains and their officers from the European and Asian branches went home but a few stayed. Since the mansion was filled with spare rooms it was no problem to accommodate the staying guests.

The pastel orange haired girl was looking out the window of their room, "Yes, quite interesting. So we have a princess who is willing to fight her own battles. That's new."

"Not to mention foolish, stupid and reckless. I mean why get your hands dirty if you can get someone lower to do it themselves. I hardly understand why such a girl was approved by the council and made a princess," He whined as he plucked his eyebrows in the mirror.

"Because she and her brother are actual blood descendents. You know how those elders are such sticklers for stretching a bloodline as far as it'll go before they'll take someone completely new. Besides those two got here and took care of that pesky egomaniacal captain and his horde of blood craving idiots." She said still gazing out the window.

"That's true," Her cousin replied as he brushing his hair. "They are both stubborn and willful. But are they cunning?"

"I guess will just have to find out," the petite French woman said.

"Those elders were pretty angry with her weren't they?" Her cousin asked, with that knowing quirk of his eyebrow.

A chilling smirk settled on the woman's lips as an idea coalesced in her head. "Yes...they were."

* * *

Yumichika gave out a small whine when heard Naoko whimper again. He rested his head on the tall bedpost and gripped it hard trying to will away his nausea.

Ryuken gave an aggravated sigh, "Aysegawa if you're going to be ill then please leave."

Yumichika shook his head and didn't budge from his spot.

Before Ryuken could start cursing him out for being stubborn, Naoko spoke up, "Dad be nice. Yumichika I'll be fine, you go wait outside with everybody else."

"Naoko..." the feathered Reaper whined softly. Naoko sounded weak and exhausted. She didn't look so good either. Her wound, a dislocated shoulder which Yumichika knew from personal experience could be quite painful, was taking its toll on her.

"Go, I'll be fine," She ordered softly.

Reluctantly Yumichika pulled himself away and left the room. When he did Ryuken sighed again and shifted Naoko on his lap. He had one arm wrapped around her waist pinning her against his chest. His other hand gently kept her head steady against him and oddly enough tried to offer her some sort of comfort.

"Honestly you have the strangest taste in...companions," Naoko heard her father mutter.

She shifted her head on his shoulder and tried to relax, "Nonetheless he is my friend. He worries about me as much as I worry about him."

"Considering he's in the Eleventh I don't blame you for worrying about him," Isshin said while trying to gently move Naoko's arm.

"Something tells me I don't want to know why the division he's in matters. Is her shoulder really that bad Kurosaki or are you just stalling?" Ryuken sighed in a clipped tone.

"From what I can tell it's a partial anterior dislocation. At least that means it'll be easier to treat." The other doctor answered.

"That could mean possible damage to her axillary artery," Ryuken muttered as he gently ran his fingers along Naoko's hair.

Isshin nodded, "True but since this is a partial I doubt they'll be much damage anyway."

"Are you two going to continue talking as though I'm not here or are you going to fix my shoulder?" Naoko hissed.

"You sound just like your mother you know that?"

"What was that Kurosaki?" Piped up a very familiar female voice.

Both men jumped and whipped their heads to see Sakura standing by the door holding a sling, a few rolls of Ace bandages and a small bottle of aspirin. Mihana was peeking out from behind her.

"How's Uryu?" Sakura's husband asked evenly.

The Quincy captain ran her hand tiredly through her hair, "He's slowly been worked out of the worst of the woods so to speak. I don't think I've seen Unohana that exhausted healing someone before."

"Well spinal injuries are very delicate that require a lot of power to be channeled evenly to heal each and every nerve, not to mention all the bones and muscles surrounding them that a healer has to be mindful of." The former Soul Reaper captain said off-handedly as he slowly moved Naoko's arm.

He adjusted the position of Naoko's arm and applied pressure to her shoulder until there was a satisfying pop. Naoko tensed and fought to keep her breathing calm through the pain of arm being moved. Once her shoulder was back in place she relaxed with relief at the pain going away.

"Alright you two have done your part now step aside and we'll get Naoko ready for bed," Sakura said as she shooed the two men away.

Ryuken gentle set Naoko off his lap and on the bed before leavening. "Fair enough, besides I'd like to have a word with that Fifth Seat anyway."

"Don't hurt him," Sakura called from over her shoulder.

"I won't," Her husband called back. "At least not physically." He added quietly.

* * *

Yumichika really couldn't help himself from feeling a cold chill shoot down his spine. Naoko and Uryu's father could easily beat Byakua in having the coldest gaze. Hell even Hitsugaya might shudder. From what he had heard about the man from Naoko, and sometimes Uryu's, rants Ryuken Ishida was a man not to be taken lightly at all. But the Fifth Seat straightened his chilled backbone and refused to look like a coward. He was a member of the Eleventh Division after all.

After exiting his daughter's room he asked or rather demanded to have a private word with Yumichika. He thought it'd be nothing until he turned and saw Naomi mouth the words "good luck". That sent his nerves on edge.

"Why did you defend my daughter earlier?" Ryuken asked bluntly.

The feathered Reaper flinched a little at his bluntness, "Well I didn't believe that Naoko deserved such scornful remarks from those people. She's...a very remarkable young lady. She cares deeply for her brother and is willing to go so far for him and I know Uryu would do the same for her. "

"What about you? How far would you go for her?" The Quincy father asked with the same chill in his voice.

"I've been asking myself that same question for the past two weeks and it wasn't until earlier today that I came up with an answer. I would go to the greatest lengths any man can go and then some. I really do care about her. I'd fight with her on a battlefield, I'd defend and protect her with my heart and soul," Yumichika finished strongly.

Something in the young man's little speech caught Ryuken's ear. Yumichika said he'd fight _with_ Naoko on a battlefield, not _for_ her like any other boy would've said. He narrowed his eyes a bit and looked the young man over. He was Uryu's height and almost the same lean build as him, if not more feminine. But that serious look in his unusual lilac eyes is what made Ryuken slightly calmer about allowing him to be near Naoko.

He may not have acted as a father to Naoko when she was young and growing up, no he left that to his parents. But he could at least try and act like one now and like any father with a teenage daughter who was (and this strangely left a bad taste in his mouth) _dating_. That meant looking over and scrutinizing any and every boy who dared to come within twenty feet of Naoko with supposedly romantic intentions.

But this boy, Soul Reaper, seemed _honest_. For now Ryuken couldn't really find anything wrong with the boy, but time would tell. Still it was that 'fighting with' that made his ears perk.

"Why would you let her fight a battle in the first place? I thought you said you'd defend and protect her?" He asked.

Yumichika's lips quirked a brief smile, "Naoko...doesn't really_ appreciate_ being fought for. She prefers to do the fighting herself if she can. She has issues with people fighting for her. She's also very...strong sir. If she was able to survive in Hueco Mundo and a war no less then I see no reason to not let her fight her own battles should she choose."

_Just like her mother._ Ryuken couldn't help but think with a slight fondness.

"Now may I ask you a question sir?" Yumichika asked trying to sound formal.

Ryuken gave him a curt nod.

"Why did you cut in when you did? Who knows what those elders could've said or done to me if you..." He trailed off. _Or better yet why save the skin of a Soul Reaper?_

"Because my daughter was injured and needed to be treated quickly, that's all." Ryuken answered briskly. He rose from leaning back on the desk behind. But he stopped at Yumichika's side, "If any of those _elders_ should give you or any of your comrades any grief do not hesitate to inform myself or my wife. We will handle them."

Before Yumichika could say anything more Ryuken had already left.

* * *

"Well look whose back. Did you survive the tongue lashing Naoko's old man gave you?" Ikkaku asked wryly from the couch across from Naoko's bed.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Yumichika said with a smile as he sat on the end of Naoko's large plush bed.

After her shoulder and wrist had been tightly wrapped and she had been dressed for bed Naoko was tucked snuggly in. Her left arm rested on a thick pillow on her chest and in a sling. Her hair had been pulled out of its immaculate bun and into a fraying loose ponytail that spilled down the edge the pillows. She was sleeping peacefully but still looked worryingly pale. He drew his knees up close on his perch on the bed.

"So what did their dad want to talk to you about?" Naomi asked snuggling up to Ikkaku.

"I-It was nothing," the feathered Reaper muttered.

"Yumichika the father of your girlfriend just talked to you, he must've said something!" His hair challenged friend growled.

"He just wanted to know why I defended Naoko and how far I would go for her. That's all," He dismissed.

"And what did you say? C'mon Yumichika don't leave us hanging here," Naomi prodded.

"I said I defended her because I wasn't going to stand and let her be torn apart by a bunch of bigoted old crones. As for how far I'd go for her well...I said I go to any lengths for her." He answered. "As far as I could tell that was a good enough answer for him."

"Trust me there is nothing good enough for that man. But at least you're alive and as far as I can tell not emotionally or mentally scathed," Naomi said with a bit of cheerfulness.

"Yeah," Yumichika murmured taking Naoko's free hand. _For now._

* * *

Unohana let the glow of her hands fade as she slumped back on her legs on the bed. The young prince's spine had been sufficiently repaired. The bones were fixed, the bruised muscles healed and the delicate nerves repaired. Thankfully it was only a small part of his spine that needed such a delicate, tedious healing touch.

Robbinsdale had been taking care of Uryu's lungs and heart, which had suffered significant trauma. By the look of tired relief he had succeeded in healing his part. Isane and Amanda had taken care of the remaining bones and muscles. Sakura, before she was taken away for fear of her fainting, was healing the damaged blood vessels and nerves.

There was still a lot of healing left to do but the worst had been taken care of. For he and the other healers could rest.

"Done?" The aged Brit asked her with a tired wry smile.

"Healing is a task that is never finished, especially for this young man. We've done as much as we can that his body can take for now, we'll leave the rest till morning," She said quietly.

"Technically it_ is_ morning," Robbinsdale said.

Unohana looked at the clock on the bed stand that read a quarter after one in the morning. "So it is. This was not exactly how I expected to spend my vacation."

The British healer chuckled, "As you said my dear healing is a job that is never finished and it never takes a break either."

"Oh how true that is. Isane, lieutenant Charbonneau could you both please finish wrapping young Uryu's back and chest. Then I want you both to take alternating shifts to watch over him, should his condition change," Unohana ordered rather tiredly.

"Yes Captain!" Isane squeaked.

"Oui captains!" Amada saluted.

Unohana and Robbinsdale left their trusted lieutenants to clean up the rest and exited the bedroom. Waiting outside in the hall for them were quite a few of Uryu's friends, just about all of them were asleep.

"So, how is he?" Kenpachi growled from nearby.

"He's alive and well. Where's Yachiru?" The unperturbed woman asked.

"She's sleeping in Naoko's room with her new little friend, along with my two idiots and Naomi. God Retsu you should've seen what went down in that ballroom. I don't think I've ever seen that girl so...angry before. It was kinda interesting," he said, recalling the impressive level of controlled anger Naoko displayed.

"Naoko is truly Sakura's daughter," The healer mumbled.

Renji then started to stir and when he saw Unohana he started shaking Ichigo. "Ichigo! Ichigo wake up! Unohana is here!"

The strawberry captain woke up with a groggy start but when he saw the calm woman he perked up and scrambled to his feet. "Captain Unohana! How's Uryu? Is he still...? Is he okay?"

"He is fine," She interrupted gently. "The worst of his wounds have been taken care of and right now he needs to rest. As do I and the rest of you."

The others started to wake tiredly and get up to head to their rooms.

"Captain Unohana if it's allowed may I...?" Nemu asked quietly.

The older woman smiled that gentle caring and knowing smile, "Of course my dear. I'm sure Uryu would appreciate the sense of your company."

Nemu brightened up and quickly scurried into Uryu's bedroom.

"Now I want the rest of you to go to bed and sleep," She said with a hint of one of her other "smiles" coming on.

That sent everyone, including Oliver and Angelica, scattering. Save for Albert who bid them both calm good night.

"Did I ever tell you how hot it is that you're able to clear a room in less than ten seconds?" Kenpachi growled sweetly by her ear.

She giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you Captain."

"Heading to bed?" He asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Not yet, I want to at least find Sakura and update her on her son's condition," She replied smoothly. It was fairly easy and quick for her to pick out the Fifth Division captains' reiatsu despite how low it was.

Sakura was residing in one of the many parlor rooms. She lay on top of her husband on a long couch, both asleep. Unohana spotted four crystal glasses with some traces of scotch on a coffee table between the couches. On the other side of the room Flynn and Isshin were both sharing the other equally long couch, asleep as well.

She quietly glided in and decided to wake Sakura's husband instead. The Quincy captain, like her son and daughter, needed as much rest as she could get. She gently shook Ryuken's shoulder and succeeded in waking him.

"Is something wrong Captain?" He asked with just a tinge of tired worry.

"No, everything is fine. I just thought you'd like to know that Uryu is healing nicely and he will make a swift recovery," She reassured him.

He relaxed and set his hand on Sakura's head. "Good, that's...that's good to hear."

"Don't you think you and Sakura would be more comfortable in a bed?" She asked.

Ryuken looked down at his sleeping wife and ran his hand through her hair, "I suppose so."

Unohana gave him one last smiled before departing the room. She looped her arm around Kenpachi's and rested her head on his arm, "I could really go for a cup of tea right now."

* * *

***Uh...Yeah not so sure about this one. It's basically another one of my "tie-up-loose-ends" sort of chapters. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**Ayame: EmpressSaix are you okay? You seem a little...down.**

**Me: I'm just tired from school and a bunch of unnecessary worrying I've been doing over some...stuff. And yes as you can tell I do support the KenUno pairing. Did you know that the yarrow can mean both "fight" and "heal"? If that isn't proof that this pairing should/will be canon I don't know what is! **

**Ayame: You know that scene between Yumichika and our dad? Something tells me you could've, I don't know, improved it maybe?**

**Me: Yeah I know but I really want to post this tonight because if I don't then people won't review!**

**Gin: You heard her folks, give us your input and comments/questions. **


	46. Conversations by Moonlight

Chapter 46: Conversations by Moonlight

***I cannot tell you guys how happy I am and how much I love you all! We did it! We reached 100 reviews!**

**Naoko: *blows a party horn and pulls a rope* *confetti and a "100****th**** review" banner fall* **

**Seirin: Hot damn! It's party time!**

**Gin: We owe to all of you guys, seriously you guys deserve this. Especially you ****Hozukimaru11****, you're our 100****th**** reviewer! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Seirin or Ayame. I just own a slew of OC's.***

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki found himself in an odd position and what was even odder was that he wasn't all that uncomfortable. Byakuya had been asked by Mihana Kuroki if he would like to spend the night in her room. Granted there were many rooms the Kuchiki lord could've chosen but he agreed to her request. It was more than likely because she looked so damn much like Hisana that couldn't find it in his heart to refuse.

He had at least insisted that she take the bed and he would make do on one of the couches. But she wouldn't hear of it.

"No Soul Reaper nobleman is going to be sleeping on a couch while I get to have this huge bed to myself," Mihana insisted with a determined glint in her amethyst eyes.

Reluctantly he conceded and laid on the farthest edge of the bed while she laid on the other. There was enough space to fit two or three more people between them. He dressed in a spare pair of pajamas that he had found in the dresser. It was surprising that they actually fit and were clean.

When he saw what sort of sleepwear she was wearing he was quite surprised. She wore light pink pajamas that were covered in Chappy images. She saw his stunned look and put her hands on her hips, "What? I like Chappy and you're never too old okay?"

Byakuya lay on his back and stared at the canopy of the four-poster bed, unable to sleep. It wasn't just the fact that Hisana's possible reincarnation was sleeping not too far from him; it was what happened in the ballroom. Something about the way those elders acted towards Naoko...it didn't sit right with him.

Mihana seemed to pick up on his lack of sleeping because she rolled over to face him and propped her head up on her hand. "Can't sleep?"

"I am slightly fatigued but my mind will not cease its rapid activity and rest. Also I feel as though something is...off," he said, still staring at the canopy above.

The short doctor shifted to make herself more comfortable, "Like what exactly?"

"It's what happened in the ballroom. The way those elders openly displayed their dislike of the princess...it seemed obvious. As if they weren't even trying to conceal their hate. From where I come from if an elder doesn't like someone they keep their hate secret and destroy that person secretly. It was uncouth and shocking for them to openly condemn her.

"And if some of the members of this council disapprove of the princess and perhaps the prince too, then way allow them to take their royal places. I just...fear that there is something more going on that I am not seeing." He confessed.

Mihana mulled this over. It did make sense. Why let your hated enemy become royalty when you had the power to stop them? She ventured a guess, "Maybe...they _need_ Naoko and Uryu for something. Or maybe Quincy noble traditions vary differently to that of Soul Reaper nobility? Maybe to you it seems odd but maybe not to them. I'm just throwing out ideas here."

It was Byakuya's turn to think. She had a point; nobles were notoriously well known to use others for their gain. So perhaps the elders need the siblings to take the throne for some grater plan the elders were cooking up. The council may not approve of them but perhaps they're just putting up with them for now.

"You may have something there, Ms. Kuroki," He agreed.

The lady next to him rolled her violet eyes, "Please, you don't have to keep addressing me so formally. Call me Mihana. Anything you'd like me to call you or should I just stick with calling you Captain Kuchiki?"

"Well, if you insist, I'll address you by your first name. To make it fair I guess you should address me by mine," He said, looking at her with a softened face.

Mihana blushed. His face was bathed in moonlight and it made his face positively glow with heavenly light. The nobleman's slate gray eyes glittered like a pair of silver moons. His ink black hair was a gorgeous contrast to his pale skin and lighter shade of eyes.

"S-Sure thing, Byakuya," She lay back down under the plush blankets, "Good night."

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't the only captain having sleeping troubles. Sakura Ishida couldn't help but toss and turn. Her body ached with exhaustion, her head was persistently pounding and her eyes begged to be closed. Fed up with being unable to sleep in bed she ripped the blankets off and swung her legs over the edge. Before she could stand someone seized her wrist.

Sakura sighed and sat back down, "Am I really that predictable?"

Ryuken didn't even roll over to face her, "Just to me. Now come back to bed, Naoko and Uryu aren't going to get any better with you fussing over them while they sleep."

His wife reluctantly lay back down and pulled the covers back up. Ryuken turned over to face her and she curled up closer to him. The pair laid together in silence, quietly enjoying the other's warming and stable presence in the moon lit room.

"You were right," Sakura murmured. "I shouldn't have let them come here. It wouldn't have ended well."

Ryuken pulled his wife in closer, "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. You know how stubborn our children are. They would've found a way to come here anyway."

"Still..." She said quietly with a shake of her head. "I should've used my common sense. I should've come with them! They only came here to find out more about their ancestry and now they've become royalty!"

"Sakura," Ryuken he said calmly as he firmly gripped her arms and made her look at him. "Calm down. I will admit that this little excursion that our children took did turn into something..._unexpected_. But they've made their choices. The best we can do is...to let them learn from this."

She rested her head on his chest, "I suppose you're right. I just feel like...I'm being as horrible as a mother as...well I just feel like I shouldn't be letting them do this. They're too young to survive in a cutthroat world like this."

"The fact that you actually are worried about Naoko and Uryu is proof enough that you are a far better mother then Asuna ever was." Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him. "And those two actually fought and survived a _war_. I'm sure if they could survive a Hollow infested desert they can survive a life with conniving Quincies."

The Quincy captain propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her husband. He blinked at her and even without his glasses he could tell she was looking at him strange.

"What?"

She ran her hand through her hair before settling back down, "Nothing, it's just I find it odd that you're able to speak...calmly when around me and only me. You do know Naoko and Uryu won't bite if you ease up a bit when you're around them. Well Naoko I'm not sure about."

"That's a lot easier said than done, my dear." Her husband said quietly.

_All too true_, Sakura thinks as she is lulled by the sound of Ryuken's beating heart and the quiet night.

* * *

When Nemu was able to see Uryu again she was saddened by how bad he looked. He was much paler then usual and his breathing was a little ragged. He was asleep with his glasses off and sitting on the bedside table. Uryu was lying in his stomach shirtless. There were rolls of white bandages that were tightly coiled around almost all of his back.

Isane gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and Amanda gave her a brief hug and muttered some comforting words in French. The two healers retreated to the farthest part of the room to give Nemu a moment alone. The lieutenant knelt down beside Uryu.

She tenderly brushed away a few strands of hair from his face. Her fingers gently trailed down his jaw line.

_He gently took her hands in his, "Nemu if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. The first time we met you saved my life and it seems that every time we met again you were always saving me. I don't even know how to begin thanking and repaying someone for such a debt."_

Her heart twisted painfully and her eyes prickled at remembering his soft and sincere words_. If it weren't for me you'd be alright right now._

"Uryu..." She whispered her voice cracking.

The prince felt himself being pulled from whatever darkness he had been thrown into. The last thing he could recall was hearing Nemu call out his name and a blinding pain shooting throughout his body. Now the pain from before was almost gone and he could feel himself waking. His heavy eyelids slowly pried apart and everything was blurry but he was able to recognize someone even without his glasses.

"Nemu?" Uryu weakly croaked.

Nemu looked and saw that he was awake. She smiled widely as small tears of relief fell from her eyes. He shakily brought his hand up and tenderly set on her cheek.

"You okay?" The prince asked.

The lieutenant nodded and gently took his hand in between hers and kissed it. "H-How are you feeling?"

Uryu gave her a tired smile, "I've been worse."

She looked at him with relief and care. Nemu took a deep breath to settle herself down, "Why did you save me?"

The prince smiled at her still but with love, "A prince always protects his lady."

Now she lay next to him on the large bed. Her hand was intertwined with his. Before climbing onto the bed Nemu had changed out of her pearl white gown into a simple nightgown and combed her hair out the best she could. The room was softly lit with just one lamp. Isane and Amanda took turns staying awake every two hours on the couch across from the bed.

With her free hand Nemu pulled the quilt up around her shoulders. She wanted to drape it around Uryu too but the healing duo advised against it since they needed his back to be free in case they needed to do any emergency work. The prince was sleeping peacefully and seemed more relaxed.

_I swear Uryu...I don't think it'll be your pride that will kill you...but you chivalry._ Nemu thought with a wry smile as she softly tightened her grip around his hand.

* * *

Yumichika couldn't explain it but something caused him to wake. He groggily lifted his head and looked about to see that it was still fairly dark and quiet. Naoko was still asleep in the bed and Naomi and Ikkaku were lying together on the couch. The feathered Reaper looked to see that his lieutenant and her companion were both gone.

_I guess the captain came and collected them or at least I hope that's the reason and that they aren't running around the mansion in the dark._ Yumichika hopped. He then pushed himself up from lying at the foot of the bed and leaned against the bedpost. The clock on the bed stand read a quarter to six. He groaned and rubbed his tired eyes.

He had no idea what caused him to wake and he knew if he didn't go back to sleep he'd be irritable all day not to mention his chance at beauty sleep was pretty much shot to Hell. He looked at Naoko who looked to be sleeping fairly peacefully. _Good, she needs every bit of rest she can get. Hopefully she'll spend tomorrow in bed and rest._

Yumichika heard Kujaku snort, _Come on we both know that's not going to happen. You know how much she hates to be kept in bed and do nothing_.

The Soul Reaper gave short quiet laugh. His sword was right; Naoko was infamously known to be difficult when it came to resting. She always seemed to have to be doing something and staying in bed didn't count. He stretched out his arms and yawned. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_So now what?_ Kujaku asked.

_What do you mean now what?_

_Well you and that princess are back together aren't you?_ His sword asked lazily.

_Not really, Naoko doesn't want to be in a relationship right now._

_I wonder why that is. Maybe she already has her eyes on someone?_ The weapon spirit smirked. He greatly enjoyed playing on his master's insecurities.

Yumichika sighed crossly, _would you knock it off? She has a lot to deal with right now and maybe she doesn't think she can handle a relationship...again_.

_Oh fine_, Kujaku huffed. _You know I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you haven't tried to use me in order to help your former girlfriend and yet I am. Are you that ashamed of me and that scared of being discovered from what you really are that you're willing to let her suffer? So selfish_.

Yumichika bristled. Having this sort of conversation with his sword at almost six in the morning was not what he had in mind in starting his second day in Germany. He tried to calm himself before answering; _it's not any of that. Naoko's shoulder has already been taken care of and she just needs to rest, that's all_.

To be honest his sword did have a point. He could easily use it's abilities on himself and give Naoko the healing flower. But the princess didn't seem to be the type comfortable with people going out of their ways for her.

_Well fine but the least you could do for that girl is at least try and calm her down._ The sword said gruffly.

_What do you mean?_ Yumichika asked feeling worried.

_She's starting to have nightmares. You know it's actually pretty easy for us zanpaktous to slip into a human's mind or rather dreams and she is having one a peculiar one. It's not really scary, just a bunch of people at a funeral_. The sword smirked.

Yumichika's eyes snapped open and he saw Naoko twitching and moaning softly in her sleep. Her face had gone from peaceful to being contorted in pain. Streaks of crystal clear tears skimmed down her pale cheeks. He gently brushed the tears off her cheeks reassuringly.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe, there's no need to cry," Yumichika said quietly.

With each stroke of his thumb across her cheek Naoko calmed down a little more. Finally her breathing even out and she was asleep again. He leaned back against the bed post again. _Why would she be having a nightmare about a funeral? Unless...it was about her grandmother's._

He looked out the window and could see faint streaks of light in the sky, heralding the sunrise. _Sunrises are quite beautiful to watch but, _Yumichika let out a soft whine and fell on his side onto the bed, _I'm just too tired_. He needed his sleep and Naoko wasn't that well known to be an early riser anyway.

* * *

***This is a bit shorter but it's fluffy, I hope that makes up for it. I just wanted to take a break from the craziness from the last few chapters and let things settle. The next chapter will be a flashback and with some NaoxYumi fluff and I think you'll like it. **

**I thank you guys so much for the reviews you've given me so far and I hope you'll continue reviewing. And that whole bit about zanpaktous being able to go into people's dreams was complete crack on my part. **

***party still going on from earlier* *crash***

**Me: If you guys break anything you're so in for it!**

**Naoko: Ayame did it!**

**Ayame: Did not!**

**Me: *face palms* Please review guys.**


	47. The Past of a Princess

Chapter 47: The Past of a Princess

***I've been waiting to do this chapter for a while now. This will be ****significantly longer**** then the last chapter and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the short fluffiness of the last chapter anyway. I've never really done anything like that before. A large chunk of this chapter is a flashback along with some NaoxYumi fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

Naoko awoke to the gentle touch of morning sunbeams on her pale eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in her bedroom and in bed. She looked down to see her arm resting in a sling on a pillow on her chest. Slowly the princess propped herself up on her good arm and looked around. She was alone or at least she thought she was until she saw Yumichika curled up at the foot of her bed sleeping.

The Quincy princess chuckled to herself. He looked like a dog curled up at his master's feet. She stretched her leg and gently nudged him with her foot. She kept doing so until her woke up. Yumichika shook his head and glared sleepily at the person who disturbed him until he realized who it was.

"Naoko! A-Are you...How are feeling?" He stuttered trying to get his bearings.

"I'm feeling just fine. Before you ask my shoulder and wrist feel fine too," Naoko answered calmly.

The disheveled Reaper pushed himself up and helped Naoko sit up and settle against the pillows behind her.

"I don't suppose it would be too much to ask if you could maybe get me some breakfast. I'm actually feeling a bit hungry," The princess asked.

Yumichika agreed and after straightening his dress shirt and pants and running his fingers through his hair to clean it up he left to grab a morning meal for the both of them. Naoko lay back against the pillows and relaxed. _The stressful part is over I suppose. The bad guys have been beaten and my brother and I are now royalty. I wonder what will happen now._ The princess reached over to her bed stand and grabbed her grandmother's diary. _I may as well catch up on my reading while I wait for my food_.

* * *

It was hardly past nine in the morning and the kitchen was still a buzz with activity. People were cooking food, passing plates of it around trying not to spill it, and sitting around the dining hall eating and chatting up storms. Yumichika slid into the kitchen which wasn't as bustling as the dining hall but still pretty busy.

The smell of meat and eggs cooking, pancakes being flipped on the stove, and waffles being piled onto plates coated with maple syrup made the vain Reaper's stomach growl almost roar with hunger.

He was spotted by a petite dark haired woman who looked so much like Rukia but at the same time didn't. She was sitting on a large window ledge with Byakuya. The woman was coated in a thin layer of flour and was wearing an apron.

"Hello there uh...Yumichika right?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Oh good, do you need something?"

"I was actually looking for some food for Naoko and myself. She's awake and quite hungry." He explained.

"Well I'll fix something up for the two of you. You just wait right there," She seemed to order.

"Mihana I need to have a word with Aysegawa for a moment. I'll bring him right back," Said the noble captain as he rose and beckoned Yumichika to follow him.

_What is it with people suddenly needing to speak to me in private?_ The young man wondered as he followed the taller captain to a more secluded area of the mansion, which looked to be an empty parlor room. The two men sat opposite each other on a pair of long couches.

The Kuchiki lord looked different in casual clothing. He was wearing a simple dress shirt, dark brown blazer and matching creased pants. He didn't have the scarf on but he did have his hair ornaments on. Like that woman Mihana he looked the same yet different. The lord's slate grey eyes briefly closed before opening again and look straight at Yumichika. The feel of the powerful gaze settling on him made Yumichika both straighten up and try and not cringe away.

"I wished to speak with privately because I know what you're getting yourself into even if you yourself don't know it. I will tell you now, you are a meager seated officer and in the eyes of the Quincy elders and other nobles a peasant, a _pest_. To them you are not fit to even be in the presence of royalty unless you are to serve them.

"I am not saying all this to be rude or callous. I'm saying this as a way of warning you. Some people, for their own benefit, do not belong in the high stakes world of high society." The noble lord's eyes glazed over in memory of a young ailing petite woman. "Nobles have a lot to lose if they are not careful and royals have ten times as much to lose. Both sides will do _anything_ to get what they want."

Yumichika blinked at the statuesque man across from him. The captain was basically telling him that he wasn't good enough in the eyes of others for Naoko and that he should just leave her. If this world has stakes as high as Byakuya claims then isn't that all the more reason for Yumichika to stay by Naoko's side? She'll need someone she can lean on, someone she can trust and rely on no matter what.

"If you're trying to scare me Captain-" He was abruptly cut off by said captain.

"This is not a game Aysegawa! I'm not trying to frighten you for the Hell of it!" Byakuya barked. "This is a dangerous world! It's bad enough that Naoko and Uryu have willingly thrown themselves into this but you and even lieutenant Kurotsuchi have a chance to back out of it."

Yumichika straightened up after recovering from the shock of the most stoic man in the Soul Society _barking_ at him. Even if this world is dangerous he was from the Eleventh Division, the scariest and freighting division out there! If he can survive life in there then there is hardly anything a Quincy noble or elder could throw at him that could strike fear into him.

The feathered Reaper stood up, tall and firm and looked straight at the Kuchiki Head. "With all due respect Captain Kuchiki I don't believe you have the right to say who I should and should not associate myself with. I feel grateful that you pulled me aside to give me this warning as you call it. But that will not shake my resolve to stand by Naoko's side.

"I will take whatever Hell or high water that comes our way but I will not leave her to fend for herself in this conniving world."

The two men continued to stare the other down in silence. Byakuya narrowed his gray eyes; _you're a damned fool Yumichika! Just like those fools in that barbaric division of yours_.

_You were in love once too Byakuya_, Senbonzakura gently chided.

The captain closed his eyes and mentally sighed, _I know and look what's it's done for me...and Hisana_.

Yumichika then turned to leave when the captain spoke again.

"You are walking into you're grave Aysegawa," Byakuya said gravely.

The younger man didn't turn around to face the other, "If that's the case then at least I'll be doing it for the woman I care about."

Yumichika walked back to the kitchen and was handed a tray with food, but the sight of the finely prepared meals caused his appetite to vanish.

* * *

"Something wrong Naoko?" Naomi asked as she ran the hairbrush through the other woman's long hair. Naoko had asked her friend to help her shower and get dressed. If Naoko was going to let anyone see her in the buff again it was going to be someone she felt very comfortable around.

After showering and drying off Naoko was dressed in black crease pants, a long white blouse with a black and silver vest that buttoned up to under her breasts. Her shoulder and wrist were snuggly rewrapped and her arm was gently slid back into the sling. A black and gray shawl had been draped over her shoulders to hide the sling.

"Not with me but...Yumichika was acting weird," The princess answered.

"Naoko Yumichika is the essence of weird you're going to have to be a little more specific," The blonde clarified. "Now do you want something special done with your hair or do you want left alone?"

"Put it in a braid and then twirl it into a coil, if you could. Well he was acting distracted; like he knew something I didn't but should know." Naoko answered.

"Well if it's something you need to know I'm sure you'll find out eventually." Naomi reassured her as she plaited Naoko's hair.

"I suppose," the princess sighed. She wasn't a fan of being kept in the dark especially if the person doing it was terrible at hiding the fact that they're hiding something. _Both of my grandparents kept pretty much their entire lives secret from me, the fact that I did have at least one living parent and a brother, I'm sure my parents have a slew of secrets and God only knows what lies in Yoruichi and Kisuke's pasts. Naomi too, she knows me inside and out and yet I hardly know a thing about her._

Naoko suddenly started feeling depressed and angry, not to mention hurt and disappointed. Almost everyone she knew had kept so much from her and probably still was. _Why does everyone keep me in the dark?_

* * *

Ukitake and Kyoraku sat a little anxiously in the cushioned chairs in front of the thick dark wood desk. Nanao stood to the right of the desk holding a notepad and pen. The three were waiting for the young lady that had called them together.

"Nanao what exactly did Naoko-hime say she wanted to talk to us about?" Kyoraku asked.

His lieutenant gave a small huff, "I don't know. She just asked if she could speak with you two privately and that she needed my help with this. Considering this involves you captain I wouldn't be surprised if this involved you doing something _inappropriate_ to one of her ancestors."

Kyoraku faked being hurt, "Nanao-chan how could you possibly think that of me? I would never do anything of that nature to another woman no matter what her species!"

Ukitake merely slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head at his friend's dramatics. Suddenly the door opened and Naoko and Yumichika walked in. The young lady sat behind the desk and Yumichika stood behind her to her left.

"I thank you both for coming and taking time to talk with me." She started. "I asked lieutenant Ise here because I need someone to record all this, since I can't because of my arm. Yumichika is here because I asked him to be."

"Record what exactly Ishida-hime?" Ukitake asked.

"There are a few questions I want to ask you both and I'd like to have your responses in writing. I ask you both to tell me every detail and the truth. About seventy years ago you both encountered a young woman named Tsukiume Fukumoto. Does this name and the encounter sound familiar?" Naoko asked evenly.

The name sounded familiar to the two men but they couldn't place where. Ukitake asked, "Why do you ask? Do you know that woman?"

Naoko stiffened up a bit, "She was my grandmother. I'm trying to find out as much as I can about her history and part of it involves you two."

Then it hit them both, they remembered. Oh did they remember now. Both men gaped at Naoko in shock that the young woman that they met so long ago would become the grandmother to the girl sitting in front of them.

"That name sure does ring a bell, eh Jushiro?" His friend asked lazily.

"Yes it does. Come to think about they both share some similarities. Do you remember what happened back then?" The ailing captain asked.

"Boy, do I..." The womanizer drawled.

* * *

(_Japan May, 1941_)

Kyoraku tipped his straw hat back as he looked at the large ornate abode. Granted the Quincy War happened around 130 years ago but people of all walks of life can hold grudges.

"Jushiro do we really have to do this?" He asked his friend.

The snowy haired captain looked at his friend and shifted his grip on the wooden box he held. "Yes, we made a promise to that man. We can't just go back on our word just because we got cold feet. How bad can this woman be anyway?"

"I guess we're going to find out," the hat wearing man muttered as the pair walked up to the door.

They were greeted by a nervous looking maid and after explaining their story she led them in and told the captains to wait while she fetched the women. Kyoraku removed his hat and looked around the furnished tea room. It had an Eastern appeal but had some noticeable furnishings that were defiantly Western. The doors slid open and in walked two women, an older blonde and a young black haired girl.

The blonde woman appeared stern and strict as she walked to the low table and knelt on the cushion across from the captains. She was dressed in a floral deep violet and maroon kimono. The young girl sat beside her and was dressed in a pale teal and gold kimono. The captains recognized the blonde as Nora, someone they hadn't seen for almost twenty years. She had actually come to Seireitei and made herself acquainted with the Head Captain and the other captains as well.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Naoko interrupted. The two men looked up at her. "You mean to tell me that even the Head Captain met my great-grandmother?"

"Uh...well yes. A few years after your great-grandmother came to Japan she requested to meet with the Soul Reaper captains." Ukitake explained simply.

Nanao looked like she was about to drop her pen in shock and Yumichika looked stunned. Naoko pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lieutenant Ise could you please make a marginal note to remind me to speak with a few other captains?" the princess asked tiredly.

"Already done, princess." Nanao confirmed.

Naoko sighed, still pinching the bridge of her nose, "Continue."

* * *

The young girl beside her, the two men assumed, was her daughter. She had her mother's eyes but obviously her father's dark hair color.

"This must obviously be a matter of grave importance if it requires two Soul Reaper captains to come into my home and request the presence of myself and daughter. Speak, if you will," Lady Nora commanded coldly.

The two men shifted uncomfortably in their seats, even Ginrei Kuchiki was never as cold as this woman. Over twenty years later and she's still the same icy possibly heartless woman.

"Well Madame we bring you unfortunate news. Recently there was a Hollow attack not far from this town and one of the victims was your husband. We were in the area and were able to take care of the Hollows and perform a konso on Lord Fukumoto. He asked us to deliver this parcel to you and your daughter. We are terribly sorry for your loss." Ukitake explained solemnly as he placed the box on the table and slid it over to them.

Nora appeared shocked for a moment but merely composed herself quickly. She knew what life for a Quincy entailed. Death by Hollow was a common way for one to go. Besides to her he was a means to an end, though she couldn't really understand why her heart was twisting painfully.

The young girl searched the two captains with her pleading eyes hoping to see some sign that this was a sick joke, but their grave faces gave nothing away. She bowed her head and stared at her limp hands in her lap. Her father had been traveling for almost a month and he was supposed to come home today.

The young girl tentatively reached for the box and pried open the lid just a crack. Resting inside the velvet lined box was a finely crafted silver tiara coated with sapphires and clear diamonds. She quickly jerked her fingers back as though the lid scalded her. Greif and panic began to settle in her, she quickly rose and left the room.

Nora sighed irritably, "I apologize for my daughter's inexcusably rude departure. Now if you gentlemen have no more business with me, my servants will show you out."

* * *

"That was the last time we saw either of them. Your grandmother just looked so...heartbroken. It's always so sad to see a beautiful young woman so torn," Kyoraku said quietly.

The settled into silence, four pairs of eyes were on Naoko who had a distant look in her eyes.

She straightened up in her chair, "Thank you both for telling me this. I have no more to ask, you're more than free to leave."

"Are you sure? I've got some pretty interesting stories about the others, like Byakuya and Yoruichi, if you're interested," the straw hat captain offered.

Naoko gave a tired and forced chuckle, "Tempting, but perhaps later."

When the two men left Nanao turned to Naoko, "I'll clean up my notes and all and I'll give it to before we leave."

The princess rose out of her chair and as she walked to the door said, "Thank you very much lieutenant. If you two don't mind I'm going to lay down for a nap."

Nanao turned to Yumichika, "You're not just going to leave her alone now are you?"

The other Reaper turned to her in surprise. She put her hand on her hip, "That poor girl needs someone to talk to right now. She's really hurting, I can tell. I know how much it hurts and unfair it feels to have to find out about someone you care about from someone else."

"So...what should I do?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao looked like she was about to hit him with her notepad, "Just go and talk to her! Don't let her keep something like this bottled up!" She pointed to the door, "Now go!"

Yumichika scurried out of the room out of fear of incurring more of her wrath. He made his way to Naoko's room and gently knocked on the door. When he didn't hear a reply he gently opened the door and stepped in. Naoko was curled up on her left side on the bed, looking like she was about to cry.

He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, "Naoko? Do you want to talk?"

Naoko shook her head, "No, could you go in the bathroom and get me some aspirin and a glass of water?"

He fetched her requested items and she swallowed the pills and water and set the glass on the night stand. Naoko moved over to make more room on the bed. Yumichika took the hint and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you want a pillow to support your arm?" He asked.

Again Naoko shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Yumichika asked gently again.

Before she answered Naoko took a few slow breaths to ease the lump in her throat, "It's just...ever since I came here...I've been finding out things about my family especially my grandmother that I never knew. It just upsets me a little bit that so many people know so much about my own family and yet I know nothing! I can't help but feel so damn stupid and ignorant.

"I mean I'm learning things about my grandmother that I never knew in the fifteen years I spent with her! I didn't even know that she had been going by a pseudonym for almost her whole life! I mean...who knows what else she could've lied to me about...what if...what if she..." Naoko started to cry quietly before she could finish her rant.

Yumichika gently drew her in for a hug; he consolingly rubbed her back and murmured reassurances. "Naoko I know your grandmother may have lied to you and all but maybe it was to protect you and the rest of your family. Though I think the one thing your grandmother could never lie or fake was her love for you. She took you in, raised you, loved you, the things any loving relative would do."

"_Naoko and Uryu if you two are watching this I want you both to know I'm very proud of you both and I always will be...I hope you and Uryu can forgive me so keeping so many secrets from you both. I love you both dearly...good-bye_." Naoko could clearly remember her grandmother's final words on that video tape.

"Yes, you're right. That's the one thing that has remained true," the princess agreed.

After her crying moment dispelled she relaxed against her Reaper friend. She felt better like how she felt after crying in James's arms in her dream. That raw pain was back but it was much more bearable. It was bearable because she had someone to help her bear it.

"Is there anything else you had planned for today?" He asked.

"Yes, but it can wait for now, I really am tired," She answered.

The princess and her peacock laid together in peace in the pearl bedroom.

* * *

***Freaking long, but I hope you all liked it. I'm hoping to finish this fic before Christmas but we'll see. I barely made it updating wise since I've been busy with school, the semester is coming to an end and everyone is running around trying to finish stuff up. ^^'**

**I figured that sixty to seventy years ago Byakuya's grandfather would still be the captain because we don't know when Byakuya became a captain himself. The whole scene between Yumichika and Byakuya was Byakuya trying to warn Yumichika of the dangers of the high society life. An elder passing on knowledge to the younger. I mean for all we know the stresses of being a noble lady may have hastened Hisana's end.**

**Naoko: That doesn't mean it'll be the same for Yumi will it?**

**Me: Who knows? :3 On a personal note, the frustration Naoko feels when finding out all this stuff about her grandmother that she didn't know is something I've been (still going) through. My grandparents died before/little after I was born and my siblings and cousins got to spend so much time with them and I didn't. So I cherish every little fact I learn about my grandparents and it frustrates me that everyone else got to know them and I didn't. Enough with my ranting. **

**Ayame: So when are we going to see Nii-san again?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Ayame: Sweet! Hey...where's Gin?**

**Me: O.O Oh God I don't want to know. Just please review everyone while I set up some very special traps.**


	48. It's Best Not to Know

Chapter 48: It's Best Not to Know

*******It's semi-official. I'm almost done with my fall semester of college. I just have to take a final in math and I'm done. I get three weeks off! How sweet is that! :D On a sadder note this story is in its final three (counting this one) chapters, I can't believe this has gone on for almost a year and an amazing one at that. So on the last leg of our journey please review, I would love it if you did.**

**Also, I'll be revealing some...info that you guys should've picked up on by now. You'll see it when you read it.**

***snap!***

**Me: Gotcha you sneaky little bastard! *runs to check trap***

**Naoko: Do you think Gin would ever fall into someone else's trap?**

**Seirin: I highly doubt it but there is a first time for everything. Let's go check. *both leave***

***Gin sneaks in* Gin: Please review everybody and as always EmpressSaix doesn't own anything not even Seirin or Ayame, just her own OC's.***

* * *

"Please Captain? Pretty please?" Rangiku begged.

Hitsugaya twitched in contained fury then he sighed knowing she wasn't going to stop unless he agreed. "Fine, just don't go and blow the entire division's budget alright?"

The busty strawberry blonde squealed in delight and tightly wrapped her diminutive captain in a hug. "Oh thank you captain, thank you! He said it was okay Nel!"

The sea-foam haired woman smiled widely, "Awesome, I've never gone shopping in another country before."

"You guys are going shopping?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia walked in.

The two busty women nodded in excitement. Matsumoto added, "We're also going to ask around if anyone else wants to come with."

"Why don't you go with them midget? If Mihana goes you two might actually get some alone time like you wanted," the orange haired boy suggested.

"I-I wouldn't want to impose on them or anything," the shorter woman stuttered.

"Oh, nonsense. You wouldn't be imposing at all. I think it'd be cute to have you and your lookalike together on a shopping trip," the strawberry blonde assured.

"Hey, why don't you take Karin and her sister too? I'm sure they'd love a day of shopping," Hitsugaya suggested.

Karin, who had been in the same room reading, stiffened up and glared at the younger captain from over her book.

"That's a great idea captain!" His lieutenant squealed again as she then seized Karin wrist and Nel with Rukia. The two older women dragging the fairly reluctant younger ones away.

"I'm going to get you for this Hitsugaya!" Karin hissed as she was lead away. The two boys just waved them good-bye.

"That was just plain mean Toshiro," Ichigo said bluntly.

The shorter man shrugged, "Hey I didn't see you trying to stop me and that's Captain Hitsugaya to you! Besides I want to have a private word with anyway."

* * *

Sakura sauntered into her son's bedroom. He needed his wound checked and perhaps another round of healing kido. Captain Unohana was still resting and Sakura didn't feel right about bothering Robbinsdale and the two lieutenants were...somewhere.

Uryu was still lying on his stomach with his arms crossed under the pillow under his head. The young man lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see who had come in. Sakura felt relieved that he was conscious at least.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

The Quincy prince propped himself up a little farther on his arms, "Fine, my back isn't hurting as much as last night."

His mother nodded, "Good to hear. Nemu go out shopping with the rest of the girls?"

"Yes, she deserves to spend at least one day of this vacation like an actual vacation."

"That was thoughtful of you. Now lie back down, I want to do a quick check up of how your back is healing," his mother gently ordered.

Uryu complied and laid flat against the bed while his mother let her hands take on the familiar healing kido green glow. She gently laid them over her son's bandaged back. The diagnostic kido told her that the nerves in Uryu's spine were almost completely healed and functioning properly. The cracks in the bones of his spine were now just harmless hairline fractures. His kidneys and liver were healing a functioning nicely as well.

She gently slid her hands to his sides; she could feel his rib bones against her hands. The bones of his ribcage were back in their right places and healing nicely. His heart and lungs were slightly bruised but much better off than they had been last night.

Sakura relaxed and retracted her kido. "Well as far as I can tell you're healing at a very nice pace. Do you want to try and sit up against the pillows now or stay on your stomach?"

Her son propped himself up again, "I think I can handle sitting up."

Sakura gently and slowly pulled her son up and helped him twist around and lay back against a wall of supportive pillows. The Quincy captain didn't realize how thin her son was until she felt his limbs and torso. She could feel his bones protruding slightly out. For a teenage boy he was quite thin almost dangerously so. _Then again his father was just as thin as him when he was Uryu's age_. Sakura reminded herself. A lean build seemed to run in both sides of the family.

She then fetched him a long sleeved cotton button down shirt. Uryu grimaced when he saw the small white buttons that adorned the garment. Sakura couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

"Honestly, I just don't understand your hatred of buttons, of all things." She chuckled lightly as she helped Uryu slip into the shirt.

"It's...complicated," her son answered.

When he was settled Uryu fidgeted with his fingers before looking up at his mother, "Do you...do you know what's happened or will happen to Orihime?"

Sakura tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Well if it were up to me she would've been strung up by her neck by now."

Uryu flinched at the tone and look on her face. There was a fierce protective look in her blue eyes. Their mother's Bankai resembled a tiger and Uryu could defiantly see that "mother tiger protecting her cubs" look on her. That protectiveness of family members is something Naoko had inherited, Uryu was quite sure.

"But she is instead going to be mentally evaluated again by Unohana and we'll go from there. If she does show signs of reasonable consistent insanity then she may either be kept in a facility in Seireitei or in the Living World. But if this was just a spark on insanity then she might be let go to her home," Sakura explained with a lighter tone.

Uryu nodded, "That seems reasonable."

"Uryu," his mother began in serious but gentle tone, "Has Orihime ever experienced any pervious signs of...instability or violent tendencies like say during the time spent in Hueco Mundo?"

Her son bit his lip and looked away. She gently rested her hand on his and muttered his name gently. The young boy sighed reluctantly.

"Mother, please if you have to tell anyone you won't say who you heard this from," Uryu asked or rather pleaded.

She nodded.

Then Uryu explained what transpired at the top of the Las Noches dome. He left out Ichigo going full Hollow and himself being stabbed since technically that wasn't relevant. He tried to be brief and not sound bias to either side when he explained the fight between Naoko and Orihime...and tried to be gentle when he got to Naoko almost falling to her death. His mother retained a blank look and nodded every few moments.

When he finished Sakura leaned back against her hands a little, "I see. Well don't worry I won't be telling this to everyone, perhaps Unohana but that's it."

The pair was silent for a moment before Uryu spoke, "Mother have you...listened to the rest of the tape Naoko gave you?"

It was Sakura's turn to nibble on her lip, "No, not yet. I've been going back and forth if I should or not. Is it something that I truly must know?"

"It's one of those things where you don't know if you're better off not knowing until you actually know it," Uryu explained.

She nodded, understanding her son's answer. Lately she had come across information, mostly pertaining to her family, that she might've been better off not knowing. Suddenly the room took a twenty degree drop and the chilling reiatsu was familiar.

"I wonder who pissed off Captain Hitsugaya this time," The Quincy captain muttered as she rose to find out.

When she stepped out into the hall she looked down and could see which room the boy was in. There was frost creeping up along the edges of one of the door ways. Rubbing her arms to restore warmth she walked to the door but it suddenly swung open and Hitsugaya stormed out quickly. The boy paid her no mind as stalked off.

A little stunned Sakura peeked into the room to see Ichigo looking a little shocked like her then somber.

"Ichigo, what on Earth just happened?" She asked walking in.

The son of her long departed best friend looked up at her with remorseful brown eyes, "I told him what happened to Hinamori."

Sakura stiffened up and straightened her back at the mention of her former lieutenant, "what happened?"

"She was killed by one of the European captains, who was later killed by the Head Captain," he said quietly.

Sakura blinked as her mind tried to process the information. She could only utter a quiet, "I see." _I guess that now means Naomi is my permanent lieutenant_.

* * *

Naoko pulled her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders. It was still cool out but the warmth of spring was slowly making itself known. The weather was warmth enough where one only needed a thick shirt to keep warm. Naoko brought the small bouquet of flowers to her nose again and breathed in their euphoric scent. A small collection of white carnations, red roses and a few striped lilies.

She and Yumichika walked together in silence down a beaten path away from the mansion. After a brief nap the princess asked one of the serpents to fetch the bouquet of flowers she had in the fridge and she told Yumichika that she had some business to attend to and that she wanted him to come with.

They soon reached a black iron spiked fenced patch of land dotted with large and small grey tombstones and crosses. In the corner there were a few stone mausoleums. The grass was overgrown and there were clumps of weeds in different places. It looked like the plants had almost completely overrun the graveyard.

Yumichika remained silent as he followed Naoko through the rows of grey stones until she stopped at a much newer looking one. The princess knelt down in front of it and Yumichika followed her example. She delicately placed the bouquet at the base of the stone. Yumichika couldn't read Western writing so he had no idea what was carved into the rock.

Naoko explained as she ran her fingers over the carvings, "It reads 'Here lays Soul Knight James Thornson. A guard, ally and beloved friend to the Royal Quincy Family. May this falcon spread his wings into his next life. Born June 12th 1770. Died Mar. 3rd 20XX. '"

Under the writing was the carving of a falcon with its wings outstretched. A lump welled up in Naoko's throat along with tears in her eyes as her fingers gently brushed the bird carving. Yumichika bowed his head in respect to the unknown young man. He obviously meant something important to Naoko and her family.

He asked quietly, "Who exactly was he?"

Naoko bowed her head before looking up at him, "A very...very dear friend that I...had the pleasure and honor of knowing."

The feathered Reaper could defiantly sense a deeper meaning to what she just said but seeing the sad and pained look on her face, he kept his mouth shut.

"He's the first outside person to be buried in the Royal Family's graveyard. If anyone deserved this honor it was him." She wiped her eyes and looked at her companion, "The reason I asked you to come was because I...needed the support. I'm sorry if this was a bother to you or if this made you uncomfortable."

"No, there's no need to apologize. I'm always happy to help you Naoko," Yumichika assured her.

Naoko smiled softly before rising to her feet and laying her hand on the top of the cool stone. "There's...one more thing I need to do. One more thing...I need to confirm."

* * *

Victoria Aqualius was sitting in one of many parlor rooms with a cup of tea and a few books. She and Yamamoto had been catching up although such discussion usually resulted in them needed to take time away from each other every few hours and cool down. There was a reason neither of them had spoken with each other for almost two millennia.

Naoko entered quietly, she told Yumichika to wait outside. The answer Naoko was seeking may not be one the Head Captain wants to share with more than one person. When she was by her side Naoko softly cleared her throat.

"Ah, Princess Naoko what can do for you?" She asked kindly.

The Quincy princess took a seat across from the scarlet haired woman at the small tea table. She got right to the point, "James was your son wasn't he?"

The Head Captain merely smiled knowingly, "How long exactly have you known?"

"I had my suspicions for a while but it wasn't until the funeral that it clicked into place," Naoko confirmed. "Did he know?"

A sad and forlorn look over took the other woman's face, "As far as I know, no. You see in this culture it is frowned upon for a Head Captain to start a family unless they already had one or were nobility and were required to have an heir. It was enough of a stretch to be allowed to marry my husband; a child was out of the question. But as fate would have it I became pregnant.

"I stayed as long as I could until it became difficult to hide it. Then for the rest of my pregnancy I went into hiding basically. Robbinsdale made up a story that I was dreadfully ill and Cara lead the division nicely while I was gone. I soon gave birth to a baby boy, my little James.

"But neither I nor my husband had any reliable family members we could leave him with to be raised. So we placed him in an orphanage in one of the nicer districts in the Outskirts. Not a day went by that I regretted doing that but then one day I saw him at the Academy enrolled as a student. My heart swelled with so much motherly pride at seeing how strong and grown up he was.

"I was planning on having him join my division or even his father's. But...Erhard got to him first. He enlisted James as one of his Royal Knights. I couldn't stop him. Erhard silently mocked me for that." She ended on an understandably bitter note.

The rest clicked into place for Naoko, "And because he had James under his control and he knew that he was your son, he could hold over the threat of killing him over your head."

Victoria closed her eyes, "Yes, if I stepped in and tried to intervene with whatever Erhard was doing he would bring that threat up again and all I could do was back away."

"I remember Ichigo and Renji telling me about the townspeople being terrorized by the Royal Knights and even other Soul Knights. They had been told that you put a stop to it, but you didn't did you? Because you were too afraid of losing James," Naoko said evenly.

The crimson haired woman shook her head, trying to shake off her own self-disgust. "That is still no excuse for me to put the life of one person in front an entire race. I apologize if my actions seem horrendous to you."

Naoko slightly shook her head, "There not. I can understand, some parents will to astounding lengths for their children. I can understand why it would be hard for you, to choose either your own child or some mortal race. I'm sure if my own mother was in your place she would've done the same thing."

"You are a surprisingly understanding young lady," Victoria remarked kindly.

"My grandmother taught me that to really understand someone you need to not only walk in their shoes for a mile but be in them for a day for good measure. I have her to thank for that lesson." Naoko said fondly.

* * *

It wasn't too hard for Karin to find Hitsugaya; she just had to find the coldest and snowiest part on the grounds of the mansion. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and walked over to him and sat down beside him on a bench that over looked the lake. He was sitting tensely and didn't appear to notice her.

"So...any reason why you're making it so cold and adding extra snow and frost?" She asked offhandedly.

"It's nothing." The young captain replied tersely.

Karin sighed, "Look, Ichigo gives me that same damn response when something is clearly wrong. So why don't you just be a man and admit what's bothering you."

Hitsugaya dropped his head into his hands, "This whole time...I thought that maybe she was out there alive. But she's been dead...for almost three days..."

"May I ask who exactly are you talking about?" Karin prodded.

"The only real friend I had even before becoming a Soul Reaper. There were times when I even thought I..." He furiously shook his head to banish the foolish thought.

"So you were really close to her huh?" She mused, strangely her heart twisted at the thought of the boy sitting next to her liking another girl.

"Yeah I was," Hitsugaya said resting his elbows on his knees. "But the strange thing is lately I've been caring less and less about her. Ever since Aizen betrayed everyone, no ever since she joined his division she had become more and more distant from me. I do feel hurt about finding out she's dead but...not nearly as bad as I thought. I guess that's just the mark of a horrible friend."

"You're not a horrible friend. You couldn't help that she was growing more distant from you. The fact that you're showing some remorse for her is proof that on some level you did care about her." Karin assured him.

Hitsugaya perked up a little and looked at her, "Yeah, you have a point. So...how was your shopping trip?"

Karin glared at him and slapped his arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Hitsugaya cried.

"That was for putting me though so much girly shopping crap! Ever do that again and you'll regret it," She growled.

The snowy haired captain winced and rubbed his arm, "You hit just as hard as your brother."

She shifted on the bench and blushed, "Thanks...so do you feel any better?"

He looked up at her and brightened up just a bit, "Yes, actually I am."

* * *

***Naoko: EmpressSaix doesn't usually write about Karin and Hitsugaya and she hopes she did them justice. **

**Me: God damn it Kon! Why the Hell were you in my trap?**

**Kon: It wasn't like I fell into it on purpose! And besides whom else but a dumbass uncreative nitwit sets up a trap like that huh?**

**Me: *shoots him a deadly glare* Naoko, I have chew toy for you.**

***Tosses Kon to Naoko in her dog form***

**Naoko: Yippee *starts tearing up Kon***

**Ayame: Though I'm not a fan of the perverted plushy even I think that's cruel. **

**Me: *shrugs* Yeah well he had it coming. Okay as always please review! :D**


	49. Bonds That Will Last a Lifetime

Chapter 49: Bonds That Will Last a Lifetime

***Holy crap I can't believe we're almost done with this story! On a related note I will be posting the next and very last chapter on CHIRSTMAS EVE! That's a Saturday! I repeat I will be posting and finishing this story next SATURDAY! **

**AND! I will be posting the first chapter to the sequel on CHIRSTMAS DAY! My X-mas gift to you guys! :3 The reason why I'm saying this now is because when I update on Saturday and not Friday, you guys don't review...at all and don't any of you try and deny it. So I'm warning you all now!**

**Naoko: This is so cool! Christmas is coming! **

**Seirin: I know right? Oh and Happy Hanukah and Kwanzaa to our culturally diverse readers! **

**Gin: Merry Christmas! **

**Me: Gin get back here! You will not avoid my trap!**

***Gin runs while I chase him and Naoko and Seirin sweatdrop***

**Seirin: EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach, me or Ayame.**

* * *

The following day was the departure day; everyone would be going their separate ways. Ichigo and his group would be returning to Karakura and the Soul Society while Oliver and company would be going back to the Soul Council. Orihime had already been escorted off the premises. It had been decided that she would spend a month or so getting mental treatment and rest in the Soul Society under Unohana's care.

People were filing out of the mansion with bags and suitcases in hand and loading them into the cars. Most of the captains and lieutenants would be traveling back via Senkimon Gate and the rest would be traveling back by plane.

Mihana Kuroki stood in front of Byakuya and was twirling her violet scarf around her fingers while blushing, "You know...I usually have the weekends off from work so...if some time you'd like to..."

The noble captain gently took her hands, "Perhaps this coming weekend I could visit you and we could truly get to know one another."

The shorter woman blushed even harder and nodded speechlessly. Ichigo and Rukia were stand not too far and the strawberry captain's jaw dropped.

"D-Did your brother...just ask out my godmother?" He stammered.

Rukia set her hands on her hips, "I think they make a very nice couple. I'm glad Nii-sama has found someone again."

Ichigo snorted, "More like a couple from some dark twisted romance. Besides how can anyone be happy around your brother?"

A red vein pulsed on Rukia's head. She then swung her foot into the other man's shin, causing him to clutch it while hopping.

"Damn it midget what the Hell? I'm your captain remember?" Ichigo hollered.

"I don't care! Besides _no one_ bad mouths _my_ brother!" Rukia hollered back.

The two Reapers began their usual loud bickering and kicking routine. Renji was sitting on the wide stone banister of the staircase watching them. He couldn't stop himself from feeling some pang of jealousy. He had known Rukia far longer than Ichigo had and yet the pair acted like they'd known each other their whole lives. _I think I understand why Orihime went a little nuts,_ the lieutenant mulled.

"Something wrong?" A new voice perked up.

Renji turned to see a new person standing next to him. He was a little shorter than him and much thinner. The man had reddish brown hair with bangs that were curled and split down the middle. His eyes were a familiar blue color. He wore black slacks, a white shirt and a waist length black jacket. The normal attire for the Soul Knights of the European side. But he also wore a gold badge with a four-leaf clover engraved and the Roman numerals for the number six. He also wore a silver and black sash around his waist; both signaled that he was a lieutenant.

He held his hand out to Renji, "Pardon me for not introducing myself; I'm the new lieutenant of the Sixth Division, Ian Keen."

The red head took his hand and shook it, "Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the Sixth Division in the Asian Gotei. Do I...know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

The other lieutenant blinked in shock for a moment but then recovered quickly, "I-I don't think so...I guess I've just got that kind of face."

Renji looked him over suspiciously. He could swear that Ian looked just like...he shook his head. _It can't be...he can't be,_ the red head shook his head again.

"Those two actually look happy despite their fighting," Ian observed, pointing to Ichigo and Rukia.

That gloomy, weighing jealousy gripped Renji's heart again, "Yeah, they sure do."

"Have you known them for very long?"

Renji sighed and crossed his arms over chest, "Rukia and I have been through quite a lot together. I guess a part of me thought we'd end up together or some romantic shit. But seeing her with Ichigo...she looks truly happy. That's something I don't think I could ever make her feel."

Ian gently nudged the red head, "Hey at least she's happy right? Besides there are millions of other women in the world living and dead. There is a no miss chance that you'll find someone that only you can make happy."

The tattooed lieutenant smiled at that. He was happy that his long time friend was happy. Plus it was true, as the saying goes "there are other fish in the sea". Surely there was at least one woman out there that wanted him.

"Thanks, I needed that," he thanked.

Ian smiled softly, "Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help."

Before Ian could walk away it hit Renji. He realized why that man looked so familiar.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He called causing Ian to turn back to him. "I just want you to know...that you still have friends in Japan and...good luck and all starting a new life here."

The russet haired man looked at him and Renji could see a spark of recognition and understanding at what he just said. Ian smiled widely and winked, "I'll keep that in mind and thank you."

Renji smiled and laughed quietly to himself, _good luck Kira and I'm so glad you're still alive. I hope you'll be happy here_.

Angelica weaved her way through the crowds until she found Rukia who was now just playfully harassing Ichigo. She walked up to the dark haired woman that had become her friend.

"Rukia, there's something I want to give you before you leave," The blonde said.

She pulled out her lieutenant's sash. A long thick but silky red length of cloth with gold fringes on the ends. Angelica folded it and placed it in Rukia's hands.

"Before you say anything I have extra's back home but I want you to have this one in particular," She explained as she turned over one of the ends. There was a gold embroider poinsettia flower and leaves. "This is the only sash that has the embroider of my squad's flower. You could wear it as a sash or a scarf. I thought it'd be a nice sentimental souvenir."

Rukia didn't know what to say. It was the most touching and thoughtful gift she had ever received. She could feel her violet eyes welling up with tears. She clutched the fabric to her chest. Rukia then threw her arms tightly around Angelica, who did the same to her.

"Thank you so much. I promise to take care of it and I'll always think of you when I wear it," Rukia said with a emotionally thick voice.

When they broke away Rukia reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"There's something that I want to give to you also." She unfolded it and it was a picture she had drawn with Chappy bunny versions of their whole group.

There was a bunny Rukia and Angelica holding hands, three bunnies that were obviously Ichigo, Renji and Oliver standing together. Then there was a bunny Nemu and Uryu holding hands with a pink heart above them. And finally a bunny Naoko with a tiara and a bunny James, with angel wings and a halo, floating above her.

Ichigo looked over and scoffed when he saw it was one of Rukia's, in his opinion, poorly done drawings. "Jeez Rukia couldn't you have given her something better then one of your crappy drawings."

Another larger red vein pulsed on Rukia's head. She rammed her foot onto his other defenseless shin. He'd have matching bruises on his legs in less than an hour.

"Stop mocking my drawings! They are not crappy and it's the thought that counts fool!" Rukia shrieked.

The two were about to resume their bickering when Angelica spoke up, "I love it."

That statement caused the pair to turn to her in shock. The curly haired blonde smiled, "I really do like it. Rukia's right it is the thought that counts and the sentiment it holds makes it a priceless and precious gift. Thank you."

Rukia's anger at Ichigo evaporated and she smiled widely and her eyes started to mist again, "You're quite welcome."

Oliver suddenly came running up to them holding a camera, "Hey guys how about a group photo before you go?"

Ichigo and the others brightened up at the idea. He beckoned the others over, "Hey come on guys group photo!"

Renji slid off his perch and sauntered over. Nemu, who was partially supporting Uryu who was using a cane walked over, Naoko following. The eight of them arranged themselves while Oliver handed the camera to Yoruichi. Ichigo, Oliver and Renji stood with their arms around each others' shoulders. Rukia and Angelica did the same and Naoko had her arm linked with Angelica. Nemu and Uryu stood next to the boys.

Yoruichi focused the camera and held her finger over the button, "Everyone say käse!"

"Käse!" They cried happily in unison as the camera flashed.

The group disbanded from their poses in laughter and smiles. Naoko slipped away and treaded up the stairs back into the mansion. There was one last thing she had to do before she left.

* * *

The ballroom felt so hollow and bare now. It was difficult for Naoko to imagine that hardly two days ago was it packed with all sorts of people and even before that there was an epic battle of fates going on. This room was perhaps the most historic of the whole place. So much history had taken place, mostly bloody which given Europe's history hardly surprised Naoko.

Her heels clicked loudly against the polished surface as she slowly sauntered up to the empty thrones. The same gilded chairs that she and Uryu had sat in not so long ago. She stood in front of the chairs and paused to think.

_Generation after generation of our ancestors sat on those very same thrones and now it's mine and my brother's turn. It's our turn to lead our people, a worldwide race, to hopefully an era of peace and unity. Suddenly being trapped in Hueco Mundo with a bunch of Arrancar and an egomaniacal Soul Reaper seems like a piece of cake compared to this. _

_Grandmother, ancestors, everyone I really do hope that you're all watching over my brother and me. I know we're going to need every bit of guidance, support and most of all luck we can get to get through this_.

She slowly pulled out a ruby red rose and a snow white rose from her sling. Naoko set the roses so they were crisscrossed over each other on the armrests. _White on red roses, together it's the symbol of unity. But separate red represents love, desire, respect and courage. The white rose symbolizes charm, secrecy, humility and innocence_. A smile tugged across her lips, _grandmother was right...humans are creatures of symbolism_.

"Leaving flowers for a figurative unmarked grave?" Her brother's voice asked.

Naoko turned to see him standing alone or rather leaning on his cane. His back was much better but both their mother and Unohana insisted that if he had to walk that he do so with the support of someone else or a cane.

"More like a tribute of sorts to those who came before us," Uryu's sister answered as she stepped lightly down the steps and up to him.

The sibling pair gazed up at the glimmering chairs. One of the classic symbols of royalty.

"It feels so surreal doesn't it? How in almost a year's time so much has changed. I know I would never have pictured myself becoming a prince and all. It's shocking and yet so incredible," Uryu murmured.

Naoko nodded in agreement. She turned to her brother, "Brother, you do know that things are defiantly going to be different. Incredibly different actually. But just promise me, and I'll promise you as well, that despite all the changes that may come we'll still look out for each other and stick together."

Uryu shifted his cane to his other hand and offered his free arm to her, "Of course Naoko. Big brothers have to protect their little sisters after all."

Naoko smiled widely and looped her arm around his, "Don't forget, little sisters don't let their big brother's die."

Together they walked out arm in arm like a pair of normal Quincies...

...and as a prince and princess...

...and as brother and sister.

* * *

***Fade to black! Cut! We are done! Those of you who have read all three of my major fics should defiantly understand the major sentimental background to the last sentence. I apologize if this chapter was short. I really did try and length the emotional parts.**

**A few things, one: k****ä****se is German for cheese. Two, the meanings behind the roses that Naoko listed are going to VERY IMPORTANT in the sequel! I'm a fan of symbolism, I'm warning you now.**

**My favorite English teacher once said, "If it comes up once it's nothing, twice it's a coincidence, three times something's up." So keep that in mind.**

**Three: This may be the last chapter BUT there is an epilogue! :D And that will be posted on Christmas Eve! **

**Naoko: Wow...we're pretty much done aren't we?**

**Ayame: Yeah, imagine that. Almost a whole year's worth of work. **

**Gin: So, please everyone it would mean the world to all of us if you'd review! :3**


	50. Epilogue

Epilogue (a.k.a. Chapter 50)

***Merry Christmas Eve! :D Here is le epilogue (my gift to you) that will also start up the sequel "The Monarchy". The first chapter of which will be posted Christmas Day! I am sad to see this story come to an end but it's also leading up to a new beginning. I had a wonderful time writing this story and I hope you had a pleasant time reading it.**

**I owe you guys so much especially Dark-heika, Hozukimaru11, SasuTenLuvr, Mary Lou, metsfan101, ishidasgirlII, TemaxShika forever, DNFanatic0216, Monk Gyatso, Riia, and .chan.x. I've appreciated every review you guys have given me. :) Dark-heika I owe you the biggest thanks. You gave me so many great ideas for this story that helped me so much.**

**Oh and one last thing...**

**Gin, Naoko, Seirin, Ayame and me: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Sp please review one last time, for old times' sake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame, or Seirin, just some OC's***

* * *

Naoko looked out the car window as it rolled down through the streets. It was a little bumpy but only because the roads weren't too well cared for. It was a sunny and pleasant spring day, with warm sun and chill breeze. She shifted a bit in her seat and saw out of the corner of her eye Yumichika twitch as if to help her.

"Yumi, I'm fine and so is my shoulder, relax." The princess said with a hint of annoyance. She didn't mind being dotted over when she was sick or injured but she did have her limits.

It had been at least two weeks since the coronation ball and all that transpired that night. Uryu almost being crushed by a fallen angel statue to save Nemu and Naoko almost having her arm ripped out of its socket and falling to her death by Orihime. But time does and has held all wounds, Uryu's back was almost completely healed but still a tad sore and Naoko's shoulder was relocated but had to remain in a sling.

The feathered Reaper relaxed a bit, "Sorry, force of habit."

"I didn't know you had so much of a mother hen instinct Yumichika," Uryu said jokingly. He and Nemu sat across from the other two.

Yumichika huffed a bit, "Honestly don't you get tired of making those bird jokes?"

The prince smirked a little, "Not really."

Before the argument could continue the car came to a stop. The driver turned to the group, "This is the address folks."

The passengers thanked him and filed out of the car as he turned the vehicle around and left saying he'd be back in an hour. The teens looked up at the worn down slightly crumbling estate before them. It was a grand building that was probably even grander and better cared for in the past.

The estate was home to their grandmother when she was growing up.

Naoko took a deep breath and hurried forward, "No use in stalling. We may as well see what's left."

The other three trudged after her up to the door. Naoko carefully pried the doors loose which gave out a long sharp creak. The inside was coated in many think layers of dust that each step they took inside sent up a puffy cloud from beneath their feet.

The place was near bare. There were a few pieces of rotting scattered furniture like tables, chairs, sofas and more. The four decided to split up in pairs and meet back in the main hall in twenty minutes. Naoko and Uryu were on the hunt of finding anything else their grandmother may have left behind. Nemu and Yumichika were just there to help.

Naoko and Yumichika went down a hall to the left and Nemu and Uryu went down the right. The windows had cracks, parts of the paper doors were moth eaten and had a fine layer of mildew. But surprisingly the house was in fairly good condition despite not being lived in for almost sixty five years.

"I'm actually surprised this structure has lasted as long as it has." Yumichika said as he inspected the solid walls.

"It's probably because of the work from the townspeople, Ōkudēru is still a heavily Quincy populated town. They must've kept this place in semi-prime condition either on the orders of the lady of the house or out of respect or loyalty." Naoko guessed.

She walked over to a sliding door and gently shoved it open and walked in, Yumichika hesitantly following.

"I feel like we're grave robbers," he muttered.

"Technically we're not. This house was given to my grandmother when her mother died and then it was passed down to us. So technically we own this house, the property and everything in between." Naoko explained casually as she looked the room over.

Yumichika felt marginally better but still uneasy tread carefully through the room. He sauntered over to a pair of sliding doors, which given a bit of effort slid apart. His lilac eyes went wide.

"Naoko I think I..."

* * *

"Found something Uryu," Nemu said as she ripped away a large dusty canvas sheet.

After the thick cloud of dust passed Uryu could see what was underneath the sheet. It was a stack of paintings, portraits to be exact. Uryu slowly knelt down in front of the first on the stack. It was a portrait of a young woman sitting in a chair dressed in a regal kimono. There were two young men standing on either side of her dressed in matching white and blue uniforms. It wasn't hard for Uryu to figure out who they were. He couldn't help but smile at seeing the picture of the younger selves of his grandparents.

He moved the portrait to look at the one underneath. The next was a picture of three people, two women and one man. They looked to be in their late teens and looked to be related despite their different hair color. _This must be our great-grandmother Nora and her twin siblings._ Uryu realized examining the picture a bit more. The male was sitting while his sister stood at his sides.

Uryu noticed that Nora, with her blonde hair and gray eyes, had a sharp demeanor even in her younger years. Isabella looked tranquil and kind, almost a complete contrast to her sister. Nicholas, the only male, had the same hair and eye color as Nora but looked more refined.

While the Quincy prince examined each painting Nemu took to slowly wandering around the almost barren room. The dusty wood creaking softly with ever other step she took. But as she walked something caught her ear. It was the hollow sound one heard when walking over a hollowed out part in the floor.

She knelt down and dug her fingernails into the cracks between the boards. Nemu slowly pulled up at the segment of flooring until a large square piece swung up and open suddenly and almost threw her back. She peered inside and saw thick layers of dust and cobwebs. But underneath that looked to be something shaped like a square. The lieutenant reached in and picked up the heavy and large box.

Nemu sat on her knees and set the box in front of her. She wiped off the heavy and caked on layers of dust. It was a hardwood, mahogany or red wood perhaps, box with dulled gold hinges and clasp. There were gold inlay vines that bordered the lid and the top and bottom of the box. On the top of the lid was an engraved coat of arms it seemed. It was a Celtic cross with a crown above it.

_Note to self: Research on the various meanings behind the Celtic cross symbol_. Nemu had seen such a symbol before on the different texts found back in Germany. It appeared too frequently to be a coincidence and must have some special meaning.

It was a fancy box despite being worn down by time. There was a small gold inscription on the corner of the lid but Nemu couldn't make it out since it was fairly worn down. She wedged her nails in the crack between the lid and box and was able to pry it open easily. The box either hadn't been locked or it was so rusted that it held no resistance. _I wonder what sort of treasures you hold, little box_.

Inside was a heavy aged tome, the covers and binding were made of thick aged leather. There were gold caps on the corners of the book. It was sealed closed by dulled gold lock. Nemu jiggled and pulled at the leather strap that was connected to the lock.

By this time Uryu was done looking at the paintings and had gone over to investigate the hollow floor compartment that Nemu found. It wasn't just the first box that Nemu found that was in their but also two more. One that was slightly larger and a much smaller one both were made of fancy hardwood and had gold decorations.

Uryu easily pried back the lid on the larger box. It was lined with dark blue velvet and split into four sections. Lying undisturbed in each compartment was a pair of different style white and blue gloves. One pair was very long with intricate embroidery. There was a normal looking pair, a fingerless set and one that was short but had heavy lace and cloth spilling out from the hem.

The fabric each glove was made out of was breathable, light and flexible but it also had a durable and long lasting feel to it. Uryu could feel a gentle and faint thrum of power as his fingers roamed over the gloves, it was the same feeling he sometimes got when he fingered his Quincy bracelet. _Interesting, I wonder if these gloves are more like the Sanrei glove or like my bracelet._

He set the gloves back in the box and reached for the smaller box he pulled out earlier. Like the larger box before the smaller one opened with ease, inside were at least ten different Quincy bracelets. They were all silver, although a bit grimy and dusty and each one had a different type of cross dangling from its chain. There were Celtic, German, Christian and so many others; some of them even had pearl inlay or small colorful stones.

He carefully fingered one of the gilded and ornate crosses in his hand. _Why on Earth are these here? Who did they belong to originally? Was it our family as a whole or specific members? Are these any different than my own Quincy cross? And we're back to hundreds of questions being brought up that may never be answered_.

* * *

Naoko sauntered over to the closet Yumichika had just opened. Inside rested a single large, worn antique trunk. The corners were fraying and there was dust heavily caked on it. Naoko knelt down in front of it and rubbed off the grime covering a small brass plate above the lock.

The characters for the name Tsukiume was revealed.

The princess leaned back on her haunches and sighed through her nose. This was another artifact from her grandmother's secret life and mysterious past. Naoko tugged at the lock, it was weak but still strong enough that it could resist her pulling.

She looked up at Yumichika, "Do you think you can undo the lock with a bit of kido?"

By 'undo' she meant destroy. Yumichika nodded and gripped the lock, muttered a string of words under his breath and with a loud pop and bang the lock fell off with a thud. Naoko flipped the clasp up and pushed the heavy lid up. Folded neatly inside were a few expensive looking kimonos in a variety of colors, designs and patterns.

Naoko gingerly lifted up the kimono at the top of the pile. The garment at the shoulders was a deep purple that slowly faded into a teal green and then back to purple as it went down. There was black colored lining on the inside, around the sleeves and the hem. There were artistically embroidered brown tree branches with small sparrows on the back and sleeves.

Yumichika picked up another kimono. It was white at the top but slowly transitioned from light lilac to dark plum purple at the bottom hem. There were black and white butterflies sewn at the bottom half and sleeves. There were at least four more colorful garments along with obi belts, haoris, and geta shoes and tabi socks. There were even silk fans and hair accessories.

The feathered Reaper gently ran his fingers over the material, "This is truly high quality stuff, and it feels like a silk and satin combination. The embroidery is exquisite and so finely done, this is something I'd expect from the Kuchiki's personal tailors to make. All this finery must have cost a fortune back in the day, right now I think in monetary value it'd fetch in the tens of thousands maybe even the hundreds. Honestly Naoko how loaded is your family?"

The Quincy princess wasn't paying much attention to her friend. She was turning over the kimono in her hands when two aged envelopes fell out from the folds of the cloth. She picked them up and opened one and read the three page letter that was inside. The writing was faded but Naoko could still make it out. She read it once, then again. Her mind was racing with thoughts in an incoherent blur.

Quickly she tore open the second letter. Again the writing was aged and there were some noticeable grammar and spelling errors. It was like the letter was written by a little kid with very neat handwriting or rather a foreigner who didn't know the Japanese writing system very well. After reading it her mind went from swirling mess to complete blank.

She sank to her knees and stared off into the distance, "Son of a bitch..."

"What? What is it Naoko?" Yumichika asked pausing in his relishing of high quality fabrics and designs.

She blinked and looked back at the letter, "This labyrinth of mysteries I call my family's history suddenly became more convoluted. We've truly just begun to have scratched the surface of all this."

* * *

***Done! For real this time. I really hope the ending was enough of a cliffhanger for you guys. : 3 Once again I'm sad to see this story end but all (if not most) endings only lead to a new beginning. This fic was actually twice as long as my last fic, I don't know if my next one will be even longer but time will tell.**

**I can't begin to tell you guys how much fun I had writing this (and getting reviews) and I hope you loved reading this. So as a Christmas gift to me...could all you guys leave a review?**

**So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and all around Happy Holidays.**

**Gin: Hey EmpressSaix guess whose waiting for you under the mistletoe? *puckers his lips***

**Me: *facepalms* Oh God...**


End file.
